The Muse
by sadhappygirl
Summary: Muse - a woman who is the source of inspiration… Rumor has it that Sam Evans, international action hero superstar, has a reputation of choosing an unsuspecting female on his movie sets to use as a muse. Once the movie is wrapped up the woman gets unceremoniously dumped and Sam moves on to the next one, that is, until he meets Mercedes Jones…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my new Samcedes fic, I hope you like it! Many thanks to my beta Jill!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Muse -** **a woman who is the source of inspiration…**

Rumor has it that Sam Evans, international action hero superstar, has a reputation of choosing an unsuspecting female on his movie sets to use as a muse. Once the movie is wrapped up the woman gets unceremoniously dumped and Sam moves on to the next one, that is, until he meets Mercedes Jones…

**THE MUSE**

**Chapter One**

**Lima, OH**

Mercedes Jones parked her car in the driveway of her apartment and rested her weary head against the steering wheel. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to walk the ten steps to her front door. The manager of Super Discount Center 11 wondered why she worked so hard at a job where she was under appreciated and underpaid. She spent more than half of her time undoing what ever fuckery that jackass Trey Caldwell managed to fuck up.

She glanced at the time on the dashboard and let out a loud sigh. In ten minutes, Anthony Drake, her boyfriend of eight years, will call to make sure she had gotten home okay and to remind her to purchase the bottled water for McKinley High annual fundraiser. Mercedes grabbed her purse and shopping bag from the passenger's seat and opened the car door, and placing one foot in front of the other, she soon found herself inserting the key to her apartment into the lock and turning it.

The welcome breeze of cool air greeted her as she stepped into the quiet apartment. She grabbed her mail from the small table in the foyer as she made her way to the kitchen. She had barely sat down to sort her mail when Anthony's ringtone disturbed the peace.

"Hello Anthony," she greeted, trying to keep the weariness out of her tone.

"Hey sweetness," Anthony greeted, with a smile on his lips. "I'm glad you made it home, okay. Did you remember to buy the water?"

"Of course," she answered, rolling her eyes. "You can come by and pick them up before you go to work." There was a brief pause; any moment now he was going to ask her about work.

"Sure, I'll do that. So, how was work?"

Mercedes shook her head. Anthony was so damn predictable!

"Trey Caldwell almost lost his shit when he couldn't find the receipts from the night before, so I had to come in three hours early to help him tear apart his office, only to discover he had left them in the employee bathroom."

Anthony chuckled. "My poor baby," he murmured. "I'll bring you breakfast to make up for the lousy time you had at work, okay?"

"That's sounds heavenly."

"Well baby, I hate to cut it short, but Coach Bieste put me in charge of the morning football practice, and if I want to make tenure I have to make a good impression on my boss."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"That you will and I will bring breakfast, I love you Mercedes."

A faint smile crossed her lips. "I love you too, Anthony…bye." Mercedes placed her phone on her small kitchen table and began sorting her mail into piles. "Bill…bill…trash…trash…whoa, what is this?" She stared at the hot pink envelope and read the sender's name, her eyes lit up as a genuine smile spread across her full lips. It was from Kurt, her best friend since grade school. She quickly ripped opened the envelope and looked inside.

It was a belated birthday card.

Mercedes giggled at the photograph on front of the card, it was two small children, a chubby black girl and a thin white boy, no more than six years old with their arms draped around each other. They were proudly showing off their twin smiles of having no front teeth. Mercedes cupped her mouth, she immediately recognized the children in the picture was Kurt and herself, taken the summer she beat out Rachel Berry for the lead in _The Littlest Angel_ at day camp.

Under the photo was the caption _BFF Ride or Die _

She opened the card and read Kurt's loopy handwriting.

"_Cedes, sorry your card is late, but I have been so busy lately with work and with my new obsession, Blaine Anderson. I told you how we met right? Well anyway, I got to thinking about us; in particular, about you and it depressed me. Cedes, you need to leave Lima, come out to California and pursue your dream of becoming an entertainer. _

_It hurts my heart that you are stuck in that god forsaken ass-backwards town that has nothing going for it except being the home of the award winning Cheerios. I still hate those snooty bitches, LOL. I know for a fact that you hate your job and your relationship with Anthony is at a stalemate. Sweetie, to be totally honest with you, I don't think he's ever going to ask you to marry him; there is no such thing as waiting for the perfect moment. Honey life is too short, people are dying everyday from regret and I for one don't want that to happen to my best friend. _

_So I'm prepared to do something about it. Enclosed is a one way ticket to California, come see me and be my ray of sunshine on a smoggy day. You don't have to worry about a place to stay because I got that covered and I'll help you find a job until you get that major break. So what do you say Mercedes? Live or die? _

_Love,_

_Kurt._

She held the plane ticket in her hand and stared at it, wondering what she should do_._

**XXXX**

Anthony let himself inside of Mercedes' apartment with his own key. As promised; he had brought her breakfast, which included her favorite latte from the Lima Bean. He took off his shoes and quietly walked into her bedroom, placed her breakfast on the nightstand and stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes. His heart swelled in his chest as he gazed at the sleeping beauty.

Mercedes Jones had been his girl since they were juniors at McKinley. It was hard for anyone to imagine that they would somehow manage to hook up because they traveled in different cliques. She hung out with the theater and music nerds while he was on top of the school food chain. He was McKinley's football team top running back with a guaranteed four year scholarship to Ohio State after graduation.

They met when McKinley's former football coach had the entire team take dance lessons with the glee club to improve their performance on the field. He was partnered with the curvy mahogany beauty and as they say, the rest is history.

Mercedes felt the edge of her bed dipping down under his weight. She stretched her tired body and opened her eyes. "Hello, handsome," she greeted sleepily, pulling herself up in a sitting position.

"Hey darling." Anthony brushed the hair from her eyes and cupped her cheek. "You're look so beautiful when you sleep. I can watch you for hours." He leaned over and kissed her plump lips.

Mercedes sniffed the air; the aroma of bacon tickled her nose. "Mmmm, I smell something good." Anthony reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the takeout container and handed it to Mercedes. "Oh thank you baby! You are so good to me."

"And here's your latte."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do you have time to eat with me?"

"Sorry baby, I have just enough time to grab the water and head over to the school."

"All right," she said, a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, but you know I will make it up to you." He pouted, giving her his saddest puppy dog look.

"I know." She said, "It just that…never mind, go before you're late for work. The water is in the trunk of my car."

"Thank you baby," he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you later at the fundraiser."

"Okay, later." Mercedes waited until she heard the front door lock before taking out Kurt's birthday card. She read it twice while she ate her breakfast. _Damn Kurt!_ She sighed, staring at the plane ticket. _Why do you have to put me in a fucking bind?_

Mercedes, knowing there was no way she was going to go back to sleep until she talked to Kurt, picked up her cell phone and punched in his number.

"You got my letter," Kurt said sleepily. "Fuck Cedes, do you know what time it is?"

"No, but right now I don't give a rat ass if I'm disturbing your beauty sleep." She answered. "Why did you send that ticket?"

"I explained it all to you in my letter." He yawned. "I want you to come out here with me and pursue your dream. You deserve to be much more than the lead vocalist in the church choir. Sweetie, you have real potential to make it, and your talents are going to waste in that small town."

"What if I don't want to go to California? Then you would have spent your money for nothing."

"Cedes, who are you bullshitting?" He sat up in bed while Blaine looked at him, confused. 'Talking to Cedes,' he mouthed. 'Go back to sleep.' Kurt got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. "You hate Lima as much as I do, perhaps even more, so why are you not hopping on the first plane out of there?"

"I can't pack my bags and leave. I have obligations and bills…"

"If you're talking about Anthony, drop him! He is holding you back."

"No he's not," she protested.

"Yes he is," Kurt countered. "Cedes, remember when you were attending UCLA? And how happy you were that you had finally gotten out of that hell hole?" he reminded her. "Remember how we planned to stay here and support and look after each other?"

"Kurt, that was so long ago…another life time ago."

"Remember after graduation how we found a cute little apartment and you got a job as a waitress at that little Italian restaurant where Artie Abrams was renting the cramped office space upstairs as a talent agency?" Kurt chuckled. He poured the hot water over the teabag and let it steep.

"Yeah," Mercedes said fondly, remembering coming home every night smelling like garlic.

"Oh God, Cedes remember that time he had gotten you a gig singing at a bar mitzvah?"

"How could I forget? That little thirteen year old snot was trying to get his mack on." Mercedes laughed. "How is Artie by the way?"

"He got a bigger office and is doing pretty good. He asks about you all the time."

"The next time you see Artie, tell him that I say hello."

"You can tell him that yourself, when you get here."

"Kurt…"

"Cedes…" he sighed, "I'll make a deal with you, come out here and give it six months. After the six months are over, if you want to go back to Lima, I'll pay for your return ticket back to Lima," he vowed. "Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know Kurt…" Mercedes had to admit Kurt's offer was tempting.

"Now come on, it can't get any sweeter than that," he replied. "I tell you what: I'll give you a couple of days to _really_ think about it."

She agreed. "Okay, I'll give you a call in a couple of days. Bye Kurt…"

"Bye my angel, talk to you in a couple of days."

Mercedes disconnected the call and placed her cell phone on her nightstand. She finished her breakfast and drank her latte as she glanced through her latest copy of _People._ She spotted a photo of her favorite actor Sam Evans looking sexy as fuck in a black tux posing on the red carpet with his model girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

_How rude_, she thought, looking into his piercing green eyes. _It should be against the law to be that freaking sexy._ Mercedes pushed the magazine to the side and lay back on her pillows. If she went to sleep now, she could get in five hour of sleep before she had to get dressed and meet Anthony at McKinley High for the fundraiser.

She shut her eyes.

Ten minutes later her cell phone rang. "No! No! No!" she groaned, burying her head in her pillows. "It's my fucking day off!" Mercedes let the phone ring until it stopped. She quickly checked her voicemail just to hear that asshole Trey Caldwell begging her to come in because they were short staffed. Mercedes took a deep breath and rolled her eyes as she turned off her phone. _They can do without her for one day._ She pulled her blanket up to her chin and shut her eyes.

**XXXX**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sam Evans felt invigorated after doing seven laps in his the Olympic-size swimming pool. The international action hero superstar, known as "the Tennessee Charmer" to his fans, took a sip of his apple and carrot smoothie as he dried himself off. He glanced at his girlfriend, super model Quinn Fabray, who had her perfect nose buried in _Vogue Italia_ . She was checking out his most recent photo layout.

"What do you think?" he asked, plopping down in the wicker chair next to her. "Am I good or am I good?" he bragged, shaking his wet hair.

"Sam, stop! You're getting me wet," she said annoyingly, using her cloth napkin as a towel. "You know how much I hate it when you do that. Ugh, you always remind me of a big shaggy dog."

Sam rolled his eyes and reached for his apple and carrot smoothie. Lately, things between Hollywood's cutest couple had been rather shaky. "Quinn, there's no need to make a federal case out of a little water." He took another sip of his smoothie and glanced at the blond goddess. "So what do you think?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Since the magazine sold out the minute it hit the stands, I say that you have another winner," she replied without looking up. "Congratulations."

"Wow babe, you really sound happy for me," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Quinn put down the magazine, lifted her shades and looked at him. "What do you expect me to say?" she asked, slightly irritated. "O.M.G. Sam Evans, I want to fuck myself as I gaze into your sexy green eyes until I cum?" she huffed.

"No, but as my girlfriend…" he stopped in mid sentence upon hearing the patio door open. He turned his head in the direction of the door and smiled at his twelve year old niece, Alys. She was carrying her usual bowl of cereal, her iPod and a novel. At the moment, her latest book obsession was _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series. "Hey shortness how was Dylan's party?"

Alys shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she sat down next to him. "I don't know," she said, fiddling with her iPod. "I got the hell out of there when Dylan insisted on showing her slides of Justin Bieber…ewww." She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Alys, language," Sam warned her. "I thought girls your age love Justin Bieber," he said teasingly. "Or is it One Direction?"

Alys' blue eyes met his; at that moment she reminded him of his sister Stacey at that age. "I'm not most girls," she reminded him, opening up her novel.

"You got that right." Quinn scoffed, returning to her magazine.

Alys gave her the side-eye. "Give me Aretha Franklin, David Bowie or Janis Joplin anytime…now that's_ real_ music."

Sam glanced briefly at her jet black hair with magenta and green highlights. "You know, you have to change back to your original hair color before school starts again." He took another drink of his shake. "Why don't we make a day of it?" he suggested. "Just the two of us, we'll go shopping on Rodeo Drive and…"

They watched as Quinn stood up and left without saying a word.

"What's her problem?" Alys asked. "Is she hungry? Hey Quinn, eat something!" she called after her.

"Hey be nice," Sam said. "Quinn might be your aunt some day."

"What have I done to deserve such punishment?"

"Alys…"

"No Uncle Sam, Quinn doesn't like me and the feeling is mutual," she injected. "She hates it when we spend time together, and she is always criticizing my sense of style and what I eat…why can't you find yourself a normal chick?"

"And where pray tell, would I find this normal chick?" he asked. It seemed as if they were having this conversation more and more these days.

Alys shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm too young to give you that kind of advice." She put in her earbuds and turned on her iPod. "But you can do a lot better than Quinn," she shouted over the music. It wasn't long before Alys was in her own little world. Sam finished his smoothie and stood to leave. He had a nine o'clock appointment with his agent Noah Puckerman to discuss the details of his new contract. In a few months he was to start filming the new Grayson Stone movie and he wanted no fuck-ups.

"See you inside." He ruffled his niece's hair which earned him an eye roll. Sam chuckled, telling himself how much Alys looks like her mother. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with sadness. He still found it hard to believe that his beautiful young sister had succumbed to breast cancer, leaving behind a gorgeous little girl.

XXXX

Quinn was sitting at the vanity applying her make up as Sam entered the master bedroom. She briefly glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he headed for the shower.

"I'm going to be staying at my home tonight," she announced, blotting the extra lipstick with a tissue. "In fact, I'm going to be staying there for the rest of the week."

Sam's stopped in his tracks. "Why?" he asked, looking at the back of his girlfriend's head. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," she turned around to face him. "Santana and her girlfriend Brittany will be in California for a few days for a little relaxation and since it's been ages since I went out with the girls, so…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"But Quinn, we're supposed to ride up to Santa Barbara together and drop Alys off at school." he reminded her. "Don't tell me that you'd forgotten."

"I haven't," she admitted. "Besides, I think it's better if I don't go. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not one of your niece's favorite people."

"That's what this road trip was supposed to be about, you and Alys bonding."

"Yeah right," Quinn snorted, rolling her eyes. "That girl hates me."

"Quinn…really? Alys is still mourning the lost of her mother. Of course she is going to lash out at you if she thinks you are trying to replace Stacey. It's normal."

"Look Sam, I'm not going to change my mind about this. You and Alys will have fun this weekend bonding without me and I'll have fun with Santana and Brit…even trade."

"Quinn, are we headed for a break up?" he asked calmly. "I mean it seems like all we do lately is argue over stupid shit."

Quinn checked her makeup, making sure she looked flawless. "We're fine Sammy." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "We wouldn't fight if we didn't care about each other." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll give you a call at about four-thirty, okay?"

"All right," Sam sighed. He kissed the top of her head; he would've aimed for her mouth, but that would only cause another shitty argument. "Tell Satan she's not allowed to get you in trouble."

"It's Satan, Sam. Of course she is going to try." She smiled lightly. Quinn went to the closet and pulled out her overnight bag and gathered the few items she had in his closet.

Sam watched as she packed. Again he got this feeling that things weren't adding up. "Why don't we plan a trip to visit my parents after I get back from Santa Barbara?" he suggested.

Quinn hesitated briefly then nodded. "Okay, it'll be nice to see Mary and Dwight."

**XXXX**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman fist bumped Sam. It was their normal way of greeting each other. The two men went way back to when they were pool boys for the rich and famous. Although Puck considered himself a ladies man, he noticed it was Sam's southern charm the ladies were drawn to. The country boy with the Mick Jagger's lips oozed sex without trying. That was when he came up with the idea of managing Sam's fledging movie career. Sam was going to go far and he wanted to be there when it happened.

"Puck, what do you have for me?" Sam asked, sitting across from him. "Were all of my demands met?"

Puck took Sam's newly revised contract out of his attaché case and slammed it on the table between them.

"BAM!" Puck shouted, a huge smile spread on his lips. "Am I good or am I good? We had those pussies eating out of our hands!"

"Yes!" Sam cried fist pumping the air. "You're the man!"

"No, you're the man," Puck corrected him. "Once they realized how much money they would lose if they replaced you as Grayson Stone, they couldn't wait to give you what you want," he chuckled.

"Quick, give me your pen so I can hurry up and sign it before they change their minds." Puck tossed Sam his pen, Sam signed the papers and handed it back to Puck.

"This calls for a celebration," Puck replied, returning the contract to his attaché case. "Why don't you get Quinn and the little munchkin and the four of us…?" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the expression on his friend's face. "What's going on now?"

"Santana and Brittany are visiting California so Quinn is spending the rest of the week with them," Sam explained. "So if there's going to be any celebration it will be just you, me and Alys."

"That's cool." Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"I think Quinn and I are about to break up."

**XXXX**

Quinn refilled her wine glass and passed the bottle to Santana. Santana passed the bottle to Brittany, who shook her head and placed the bottle on the table. The three friends were having a great time catching up and pigging out.

"So how's Trouty Mouth?" Santana asked, smirking at Quinn. "Isn't he about to start shooting another Grayson Stone movie?"

"Yeah, he starts in a few months," Quinn confirmed, running her fingers through her hair.

"So are the rumors true?" Brittany asked.

"What rumors?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend and licked her lips, before turning to Quinn with a wicked smile. "The rumors that Sam picks one unsuspecting female on the set to be his muse, whore, or whatever, and after the movie wraps up, the poor woman is dumped and it's on to his next conquest."

Quinn looked intently at Santana. Of course she had heard the rumors, but as far as she was concern it was just that – rumors.

"I have no reason to believe them," she finally replied. "Sam has always come back to me, so…"

"You mean you don't give a fuck that your man might be fucking some bitch?" she asked incredulously. "Damn girl, where's your fucking self respect?"

Quinn diverted her eyes. "Well…who's to say that the woman isn't throwing it in his face? I mean everyone wants to fuck Sam."

"Not me," Brittany piped up. She threw a kiss at her girlfriend.

"Same here," Santana said. "Even when I had the chance to fuck him I didn't."

"I almost forgot, you did go out with Sam for a few weeks." Quinn sighed as she drained her wine glass and reached for the bottle. "Enough talk about Sam, where are you two headed after you leave California?"

**XXXX**

**Lima, OH**

Anthony and Mercedes were sitting in their usual booth at Breadstix, waiting for their waitress to bring their usual order, a large pizza; half pepperoni and half pineapple and ham with extra cheese. This has been their usual Saturday night dating ritual since high school. They would catch the 7:00 movie at the mall in nearby Westerville, than back to Lima to have pizza at Breadstix by 10:30.

"Don't you think the fundraiser went great?" Anthony asked, breaking the silence.

Mercedes nodded. "It went better than last year's," Mercedes replied. "I'm sure Mr. Schue is grateful, because the glee club doesn't have to anything embarrassing to raise money this year."

"Yeah," Anthony chuckled. "Will asked me to tell you to stop calling him Mr. Schue. He's no longer your teacher."

"That will never happen. He will always be Mr. Schue to me." The waitress brought their pizza; Anthony thanked her and covered his half in red peppers and parmesan cheese. "Anthony I have something I like to discuss with you." Mercedes said, picking at her slice.

"What is it babe?"

"I heard from Kurt a few days ago, he sent me a belated birthday card."

"How is Kurt doing all the way out in Cali?"Anthony asked, between bites. "Has he made it big yet?" he laughed, "it's a great thing you had the good sense to come home when your mama begged you to, or you would be still waiting tables at that little restaurant, waiting for you _big _break." He chuckled.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry baby, I know he's your best friend, but damn Kurt is an idiot, do you know how many people are trying to make it out there? Millions," he noticed that she wasn't eating. "What is on your mind Mercedes?"

Mercedes took a deep breath and exhaled. "Kurt had sent me a one way ticket to California and I've decided to go."

**tbc...**

**A/N: What do you think? Yea or Nay? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You like me, you like me, you really really like me! (I feel like Sally Fields when she won her second Oscar!) lol Thank you for the outpouring love of support for this story! I hope to keep everyone fully entertain! A big shout out to my beta Jill! Thanks for keeping it real!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Two**

**Lima, OH**

Anthony looked at Mercedes as if she had grown another head. He tossed his half eaten slice of pizza on the plate, pulled out his wallet, dropped $25.00 on the table, stood up and left, leaving a stunned Mercedes to find her own way home.

As the waitress collected the money off the table, she turned to Mercedes and asked, "Hon, do you need a to-go box?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No thank you." She gave the young woman a smile and asked for a refill.

"Sure, I'll be right back with more tea."

As she waited for her tea, Mercedes replayed in her head what had just happened…

_Anthony nearly choked on his food after her little announcement. Mercedes jumped up and rushed to his side. _

"_Anthony, are you okay?" she asked. Patting him on the back, she grabbed the arm of the closest waitress and asked for a glass of water. _

"_Sure ma'am, right away!" The waitress sprinted to the soda fountain and returned immediately with a glass of water. "Here you go," she said, handling the glass to her. Mercedes placed the glass in his hand and watched as Anthony drained it. _

"_Do you need another glass?" she asked. Anthony shook his head and grabbed a handful of napkins and wiped his face. "Are you sure?"_

_He nodded furiously. _

_Mercedes returned to her seat and breathed in deeply. She waited until Anthony composed himself before continuing. _

"_Anthony…"_

_He held up his hand to silence her. "Mercedes before you say another word; I have something to say to you." He reached across the table and gathered her tiny hands in his and looked into her eyes. "First of all I want to say that I love you, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. In my heart I had always known that you were the woman I am destined to spend the rest of my life with…"_

_Mercedes smiled faintly…_

"_I know things have been kind of off with us lately, but that's only because I am trying to get some job security for us so we can finally get marry. I want to be able buy the house of our dreams and start having children. So if this announcement is your way of getting my attention…well Mercedes, you got it. I will try to spend more time with you…okay baby?" he gently squeezed her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed them. "I know your mama will be happy to finally see us married and you pregnant," he said, chuckling._

_He would mention her mama. _

_Any other time Mercedes would have given in, but not this time. This time, she had to do what was best for Mercedes and fuck what everyone else wants. _

"_I'm sorry Anthony," she apologized, pulling her hands away from his. "I'm not going to change my mind. I'm leaving for California as soon as I pack up my apartment."_

"_Mercedes you can't just leave me," he cried. "I need you…"_

_His "I need you "declaration surprised Mercedes. Not so much his words, but the fact that he actually showed some emotions unrelated to football. _

"_I-I…"she shook head. "No, I need to do this for me, I don't want to live this way anymore, Anthony, I'm not happy…"_

"_Since when? Since you got that plane ticket from Kurt? You never seemed unhappy to me. In fact it has been quite the opposite. Fucking Kurt had to stir up trouble where there wasn't any. Even when he's not here, he's causing trouble between us," he hissed. "I knew he would find a way to get you to leave me." _

"_Anthony!"she shouted, not caring who heard her. "You are NOT going to blame Kurt for this!"_

"_Why not? You know it's true. Even in high school he would do things to piss me the fuck off, It was him who talked you into accepting the scholarship to UCLA instead of staying home and attending Ohio State with me. What the fuck did I ever do to him? I swear I think he's pretending to be gay. It's obvious that he's in love with you." _

"_Anthony, that is not true and you know it! Kurt has always been able to say the things that I was too afraid to admit. I want a chance to prove to myself that I'm better than this!"_

"_Better than what…? Tell me Mercedes!"_

"_Lima, the loser capital of the world…"_

Hearing the clink of the ice cubes against the glass brought Mercedes back to the present. She thanked the waitress and took several sips of the too sweet tea, thinking how she was going to break the news to her mama.

Unfortunately, the decision was taken out of her hands…

Ten minutes later, Anthony returned to Breadstix looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Mercedes." he apologized, "I shouldn't have left you here, my only excuse is that I was so angry and so damn hurt that I had to get away before I say something that I would later regret," he explained. Anthony drummed his fingers against the table, watching Mercedes as she nursed her glass of tea. "Well, are you going to say something?" he asked, when the silence became unbearable.

"What do you expect me to say?" she asked, fiddling with her straw. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"But Babe…" he protested.

Mercedes shook her head, stopping him in midsentence. "Just take me home, Anthony," she said, sliding out of the booth.

He held out his hand to help her, she refused.

"Mercedes there is something I should tell you…"

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. It was her mama's ringtone.

Anthony looked at her nervously as she retrieved it from her bag and answered it.

"Mama, why are you calling me this late, has something happened?"

"Hell yeah, something has happened," her mama replied, angrily. "What's this I hear about you leaving for California in two weeks?"

Mercedes glared at Anthony, her lips pursed. He shrugged his shoulders, grinning sheepishly. "I had to tell her." he replied.

"Mercedes, don't you dare get mad at Anthony for telling me about your plan," her mama continued. "The poor boy is distraught and needed someone to talk to, seeing that you're leaving not only affects him but me too. Of course he was going to phone me for advice."

Mercedes took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her temper steadily rising. "Mama, I had planned on telling you myself after church, tomorrow." She felt the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"Well I know now, and I don't like it one bit." Mrs. Jones huffed. "What's out there in California, besides Kurt?"

"Mama, why don't we discuss this tomorrow?" she suggested. "I'm on my way home and all I want to do is go to bed."

"Good, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." her mama said, before disconnecting the call.

Mercedes stared at her phone in disbelief.

"What's wrong Mercedes?" Anthony asked weakly, feigning innocence. Inside he was doing the moonwalk. He _knew_ it was a great idea to call her mama.

"If I were you, I would shut the fuck up," she hissed, snatching her bag from the booth. "Thanks to you, my mama is on her way to my house."

**XXXX**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sam slouched on the couch and pretended to be interested in the television program, but in all actuality, his mind was preoccupied with his girlfriend. He had waited around all day for her to call and was still waiting. He had taken Alys to his stylist to get her hair done and from there they went shopping on Rodeo Drive and ate at Alys' favorite restaurant.

Sam had to admit he really hadn't expected Quinn to check in. After all, Santana and Brittany were there and he suspected that the three of them had consumed a huge amount of alcohol. They were probably sleeping it off, however, now it was close to 10 p.m. and he had not heard a word. This was getting fucking ridiculous! He took out his cell phone and twirled it around in his hand, thinking that he should put himself out of his misery and call her just to make sure she was all right.

A huge pillow bounced off the side of his head and fell to the floor.

"What the fuck, Puck!" he growled, turning in the direction of his friend. "What was that for?"

"To stop you from doing something really stupid," Puck answered. "You don't need to call Quinn, she's fine."

"How did you know I was thinking about calling her?" Sam retorted.

Puck eyed the cell phone in his hand and smirked. "Unless you are going to call for pizza, which I doubt, then you were going to call the blond goddess and check in like her little bitch."

Sam hastily dropped his cell phone in his shirt pocket. "I'm nobody's bitch," he muttered.

"Sure," Puck chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

"And what's wrong with me calling my girlfriend out of concern?" Sam countered. "She could be in trouble…" he narrowed his eyes at a snickering Puck. "At least I _have_ a girlfriend."

"Was that remark meant to hurt me?" Puck snickered. "Why should I settle down with a piece of ass when I look like this and have more money than I know what to do with?"

"Then why are you here sitting with me?"

"Because you asked me to, asshole!" He threw another pillow at Sam's head. "Stop crying about Quinn or I'm gonna start calling you Samantha."

Sam picked up the pillow and threw it back at his best friend. "I'm not crying over Quinn, I'm just concerned." He took a swig of his beer. "She's entertaining Satan and Brittany."

"Are you afraid Satan is going to turn her out?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," he scoffed.

Actually it did…

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Stop lying, of course it has. You dated Satan and didn't know she was into lady kisses until she dumped your ass for Brittany. Talking about a dumbass…"

"Okay, okay, no more talking about Quinn or Satan…no more talking about females period."

"All right, just let me say this one thing, then no more talking about females," Puck drained his beer and reached for another one. "Think about all those women on the set of your next movie, one of them is about to get the 'Tennessee Charmer' treatment," he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam grinned, "As long as this next one is like what's her name…you know the chick that swallowed my entire dick without gagging? Her."

"Fuck Sam, I don't remember her name, but she did inspire you, huh?"

"All the way to a box office hit."

"Damn Skippy," Puck agreed.

Sam and Puck raised their beer bottles in a toast and laughed.

**XXXX**

The owner of _Club_ _Indulgence_ sent a bottle of Cristal to all the clubbers in the VIP section; it was her way of thanking them for patronizing her club.

"Tell your boss thank you." Quinn said, smiling at the cute waiter. "And here's a little something for you." She dug in her clutch purse and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it him. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Thank you, Miss Fabray," he said, grateful for the tip.

"You are so welcome, sweetie." She bit her bottom lip and stared at his cute little ass as he walked away.

"Damn girl, can't you be more obvious?" Santana asked, laughing at Quinn. "If you want him, go get him." She took a sip of champagne. "It's not like he's going to shoot you down! You're Quinn Fabray, the blond goddess."

"Nah," Quinn replied, shaking her head. "He's too young, I might break him." she giggled. "On second thought, maybe I should."

"Oh, I don't think he would mind it that much." The corners of Santana's lips turned up into a devious smile. "All you have to do is ask him, I dare you."

"Alright, that is SO a sucker bet."Quinn, laughed, draining her glass of champagne. "And what's the prize?"

"Name it."

"You have to cook breakfast and serve it to me in bed."

Brittany bounced in her seat. "Have San make her famous Spanish Omelet," she suggested. She pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. "It tastes so good, just like my baby."

"Okay, that is too much information," Quinn replied as she stood up. "I'm gone." Quinn weaved her way in and out the sea of people and made her way to the bar. She sat on the barstool and waved at the busy bartender.

"Be there in a sec," he said, flashing handsome smile.

Quinn nodded and looked around as she began bobbing her head to the music. It had been quite a while since she went out with friends without Sam hovering over her like she's a fragile piece of china. In the past few days that Santana and Brittany been there, she had never laughed so hard. She wasn't saying that Sam wasn't fun because he was, but she was getting bored and then there was the issue with his bratty niece. The less time she spent with Alys the better.

The handsome bartender finally approached her. As he wiped his hands on his apron, his hazel eyes slowly traveled down her body; he _definitely_ liked what he saw. "What can I get you beautiful?" he asked, leaning over the bar, his face mere inches from hers.

Quinn licked her lips, thinking about the bet she had made with Santana and decided to chuck it. "You," she said teasingly.

"And what do you want to do with me?" he asked, his voice an octave lower.

"Anything and everything," she replied coyly. "But first I want to dance."

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?"

"I have a something, but that can change at a moments notice."

He smiled and said, "Hold on a sec." Quinn's green eyes followed him as he went to talk to another bartender. He took off his apron and hopped over the bar. "Let's dance goddess." He draped his arm around her tiny waist and guided her to the dance floor.

**XXXX**

**Lima, OH**

Mercedes' mama was sitting in her car when Anthony and Mercedes pulled up. The elder woman stepped out the car and waited for her daughter and Anthony.

"I want you to leave as soon as I get out this car," Mercedes ordered Anthony.

"Yeah but babe…"

"Don't you 'but babe' me," she hissed. "I have had enough of you for one night." She opened the passenger's side door and got out, slamming it behind her.

Her mama watched as Anthony backed out of the driveway. "Isn't Anthony staying?"

"No," Mercedes replied, as she walked passed her, to unlock the front door. Her headache was getting worse. She dropped her bag on the small table in the foyer and headed for the bathroom to take two Advil. She took that much needed time to get her thoughts together before returning to the living room and finding her mama waiting patiently on the couch.

Nicole Jones was a force to be reckoned with; she was used to getting her way. Once, when Mercedes was younger, she had watched her mama reduced a grown man to tears over a pair of shoes… at a garage sale.

Mercedes sat in the chair, opposite her mama and waited for her to draw first blood…

"Mercedes, girl, have you lost your damn mind?" She began. "How in the hell did you let Kurt sweet talk you into running off to California? Are you on that stuff?"

Mercedes rubbed her temples, wishing the pills to hurry up and take effect. "No mama, I'm not on drugs of any kind," she assured her.

"Well girl, you got to be on something," she retorted. "No sane woman is going to leave a good job and a good man to run off and chase some damn dream. That is pure foolishness."

"It's my foolish dream to chase, Mama." Mercedes replied calmly, her temper was slowly rising. "I'm leaving as soon as I clear my apartment."

"Mercedes, you tried to make a name for yourself in California once before and we all know how that turned out." she scoffed.

"Yeah, we do," Mercedes agreed, feeling a little bold. "You persuaded me to come home because Daddy was dying," she reminded her. "After Daddy died, you knew I had every intention of going back to California, but you guilted me into staying because you didn't want to be alone."

"Well, I didn't see it that way," Mrs. Jones countered, running her fingers through her hair. "I'd saw it as a way of saving my daughter from a life of disappointment and heartache."

Mercedes gaped at her. "A life of disappointment and heartache?" she echoed, looking at her in disbelief.

"Mercedes watch your tone, girl." her mama warned.

"Mama, I'm disappointed in my life right now!" she said, ignoring her. "I hate that job with the white-hot-passion of a thousand suns; I don't want to die wondering 'what if?' You know what made up my mind to leave this damn town?" Mercedes continued not given her mama the chance to answer. "Friday, at the fundraiser, as I was walking down the same halls as I did eight years ago when I was in high school, I noticed nothing has changed, and when I say nothing has changed, I mean Nothing. Has. Changed. Then I saw Mr. Schue talking to Anthony and realized they had settled. Mama, I don't want to settle. I'm suffocating here. I have to leave before I lose my damn mind."

"In your rush to get out of here, did you think about Anthony? That young man has loved you since he was seventeen. How can you be so damn selfish?"

"You're calling me selfish for wanting something better?" She looked at her mama and shook her head in disbelief. "You can't be serious, mama."

As if on cue, the front door opened and in walked Anthony. He froze upon seeing the look of ire on her face.

"Your mother called and asked me to come over," he quickly explained, closing the door behind him.

"Anthony, come and sit by me, baby." her mama said, patting the empty space next to her.

_I don't fucking believe this!_ Mercedes threw her hands up in exasperation. "Should I be expecting Pastor Gordon too?" she quipped. "Maybe I should go into the kitchen and whip up some snacks."

"The reason I asked Anthony to turn around and come back is because this involves him, too." her mama explained.

"No this doesn't."

"Mercedes, yes it does. You are this young man's whole world. You are part of his future. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Mama, my private life is NOT up for discussion."

"The hell it isn't! Anthony is practically my son-in-law. How can you turn your back on a good man for the unknown in California?"

Mercedes eyes shifted to Anthony, who had a smug look on his face. "How can you sit there and let my mama fight your battles for you?" she asked him. "What kind of man does that?"

"Mercedes…" he began…

"Shut up! We are SO done."

"Mercedes, baby please…" he begged. He slid to his knees and walked over to her. "Mercedes…please hear me out…" He took her hands in his. Anthony decided take advantage of the situation and propose. He knew there was no way in hell Mercedes will turn him down in front of her mama.

Her mama cupped her hand over her mouth. "Thank you Jesus." She gasped, fist pumping the air.

_Please tell me that he is not getting ready to propose to me!_ Mercedes groaned inward.

"Mercedes, I was waiting until after I made tenure to do this, but now I realized that I had been foolish for waiting this long…"

_Oh fuck he is going to ask me to marry him! Let me stop this fool before I embarrass him._ "Anthony, get up…"

"No," he shook his head furiously. "Not until I have my say. Mercedes, baby, please look me in the eyes," he pleaded. "I just want to look into your beautiful brown eyes."

"Anthony…"

"Girl, hush and let Anthony finish." her mama interjected. "Continue Anthony."

"Thank you Mother Jones." He fished a ring box out of the pocket of his sports jacket and opened it, the brilliance of the diamond shone in the light. "I had been carrying this around for almost six months." he explained. "Mercedes, I love you, will you please, please be my wife?" He took the ring out the box and gently lifted her left hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Say yes Mercedes," her mama spoke up, "You knew your Daddy, may God rest his soul, always wanted you to marry Anthony." she added. "He would be so proud to have him finally join our family." she said, sniffing.

_Oh that was good Mother Jones,_ Anthony smirked. _Nice touch playing the dead husband card._ He looked at Mercedes, expecting her to say yes any second now…

Mercedes looked at her mama dabbing at her fake tears. She was so fucking pissed that she would try to guilt her by using her dead Daddy…

"Mercedes aren't you going to answer Anthony?"

"Why of course I am, Mama." Mercedes replied sweetly, looking at her mama, then at the weak man kneeling before her. "My answer is hell to the motherfucking no."

**XXXX**

**In between Los Angeles and Santa Barbara, CA**

Alys glanced at the young red headed woman in total amusement as the fangirl did everything but straddle her uncle's lap to get his attention. They had stopped at a small hole in the wall diner for lunch. Sam had hoped that they would be able to eat in peace, but that was not to be. In a matter of ten minutes after arriving, several of his _biggest_ fans had boldly approached him and asked for his autograph and to have their photo taken with him.

The young woman, Sindie, according to her name tag, undid several more buttons on her uniform and quickly adjusted her breasts to emphasize her small cleavage. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Evans?" she asked, after setting another glass of Sprite in front of Alys.

"Number three," Alys spoken up slightly irritated.

Sam looked at his niece, not really paying attention to the waitress. "Three?"

"Yup, three," Alys repeated, she gestured to the three glasses of Sprite. "Three."

Sam chuckled. "Excuse me ma'am?"

Sindie smiled brightly in his face. "Please call me Sindie," she said cheerfully, pointing to her name tag.

"Uh…Sindie? I like to commend you on your great customer service, but I think my niece has enough soda, thank you."

"Sure, no problem," Sindie's heart pounded loudly in her chest, she couldn't wait to brag to her roommates that Sam Evans came into the restaurant and chatted with her!

Alys shook her head and reached for her novel, Sam eyed her and raised an eyebrow. Alys huffed and folded her hands. She had promised her Uncle that she wouldn't shut him out on the trip back to school. They were going to have actual conversations the whole way there.

"Uh…Sindie?" Sam drawled out, flashing his perfect smile. "Can you do me a big favor darling?"

"I'll be more than happy to do you…a favor I mean…" she stammered, horrified she had actually said that aloud.

Alys sipped on her soda, trying her hardest not to laugh at Sindie. Sam shot her a warning glance.

Sam turned to Sindie, flashing another perfect smile. "Can you make sure that my niece and I are not disturbed while we're eating? I promise to make it worth your while if you do this for me," he said in a flirty manner.

"That-That'll be no problem, Mr. Evans," Sindie replied, clearing her throat.

"Sindie, please call me Sam," his trademark lopsided grin appeared on his face. "I believe we had known each other long enough to be on a first name basis."

"Okay…Sam…" she licked her dry lips and walked away.

Alys stared at her Uncle until he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Why would you get Sindie's hopes up like that?" she asked, brushing her newly dyed blond hair out her face. "She is expecting you to have sex with her now as a thank you."

Sam's brows furrowed, as he was mildly shocked at the words that came out of her preteen mouth. "And how did you come up with that…you know what? Why am I even discussing this with a child?"

"You said you wanted us to have conversations," she smirked, drowning her hamburger in ketchup. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Nice try, but no." Alys poked out her bottom lip. "Let's change the subject; I'm going to miss having you around the house wreaking havoc in my life."

Alys grinned. "And I'm going to miss having you stealing my comics from my room."

"Don't you mean _my_ comics?" he corrected her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Same difference, we're related."

"Don't remind me." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm going to miss your snarky comments about everything," he continued.

"How come Quinn didn't join us on this trip?" Alys asked out of the blue. She took a bite out of her cheesy curly fries as she waited for his answer.

Her question had thrown him for a loop…

"Ah, several of our old friends are in town and she decided to play hostess," Sam replied, once he recovered. Sam didn't have the heart to tell her that Quinn wasn't exactly thrilled to spend time with her.

"So basically she bailed."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Uncle Sam, it's okay. I prefer it to be just the two of us any way." She smiled, looking so much like Stacey. "Quinn would have spoiled everything." She dug into her fries. "Can you imagine the fit she would have eating in a place like this?" she quipped. "I mean this doesn't say five star restaurant to me."

Sam chuckled despite himself. Alys was right; Quinn would have driven the poor staff crazy requesting dishes like sushi or blackened salmon. "In Quinn's defense, she has to maintain a certain weight because of her career."

Alys rolled her eyes and bit into her burger. She clearly couldn't see what was so special about a woman who claims to get full after eating a stalk of celery.

Sam, sensing the mood change, spoke up. "Let's not mention Quinn for the rest of the trip, deal?"

"Deal." Alys agreed.

They spent the rest of their lunch making vacation plans for winter break. After sharing a banana split for dessert, Sam paid the bill and left Sindie a generous tip along with a signed autographed photo of him as Grayson Stone, which _he happened_ to have in the back seat of his car. The rest of the drive to Santa Barbara was filled with songs and in-depth discussions about various comic book super heroes. By the time they arrived on the scenic campus of Brown's Private School, they were ready to stretch their legs.

**XXXX**

Once Alys was settled in her room, Sam and Alys joined the rest of the students and their parents in the dining facility for supper.

"Hey Alys, over here!" Sam turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with shoulder length hair waving her arms frantically in the air.

He nudged his niece. "Someone is desperately trying to get your attention."

"Ignore her," Alys replied, maneuvering her way through the crowd. "She only talks to me because of you." Sam looked back at the girl and saw her scowling.

He followed Alys to an empty table near the exit. One by one Alys' teachers made the rounds to their table to introduce themselves and to exchange pleasantries. Sam noticed often than not, he was being ogled which he didn't mind, but he wondered if Alys was getting special treatment because of him.

"Alys are you happy here?" Sam asked some time later as they headed back to her dorm room.

"As happy as I'm going to be," she replied. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you are getting special treatment from your teachers because of who I am."

Alys stopped in her tracks and gaped at her Uncle. When Sam realized she was no longer at his side, he turned around to face her. The expression on his niece's face was comical; she then doubled over in a fit of laughter. The tips of Sam's ears turned a bright red.

"Gee Uncle Sam; you really need to get that humongous ego of yours under control." She giggled, wiping her eyes. "Do you honest to God think that you're the only famous person who has children attending this school?"

He scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "I guess not," he muttered.

"That is what is so great about Brown Private, everyone is treated equally." Alys explained. She hooked her arm in her Uncle's and smiled up at him. "Sure there are cliques, but what school doesn't have them?"

Sam nodded. "You will tell me if you're not happy, right?"

"I'm not stupid, of course I will," she assured him.

Sam stood outside Alys' dorm room and hugged her goodbye for the umpteenth time.

"Uncle Sam, I'll be okay if you leave," Alys said with her face buried into his chest for the umpteenth time. "I promise not to laugh if you want to cry."

"You are such as smart ass." He laughed, finally letting her go. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Alys' blue eyes met her Uncle's green ones. "Okay, okay just checking." He dipped down and kissed her on the top of the head. "Call me if you need anything and if I can't be reached, get in touch with Puck."

"Uncle Sammy…" she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Go home."

**XXXX**

Quinn sighed heavily as she watched Santana and Brittany packed their bags. She wasn't ready to for them to go.

"Why the long face, Quinn?" Brittany asked, "Didn't you enjoy your breakfast in bed?" A knowing smile spread on her lips.

"It was great," Quinn laughed, "At least the parts I remembered."

_After dancing until she was exhausted, Quinn returned to their table with her new friend, and introduced him to Brittany and Santana. Santana appraised his appearance as if he was a fine work of art and nodded approvingly. Three more bottles of Cristal later, in between dancing and making out, Quinn woke up to find her new friend in her bed along with Brittany and Santana._

"Then why the long face?" Santana asked, nursing a strong cup of coffee.

"I'm not ready for you and Brit to go," she confessed. "Do you know how long it's been for me to have fun like that? I mean without Sam threatening to punch out every guy that approaches me?"

"Sorry sweetie, Brit and I are on a schedule, we have to be in Los Cabos by Monday afternoon, and we are taking the scenic route."

"Why don't you come with us?" Brittany suggested. "Satan and I will be more than happy to have you join us."

"My baby is right Quinn," Santana seconded. "When was the last time the Unholy Trinity spent real quality time together?"

"Wow, I can't remember." Quinn replied, brushing the hair out her eyes. "Was it a couple of years ago in Paris?" she sighed. "I really can use a change of scenery right now; things with Sam aren't going too great." She shrugged her shoulders. "He's been talking about marriage more and more these days and then I have to deal with his niece from hell. Oh god, he wants to go visit his unsophisticated parents in Tennessee! I really can't deal with that right now."

"Quinn, girl, throw some things in a bag, you're coming with us." Santana decided. "I will feel bad if we leave you behind and I refuse to have my good time ruined by thinking about you back here being miserable."

It took Quinn twenty minutes to pack.

**XXXX**

On the long ride back to LA, Sam decided to call Quinn. It had been more than a few days since the last time he had heard her voice and to be honest, he missed her. Puck can tease him all he wanted about him being stuck on one woman, but he didn't give a fuck, Quinn was perfection, he couldn't believe that someone like her would be with someone like him.

As Sam came to a stop he heard his phone buzzed, informing him he had a text message. A smile spread on his generous lips – it was from Quinn.

_She probably realizes how much she misses me too. _

He read the text…

_Sam, joining Satan and Brit on their vacation. Do not call me. Much love, Quinn. _

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**tbc...**

**A/N: Mercedes really dodged the bullet huh? Don't you just love her Mama? Sam/Quinn I have no words...lol Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the alert, reviews and favorites you guys are amazing! Special thanks to my girl Jill, she is an awesome beta!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Fox refuses to sell it to me! lol...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Three**

**Los Angeles, CA**

_Sam, joining Satan and Brit on their vacation. Do not call me. Much love, Quinn_

"Ouch!" Puck said, reading Quinn's last text message to Sam. "Don't you think that you should delete it now?" he asked, giving the phone back to Sam. "I mean dude, c'mon it's been a week since Quinn basically told you to fuck off. Why do you keep torturing yourself?" Puck took a deep breath and exhaled, shaking his head in annoyance. "Dammit. Sam, how long have you been wearing that butt ugly red flannel shirt and those grey sweats?"

"…"

"Please don't tell me, that you have been sitting there stewing in your stank over some stuck-up model. Please don't tell me that bro."

Sam glared at his friend as he took a swig of his beer and belched. Puck never understood his feelings for Quinn. Sure, he stepped out on her more than a few times, but he always came back to his blond goddess and the world they lived in. He had already seen himself growing old with her and how they would eventually leave _Hollyweird_ behind and retire on his ranch in Tennessee where they would raise his niece Alys and their children and breed thoroughbred horses.

"Hello, earth to Sam?" Puck said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Evans!"

"Move your fucking fingers outta my face before I break them!" he snapped.

"Hallelujah you're alive," he retorted. "I thought you were growing ovaries and wanted to drown your sorrows in a bucket of ice cream while watching chick flicks on Lifetime." Puck quipped. "Bro, what you need to do is put away your vagina, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and fuck every woman in sight," he advised him. "Let Quinn know that you're fine without her. So what do you say, a night on the town to find some fresh pussy?"

Sam ran his huge hands through his disheveled hair. Puck was right, he did need to get out and move around. It didn't do him any good sitting around the house like a heartbroken bitch, mourning a woman who didn't give two fucks about his feelings. Hell, he was Sam Fucking Evans, _The Tennessee Charmer_, loved and adored by women the world over!

"What time do you want to head out?" he asked, rubbing his week's worth of stubble. Fuck! He needed a shave and a shower. Sam stood up and stretched his limbs and turned up his nose in disgust. Damn, he smelled rank.

Puck rubbed his hands together in glee. "That's what I'm talking about! Depends on where you want to go," he replied.

Sam scratched his head as he thought of a place. "It's always open season at the Horizon," he suggested. The last time he was there, several starlets offered to suck his dick in exchange for a bit part in his movie. He wondered if any would offer to bring him off tonight. "Yeah, it'll definitely be the Horizon." He said, making up his mind. "Is ten o'clock okay for you?"

"I have no problems with it."

"Okay bro, I'll pick you up at ten."

Puck fished his car keys out of his pocket and gave Sam one last look before heading back to his office. He had never seen a man so broken up over a chick. "Hey man, it's going to be okay." He assured him. "This upcoming movie is just what you need to forget about Quinn."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Damn right, I'm right." Puck laughed.

Sam walked Puck to the door and clapped him on the back. "See ya later and you better be ready when I drop by your house," Sam said. "You have now until ten o'clock to make yourself pretty."

"You can't improve on perfection." Puck bragged.

"Whatever, Puck," he deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

**XXXX**

Sam polished off his beer, grabbed his laptop and went out on the patio to check his email. During the first few days of Quinn's leaving, he had hoped she would contact him via email. Instead, she unfriended him on Facebook and blocked his email address. To add insult to injury, she had changed her phone number.

He received an email from his parents thanking him for the trip to Okinawa, Japan to visit his brother Stevie, who was serving in the US Air Force at Kadena Air Base. He chuckled at the pictures from their trip. It warmed his heart that he was able to treat his parents; after all they deserved it. He would never forget being homeless and having to work two jobs to help his parents keep food on the table and help take care of his younger siblings Stevie and Stacey. Once he graduated from high school and thumbed his way to the west coast, his only thoughts were to make enough money to buy his parents a home so they will never be homeless again.

As he continued to read his email, his phone buzzed – it was Alys' ringtone. The first thought that came to Sam's mind was she had been injured.

"Hello? Alys?" He asked; his heart racing a hundred miles a minute. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Whose ass do I have to beat? "

On the other side of the line Alys rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm fine Uncle Sam," she replied, chewing on her bottom lip. "School is an adventure and my roommate is a slag who doesn't know the different between Star Wars and Battlestar Galactica!"

"Watch your language and what a travesty."

"I know right…anyways I'm calling to check on you."

"Me?" he said, somewhat surprised.

"Yes Uncle Sam, you," She repeated. "I had to call and make sure that you haven't done anything embarrassing after seeing those pictures of Quinn and her new boyfriend splashed all over the internet."

Sam couldn't breathe.

_What fucking pictures was she talking about?_ Sam Googled Quinn Fabray's name, and new photos of her and some guy walking on the beach holding hands, popped up on his screen.

"Uncle Sam, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here," he replied, staring the fuck out of those pictures. _Who's the fucking asshole Quinn? _

"And you're okay?"

"I couldn't be better, Shortness," he lied, shutting off his laptop.

"That's a great load off," she said, releasing the breath she's been holding. "I know you still love her and your feelings are too raw with the breakup and everything…but Uncle Sam, there is a gorgeous woman out there in the world just for you and I will like her."

Sam chuckled. "Wow, I can't wait to find this woman if you're going to like her."

Alys giggled. "Mark my words Uncle Sam, it's gonna happen and you won't know what hit you!"

"I believe you."

"Okay, I'll let you go. I have to call granny and poppa; they sent me a couple of awesome Kabuki masks from their trip to Japan."

"That was nice of them."

"Yeah…Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah, Shortness?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alys."

**XXXX**

**Lima, OH**

Mercedes took a break from packing up the things she wanted to keep and the items she was putting out for the garage sale that she was having in a few days. She flopped down on the couch with a bottle of water and her cell phone. She punched in Kurt's number hoping to catch him at home or on a break. He answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Mercedes, sweetie, how's it going?" Kurt greeted.

"Great," she replied. "Are you busy?"

"Nah, Blaine and I are getting ready to go grocery shopping."

"Awww, how sweet," Mercedes cooed. "I can't wait to meet the guy who has captured my bestie's heart."

"He can't wait to meet you either," he said, cheerfully. "You're gonna love him! He is everything, and then some."

"Sounds like true love to me."

"I think so," he agreed. "Are you about finished packing?"

"I'm taking a little break right now," she looked around the room and sighed. "I didn't realize how much junk I had accumulated over the years. I am having a garage sale Saturday and what I don't sell; I'm donating it to Goodwill or giving it away."

"So when will I be able to give my bestie a big hug?"

"My flight leaves Wednesday," Mercedes replied, with a smile in her voice. "Come Wednesday, I'll be saying bye-bye to Lima."

"Are you and your mother speaking to each other yet?"

"No." Mercedes sighed. "She's still pissed at me because I didn't accept Anthony's proposal."

"I can't believe she threw a tantrum," Kurt laughed. "I wished I was a fly on the wall for that one."

Mercedes joined him in laughing. "Believe me you would have been thoroughly entertained. It was a 'pass the popcorn Jerry Springer' moment."

"How about Anthony, is he avoiding you too?"

"Like the plague."

"Mercedes I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this drama." He felt he had to apologize. "I just want you out of that assed backward town and out here where you can spread your wings and fly."

"Don't lose sleep over it," she said as she took a sip of water. "I should thank you. This was a long time coming. You just gave me the courage to say no to Mama and do something for me. It opened up my eyes; being stuck in Lima playing house with Anthony would not have been in my best interest."

"Mercedes, you know I will always have your back and I always will."

"I know," she smiled. "And I will always have yours."

Kurt's eyes lit up and a big toothy grin formed on his lips as Blaine walked into the room.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Mercedes, I'll talk to you later, Blaine is ready to go."

"Alright bestie, I guess I'll get back to packing if I'm to get on the plane Wednesday. Kiss Blaine and tell him thank you for me for taking care of my best friend."

"Oh you can count on that."

**XXXX**

Instead of getting up and returning to her packing right away, Mercedes propped her feet on the couch, laid her head back, and shut her eyes. The realization finally hit her; the minute she board the plane to California, this apartment and Lima, Ohio would be a distant memory. Mercedes regretted that her relationship with her mama was strained and she aimed to do everything in her power to rectify it before she left; however, Nicole Jones was stubborn.

Mercedes rubbed her temples and sighed heavily, as her mind wandered back to the night of the big fight…

"_Mercedes aren't you going to answer Anthony?" _

"_Why of course I am, Mama." Mercedes replied sweetly, looking at her mama, then at the weak man kneeling before her. "My answer is hell to the motherfucking no." _

_Anthony's eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth hung open; surprised Mercedes turned him down in front of her mama. Apparently, her mama was just as surprised, because she asked Mercedes to repeat her answer. _

"_Say it again?" Her mama asked, positive she was mistaken. _

"_I said, Hell. To. The. Mo. Ther. Fuc. King. No." Mercedes repeated, breaking it down in syllables. She glared at her mama and dared her to say anything. _

"_Mercedes Diane Jones!"Her mama spat, her brown eyes filled with fire. She shook her index finger at Mercedes as if she was a naughty seven year old child instead of the 25 year old woman who had stood her ground. "I KNOW you done lost your damn mind!" She cast a sympathetic eye at Anthony, who was still on the floor, kneeling in front of Mercedes, looking lost. _

"_Mama there is nothing wrong with my mind," she countered. "I will not allow you to stoop so low to use my deceased father to guilt me into doing what you want."_

_Mercedes felt like kicking the shit out of Anthony as he turned to look at her mama. "What do I do now, Mother Jones?"He asked in a child-like whisper._

"_Really, Anthony? Really?" she asked, incredulously. "You have to ask my mama what to do next?" She side eyed the fuck out of him as she face palmed her forehead. "Imma need you to get off your damn knees, get your miniscule balls out of my mama's purse and get your pathetic ass outta my house!"She pointed a finger towards the door. "Get, and don't let the door hit you on the way out!"_

_His eyes shifted to her mama as if to seek her permission. _

"_Get up and go home Anthony," her mama said kindly. "My daughter and I have some talking to do. She will give you a call later." _

"_No she won't," Mercedes fumed. _

_Anthony got off his knees; dusted himself off and headed towards the door. "Mercedes, just so you know, I will never love another woman as much as I love you." _

_Mercedes swallowed hard. "Go home Anthony." _

"_There is a special kind of hell for you." Her mama hissed as soon as Anthony shut the front door behind him. _

"_Mama, how can you say that?" Mercedes gasped in surprise. "I'm going to hell because I don't want to marry Anthony?"_

"_No, because you broke his heart," she retorted. "Can't you see that man loves you with every fiber of his being? How can you be so callous as to do that to him after everything he had done for you over the years? Huh, how could you? Lord knows you don't have men lining up waiting to date you," she prattled on. "And you couldn't do any better than Anthony, the man is a good catch and believe me as soon as word gets out that your crazy ass let him go, it'll be open season on him. And you best believe every single sister in church will be fighting over him…your daddy would have been so disappointed in you." _

"_Stop it!" Mercedes yelled. "Don't you dare say that about my daddy, he was so proud of me, thank you very much! And he would be proud of me for what I did! I ain't settlin!" She grabbed her mama's purse and marched to the door. _

"_W-where are you going with my purse?" _

_Mercedes opened the front door and held out her mama's purse. "Goodnight Mama." _

"_Oh no you didn't! Mercedes, I guess you forgot that I can still knock your grown ass out." _

"_Mama, please leave before the neighbors call the cops on me for murder." _

_Nicole Jones couldn't believe her daughter was tossing her out like she was common trash! _

"_Well, I know when and where I'm not wanted," she walked to the door and snatched her purse out of Mercedes' hand. "No good thing is going to come out of you going to California," she hissed before leaving. "Nothing…"_

Mercedes wiped the tears away and opened her eyes; she pulled herself into a sitting position and exhaled. Sometimes her Mama knew exactly what to say to hurt her. Mercedes stood up and grabbed an empty box. One day she was going to make her Mama eat those words.

**XXXX**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sam's mouth tasted as if he had eaten a bowl of hot shit and felt as if a herd of elephants were tap dancing on his skull along with a herd of rhinos twerking thrown in for good measure. "Shit!" he groaned, wincing in pain at the sound of his own voice. He placed a pillow over his head and pressed down as hard as he could in an effort to stop the throbbing pain.

_Fuck! How much did I drink last night?_

He dozed off to sleep only to be awaken five minutes later by the shrill buzzing of his cell phone.

"Stop it," he said sleepily, swatting at the air. "Can't you see I'm dying?"

His cell phone buzzed again.

This time he managed to feel around the nightstand until he grabbed the phone.

Sam steadied his hand as he focused on the Caller ID – it was Puck.

_What the fuck? _

He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position as not to make the elephants and rhinos angrier than they already were. He licked his dry lips and placed the phone to his ear.

"This better be a damn emergency," he said as loudly as he could without causing more harm to himself.

"Dude, you're fucked up." Puck laughed loudly.

Sam quickly held the phone away from his ear. The sharp pain speared through his skull and stopped at the base of his neck. He let out a sound between a sob and a groan as he furiously rubbed his nape to alleviate the pain.

"Sam, hey bro are you still there?"

"…"

"Sam?"

"Fuck, can you talk a little softer," Sam pleaded. "My head is hurting like a motherfucker, how much did I drink?"

"Well you started off with several shots of Jack and venture to make out with a bottle of Hennessey."

"Shit is that all?" he asked.

"You met a chick name Lola." Puck replied, laughing. "The chick had sable hair, porcelain skin and cold blue eyes to match."

"Lola?" he tried to remember meeting such a woman but it hurt his brain to think. "I don't remember her," he admitted. "Did I hit it?"

"I don't know man, you tell me." Puck said. "You two spent the entire time swapping spit, telling her that you was in love and wanted to run to Vegas and get married."

"Please tell me that we didn't…"

"Hell no man," Puck assured him. "I took your keys away from you and hid them."

"Thanks bro, how come you remember this shit and I don't?"

"I was only there to make sure you had a great time. Someone had to stay sober to stop you from doing stupid shit."

"So did I fuck her, promise her a part in my upcoming movie if she sucked my dick or what?"

"Like I said, I don't know man." Puck reminded him. "I dropped you two off in front of your house and left."

"Shit, I don't remember a thing." He carefully ran his hand through his messy hair and stood up.

"Is she still there?"

"Hold on a sec." Sam turned around and noticed a clump of black hair peeking out from under the cover. "Yeah, she's still here," he said into the phone. He pulled the back the cover and glanced at the sleeping woman's nude body. "Fuck, she got a cute body! I might have to hit that again before I send her ass home."

"You're the man."

"Yeah, I'm the man."

"Damn Skippy. I'll drop your car off in a few hours."

"Yeah, thanks man, that'll give me enough time to do what I have to do and send her home in a cab." Sam disconnected the call and went to relieve himself and to take something for his headache.

Sam filled the sink with cold water and dunked his head in an effort to sober himself up. He stared at his appearance in the mirror and noticed a trail of bite marks along his abdomen. He examined the rest of his body and discovered bite marks on his shoulder blades, in the middle of his back and his inner thighs.

He returned to his bedroom and found Lola sitting up in bed waiting for him. He flashed his trademarked grin. "Good morning or is it good afternoon?"

"Does it really matter?" she purred, with a smirk on her lips.

"I guess not," Sam replied, slipping under the covers.

**XXXX**

**Lima, OH**

Mercedes was packing up the last of the items from her garage sale to drop off at Goodwill, when a familiar car pulled up in her driveway. It was Anthony. He sat in his car contemplating whether or not he should get out or stay in the car. Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked over to his car and tapped on the window. Anthony rolled down the window and grinned sheepishly.

"Hello, Mercedes." he greeted.

"What are you doing here, Anthony?"

"Can we talk?"

She thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Okay, come on." He got out the car and took the box from her and followed her inside. He placed the box on the floor and looked around. The place was empty except for a few boxes.

"So when you're leaving?"

"Wednesday," she replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

Anthony scratched the back of his head and he dug into his front pocket. "Here," he grabbed her hand and placed the ring box in the middle of it.

"Anthony, what are you doing? Take this back." She held out her hand.

"No," he replied, closing her fingers over the satin box. "I don't want it. I have no use for it."

"But-but…"

"Keep it," he said. "I want you to have it. Maybe you can pawn it if you're low on the money. I don't care or…" he shoved his hands in his front pockets. "Have a nice life Mercedes, I wish you well." He turned to leave.

"Anthony?"

He did an about face. "Yes Mercedes?"

"No bitter feelings?"

He smiled faintly and shook his head. "Never."

**XXXX**

Mercedes spent her last night in Lima at a farewell dinner that was hosted by the members of her church. Her mama's absence was painfully noticeable, but she didn't let that stop her from having a great time.

"You have your photo ID, ticket, boarding pass and you already checked your bags." Kurt said, going down Mercedes' list with her.

"Check. You gotta love online check in!"

"And you have your iPod, travel pillow and magazines."

"In my hands, I went to Target to stock up on the pillow and magazines!"

"Okay that's it," Kurt said excitedly. "The next time I talk to you it will be face to face."

"I can't wait to see my bestie." She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mama, I just wish we could have settled our differences…but, hey life is full of miracles." She quirked the corners of her mouth in a smile. "See you in Cali."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Next stop California!...thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the love, support and reviews, it feeds my muse. Thanks Jill you're so awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Push It or Tell Me Something Good...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Four**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**What's a Blond Goddess? **The bold headline of _The Celebrity News_ screamed.

_It took international super hunk Sam Evans all of two minutes to replace ex-girlfriend, supermodel Quinn Fabray, with Hollywood starlet Lola. The two lovebirds met recently at a famous Hollywood nightclub and had been inseparable ever since. _

"_They are crazy for each other." A close friend of the newly cemented couple had gushed to reporters. "In fact, in the first thirty minutes of meeting Lola, Sam was ready to whisk her off to Las Vegas for a romantic spur of the moment wedding!" _

_When asked by reporters if Lola was the ONE. Sam, who will begin shooting his new Grayson Stone's movie in six weeks, answered the reporters by smiling at his girlfriend adoringly… _

Puck stared at the glossy photos of his best friend and Lola, his dick holder, smiling for the paparazzi on the red carpet for a charity event. Although Lola was eating up the attention, Puck noticed Sam's smile didn't exactly reach his eyes.

He sighed deeply and sucked on his teeth, agitated that Sam hasn't begun learning his lines for his upcoming movie because he was too busy partying every night. Sam was fucking up royally, and if he didn't step in and rescue his friend self destructive ass from himself, everything he and Sam had ever worked for would have been for naught.

Puck threw the gossip rag into the trash, picked up his cell phone and keys from his desk as he headed out the door. It was time for him and his best friend to have a little heart to heart.

XXXX

Lola watched as Sam finished his laps around the pool. "Come on baby you can do it!" she yelled, cheering him on. Lola had been seeing Sam for almost two weeks and she loved every second of it. She enjoyed being Sam Evans's girl, the perks were great. She was able to get appointments at the best hair salons in Hollywood with no problem and the shop girls at the high end stores treated her with respect. Some times she was given free stuff if she dropped Sam Evans's name often enough.

Lola had no intentions of going back to being an unknown, that's why she had one of her closest friends give that exclusive to the _Celebrity News -_ anonymous of course. So what if she had to split the $10,000 fee for the _hot_ tip? It was worth it! It was a stroke of genius on her part to get her name out there and if she played her cards right, she will have a small speaking part in Sam's new movie. She had already picked out the part she wanted: Hot Girl Number One.

"You look great out there, baby," Lola complimented, smiling adoringly as Sam approached the patio table and plopped down in his usual chair. He barely acknowledged her as he reached for his smoothie and opened his laptop. Her smile faltered lightly. Lola had noticed, the honeymoon phase of their relationship was waning fast and if she didn't step up her game, she was going to be yesterday's news.

"How come you're still here?" Sam asked without looking up from his laptop. He was focusing on an email from his niece. "I thought you had a yoga class or some shit to go this morning."

Lola's ice blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I-I…" she cleared her throat. "I'd decided not to go."

Sam stopped typing long enough to look up, they locked eyes briefly. "Why?" he seemed genuinely interested.

"I thought that we could spend the time together," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"And do what?" he scoffed, going back to his typing. "Fuck?"

Lola felt the heat of humiliation slowly creeping up her neck, staining her porcelain skin pink. "I thought that I could help you go over your lines and…"

"No thank you," he said bluntly, cutting her off. "I don't need you for that." he took a huge sip of his smoothie and returned it to the table. "And I'm not in the mood for fucking, soooo…why don't you go?"

"If-if that's wha…"

"It is." Sam looked up as Lola slowly stood to leave. He knew that she was hoping that he would change his mind, but he wasn't going to. The excitement of being with someone new had worn off. Besides, this thing with Lola was never going to be permanent. She was just filler until he got over Quinn. "Just to give you a heads up, I think you should start seeing other people," he nonchalantly announced. "I mean we can still see each other but…" he scratched the back of his neck. "To be honest, people are starting to get the wrong idea about us." He was referring to the little item in _Celebrity News._

Her posture went rigid. She saw her chances of being Hot Girl Number One quickly slipping through her fingers. "I thought we have a good thing going."

"I'm not going to lie and tell you that the sex isn't good," Sam replied. "Fuck woman, you can suck the chrome off a trailer hitch with that hot little mouth of yours. And you do look good hanging all over me at parties, but other than that we have nothing in common."

"So you're dismissing me?" Lola's ice blue eyes turned a little colder. "Isn't that what you're really saying?"

"Darling, this situation was never going to be permanent. Surely you're not that naive." He shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly.

"What if I told you that I love you?" she said, pouting. "Will that make a difference?"

"Love?" he chuckled, standing up. "You known me for all of what…?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Nine days, maybe ten? Lady, you don't know the first thing about me outside of the bedroom."

"I could learn if you let me."

"That won't be necessary," he picked up his smoothie and finished it. "If you hurry you can still catch your yoga class or go home, I really don't fucking care. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day."

Puck drove up just as Lola was leaving.

"Lola." He smirked as she walked passed him.

Lola remained silent as she side eyed the fuck out of him. She angrily made her way to the taxi that was waiting for her at the end of the driveway.

"What's the fuck wrong with her?" Puck asked Sam, who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She thought we had a thing," Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I told her we weren't permanent…you know true love and all that."

"You guys are over?" Puck couldn't hide his smile.

"You can say that," Sam pushed himself off the door and gestured for Puck to follow him inside. "What are you doing here? Did I forget a meeting or something?"

"No," Puck replied. "I came up here to ask you as politely as I could to get your shit together as far as Lola was concerned, but it seems I don't have to. You have taken care of the situation."

"Well…after that little item in that shitty paper, I had to do something," Sam said. "I ain't ready to get married, thanks to Quinn," he scoffed. "And if I was, Lola sure as hell wouldn't be my first choice." He picked the script off the coffee table and sighed. "Look Puck, I know I have been fucking up, but it is out of my system now. I'm ready to lock myself away from the outside world and memorize my lines."

"I'm glad to hear that, bro," Puck said, "'because I was about to shove my foot up your pretty ass."

**XXXX**

**LAX, Los Angeles, CA**

Mercedes felt overwhelmed. She had forgotten how huge the Los Angeles International Airport was! She claimed her luggage and grabbed a map of the airport. She then took her cell phone out her bag and phoned Kurt.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked, answering after the first ring.

"Here, in this big ass airport, feeling very small at the moment." she chuckled nervously.

"What terminal are you in?"

"Wait a second..." Mercedes looked up at the signs. "Terminal One."

"Okay, stay right there, I'm coming to you."

"Alright, hurry I can't wait to see you."

Mercedes ended the call and moved to the side. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself down, she couldn't believe it! She was finally in California! While she waited for Kurt, Mercedes sent her mama a text to let her know that she had arrived in Los Angeles safely. Although they weren't on speaking terms, it doesn't mean that her mama didn't worry about her.

Out of habit, she sent a text to Anthony:

_Made it safely to LA! _

He texted her right back:

_Glad you made it there safely, keep in touch. _

Kurt spotted Mercedes glancing at her phone, his blue eyes widened in excitement as he held up the neon pink 'WELCOME BACK TO CALI MERCEDES!' sign with her name spelled out in gold glitter.

"MERCEDES!" he shouted, dancing around.

Mercedes quickly looked up, her heart beating rapidly as she recognized the familiar voice behind the dancing butt ugly sign in front of her.

"KURT!" she shouted, ripping the sign from his hands and throwing her arms around her bestie. "OHMIGOD, KURT!"

People gave them some serious side eye, as the best friends stood in the middle of the terminal hugging, kissing and laughing until tears fell down their faces. Kurt stepped back and took a good look at Mercedes, shaking his head in awe.

"Mizz Jones, why are you so flawless?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Mercedes giggled, hitting him playfully on the arm. "You are so good for my ego…my turn." She moved back and checked him out. "California has been good for you," she said. "Or shall I say Blaine has been good for you?"

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yes he has."

"I thought that he would be here with you," she said, making a sad face. "I want to meet him and thank him for taking such good care of you."

"You will, he decided to stay home to give us some time to catch up," he replied, grabbing the handles of her purple luggage. As they walked toward the exit Kurt put on his shades. Mercedes did the same. "Welcome back to Cali, Mercedes."

**XXXX**

"So Anthony just gave you the ring and told you to pawn it if you need money?" Kurt asked in amazement.

"Yeah, he didn't want it," Mercedes replied. "We parted as friends, sort of…and I did text him to let him know I had made it here."

"Why did you do that? Aren't you're afraid of giving him false hope?"

"No. Make no mistake: Anthony knows we are over. I did it out of habit, nothing more." Mercedes glanced out the window and smiled. "Let's listen to some music." she suggested. "I don't want to be dragged down by what happened in Lima," She rolled down the window and stuck her head out. She shouted, "I'M IN FUCKING CALIFORNIA BABY, YEAH!"

Kurt leaned on his car horn in response.

Mercedes stuck her head back in the car and played with the car radio until she found a song she liked. "Ohmigod Kurt, Push It!" she squealed, turning up the volume.

"_Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby…" _Mercedes sang, bopping her head to the music_. _

"_Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby…" _Kurt joined in.

"_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?" _  
_"Now push it  
Push it good  
P-push it real good!"_

"I still die from embarrassment, whenever I think about us performing this song in front of the whole school," Mercedes chuckled, shaking her head sadly. "Rachel's hot tail humping Finn in front of his girlfriend wasn't too cool. I almost felt sorry for her when Finn let it be known he had a thing for black girls."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Mercedes, why are you lying like that? You and Rachel never liked each other."

"I said _almost_, Kurt. I _almost_ felt sorry for her."

Mercedes gasped in awe as Kurt parked his car in front of a home with a breathtaking view of the city.

"Welcome home, Mercedes." he said, sliding out of the driver's side. He sprinted around the car and opened the car door for her.

"Ohmigod Kurt, this is paradise." She spied the orange tree. "May I?"

"Sure go ahead," Kurt smiled as Mercedes plucked an orange from the tree and inhaled the scent. They both looked up as the front door opened and a tall bespectacled, brunette curly-haired man with neatly trimmed facial hair wearing jeans walked toward them with a huge smile on his face.

_Damn, Kurt got himself a hottie! _Mercedes thought, smiling. "Hello, you must be Blaine." She greeted warmly.

"Yes I am," he replied, smiling just as warmly. "And you must be Kurt's best friend Mercedes. I have heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," Mercedes studied his face. _Why does he look so familiar?_ She continued to stare until Kurt cleared his throat. "Huh, what's that?" she mumbled, as she felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry, but Blaine do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar." She snapped her fingers. "Ohmigod, I know where I know you from, do you star on that show about a group of kids in a show choir..._Glee_ I think?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and began to laugh. Mercedes shifted her doe eyes between them wondering what was so funny.

"Damn Kurt you didn't tell her?" Blaine asked.

"Tell me what?" Mercedes answered with a question. "You don't play the kid with the slicked back hair?"

"Kurt, you told me she had a sense of humor…" Blaine laughed harder. "I'm sorry Mercedes," Blaine replied, struggling to contain his laughter. "Sorry, you're half right, I am an actor but, there is no way in hell I would be seen on that god awful show." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I do commercials, right now I'm the spokesperson for organic tofu."

"Oh yeah…" her eyes lit up upon recognition. "You know your product tastes like shit."

"I just get paid to talk about it, not eat it," he smirked. "You won't find any of that disgusting crap in our fridge." He helped Kurt with her luggage. "So, Kurt tells me that you have a voice that makes angels weep?"

"Kurt, he's a keeper." Mercedes laughed as she followed them into the house.

**XXXX**

After a tour of her new home, Mercedes washed up and joined her new roommates on the patio for brunch. For the next two hours, Blaine and Mercedes became better acquainted with each other. It was uncanny how much they had in common besides Kurt.

"I like to thank you guys for letting me stay," Mercedes said. She was sitting at the kitchen table watching Kurt and Blaine clean up after they refused her help. "I'm going to find a job as soon as I can and move out so you two have your privacy back."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then at her.

"You will do no such thing," Kurt replied. "Blaine and I had discussed this and you are going to stay with us. We have plenty of room, so there will be no talk about you moving out on your own, unless you're moving into a mansion."

"At least let me help out on the bills and food," she suggested. "I have some money saved so I can pay my share."

"Alright that's fair," Blaine agreed, smiling. "The three of us will sit down and figure out a number."

**XXXX**

The first couple of weeks in Los Angeles, Kurt and Blaine acted as Mercedes' tour guides to get her reacquainted with the city. Fond memories came flooding back as Kurt took her to the apartment building they use to live when they graduated from college.

"It still looks the same." Mercedes sighed happily. "Remember how we used to soak our socks in water and sit in front of the fan to keep cool?"

Kurt nodded, smiling at the memory.

Then, Kurt took her and Blaine to the restaurant where she used to work as a waitress. Mercedes was surprised, not to mention touched that the owners still remembered her. They informed her that if she was looking for a job, they will be more than happy to rehire her.

Once Mercedes was familiar with her surroundings, she decided to go out on her own and explore the city. After opening a bank account, Mercedes decided to treat herself to some new clothes. She felt frustrated after going to several of the boutiques and the shop girls looked at her like she lost her damn mind.

"I'm sorry ma'am," one super thin shop girl told her. "We do not cater to women your size." She said loudly, with a malicious smirk on her face.

Mercedes counted to ten and quickly exited the boutique before she forced the malnourished bitch to eat a Big Mac. Hollywood's fucked up views on body image was something she didn't miss and could do without. She finally found a few boutiques that catered to curvy women and brought several stylish blouses and dress pants. After finding shoes and accessories to match her outfits, she had stopped to have lunch at a sidewalk café when she noticed Sam Evans staring at her.

The larger than life size poster of Sam Evans as Grayson Stone was on the marquee at the theater across the street, pleading with her to come and spend two hours with him as he saved the world from the bad guys. Although the movie was two years old, Mercedes didn't mind watching it again. She took out her cell phone and left Kurt a text message, so he wouldn't worry.

**XXXX**

"I was up for a part in the upcoming Grayson Stone movie," Blaine informed Mercedes as she showed Kurt her new outfits to get his opinion.

"Really?" Mercedes squealed, looking at Blaine on a new level of awesomeness.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I had gotten as far as the second call back, but the part went to another actor who was screwing the director's son."

"Sorry to hear that." Mercedes pouted, feeling bad for him. "Perhaps, next time?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay bestie what's the verdict?"

"You never lost your sense of style," he replied. "But next time let me go with you okay?"

"Alright guys, I need to find a responsible priced studio," Mercedes informed her roommates. "It's time for me to get back into the studio to make a new demo tape."

"I know someone who can help you with that." Kurt replied, with a knowing smile.

"Who?" she asked anxiously. "Is this person legit?"

"Artie Abrams."

**XXXX**

Sam took a break from learning his lines to relax his brain. True to his words, he didn't allow himself to be distracted unless to hear from his family or best friend. Lola had been blowing up his phone nonstop, leaving messages declaring her love for him. Several times, when he did venture outside of his home to get something to eat, he came back to find flowers and letters from her. Fuck, he was afraid that maybe he had a stalker bitch on his hands.

"Get a restraining order on the crazy bitch," Puck suggested when he came to check on Sam. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"But the publicity," Sam argued. "I don't need any more negative press right now."

"Fuck that," Puck said. "If Lola is as crazy as you think she is, it doesn't matter. Are you gonna make the call, or shall I?"

Sam sighed deeply and rubbed his hands on his jean clad thighs. "Let me think about," he said.

"But Sam…"

"I really don't think Lola is crazy," he interjected. "I hurt her feelings and now she is angry."

"If you don't want to call the police, let me hire a body guard."

Sam frowned, "Do you think that is necessary?" He really didn't like the idea. He had always prided himself on being able to walk around without being surrounded by security.

"Yes I do," he said, taking out his phone. "I do not want to come here and discover you have been stabbed or shot multiple times by a jilted lover."

"Alright," he caved in. "Do it."

**XXXX**

Artie's face lit up as Mercedes walked into his office. He was very surprised to get her call about wanting his help to cut a demo.

"Damn girl, how long has it been?" he asked, appreciating the view in front of him. "Four years since we'd seen each other last?"

"Yeah, something like that." Mercedes laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears. She looked at his posh office, impressed at how far he had come in four short years.

"Mmmm, mmmm mmmm, you're still looking fine," he replied, showing her his pearly thirty-twos. He wheeled himself from behind his desk. Mercedes stepped forward and gave her old friend a warm hug. "It is so great to see you again, Mercedes."

"Same here Artie," she said, giving him another squeeze. Artie gestured for her to sit in one of the overstuffed leather chairs.

"Are you in California to stay or are you just visiting?"

"Staying, I'm here to go after my dreams."

"Alright," he said. "And you came to the right person that can help you make that dream come true."

"I hope so Artie."

"So what is your schedule like?" he asked, "We have to get you in the studio, ASAP."

"Is this afternoon too soon?"

Artie laughed. "I like your enthu…" the door to his office opened, a beautiful Asian female poked her head inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt Artie, but Wilson Hubbard is on the phone," she said excitedly.

Artie eyes lit up at the mention of Wilson's name. "Excuse me Mercedes, but I have to take this call." He rolled himself to his desk. "Put him through, Tina."

The conversation didn't last more than fifteen minutes, but what ever Wilson Hubbard said made Artie a very happy man.

"Tina!" he shouted, once he got off the phone. "Tina!"

Tina rushed into his office. "Yes, Artie?"

"Call Blaine Anderson and tell him to get his cute ass down here."

"Right away!" she said, excitedly.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Tina let me introduce to you the best singer this side of heaven, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, meet my right arm, Tina Cohen-Chang." Two women greeted each other warmly. "Now can you please call Blaine for me?"

"Right away."

"You know Blaine Anderson?" Mercedes asked, incredulously. She was finally connecting the dots.

"Yeah, I manage him…how do you know…?"

"Kurt." They said in unison.

"So would you have a problem with that?" Artie asked, turning serious. "I really want to manage you, but if you feel that it will be a conflict of interest…"

"Artie, seriously, I see no problem with it."

"Alright," he cheered. "The first thing we have to do is write you up a contract and I highly recommend that you get yourself an attorney to go over it with a fine tooth comb before you put your pretty signature on the dotted line."

"I trust you, Artie."

"Thank you, but I still want you to do this for your peace of mind."

**XXXX**

Mercedes was reeling from the good news. She couldn't believe how fast everything was going! She left Artie's office before Blaine showed up. She texted her mama her good news, and after much debate she sent a text to Anthony. A few seconds later she received a text from him.

_Wow, everything is falling in place! I guess going to California was a great move after all!_

Mercedes nodded in agreement and smiled.

**XXXX**

Sam shook his head in pity when Puck informed him that one of the actors from his upcoming movie had been replaced. It seemed the actor and the director's son got caught in a compromising position involving several underage male prostitutes at a private party.

"It turned out the underage prostitutes were cops." Puck chuckled.

"So who replace him?" Sam asked.

"An actor name Blaine Anderson. He's the guy that does those organic tofu commercials." Puck replied. "You'll get a chance to meet him at Woodson Hubbard's big bash."

XXXX

Blaine popped the cork and filled the three flutes with champagne. The trio was celebrating his good fortune.

"Congratulations Blaine!" Mercedes cheered, "I can't believe you got the part!"

Kurt kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips. "I'm so proud of you baby," He said. "You got your first big break!"

Blaine's smile was so huge, his face ached. "Thank you, baby."

Mercedes took a sip of champagne and sighed happily. "Wow, you're going to be on first name bases with that rude motherfucker Sam Evans," she said. "How fucking lucky can you get?"

"You still have a lady hardon for him?" Kurt asked, teasingly.

Mercedes giggled. "What hot blooded woman doesn't?" she responded. "He makes my ladies parts tingle."

"Maybe I can arrange for you to meet him," Blaine said, "I have heard that he's really great to his fans."

"Oh that would be great!" Mercedes gushed. "If that happens, I would probably wet myself and I sure as hell am not talking about urinating."

**XXXX **

In between spending several hours a day in the studio Mercedes, along with Kurt, helped Blaine study his lines. Mercedes still couldn't believe how well things were going for her – so far. When Blaine announced that she was invited to accompany him and Kurt to Woodson Hubbard's big bash at the director's mansion in Beverly Hills, she knew at any moment things were going to turn sour for her. There was no fucking way she could possibly live after seeing Sam Evans up close and personal.

"Artie said Woodson's party is a 60's theme party," Blaine informed them. "I'm going as a flower child."

"No," Kurt replied. "Jim Morrison, of the Doors." He pulled up a picture of the sexy deceased singer on the net and showed it to his boyfriend. "See how sexy he is…just like you."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "You can pull it off Blaine. I definitely believe you can rock a pair of leather pants," she grinned. "Kurt might have to superglue himself to you to keep the guys and girls away from you."

"And what about you missy?" Kurt asked, smirking. "The Tennessee Charmer is going to take one look at you in that Dashiki mini dress and lose his fucking mind."

Mercedes shook her head. "Nah, I'm not his type," she replied. "I'm not a basic bitch."

**XXXX**

Lola greeted Sam with a warm peck on the lips when he came to pick her up for Woodson Hubbard's party. He pushed away from her embrace when she tried to deepen the kiss.

"No," he said, much to her disappointment. "We will not be fucking tonight," he said, giving her the heads up. "Once Woodson's party is over, I'm dropping you off here and I'm going home, solo."

"You say that now…"

"I won't be changing my mind," he assured her.

"Then why in the hell show up with me as your date at all?" Lola whined. After all the things she had done to get Sam's attention, she thought she had finally wore him down, especially when he called her out of the blue and asked her to be his date for Woodson's party.

"You make good arm candy," he replied, not caring if his words hurt her or not. "Ready?"

Lola swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

**XXXX**

Mercedes tried not to stare as the limousine Artie had ordered came to a stop in front of the biggest house she had ever seen. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly as she took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Kurt, who looked stylish in a Nehru jacket and John Lennon's glasses placed a warm hand over her cold ones and smiled at her.

"There's no need to be nervous, Cedes." He said. "You belong here as much as anyone."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "They fart and shit just like the rest of us."

Mercedes giggled. "Blaine you have a way with words. Please stay humble when you win your Oscar. I don't want to have to kick your ass if you hurt my bestie."

Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's and squeezed it. "You don't have to worry about that," he said smiling adoringly at Kurt. "Your bestie is the love of my life." As he leaned in to kiss Kurt, Artie's ringtone interrupted him. "Sorry, I have to take this." Blaine fished his cell phone out of his skin tight leather pants. "Hey Artie…"

"Blaine," Artie greeted his tone anxious. "Is Mercedes with you?"

"Yeah, she's sitting across from me, why?"

Mercedes raised her eyebrow at the mention of her name.

"Thank God, let me speak to her."

Blaine handed his phone to Mercedes. "Artie wants to speak to you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hey Artie what's up?"

"Mercedes, my gorgeous angel, I have been blowing up your phone for nearly thirty minutes. Anyway, how would you like to earn a little pocket change? I have a gig for you if you're interested."

"Uh…okay?"

"Great, I told Mike you would do it." he laughed. "And the fact that you're already there…"

"Wait, wait a minute Artie, you want me to perform tonight at Woodson Hubbard's party?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, Mike, Tina's fiancé, has a band. They are performing there tonight and unfortunately, their female lead called in sick. I told him all about you and voila! This is great exposure for you too sugar, so…"

"Alright," Mercedes laughed. "How will I find him?"

"Don't worry Mercedes, he will find you. I told him to look for the woman with the banging curves."

"Damn Artie, I love you." She laughed, she handed Blaine his phone, her doe eyes shining brightly. "Guess who's singing tonight?"

**XXXX**

Puck nearly choked on his drink when he spotted Sam with Lola. He excused himself from the female he was chatting up and went to greet them.

"Hey Sam, Lola," he greeted. "What do you think?"

Sam looked around the crowded room and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like another Hollywood theme party to me." he replied. "Where's your date?"

"Since when do you know me to bring a chick to one of these things?" he laughed. "There's a lot of fresh pussy here, so why should I bring a date?" He glanced at Lola. "Oops."

Lola rolled her ice blue eyes. She hated Puck with a passion, and the feeling was mutual. "I'm going to get a drink," she announced. "Do you want me to bring you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good." Sam assured her.

"Suit yourself." She walked away with a huff.

"Sam, why in the hell did you bring the psycho?" Puck asked. "I thought she was on your stalker's alert list."

"Arm candy," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Couldn't you find someone else?"

"Look Puck, I don't want to spend the time arguing with you," Sam replied firmly. "Let's play nice to these assholes so I can get the hell out of here."

"Man, when was the last time you had a good fuck? Sounds to me you need to get your dick wet." Puck observed. "Lucky for you there's a room full of fresh pussy. You might get lucky and find your muse tonight."

"You're a fucking genius, Puck." The idea appealed to Sam, "I haven't thought about that."

Puck clapped him on the back. "Go shopping my friend," he urged him. "The gourmet pussy shop is open for business."

"What about Lola? You know she is like a fucking bloodhound."

"Don't worry about Lola. I'll make sure she is kept busy."

**XXXX**

Mike Chang couldn't thank Mercedes enough for helping his band out of a bind.

"Thanks for saving our asses," Mike told her for the umpteenth time. "If it wasn't for you stepping in at the last minute we would have to cancel and lose out on the money we were being paid."

"It's no problem," she said, for the umpteenth time. "It's a good thing I know all the songs and I'm having so much fun."

Tina sprinted toward her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him. "Didn't I tell you Mercedes' voice was amazing?" she squealed.

"Yes you did," Mike agreed, giving Tina a kiss on the cheek.

Tina turned her head towards Mercedes and smiled brightly. "Do you wanna hangout sometime and do girl stuff?"

"That'll be great." Mercedes said. "I can use a female friend."

"Well, now you got one."

Kurt came up to Mercedes and took her hands in his. The two best friends jumped up and down, squealing like children.

"Mercedes, I am so proud of you," he said, kissing her on the cheeks. "You're killing it!"

"I am, aren't I?" she laughed.

"And you are totally rocking the mini dress and boots," he said with a knowing smirk. "I see the way these men are gawking at you. It's as if you're the last sip of ice water in the Sahara Desert," And if to prove his point, a sexy as fuck male underwear model sidled up next to her leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"Can I lick you?" He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the tip of each finger softly. "Call me," he slipped her his number and left just as quietly as he came.

"As I was saying?" he smirked.

**XXXX**

"Okay, where is he?" Lola hissed, interrupting Puck's conversation with a female he was trying to talk out of her panties.

He ignored her.

"Don't you fucking ignore me," she yanked him by the ear.

"Shit Lola," he said, rubbing his ear. "If you're talking about my boy, I'm sure he's making nice with the director."

She stared at him a few moments, wondering if he was telling the truth. "I don't believe you," she finally said.

"Too fucking bad," he said, not even masking his annoyance. "If you don't believe me, why don't you go and see for yourself?"

"I think I will."

"Bye." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his girl of the hour. "I'm sorry baby," he said, pouting. "Now where were we, before the crazy lady interrupted us?"

**XXXX**

Sam tucked the memorized woman's hair behind her ears and hooked his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head until he was staring into her gray eyes. His trademark grin slowly spread on his plush lips.

"What would you say if I told you that I want to fuck you?" he asked, seductively, licking his lips. "Right now, in front of all these people?"

The star struck woman gasped. She couldn't believe Sam Evans was propositioning her! "I don't know," she giggled. "Um…uh…ohmigod…"

"You can say yes and go the bathroom, get rid of your panties and come back here where I will be waiting for you," he growled.

"Uh…okay," she giggled, nervously. "And you promise you're going to be here when I get back?"

Sam crossed his heart. "I promise," he vowed. The blushing woman let her gray eyes linger down his body, stopping at his noticeable erection.

"Five minutes," She mouthed.

Sam blew her a kiss and bit his bottom lip. _That was too fucking easy._ He thought.

"We have our first request of the night," Mike announced to his band mates. "Mercedes do you know "Tell Me Something Good", by Rufus featuring Chaka Khan?"

Sam was waiting for his new fuck mate to return when he heard the searing rifts of the bass guitar, then he heard the powerful voice that had his hair standing on end.

"_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside…" _Mercedes belted out_._

Sam felt his feet walking in the direction of _that _voice.

"_I got something that will sure 'nuff set your stuff on fire…"_

The star stuck woman returned from the bathroom panty less and disappointed; Sam wasn't there.

"_You refuse to put anything before your pride…"_

Sam pushed his way through the crowd until he found himself standing in front of Mercedes – entranced.

_"I got something that will knock all your pride aside…"_

Mike winked at her as he made his guitar talk. _  
__  
__"Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)  
Tell me that you love me_…"

He swallowed hard. His green eyes concentrated on the way she seductively ground her hips against the lead guitarist.

_"Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)  
Tell me that you like it, yeah…"_

Kurt's blue eyes almost fell out his head when he realized he was standing next to Sam Evans! He tried to get Mercedes' attention, but she was lost in the music.

_"Got no time is what you're known to say…"_

"Ain't no fucking way," he said, wondering why her ample breasts haven't spilled out of the plunging v-neckline of her Dashiki mini dress.

_"I'll make you wish there were 48 hours to each day…"_

Kurt pulled his lips into his mouth and cupped his hands over them as he watched Sam watch Mercedes dropping it like it's hot and twerking that bountiful ass of hers.

_"Problem is you ain't been loved like you should  
What I got to give will sure 'nuff do you good…"  
_  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Several men shouted, eying her greedily. "Give it to me baby!"

_Oh fuck, Mercedes is starting a sex riot!_ Kurt said, anxiously.

"_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)  
Tell me that you love me_…"

Sam ran his fingers through his blond locks, his dick twitched in his tight pants. _Who is she?_ He asked himself. _I got to find out her name!_

Mercedes looked out in the crowd, her heart tap danced in her chest. Sam Evans' green eyes were watching every move she made. She quickly shifted her eyes to Kurt. He jerked his head towards Sam and gave her two thumbs up.

"_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)  
Tell me that you like it, yeah…"_

"Mike, I need to take a break," Mercedes said quickly, handing over the mic.

"Sure," he agreed. "Take forty-five, everybody."

Mercedes ran to the nearest bathroom and leaned against the door and took a deep breath until her heartbeat slowed down_. Ohmigod, Sam Evans. Sam Fucking Evans was standing only mere inches away from her! _She checked her appearance in the full length mirror before washing her hands. She took a deep breath, unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

She yelped when a pair of hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a dark corner.

"Mercedes, it's me." Kurt spoke up.

"Dammit Kurt, are you trying to kill me?" she hissed, relieved it was Kurt.

"No, but there is a certain green eyed man who is asking for your name," he purred.

"Stop lying Kurt," she said. "There is no way Sam Evans is interested in me. I told you I am not his type."

"Honey I think you just converted him to thick and juicy."

"Whatever," she scoffed rolling her eyes. "Where's Blaine?"

"Networking," he tucked her hand under his arm. "Hungry?"

"Absolutely." He guided her towards the buffet table.

Sam stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes, hoping the angel with the powerhouse voice would return. When it seems like she was unlikely to show up, he walked towards the band, hoping to learn her name. He was cut off by Lola.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm ready to leave," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought you were having a great time," he said, looking past her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the angel.

"Well I'm not," she hissed. "You have been ignoring…"

He spotted her at the buffet table. "Hold that thought until I get back." He took a deep breath and made a beeline to the angel.

Mercedes glanced at the variety of salads. She didn't know she was being watched until she heard Sam spoke up.

"You should try the house specialty," he suggested, smiling sweetly at her.

Mercedes smiled shyly and remained silent.

"It's really good, try it." Sam dipped a cherry tomato into the dressing and gently pressed it against her plump lips. "Go on try it. I promise it's gonna taste real good." he urged, his voice an octave lower.

Sam bit his bottom lip as Mercedes open her mouth, granting him permission to place the tomato on her tongue. Electric bolts shot through his body as she closed her lips around his fingers. Sam slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and watched as she chewed the tomato. He placed his fingers in his mouth, licking off the excess salad dressing as he focused on her lips.

"Mmmm," he moaned, smacking his lips. "Good huh?"

"I had better." Mercedes replied, licking her lips.

"I bet you have," Sam smirked. "So I heard you sing, you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you."

"So what's your name again?"

"I never gave it to you."

"That's true, so what is your name?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not?" He liked this angel more by the minute.

"I'm not going to be _that _girl."

"Huh?"

"You have a girlfriend."

Sam glanced at Lola. She was fit to be tied.

"So you're gonna leave me hanging like that?"

"I'm afraid so,"

"Even after we shared a sexy moment over salad dressing?" he smiled.

"It was just a one time thing."

Sam chuckled. "I better be getting back, I'll be seeing you." He winked at her and strutted back to Lola.

Mercedes released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Come on Lola, let's get you home," Sam said.

**XXXX**

The drive back to Lola's house was filled with tension. Sam felt her eyes on him several times. If looks could kill he would have been a dead man.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he finally asked.

"You embarrassed the hell out of me by flirting with that fat woman," she said accusingly. "I couldn't look my friends in the eyes, knowing you were making a fool out of me."

"What friends are you talking about Lola?" he asked. "No one at that party gives two fucks about you. To them you're a wannabe-wannabe famous. And who I flirt with is none of your fucking business. We're not together."

"But I was your date!"

"Which I now come to believe was a big fucking mistake!" He brought the car to a halt in her driveway. "I will not be calling you again," he informed her. "So have a nice fucking life."

Lola yelled as she quickly got out the car and slammed the door behind her. "Fuck you, Sam Evans!"

He waited until she was safely in the house before backing out and driving away. He took out his cell phone and called Puck.

"Yeah man?" Puck greeted.

"Quick question, is the band still there?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so."

_Fuck!_ Sam slammed his hands down on his steering wheel.

"Why are you interested in the band, you want to book them?"

"No, but I might have to if I want to see her again."

"Huh? See who?"

"I found her Puck." Sam confessed. "I found my muse."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Sam is such a dick...Thank you for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all I can't express my joy, the last chapter received over 40 reviews! Wow I am so humble! Thanks to my beta Jill, she's the reason why my words make sense...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Five**

The three roommates hung out with the band as they packed up their equipment.

"Are you guys going straight home?" Tina asked no one in particular. "Mike, the guys and I are going to hang out at the Railhead for a few hours if you want to join us," she suggested.

"What's the Railhead?" Mercedes asked.

"It's an all-night karaoke bar."

Blaine piped up. "I'm in. I'm too hyped up to go home."

"Me too," Kurt seconded. "How about you, Mercedes? Are you too tired from all the excitement of having Sam Evans chatting you up?" he said jokingly. "Or are you going to pass?"

"WHAT? SAM EVANS DID WHAT?!" Tina exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Mercedes. "Come on girl, details…spill."

"It was no big deal," Mercedes replied, side eying Kurt.

"No big deal," Kurt scoffed, ignoring Mercedes' facial expression. "Please! He was standing in a puddle of his own drool as he watched Cedes work that fabulous ass of hers! The man was straight up spellbound! And shall I mention that little encounter at the buffet table?"

Mercedes cut him off. "Okay Kurt, zip it! That's enough!" She still felt the imprints of Sam's huge fingers inside her mouth and on her lips.

Tina's eyes shifted to Mercedes. "What happened at the buffet table?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Nothing…" Kurt's raised his eyebrows. "Not a word out of you," she warned him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can we change the subject, please?"

Mike and Tina rode with them in the back of the limousine to the all night karaoke bar, while the rest of the band followed in the van.

"Thanks for the ride," Tina said. "I was about to cut a bitch if I had to listen to the guys talk about how they scored with some of those rich skanks at the party," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

The group got plenty of stares as they stepped out the limousine and entered the metal grey building, mainly because of their attire. Mercedes was surprised to see the karaoke bar was filled to its capacity at that hour of the morning.

"As you can see that this is a very popular place." Mike said. "We come here for the food and sometimes the manager will let us have a jam session with some of the other local bands."

Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine followed Mike and Tina as they weaved in and out the sea of people. They found several empty tables with a view of the stage and pushed them together to accommodate their group.

The Railhead wasn't what Mercedes expected in a karaoke bar. It was way different than the Sing-A-Long, the karaoke bar back home in Lima. The Railhead's atmosphere felt different. It was alive and the energy was infectious. The audience participated in the singing right along with the performers on stage. At the moment there was a male duet singing _Short Change Hero_ by The Heavy.

**XXXX**

"Are you going to grace us with a song?" Kurt asked Mercedes who has been singing and dancing to most of the songs since their arrival.

"I don't know," she replied, taking a sip of her soda. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Com'on Cedes," Blaine urged her. "Your voice can put anyone here to shame."

"Yeah Mercedes," Tina agreed. "Give everyone a taste of what they can expect in the near future." She seconded.

"All right, all right," Mercedes laughed; she really didn't need that much convincing. "I already know what I want to sing. I hope they have it."

"And if they don't, the band can always back you up." Mike suggested.

"Alright," Mercedes agreed. "The song is _My Man _by Heather Headley."

"Be right back," Mike saying, standing up. "I think we're going to have a jam session."

Tina leaned over in Mercedes direction and grinned wickedly. "Are you ready to tell your new best girlfriend what happened between you and the hunky sex god Sam Evans at the buffet table?" she asked once Mike was out of earshot.

"Are you still stuck on that subject?" Mercedes asked with a smile on her lips. She rolled her eyes and said, "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

She pouted. "Why not? I would tell if Sam Evans came on to me."

"Stop lying Tina," Blaine cut in. "That will be one secret that you would keep to yourself. Mike would beat the living shit out of Sam if that happened."

Tina grinned at Blaine. "Yeah you're right but…" she nudged Mercedes in the side. "Come on girl spill, you know you want to…"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Well if you must know…"

"Yes I must," Tina insisted, giving Mercedes her full attention. Her eyes widened as Mercedes revealed what happened between her and Sam at the buffet table. "Shit Mercedes that was fucking hot," she whispered. Tina opened her legs slightly to fan between them. "I think my panties have burst into flames."

Mercedes laughed, her cheeks grew warm as images of Sam Evans flashed through her mind. "At least I will always have that intimate memory between Sam and me for the rest of my life." She sighed happily.

Tina swept her bangs out her eyes. "If I were you, I would have jumped on that pony and rode his ass for all it's worth." She giggled. "Now _that_ would have been _the_ intimate memory_ I_ would have cherished for the rest of my life."

Mike ran back to their table, excited. "I had talked to the manager and we're going to have a jam session. Mercedes give us about twenty minutes to set up and we'll be ready for ya."

"Okay." Mercedes said, excitedly.

Tina waved a server to their table and ordered two extra large baskets of sweet potato fries and eight turkey burgers. "I hope you guys didn't have any plans for later," she said. "We probably won't get out of here until seven if we're lucky."

Mercedes looked at Kurt and Blaine and smiled faintly. "Are you guys okay with that?" she asked. "Blaine you start shooting Monday, I don't want you to show up on your first day on the movie set with bags underneath your eyes."

"I'll be all right," Blaine replied, waving away her words. "I'll sleep in, no big deal."

Her doe eyes shifted to Kurt for conformation. "You heard him Cedes." Kurt replied. "My baby can handle this."

"Great," Tina said smiling. "Let me make sure the limo will be here by seven-thirty to take you home." She excused herself to make a call.

Kurt looked at his best friend and placed a hand over hers. "You really are in your element aren't you?" he asked, squeezing her hands lovingly. "I haven't seen you this bubbly since…shit the last time I've seen you this bubbly."

Mercedes and Kurt locked eyes briefly and chuckled. "It's been that long hasn't it?" She shook her head and sighed. "Sad."

Tina returned to the table just in time to hear Kurt and Mercedes reminiscing about how they got even with those Cheerios bitches for humiliating Kurt in front of the whole school by nominating him for prom queen. Kurt was bullied and teased so mercilessly, Mercedes temporarily moved into the Hummel's household to look after him. She was so afraid that he was going to take his own life.

"We had super glued their stuck up asses to the toilet seats, benches and shower stalls in their locker room," Kurt said, between bouts of laughter. "And then…and then…"

"We had hooked up buckets with a mixture of tar and red paint to fall at the end of their award winning performance on stage," Mercedes continued, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Topped with feathers, glitter _and_ confetti."

"Coach Sylvester was on the warpath for weeks, trying to figure out who had it in for her precious demons. It was a long and distinguished list; everyone hated those bitches."

"Moral of the story, fuck with one of us and you are going to get handled."

Blaine's eyes shifted between Kurt and Mercedes. "I'll remember that."

"Kurt did you win?" Tina asked.

"I sure did," he smirked, high fiving his bestie.

"Hello everybody," Mike greeted from the stage. "Welcome to another impromptu jam session with my band, Punishable By Law and some of the other local bands who are in the audience."

A loud roar of cheers exploded in the air.

"Tonight we have a guest singer who so graciously filled in for the lovely Aja," Kurt, Blaine and Tina clapped and whistled for Mercedes. "Please don't be shocked when you see this amazing talented artist's album in record stores soon. Yeah folks, she is just that good. Mercedes Jones come up and say hi."

Mercedes' brown eyes lit up as she stood and joined the band on stage.

**XXXX**

Sam didn't go home after dropping off Lola. He raced back to Woodson Hubbard's party with the hopes of seeking out his angel and wearing her down until he at least got a name. Sam was disappointed to learn that he had missed her by a few minutes. _'Just my fucking luck!'_ He sighed, blowing out a breath of frustration. He grabbed a glass of wine off a passing serving tray and gulped it down before reaching for another.

Out the corner of his eye, he spotted his potential fuck mate he had abandoned earlier, he ran his fingers through his blond locks and strutted to her side.

"What happened to you?" he whispered in her ear. "You broke my heart when you didn't come back, like you promised, did I do something wrong?"

The star struck fangirl had every intention of telling Sam to go straight to hell, but one look in those green eyes, and her mind went blank. Sam dipped his head until his full lips were mere inches way from hers. He heard her swallow – hard.

"How come you didn't come back?" he asked, pouting. "You led me to believe that you liked me."

"I-I do," she stammered, focusing her gray eyes on his juicy pink lips. "I like you so much Sam, I'm your number one fan." She gushed.

"You are?" he smiled, moving his lips closer.

"Uh-huh," she managed to eke out.

"Well I'm glad that you're my number one fan." She nearly fainted as he grazed her lips with his. "Did you take off your panties like I asked?"

She nodded her head furiously; her power of speech had momentarily gone out the window.

"Good," he pressed his lips against hers, and slid his huge hands down her body. He cupped her small ass and gently squeezed, causing her to moan against his mouth. "Why don't we find some place a little more comfortable?" he suggested.

The fangirl nodded in agreement.

Sam laughed, kissing her again before leading her upstairs to one of the empty rooms.

**XXXX**

Once Sam got his rocks off, he rolled off his fuck buddy, being careful not to spill the contents of the condom. He quickly got up and disposed of the used condom in the bathroom trashcan. He checked himself in the mirror looking for bite marks and scratches. Satisfied that there were none, he turned on the shower. He couldn't stand her smell on him and needed to be rid of her stench.

There was a light tap on the bathroom door. He groaned softly to himself and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. He hoped his number one fan didn't think that she was going to share a shower with him.

"Yeah," he said, keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

"Um…how long are you going to be?" she purred against the door.

Even her voice grated on his nerves.

"I'll be out in ten," he replied, rolling his eyes so hard that he could have knocked himself out.

"Uh…okay, I'll be waiting," she giggled.

Sam stepped into the shower and scrubbed himself down, making sure to wash his dick and balls thoroughly. He stepped out the shower smelling like Theirry Mugler cologne. He proceeded to dry himself off and walked out the bathroom with a towel hung low on his hips.

The fangirl's gray eyes lit up as he walked toward the bed. He couldn't believe that she wasn't dressed. Sam sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards her. He cringed slightly as she ran a nail down the length of his spine.

"You smell so good." she whispered.

"Hmmm, thanks," he replied, reaching for his clothes. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Uh…I thought we were going to spend the night together and continue making each other feel good."

"Sorry, no can do," he said, pulling up his pants. "I'm going home to sleep in my own bed, but I'm sure Woodson won't mind if you spend the night." He put on his shirt and turned around to face her. "He's a great host." He continued, smiling. "He'll make sure to feed you a great breakfast before he sends you home in a taxi."

The fangirl looked disappointed. This is_ not_ what she had in mind when she gave him a taste of her pussy. Sam made sure he had his wallet and cell phone before grabbing his shoes. He leaned over and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I had a great time, my number one fan…bye." He sprinted out the room and down the stairs. He ran into Woodson on his way to the front door. "Hey Woodson, great party man, I had a great time." Woodson grinned at the star of his next movie and glanced upstairs. "I think she is going to be staying the night." He clapped the bald-headed man on the back. "Make sure my number one fan gets home, safely."

"See you on the set, Sam." Woodson called after him. "Bright and early, Monday morning."

**XXXX**

Puck groaned as he punched his pillow and let out a frustrated sigh; he looked at his fuck mate for the night and smiled apologetically as he dialed Sam's number. He must have been out of his fucking mind, promising Sam that he would phone him as soon as he had any information on his mysterious muse.

"Sorry baby, I have a promise to keep."

She gave Puck a cute pout and slide out of bed. "Where's the bathroom?" she whispered.

"Second door to your left." he answered, looking as her retreating graceful form. "I'm missing you all ready, baby," he called after her. Puck always call them baby, it's much easier to do that than try to remember than their actual names.

"What's her name?" Sam answered anxiously, yawing into the phone.

"Sorry bro, don't have that info," Puck replied.

"Dammit Puck, then why in the hell am I on the phone?"

"Because your best friend promised you he would call once he had information on the band, so you can find this chick." He hissed. "Now do you want the information or not?" He reached for the bottle of brandy on the nightstand and poured himself a glass. "I have MUCH better things I can be doing right now." He heard the shower running and glanced in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sorry man, just a little anxious to find her," Sam apologized, sitting up in bed. "I drove back to the party only to discover as I was driving up, the band was heading out. I was mad as fuck so I stayed long enough to get my dick wet. So what did you find out?"

"Hmmm, we probably had just missed each other, any who the band was hired by Woodson's party planner," he began. "Unfortunately Woodson's doesn't know the name of the band and his party planner will be out of town until next week…"

Sam took the phone from his ear and stared at it in disbelief.

"Sam, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied, disappointed. "Damn, until next week huh?"

"I'm afraid so,"

"Did you at least get the name of the party planner?"

"The name is Mikel Maddox."

"Phone number?"

"Yeah," Puck gave Sam Mikel's phone number.

"Do ya know if this is Mikel's personal or business number?"

"I have no idea man," Puck replied. "The only way to find out is to call."

"Thanks Puck," Sam sighed, "I'll give Mikel a call later." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Fuck man, I am so close to finding her and then at the same time so far away. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Hey man, it's gonna be okay, you'll call Mikel, find out the name of the band, get the number of their manager and snap, you're looking at her face to face."

"I hope so, because shooting begins Monday and I need her with me on the set."

"Couldn't you…you know get a substitute until you find her?"

"No, it has to be her, no exceptions."

"Well bro, we have until Monday."

"Yeah we do." Sam agreed. "If we don't, this movie is gonna be one fucked up mess."

Puck smiled as his fuck mate returned to his side, smelling fresh. "Don't give up hope, Sam."

"I'm not…hey I'll talk to you later."

"Make it after three in the afternoon."

Sam chuckled. "All right…bye."

"Bye bro."

Sam headed downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. His little adventure with his number one fan had left him with an appetite. He managed to find the makings for a roast beef sandwich in the fridge along with a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. He took his snack into the den and flipped on the television. After finding an interesting movie on the SyFy channel he settled comfortably in his recliner to enjoy _Fiend Without A Face_.

After the movie ended, Sam glanced at the clock and let out a heavy sigh. It was 5:30 in the fucking A.M. and he still wasn't tired. He moved to his laptop and decided to Google Mikel's name, the website for her business popped up on the screen. A lopsided smile appeared on his face, he was a phone call away from finding out the doe eyed angel's name. For the better part of an hour he rehearsed how he was going to introduced himself to the angel after he found her again.

Like any woman, the angel is going to be quite impressed that he went through all the trouble to find her. They would talk for a while and then he would ask her out to dinner and dazzle her. He would take her to the most exclusive restaurant in LA and drop a shit load of money on food and drink. They would dance on the private terrace among the stars and exotic flowers, and if things get hot and heavy between them, so be it.

_Oh, yeah._ He chuckled to himself. _It's gonna be epic!_

**XXXX**

The limousine left the Railhead at 7:45.

Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine thanked their new friends for a wonderful time and promised to do it again sometimes. Tina and Mercedes had already made plans to meet for lunch later in the week. She laid her head against the cushy back seat. A lazy smile spread on her lips as she looked at Kurt and Blaine cuddling in the seat across from her.

"I'm getting tooth decay just looking at you two," she dead panned. "Can't you two get any cuter?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and laughed. Kurt, who eyes were shut, opened them and winked at his bestie.

"One day, you too will find true love." He predicted, snuggling closer to Blaine.

Mercedes shook her head. "Finding a man is the furthest thing from my mind," she confessed. "After spending eight years with Anthony…I need some _me_ time."

"You say that now, but I know better." Kurt smirked, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

"I hope to god you're not talking about Sam Evans," she said.

"Did I mention any names?" he inquired. "I was talking about the broken hearts you left behind at the jam session…why would you think that I was talking about Sam?"

Mercedes suddenly found the floor of the limo very interesting. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "I don't know," she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "My mind is on the fritz, so ignore everything that comes out of my mouth. Okay?"She took her out her cell phone and wrote her mama and Anthony a quick text.

_Had my first paying gig, it was a lot of fun!_

"Mercedes who are you texting?" Kurt asked, reaching for her phone.

"My mama," she replied, omitting the part about Anthony. She tried to move the phone out of his reach, but Kurt was faster.

He read the text, deleted Anthony's name from her list of phone numbers and handed the phone back to her. Mercedes gave him some serious side-eye when she went through her list of numbers and discovered Anthony's number had been deleted. "You don't need to text him about your life," he said before she could protest. "Is he texting you about what's going on with him?"

Dead silence…

"That's what I thought," he crowed, smiling triumphantly. "Why let him know everything about you when he's not willing to do the same?"

Mercedes couldn't be angry with Kurt. Her best friend was right. She had been texting Anthony whenever something new happened in her life and he hadn't returned the favor. "Old habits are hard to break," she admitted.

"Well Cedes, now is a good time to start breaking them."

The chauffer opened the back door of the limousine and helped them out, Blaine thanked him and the three roommates dragged their bodies into the house. Mercedes gave Kurt and Blaine a peck on the cheek and a small wave as she made a beeline to her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams," she called over her shoulder. Once inside her room, she quickly got out of the boots and let the Dashiki mini dress fall in a pool around her ankles. Mercedes smiled as she curled her tired body up in the soft, comfortable covers and fell asleep.

**XXXX**

Sam dialed Mikel's number, she answered after the fourth ring.

"Mikel Maddox," she greeted.

"Hello, Miss Maddox my name is Sam Evans. I hope that I'm not disturbing you but I had to speak to you." He said.

Mikel recognized his name immediately. "What can I do for you Mr. Evans?"

"Please call me Sam," he said. "I had gotten your number from Woodson Hubbard," he explained. "I was a guest at the party you planned for him and needless to say I was very impressed."

"Why thank you," she laughed, "I try to do my best."

"Well ma'am you should be proud of yourself, you did an excellent job."

"Thank you."

"The food was excellent and the entertainment was fantastic. The reason I am calling is to inquire about the band. Like I said, they were fantastic and I would like to hire them for my niece's birthday; and of course I want you to plan the party." he added quickly.

"Uh…sure, let me get the information." Sam's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he waited patiently. "Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Maddox?"

"Call me Mikel. The name of the band is Punishable By Law, and the person to contact is Tina Cohen-Chang, she is their manager."

Sam wrote down Tina's information. "Thank you so much," he said. "Their female singer has a voice that can make angels sin."

Mikel laughed in agreement. "That's one of the reasons why I hired them, Aja's voice is heaven sent."

Sam's ears perked up. "Aja? Her name is Aja?"

"Yeah." She confirmed.

_Yes!_ He fist pump the air. "Mikel thanks for the information,will it be possible to make an appointment with you in three weeks? My niece Alys birthday is five months away, but it's never too early to begin planning."

"That'll be great. Once I get back to the office I'll call you and set up an appointment."

"Very good." Sam said his goodbyes and ended the call. He took a deep breath and punched in Tina's number, but his call went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, this is Tina, I can't answer the phone right now please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon…" _he disconnected the call.

"FUCK!" he shouted in frustration, he dialed the number again, hoping to speak Tina.

"_Hey, this is Tina, I can't answer the phone right now…"_

This time Sam waited until the message ended and left his information. "Hello Miss Tina, my name is Sam Evans and I'm interested in hiring Punishable By Law, please give me a call at…" once he finished the call, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Now all he had to do is wait for Tina's call and he would be able to see Aja, the angel, his muse before the end of the day.

**XXXX**

Mercedes stared at the check in her hands in disbelief, she looked at Mike; her eyebrows knitted together and she shook her head slowly. "Surely this is a mistake," she said, placing the check on the table and sliding it towards him. "I think you added an extra zero by mistake."

Mercedes, Tina and Mike was having lunch two days later Soleil, the Native American restaurant that was located next door to the recording studio where Mercedes was working on her demo. Mike had handed her a check for seven thousand dollars, her payment for several hours of work.

"The amount is correct," Mike laughed, sliding the check towards her.

"But-but Artie told me pocket change," she protested, picking up the check and staring at it again. "_This _is not pocket change."

"To fat, rich cats like Woodson Hubbard, this is pocket change," Tina laughed. "But to hard working people like us this is two month's salary."

"Where I come from a family can live pretty comfortably off this for three months, four if they're careful," Mercedes sighed. "This is going into the bank as soon as I'm done for the day." she placed the check in her bag.

"Once again Mercedes, I want to thank you for stepping in at the last minute," Mike replied. "I know you are probably sick of hearing it, but you really did save our asses, I think we might have picked up a few gigs."

"Yeah, I am going through the messages now," Tina said, "I have been returning messages since Monday and I still have about thirty to listen to," she snatched a piece of Mike's fry bread off his plate and dipped it into the small bowl of wojapi.

"Do you need any help going through the calls?" Mercedes asked. "I'll be more than happy to help. Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it."

"That would be great," Tina replied. "But I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Mercedes asked. "I'm out of the studio by three so I can do a couple of hours."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't."

"Sure, thanks. I could use an extra pair of hands."

**XXXX**

Sam nearly ripped the door off his trailer. He stormed into the luxury mobile home and slammed the door behind him. His frightened assistant's eyes widened as he stormed passed her and marched to the bedroom and slammed the door. A second later, Puck walked into the trailer, dismissed the assistant and barged into the bedroom, where he found Sam throwing a temper tantrum.

"What's the fuck is your problem?" he hissed. "Do you know how much money was lost today because you are fucking up your lines?"

"You know what the problem is," Sam retorted, running his hands through his disheveled hair. "I need Aja, Puck. I need my muse."

"Fuck man, you're sounding like a fucking pussy." Puck rolled his eyes. "Take my suggestion, get a fucking substitute."

"It's not working. I am on my fourth assistant in four days; if I keep this up I'll run through everyone on the set."

"Sam, you are going to suck it up, be patient and do your damn job. Do you know how many people are depending on you out there? People have bills to pay and families to feed."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sam sighed heavily. "Fuck, I'm screwed."

**XXXX**

Mercedes' breath caught in her throat. Of all the phone calls she had listened to it was Sam Evan's sexy as fuck southern twang that gave her an eargasm. She fanned herself as she replayed his message several times making sure she had his information down correctly.

_Tina is going to freak! _She giggled.

"How's it going?" Tina asked an hour later.

"Good, I'm almost done, I think." Mercedes replied. "I have a surprise for you." Mercedes brown doe eyes, sparkled. "You would never guess in a million years who left a message." She handed Tina Sam Evans information and waited for her reaction.

"Sam Evans!" she screamed. "Sam Evans called and wants to book Punishable By Law!"

Mercedes laughed as her new friend danced around the room.

"Oh wow, I have to call Mike …no let me call Sam Evans first then Mike…yeah, yeah." She whipped her cell phone out and nervously punched in Sam's number. Tina sprinted to Mercedes' side and grabbed her hand to calm her nerves as the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Sam Evans." Sam greeted warmly.

Tina squeezed Mercedes' fingers, cutting off the blood circulation.

"Hello, is any one there?"

Tina cleared her throat. "Hello Mr. Evans this is Tina Cohen-Chang, returning your call." She answered professionally. "I apologized for the delay in returning your call, but my office has been busier than usual."

Sam smiled brightly on the other side of the phone. "I understand," he replied. "I'm just relieved that you had returned my call in a timely manner."

"When would you like to set up a meeting and check out the band?"

"Will tonight be too soon?"

'He wants to meet the band tonight.' she mouthed, squealing silently.

Mercedes cupped her hand over her mouth and laughed, happy for her friend.

"The band is rehearsing tonight at eight o'clock will that time suit you?"

"Eight o'clock will be fine," he flashed Puck a smiled as Tina gave him the directions to the rehearsal hall. He repeated the information to her making sure it was correct. "I'll be seeing you tonight I hope as well as the band?"

"I'll be there." she assured him.

"Thank you for returning my call and I'll see you tonight."

"You're welcome Mr. Evans…goodbye." Tina disconnected the call and counted to ten before freaking out for the second time. "OHMIGOD, SAM EVANS WILL MEET HIM TONIGHT!"

Mercedes laughed hysterically until tears ran down her face.

Tina called Mike and informed him of the good news and they freaked out together over the phone.

"Do you want to come with us?" Tina asked her, once she calmed down. "Maybe you two can continue where you left off at the buffet table?"

"No thanks," Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I'm almost certain his girlfriend is going to be there attached to his hip, marking her territory."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be staring the fuck out of him." Tina smirked.

Puck and Sam fisted bumped. "Tomorrow on the set, Aja will be here at my side." Sam assured him. "Mark my words."

At eight o'clock Sam drove his truck into the small parking lot. He could hear the music floating out the building as he turned off the engine and sat for a few seconds before climbing out his truck and heading towards the door. He was finally going to meet the angle face to face.

Tina, who was watching out for Sam, spotted the black pick up truck in the parking lot. She watched as the blond, green-eyed Adonis stepped out the truck and headed for the door.

"He's here!" she announced over the music. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as the door swung open, she swallowed hard when she found herself up close and personal with the hunky superstar. "Hello Mr. Evans, my name is Tina, we spoke on the phone earlier?" she held out her hand for him to shake.

Sam smiled at the cute Asian woman and shook her hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you in person, Tina." He replied.

"Please follow me. The band is rehearsing in the next room."

Sam eagerly followed Tina, any second now…

Mike looked up and saw Tina and Sam entered the room. "Okay guys, take ten," he said. Mike placed his guitar on its stand and joined his fiancée and Sam. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Evans," Mike greeted as he held out his hand. "I had seen all your movies."

"Thank you and please call me Sam."

"Cool, shall we get down to business?"

Sam stared at the musicians on stage, his heart sank, Aja wasn't there.

"I was very impressed with your band at Woodson Hubbard's party last weekend." He began. "I was totally blown away by your talents."

"Thank you," Mike beamed.

"Would you mind, introducing me to the band members?"

"No not at all."

Mike introduced the musicians to Sam. "Don't you have a female singer?"

"Yes, Aja will be here any minute, her classes ran a little late today."

As if on cue, a woman with a green hair and dressed like Rainbow Bright ran into the room, dumped her backpack and books on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "But my chem professor was being an asshole…" she fell silent as she laid eyes on Sam. "Oh…um…sorry?" she chuckled, embarrassed.

"And this is Aja," Mike replied. "Our female lead."

"Hello," she said, smiling nervously.

Sam's eyebrow knitted together. "Excuse me, this is Aja?" he inquired, his tone a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"Yeah,"

"Then who was the female singing with the group, at Woodson's party last weekend?"

"You mean Mercedes?" Tina piped up. "She was filling in for Aja."

"Oh," _So her name is Mercedes._

"Is that going to be a problem?" Mike asked.

"No, of course not," Sam assured him, plastering a fake smile on his face. "How about playing a few songs?"

"Sure."

Tina eyed Sam, her insides were screaming. She couldn't wait to tell her new best friend that the hunky superstar Sam Evans was asking about her!

**XXXX**

Sam was disappointed to say the least. His hopes of finding the angel with the beautiful voice was going no where fast. He was tempted to ask Tina where to find Mercedes, but then they would know the true reason why he wanted to meet the band was to meet her.

"At least I'd gotten her _real_ first name," he informed Puck over breakfast the next day. "It's Mercedes."

"Mercedes." Puck echoed. "So the search continues?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, if I don't find Mercedes, this movie will be a flop."

**XXXX**

"Why would Sam Evans ask about me specifically?" Mercedes asked Tina. Tina wasted no time phoning Mercedes first thing the next morning and informed her that the walking sex god had asked about her. "It doesn't make sense, unless it was about me singing with the band."

"Yeahhh," Tina drawled out. "He did mention something about that, but…"

"See there you go," Mercedes said, interrupting her friend. "Mystery solved. Now please stop trying to make something out of nothing. Sam Evans is not interested in curvy women, haven't you seen his girlfriend or his ex?"

"Yeah but, Mercedes…"

"Tina, please no more talking about me and Sam Evans. I'm sure I'm not the only fangirl that have fantasies about him, but I know the difference between real life and fantasy. In real life Sam Evans and I are from two different worlds. He loves his women beige and simple as fuck…"

Tina interrupted her with a giggle.

Mercedes smiled as she continued. "Two things I will never be."

**XXXX**

Artie raised his hands in praise after listening to the first song of Mercedes' new demo.

"Damn girl, I think we have us a winner." He chuckled, clapping his hands. "And this is an original song?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, when my daddy was dying, the only way I could cope with the pain was to put it down on paper."

"Do you have any more of these?" he asked.

"I have a notebook filled with original songs."

"Baby, if they are as great as this one…" He shook his head and winked at her. "Mercedes, my fine,_ foine_ curvy Aphrodite, you're going to leave a trail of broken hearts whenever you sing."

"Funny you should say that," she laughed. "My best friend told me the same thing."

"Your best friend is right," Artie agreed. "That voice of yours can make a grown ass man leave his woman."

**XXXX**

Two weeks.

Two weeks has passed and Sam was no closer to finding Mercedes then when he had first began his search for her. He was beginning to believe that he had imagined her or she has vanished in thin air. In his desperation he thought about hiring a private detective, but thought better of it. What reason could he give for looking for a woman he flirted with for a few minutes at a party? _Gee dude, I need to find this woman with the amazing voice, who is a stranger by the way, to be with me on the set of my movie because she is my muse or it's going to be a flop? _

"Even I don't believe that shit and I'm the one who's thinking it," he scoffed. "Maybe a swim will clear my head and give me an idea on what to do next."

**XXXX**

"No, no, no, Mercedes," Coinneach, Mercedes record producer, sighed in frustration. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked. "You have been off key all morning."

"Sorry Coinneach." Mercedes apologized. "I haven't been feeling it today," she smiled weakly. "Um…would you mind if we take the rest of the day off and start over in the morning?"

"That's sounds like a great idea." He agreed. "You have been pushing yourself hard these past weeks, we all have. We all can use a small break."

"Thanks Coinneach." She turned around and smiled at the musicians. "Thanks guys, you're awesome as always."

Mercedes picked up her notebook and bag and headed out of the studio. She took out her cell phone and noticed she had gotten a text from Kurt.

_Saw you weren't your cheerful self this morning. Please don't make plans for lunch. I have a surprise! _

She checked the time on her cell phone it was 12:30. She wondered if it was too late to text him and tell him that she really wasn't in the mood to have lunch. As she began typing her reply message to Kurt, she heard a car horn blaring and a car pulled up beside her.

It was Kurt.

"Get in." he instructed her.

"I was just about to text you," she said. "Kurt, I'm not really in the mood to have lunch."

"Bullshit," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt. He scooted over to the passenger's side and opened the door. "Get in," he repeated.

"Kurt…"

"Mercedes get in the fucking car," he said firmly. Mercedes sighed and slid in next to him. "Good girl," he smiled, buckling his seatbelt. He merged the car into traffic.

"Kurt, I'm not going to be good company," she sighed. "So you have been warned."

"So what is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you forgetting who the fuck you are talking to?" he asked. "Who besides me know you inside and out?"

"No one," she mumbled.

"Then tell me what is gong on with you?"

"My mama called me this morning."

"Oh now that explains it," Kurt said. "What did she say to put you in a funk?"

"She basically ordered me to come home and fixed things with Anthony," She shook her head in disbelief. "Anthony told her that he had given me the engagement ring in hopes that I would change my mind and come back to him and she agreed. She begged me to give up my dream, return to Lima and get our relationship back on track."

Kurt gaped at his friend. He would have crashed into the car in front of them if it wasn't for the person laying on his horn. "Didn't you tell me Anthony knew there was no way in hell you were going to get back together with him?"

"Yes..."

"And he's telling Mama Jones the real reason why he gave you that damn ring is he still hoping for the impossible?"

"I can't fucking believe it myself. I was about to call him and cuss his ass out." She hissed, getting angry. "And mama, don't get me started with her ass!" She bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying. "Why doesn't she believe in me, Kurt?"

"I have no words for your mom all I can say is to give it time. As for Anthony? Sell the damn ring, _now_," he said bluntly. "Get it out of the house and out of your sight. Sell it."

"How much do you think I can get for it?" she asked, taking his advice.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not. I can also pack it up and ship it back to him."

Kurt drove to the gates of Blue Moon Studio, where Blaine was on the set of the new Grayson Stone movie.

"What are we doing here?" Mercedes asked, looking at her bestie suspiciously. "Does this have anything to do with Sam Evans?"

"What's with you and that man? No Cedes this is not about him," he smiled. "We're here to have lunch with Blaine…surprise." He explained. "After you left, he called and invited us to lunch. Isn't it exciting?"

A small smile spread on her full lips. "Yes," she admitted.

They stopped in front of the security guard post. "Your names please and who are you here to see?" She asked.

"Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones," Kurt replied, excitedly. "We're here to see Blaine Anderson."

She checked the visitors list. "I.D. please," they handed over their driver's licenses. The guard handed their IDs back to them along with visitor's passes. "You can find Mr. Anderson on Lot 54. Just follow the directions and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Kurt said, smiling sweetly at the guard.

Lot 54 was fairly easy to find, Kurt parked the car in the huge parking space. He checked his appearance in the rearview mirror and turned to Mercedes to give her the once over.

"You need a little more lip gloss," he said, messing with her hair.

"Anything else?" she quipped, taking the gloss out of her bag.

Kurt looked her over again. "No, you're perfect."

"Thanks."

Mercedes grabbed her bag and stepped out the car. She adjusted her top and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

She nodded.

Kurt tucked her arm in his; he smiled as he spotted Blaine waiting for them.

"Hey you two," Blaine said, smiling from ear to ear. "I am so happy that you could make it," He kissed Kurt on the lips and gave Mercedes a peck on the cheek. He laced his fingers with his boyfriend's and offered Mercedes his free arm. "The food is great," he said as he led them to the food tent. "I have no complaints."

"Where's Sam Evans?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"He usually has lunch in his trailer…with friends," Blaine replied, smiling knowingly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Blaine led them to an empty table and the trio sat down to have lunch. Mercedes had to admit that it was thrilling to be in close proximity of actor and actress she would normally see on screen. She was happy to discover that they were just as friendly in real life, but what really made her day was that some of them recognized her from Woodson Hubbard's party and complimented Mercedes on her voice.

After a great lunch, Blaine took Kurt and Mercedes on a tour around the lot and introduced them to the people behind the scene.

"Next stop is my trailer," Blaine beamed. "I have my name on the door," he said proudly. "and a star."

"Oohhh he got his name on the door," Mercedes said teasingly.

"And a star." Kurt pointed out. They made their way through the maze of trailers.

"Ta dah." Blaine sang making a big gesture towards his trailer's door. Mercedes and Kurt took out their cell phones and began snapping photos. "Wanna come in, have a look around and relax for a while?"

"Sure."

He ushered his roommates into his trailer and shut the door.

**XXXX**

"Sam is there anything you need before I go to lunch?" Donna, his assistant for the day asked. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she waited for him to answer.

"I'm fine," he replied, taking a bite of his chicken sandwich. "And I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

Donna's hazel eyes widened in surprise. "Am I being f-fired?" she stammered.

Sam nodded as confirmation. "I'm afraid so, sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing against you but…" It really wasn't anything against her or the others, it just that he didn't feel a connection with them as he did with Mercedes.

She quietly left his trailer amid tears. Sam felt bad, but what was he supposed to do? Pretend that she inspired him? He finished his lunch while going over his new lines. He knitted his brows together and blew out a breath of frustration. Having dyslexia made him feel so stupid. Thirty minutes later he gave up and decided to take a walk around the Lot.

As he was walking between the trailers he heard laughter coming from Blaine Anderson's trailer. A faint smile set on his lips, Sam was tempted to knock on the door and asked if he could join him and who ever was with him, but he changed his mind and walked away.

XXXX

"Mr. Anderson you're needed in make-up." The go-fer informed him.

"Thank you." Blaine turned to his guest and shrugged. "Well I guess it's back to work."

"We have to be going too." Kurt replied, giving Blaine a hug. "See you at home."

"Thanks for coming, babe," he kissed him softly on the lips. "Mercedes, I hope you had a great time."

"I did," she said. "Thanks for inviting me Blaine." She kissed her roommate on the cheek.

"Let me walk you guys halfway."

Sam was returning to his trailer, when he was stopped by the go-fer and was informed that he was needed in make-up. He thanked the young man and headed towards make-up. _Damn I need my script!_ Sam changed directions and sprinted towards the trailers. He heard a few people laughing and turned his head in their direction.

His heart lurched in his chest…

There was Blaine Anderson talking to Mercedes and another guy, they were walking toward the cars.

"HEY! HEY!" he shouted, picking up speed. "BLAINE!"

Blaine heard his name being called and turned around. He saw Sam waving his hands frantically in the air as he headed his way.

"Wow, look who's calling my name." he said, surprised.

Mercedes' heart tapped danced in her chest. _There should really be a law for looking that good._ "Here comes Sam Evans… your co-worker." She said. "Kurt are you ready?"

"Don't you want to say hi…?" he saw the look in her eyes. "Goodbye, babe."

_She's leaving!_ "MERCEDES, MERCEDES! WAIT!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. "WAIT!" He ran passed Blaine and gently grabbed a stunned Mercedes by the arm.

They immediately felt the surge of electricity tingled through their bodies...

Kurt gladly moved out the way…

Mercedes couldn't believe what was happening…

Sam tightened his grip, the warmth and joy he felt was indescribable. "Mercedes…" he gasped. "Mercedes…" he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he flashed a smile that started a puddle between her legs. "I_ told_ you I will see you again." He smirked.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! It is pure joy to write something so many are enjoying, it feeds my muse! Sending a shout out to my beta Jill! Thank you so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Six**

_Sam tightened his grip; the warmth and joy he felt was indescribable. "Mercedes…" he gasped. "Mercedes…" he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He then had the nerve to flash a smile that started a puddle between her legs. "I told you I would see you again." He smirked. _

**XXXX**

"H-how did you find out m-my name?" Mercedes stammered. His touch continued to produce tiny bolts of electricity that ran throughout her body creating a sense of euphoria. She tried to free herself from his death grip, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I have my ways," Sam replied staring at the curvy, mahogany skinned woman with such intensity Mercedes was certain he could read her soul.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Anderson they are waiting for you in makeup," the go-fer reminded them.

"Well I better head back to work," Kurt announced, not moving an inch. He found the whole scene before him comical. "I'm turning around and walking to my car…"

Blaine was conflicted. He wasn't sure if he should leave Mercedes or go to makeup. His pleading brown eyes locked with Kurt's blue ones. _A little help with this? _ Kurt raised his eyebrows and his lips curled in a smile, letting his boyfriend know that he's got this.

"See you at home Kurt and Mercedes," Blaine said cheerfully. "See you in makeup, Sam." He blew Kurt a kiss and headed towards makeup.

"Mr. Evans, will you please let go of me?" Mercedes begged. "My friend has to go back to work and I…" _Have to go home and change my panties, she thought. _

"And risk losing you again?" Sam interjected, "Oh no, I'm not letting you go, Mercedes. It took me two weeks to find you and the next time might take even longer. So you might as well stop struggling because you're not going anywhere…sorry."

Mercedes' doe eyes widen in surprise. "You're going to hold me against my will?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. "Kurt, call the police, I'm being kidnapped."

"It's not a kidnapping if you're my invited guest, darling." Sam countered. "Kurt?"

"Uh…yes?" Kurt replied,

"Don't worry about Mercedes," he drawled. "I'll make sure she gets home."

"Kurt, don't you dare leave me," Mercedes pleaded.

"Okay," Kurt replied, knowing that he was taking his life in his own hands.

"Kurt…" she warned.

"Sorry Mercedes, I REALLY have to get back to the work." He quickly turned around and headed towards his car. "I'll see you at home Mercedes. Play nice."

"You best believe you will…_bestie_," she spat, boring holes in his back. If her eyes were bullets, he would have been shot to death

Kurt waved goodbye without a second thought.

Sam smiled triumphantly. "Come on Mercedes, I have to go to my trailer to get my script and we will go to makeup." He let go of her arm and took her small hand in his. "Wow your hand is so tiny," he replied, lacing his fingers with hers. Sam gently squeezed her hand, causing the sparks between them to intensify. "Don't you feel the _connection _between us?" His green eyes locked with her brown ones. "I knew you were the one," he said softly, licking his pillowy lips.

Mercedes willed her fangirl's heart to slow down. Being in close proximately to Sam Evans wasn't good for her throbbing pussy.

**XXXX**

Blaine was surprised to see Sam entering makeup with Mercedes in tow.

"Mercedes is my special guest," Sam explained, answering the puzzling look on Blaine's face.

"He's holding me against my will," Mercedes corrected. "Please alert the proper authorities."

"Don't you just love her sense of humor?" Sam marveled. The makeup person nodded in agreement. "Can somebody bring a chair for my special guest?"

A male young intern quickly appeared with a folding chair. "Where do you want it Sam?" he asked.

"Set the chair in front of me, I want to be able to gaze upon Mercedes' gorgeous face." Mercedes rolled her eyes and wondered how his girlfriend could put up with his bullshit. "Would you mind going over my lines with me, Mercedes?" he asked, holding out his script.

"Yeah, sure…why not," she sighed, snatching it from him. "I might as well enjoy my captivity."

"Thank you, Mercedes," Sam said sweetly. He loved the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth. "You are the perfect assistant, Mercedes."

"What page shall we start on?" she asked, ignoring the fact that her insides were turning into mush.

**XXXX**

After shooting a pivotal scene, Sam asked Mercedes for her opinion and if there was something he could have done differently to make it better. She was flabbergasted. Why would the great Sam Evans want_ her_ opinion?

"Um…uh…" she stammered, trying to think of something to say. "Well…I think that…the scene was kind of… are you sure you want my honest opinion?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't."

"I hated it," she said, cautiously. "Grayson Stone wouldn't say crap like that." She waited with bated breath for his reaction.

Sam's face lit up like a thousand watt bulb. "You are absolutely right," he agreed. "I _knew_ I was right about you." Sam called a meeting with the screenwriter and the director. "Mercedes, come here please," he shouted.

All eyes were on Mercedes as she jumped out her chair and headed in the direction of the small group. _I should've kept my big mouth shut!_ Her heart was in her throat, the screenwriter threw daggers at her as she came nearer.

Sam draped his arm around her shoulder, pushing her forward. "Don't be frightened, sweetheart." He said. "Lady and gentleman this is Mercedes, she is my biggest fan," he began. "Please inform us how many Grayson Stone films have you seen?"

"All of them," she said softly, her cheeks began to grow warm from embarrassment.

"What was that?" Sam asked. "Speak up, my angel."

"All of them." she repeated. "Some, I have seen multiple times."

"So that means you know Grayson Stone pretty well, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, now tell them what you told me."

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I said t-that Grayson S-stone wouldn't say c-crap like th-that."

"As a Grayson Stone fan, Mercedes should know what the hell she is talking about," Sam argued.

The screenwriter rolled her eyes and her lips drawn in a thin line. She took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Okay fine," she huffed. "I'll change it."

"Thank you darling."

After the rewrite, the scene was shot again, and to everyone's surprise it was a lot better than the previous take. For the rest of the day, things went well for Sam. Instead of phoning in his lines, he delivered them with excitement and passion. It was as if he had finally decided to take this film seriously.

**XXXX**

"Okay everyone, it's a wrap!" Woodson Hubbard announced, to the cast and crew. "Great job! See you in the morning, bright and early."

"Great job Sam!" Woodson complimented him, clapping him on the back. "You're finally getting it together."

"Thanks Woodson," Sam replied. "I have a feeling things are finally looking up for me." He saw Mercedes talking to Blaine and his heart skipped a beat as her melodious laughter reached his ears. "See you bright and early." He threw over his shoulder as he headed towards Mercedes and Blaine.

He was stopped in his tracks by a photographer. "Sam, would you mind posing for a few photos for your legions of fans?" The photographer asked.

"Uh, yeah sure…but wait a sec there's someone I…" Sam wanted Mercedes to be in the photos with him. "Mer…Fuck!" He turned around in a complete circle; his heart plummeted to his stomach. "Shit!" He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled humorlessly. Mercedes had disappeared.

"Sam is everything okay?" The photographer asked, hoping to get a juicy bit of gossip.

"Uh, everything is fine," Sam assured him. "Can I get a rain check on those photos?" he asked. "I'm really exhausted."

"Yeah…sure." The photographer said, disappointed.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I give you an exclusive?" Sam suggested. "You will spend a day on the set with me?" he offered.

The young man's face lit up. "Are you serious?" he asked eagerly. This was going to be his big break!

Sam nodded as he scribbled down Puck's number and gave it to him. "My manager will set it up."

"Thank you, Sam you don't know how much this means to me!"

Sam gave him a quick nod and ran toward the trailers. _Maybe I can still catch her!_

But that was not to be. Fate had shitted on him.

Sam was stopped by a group of young fans, who had waited nearly two hours to see him. He was informed by their chaperone that the children were on a day trip from the local children's hospital. They were given a private tour of Blue Moon Studio and when word got out that he was filming his latest Grayson Stone movie, the children got excited and really wanted to see him. He had no choice but to swallow down the huge lump of _pissed-the-fuck-off_. He plastered a huge smile on his face and spent the next 45 minutes signing autographs, posing for pictures and talking to the wide-eyed innocent children.

Sam walked to his trailer feeling dejected. He showered and changed into his street clothes. He was on his way out when he noticed his script sitting on the coffee table with a handwritten note laying haphazardly on top of it.

_Despite holding me against my will, I had a great time._

_Mercedes._

Sam chuckled as he read the note again and stuffed it in his pocket. He took out his cell phone and punched in Puck's number.

"I heard it went exceptionally well today," Puck said.

"Yeah it did," Sam replied. He then proceeded to tell his best friend what happened.

"No shit?" Puck asked incredulously. "She knows Blaine Anderson?"

"She more than knows him," Sam laughed. "I think they fucking _live_ together, at least that what I hope Kurt meant."

"Kurt? Who's Kurt?"

"Blaine's boyfriend," Sam replied, as he walked to his truck. "There's only one way to find out."

"What do you have in mind?" Puck asked, ready to do anything to help Sam find Mercedes.

"I'm on my way to Blaine's home," Sam climbed behind the wheel. "I had to charm the address out of one of the ladies in human resources."

"And how did you manage that?" Puck laughed, he already knew the answer.

"I gave her the Sam Evans special," he laughed, starting up the truck. "She will probably go home and sleep like a baby tonight."

**XXXX**

Kurt waved the expensive white handkerchief frantically in front of Mercedes. He wasn't sure if his bestie was still angry with him for abandoning her at Blue Moon Studio with Sam Evans. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Forgive me?"

"You should be," Mercedes replied, trying hard to conceal the smile that was slowly creeping on her face, but was failing miserably. "Sam Evans kidnapped me and you…" Kurt narrowed his eyes and studied her face. "What?"

"Your eyes are sparkling," Kurt said accusingly, raising an eyebrow. "And that big ass cheesing grin on your face gives you away. Tell me again how I should apologize to you?"

"Mercedes had a great time," Blaine spoke up. "You should have seen her," he smiled. "She helped Sam with his lines… and get this: Sam valued Mercedes advice and input so much he had several lines rewritten because of it."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Kurt purred, grinning at his bestie. "I take it back, I'm not sorry for leaving you with Sam Evans."

"You should have seen him, Kurt." Blaine added. "Sam was totally digging her."

"Okay stop it," Mercedes said. "He was being nice, that's all. Stop trying to make more out of it than it was." She sighed. "I can admit that I was fangirling the whole time I was with him. I mean who wouldn't? Sam Evans is one rude sexy fucker and he's going to flirt with women, because we are the majority of his fan base but let's be real. Him digging on me?" She shook her head. "Yeah right." She scoffed.

"Mercedes, I wish you wouldn't do that," Kurt said, giving her a hug. "You're gorgeous; you have curves that many women wished they had. Your ass should have it own religion." Mercedes laughed. "You're amazing and that voice gives me goosebumps. If I were straight I could easily fall in love with you."

"Awww, Kurt." She gushed, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "What a sweet thing to say."

"Kurt's telling the truth," Blaine agreed. "Mercedes you are one sexy mama." Kurt and Mercedes opened their arms for Blaine to join them. Mercedes then gave Blaine a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are good for my ego."

**XXXX**

Mercedes took a long hot shower and changed into a pair of comfortable sweats, an oversized UCLA gray tee-shirt and her favorite purple fuzzy slippers. She placed her hair in a messy bun and joined Kurt and Blaine on the patio for supper. Blaine poured a glass of red wine and handed it to her.

"You look relaxed," he said, sitting down.

"I am," she replied, taking a sip of wine. She leaned back into the chair and admired the view of the city. "After supper, I'm going to hibernate in my room and watch a sappy Lifetime movie and go to sleep. Tomorrow, I plan to spend the whole day in the studio."

"I hope everyone likes chicken cacciatore," Kurt sang, placing the hot bubbly dish on the table. "I'll be right back with the noodles and bread."

"I'll give you a hand babe," Blaine said, standing up, following Kurt into the house.

Martha took another sip of wine and sighed. She thought about her day and how fast it turned from shitty to wonderful in a matter of hours. She couldn't believe Sam Evans has been looking for her for two weeks! He never did tell her the reason why he was looking for her; maybe he wants to hire her as a singer. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of wine. _Who knows?_

Sam turned off the ignition and climbed out the truck. He took out the slip of paper with Blaine's address written on it and checked the house number on the mailbox against it to be sure. Sam checked his appearance in the side mirror and jogged around the truck to the passenger's side and grabbed the box of long steam red roses and strutted to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Are you expecting someone?" Blaine asked. He and Kurt were on their way to the patio with the rest of their supper.

"No, maybe it's one of the neighbors' children selling cookies for school." Kurt replied. "You go ahead, and I'll ask them to come back some other time."

"Alright, hurry up."

Kurt went to answer the front door. His jaw dropped in surprise when he saw _Sam Fucking Evans_ on the other side of the threshold, leaning against the door frame, holding a long black box. Kurt almost lost his shit as well the dish of noodles he was holding.

"Hello Kurt," Sam greeted warmly, pushing himself off the door frame. "Does Mercedes live here?"

"Uh…er…uh-huh." He stammered.

Sam noticed the dish of noodles in his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your supper but…"

"Have you eaten?" Kurt asked, sobering up. "We have plenty if you want to join us."

Sam sniffed the air. His stomach growled loudly as the aroma of the chicken cacciatore tickled his nose. "Sorry about that," he said, embarrassed. "I didn't realize I was that hungry."

"Are you staying?"

"Mercedes…?"

"On the patio with Blaine, follow me." Kurt couldn't wait to see the look on his best friend's face.

"Kurt, hurry up, we're starving!" Mercedes yelled.

"Coming!" Kurt sang. He stepped out on the patio.

"It's about time you…" Mercedes began. She stopped in midsentence as Sam Evans walked out behind Kurt.

"Look who I found at our front door," Kurt announced, setting the dish of pasta on the table. "Sam Evans."

Blaine smiled brightly. "Hey Sam! Wow, this a pleasant surprise…" he stood up and offered Sam his chair.

"You're fine where you're at Blaine," Sam said, claiming the chair next to Mercedes. "I'll sit here next to Mercedes."

_Shit!_ At that moment, Mercedes wished that the earth would open up and swallow her. She looked a hot mess.

"Well…um…let me go get another plate and silverware." Kurt replied. He cleared his throat, hoping Blaine would get the hint and come with him.

"Oh, and I'll-I'll get another bottle of wine," Blaine spoke up, taking the hint.

"Be back in a few," Kurt said, grinning from ear to ear.

Mercedes poured herself another glass of wine and took a big gulp. Sam was staring at her as if he were a condemned man and she was to be his last meal.

"So you're stalking me now?" she hissed, taking another gulp of wine.

"What you did was rude as fuck," Sam said, ignoring her question. He took the glass from her and finished it. "Didn't your mama teach you manners?"

"Oh hell to the no! Excuse me?" she asked, incredulously, glaring at the empty glass he had placed in her hand.

"You didn't say goodbye," he continued. "That was a shitty thing to do."

"If I tell you goodbye, will you please go home to your girlfriend?"

Sam chuckled. Her feisty demeanor was giving him goose bumps. "Your friend Kurt invited me to have supper and I'm not leaving until my belly is full," he said sweetly. "These are for you." He handed her the long black monogram box.

Mercedes stared at it. "I can't accept it."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I told you that I am not that girl."

"I'm single."

"I still can't accept it," she said, placing the box in his lap. "Sorry."

"No problem, I'll open it for you." He opened the box the sweet scent of roses saturated the air.

"Ohmigod," Kurt said, returning to the table with the extra plate and utensils. "Mercedes these are gorgeous."

"She was telling me as much," Sam grinned, placing the box of roses in front of her. "Mercedes why don't you put the roses in a vase darling, so everyone can enjoy them?" he suggested.

Mercedes side-eyed the fuck out of him.

"Mercedes I'll do that," Kurt replied, taking the box of roses. "These are simply beautiful." He cooed, skipping into the house.

"Just like the woman I had brought them for," Sam gushed. He reached out and placed his hand on her forearm. The tingling sensation erupted when their skin made contact causing them both to jump apart. "Whoa, we do have a _connection_," Sam said. "It's undeniable."

Before Mercedes had a chance to respond, Blaine and Kurt returned. Blaine, with a bottle of wine and Kurt, with the dozen roses arranged beautifully in a gorgeous vase.

During supper the guys did most of the talking while Mercedes listened until the topic of conversation turned to comics books. Sam was delighted to discover Mercedes was as much of a comic book junkie as he was.

"Me, you and Alys should go to Comic-Con together," Sam hinted.

"Who's Alys?" Mercedes asked.

"My twelve year old niece, she's going to like you."

"Oh," Mercedes replied, before stuffing her mouth with chicken.

Blaine and Kurt held hands underneath the table and squealed silently to themselves.

The time flew by quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was ten o'clock.

"I really have to be going," Sam said, pushing himself from the table. "Blaine and I have to be on the set at five-thirty in the morning."

"Don't remind me," Blaine groaned.

Sam thanked them for supper. "I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal," he said.

"Mercedes is an excellent cook," Kurt chimed in. "Her specialty is lasagna."

Mercedes cut her eyes at her bestie.

"I love lasagna," Sam replied, smacking his lips. "I can taste it already." He pulled out his cell phone. "Mercedes what's your number?"

"Why?"

"I want it."

Kurt rattled off her number.

_What the fuck Kurt?_ She couldn't believe her friend would betray her in that way.

"Thanks Kurt." He placed his cell phone into his pocket. "Mercedes, walk me to the door?"

She stood rooted to the floor until Kurt gave her a friendly push towards the door. Mercedes reluctantly walked Sam to the front door. He turned to her and smiled. "Now that I found you Mercedes Jones, we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Mercedes felt her heart do a tap dance that would make the late Gregory Hines envious.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. Mercedes gasped and pulled away because the intensity was too much.

"Sweet dreams, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes locked the door behind him and leaned against it. She waited until she heard his truck drove away before pushing herself off the door.

Kurt walked into the house with the vase of roses and handed it to her. "Before you get your panties in a wad because I gave Sam your number hear me out." he said.

"I'm listening," she mumbled, inhaling the rose's wonderful scent.

"Mercedes, there is no denying that Sam got a thing for you," he began. "I will not let you throw this opportunity away, who knows where this might lead?"

"I don't have time for Sam Evans or any man." Mercedes replied, touching the soft flower petals lovingly. "I'm not here for that…goodnight."

**XXXX**

"How did it go?" Puck asked Sam as he drove home.

"I had a great time," Sam replied. "Mercedes Jones and I have a connection, I can't describe it to you, but she is the one, she's my muse."

"Mercedes Jones? So you got a last name?" he laughed.

"And the number," Sam added.

"When do I get a chance to meet her?"

"Come by the studio tomorrow."

"She's gonna be there?"

"Yep, I'm sending a limo to pick her up."

XXXX

Mercedes thought her hearing was playing tricks on her when the driver, of the stretch limousine, that was parked in the drive way, informed her he was there to drive her to the Blue Moon Studio.

"On whose authority?" she asked.

"Mr. Samuel Evans, ma'am." He replied.

_What the hell?_ "I'm sorry for the gas you wasted coming here," she apologized. "But I'm not going to the Blue Moon Studio, I have other plans." She smiled sweetly. "Have a great day."

"But Miss Jones I have specific instructions…"

"I really don't care what your instructions are! Tell Mr. Evans..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "You know what? I do have somewhere I have to be, I'll give you the directions once I get in the car."

"Yes ma'am."

Mercedes took her cell phone out her bag and punched in Tina's number.

"What's up girlfriend?" Tina greeted.

"Girl, please! Where do I begin?" Mercedes huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

Tina squealed in disbelief as Mercedes told her about Sam Evans. "Let me get this straight, Sam Evans, the sexiest man in the known universe have a _thing_ for you and you're pissed about it?"

"He doesn't have a thing for me," Mercedes countered. "He is being extra flirty with me, because of Blaine."

"Blaine?" Tina echoed. "That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Whatever, I'm SO not impressed."

"Mercedes, are you on crack?"

"No, but I'm not some stupid fangirl either."

"Then what's the problem?"

Mercedes heard a beep; someone was calling her on her second line. "Hold on sec Tina, I have a call on the other line."

"Okay."

She switched to the second line. "Hello, this is Mercedes."

"How come you're not here?" Sam demanded.

"I'm busy and I don't have time to spend all day with you."

"Did a limo come by to pick you up?"

"Yes."

"And did the driver tell you I wanted him to drive you to the Blue Moon Studio, on my orders?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you here?"

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped. "The last time I checked, my daddy was dead."

"Mercedes, I demand that you to come to the studio."

She disconnected the call.

"Hello? Mercedes?"

Silence…

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He was officially pissed off.

Puck walked into Sam's trailer. The look in his green eyes was deadly. "Who pissed you off?"

"Mercedes," Sam huffed. "She refuses to come the studio." He explained. "Fuck, what in the hell am I going to do? I need her."

"To bad you can't force her…"Puck began.

"That's it!" Sam said, snapping his fingers. "I am going to force her to work with me."

"Come again?" Puck asked, puzzled.

"Puck, I'm desperate, I'll do anything to get Mercedes here. Please don't judge me for what I'm about to do."

"How low are you willing to go, dude?"

"Get in touch with Blaine Anderson's manager…"

**XXXX**

Mercedes was surprised to see Artie at the recording studio. He usually stayed away because he _didn't want to disturb the flow of creativity_ – his words. When he does pay a visit, it was always a treat.

"Mercedes, my beautiful curvy goddess I have to talk to you. It's important," he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his tone.

"Okay, I'll be right out."

She met Artie in the small office. One look and Mercedes knew something was wrong.

"What's going on, Artie?" she asked, taking his hands in hers out of concern. "Did something happen to my mama?"

Artie shook his head. "Mercedes, we have a _huge _problem." He began, sighing heavily. He wasn't sure if he could go through with it. "I received a call from Sam Evans' manager, Noah Puckerman about twenty minutes ago."

At the mention of Sam's name Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Honey…there is no easy way to say this..."

"Say what? What does that jerk Sam Evans want?"

"Sam Evans is threatening to fire Blaine unless you agree to be his assistant."

"What! What!" Mercedes cried, not sure if she heard Artie correctly. "Please repeat that?"

"Blaine will be fired if you don't agree to be his assistant." Artie repeated.

"Can he do that?" she gasped. "Just fire Blaine for no reason?"

Artie nodded slowly. "Apparently, Mr. Evans has a lot of power."

"So if I don't work for him, Blaine is fucked?"

"That's the bottom line goddess, I'm sorry."

"Fine," she said without hesitation. "I'll do it." She couldn't let Blaine be the scapegoat for Sam's selfishness.

"Are you sure Mercedes? This means you will not get as much time in the studio."

"I'm sure," Mercedes said angrily, she was on the verge of tears. "And don't worry about my demo. I have nights and all day Saturday to work on it."

"I'll call Mr. Puckerman and inform him of your decision."

"Don't waste your breath, I'll call Mr. Evans." Mercedes scrolled down her list of last calls received and redialed the unfamiliar number from this morning. Sam answered after the first ring.

"Tell me where you are and I'll send the limo." he instructed.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Sam is truly an asshole...Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank everyone who are enjoying this story! I am so happy I am able to share this with you! Thanks for all the love and support! I am truly grateful! Thanks to my beta Jill, you are a blessing!  
**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee, but if I did Samcedes will have their own spin off in LA co-starring Puck!...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Seven**

"_I'll call Mr. Puckerman and inform him of your decision." _

"_Don't waste your breath, I'll call Mr. Evans." Mercedes scrolled down her list of last calls received and redialed the unfamiliar number from this morning. Sam answered after the first ring. _

"_Tell me where you are and I'll send the limo." he instructed. _

**XXXX**

Mercedes gave Sam the recording studio address and hung up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Artie a weak smile.

"I'm on my way to the Blue Moon Studio as soon as my ride comes," she chuckled mirthlessly.

Artie rolled his wheelchair over to Mercedes and took her hands in his. "I can hire someone to beat his ass if you want," he said, in a serious tone. "Just say the word and it will be done."

Mercedes chuckled. "As much as I would love to see Sam Evans in traction for six months, we would still have the same problem," she replied. Mercedes took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I'll be fine," she assured him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why would Sam Evans do this?" Artie wondered out loud. "I know you mentioned that you met him at Hubbard's party or was that Tina?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Any way, did something happen between the two of you?" Artie's face turned beet red, his eyes avoiding hers. "Sorry for asking that. Your personal life is none of my business."

"No, no, no, no, no," Mercedes replied. "Nothing like that ever happened," she assured him. The memory of Sam practically fucking her mouth with his fingers came to mind. "I don't know why he's being an asshole." She sighed. "The fucking jerk."

"I feel like this is my fault," Artie smiled at her apologetically.

"Artie this is not your fault." Mercedes gave him a warm hug. "Why would you think something like that?"

"If I hadn't asked you to fill in for Aja, you wouldn't have met that asshole Evans and be in this predicament," he explained. "Blaine's job wouldn't be in jeopardy and you wouldn't have to sacrifice the time you need to put your demo together."

"Artie stop it! What is happening is NOT your fault. This fuckery just made me more determined to make it," Mercedes assured him. "I have come too far to let some selfish fucker like Sam Evans kill my dream."

**XXXX**

While waiting for the limousine to arrive, Mercedes went back into the studio to continue recording. She wasn't going to let Sam Evans ruin the little time she had left. Once that was done, Mercedes and Coinneach talked about coming in after hours and on the weekends to work on her demo.

"I really don't see a problem with it," Coinneach replied. "We'll get together later and put something together that will accommodate your schedule."

"Thanks Coinneach, that's all I can ask for." Mercedes gathered her notebook and sheet music and placed them into her bag. She waved goodbye to the musicians and thanked them for all of their hard work. "Be seeing you around, guys."

"It won't be long before you're back in the studio, diva." the drummer said, cheerfully.

Mercedes gave him a small smile and swung her bag over her shoulder and went to wait in the lobby. She heard her cell phone buzzing, notifying her that she had an incoming text. Mercedes held her breath as she dug in her bag and pulled out her phone, praying it wasn't that corroded asshole Sam Evans texting her to give her more grief.

It was Tina.

_I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight. Mike and the band will be rehearsing for an upcoming gig this weekend and I'm in desperate need of some girlfriend time._

She replied to Tina's text. _Sounds like a plan._

_Great, will text you later about the time!_ Tina replied.

Mercedes looked up just in time to see the black limousine slowing down. She rolled her eyes as she stood up. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she made her way to the front door. She shook her head slowly as she recognized the limousine driver from earlier.

The driver greeted her warmly as he opened the back door for her. "Hello Miss Jones."

"Hello," she replied, climbing into the back seat. Mercedes were sure she saw a smirk on his lips. She watched as he walked quickly around the car and got behind the wheel.

He reached back and slid opened the partition. "Are you comfortable, Miss Jones?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"If you need anything to drink, there's bottled water as well as fruit juice and soda. There are also snacks in case you're hungry," he informed her.

"Thank you."

He closed the partition and took out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"This is Sam," Sam greeted, answering his phone after the second ring, he had instructed the driver to call him once he had Mercedes in the car. "Are you on your way?"

"Yes sir, we shall be there within the hour." The driver replied.

"Excellent! Make sure Mercedes arrives here safely."

As the limousine merged into traffic, Mercedes took out her compact to refresh her makeup and check her hair. She was in the middle of reapplying her lipgloss when she remembered who she was going to see. She quickly threw her makeup back in her bag. _What the fuck, Mercedes?_

**XXXX**

"Mercedes will be here within the hour." Sam announced to Puck; he had just gotten off the phone with the driver of the limousine. He ran several fingers through his hair and smiled triumphantly. "I got my muse," he sang.

"Yeah, you got your muse." Puck agreed. "I can't believe you threatened to have Blaine fired to get her. That's pretty low – even for you."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It was something I had to do to insure that I would have another blockbuster hit." Sam felt a twinge of guilt, but it faded as soon as it arrived. "You know how this works."

"I would hide all of the sharp objects if I were you," Puck warned him. "I have a feeling your muse is going to be on the warpath when she gets here."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her," Sam replied. "Mercedes is…" he tried to think of the perfect word to describe her but none came to mind. "Wow, you just have to meet her."

Puck stared at his friend and client for a few moments before answering. "Are you sure you haven't fucked her?" He asked bluntly. "Because damn, bro this woman got you wrapped up tight."

"Naw, not yet-give me time dude," he laughed. "When I get between those beautiful thighs and get a taste of her pussy, believe me Puck, you're going know about it."

"And I can't wait to hear all the glorious details." Puck laughed, giving him a fist bump.

**XXXX**

The security guard tapped on the tinted window of the limousine, the driver rolled down his window and smiled. "Hi Ricky, how's it going?" The security guard greeted as he checked the limo driver's license.

"No complaints, making a living." Ricky replied, with a shrugged.

"I hear ya. Who's in the back?"

"Miss Jones, Sam Evans' new assistant."

The security guard checked the list and found Mercedes' name. "Oh yeah," he went to the back and tapped lightly on the back window. Mercedes let down the window and smiled at the security guard. "Miss Jones? I need to see your ID please."

Mercedes took out her driver license and handed it him. He glanced at it and returned it to her with a smile. "Have a pleasant day, Miss Jones."

She had the urge to roll her eyes, but smiled instead. "Thank you."

He opened the gate and waved the limousine through, before calling Sam to inform him that Mercedes was on the premises. Sam thanked him and smiled brightly.

"She's here," Sam announced to Puck. He stepped out his trailer and casually leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mercedes stepped out the limo and waited for the driver to escort her to Sam's trailer.

She had already made up her mind what she wanted to say to that arrogant son of a bitch. _Who in_ _the hell made Sam God?_ She thought angrily. _The selfish prick!_ Mercedes felt her temper rising with each step she took toward his trailer. By the time she saw his full pink lips curved in a smirk on his handsome face, she wanted to slap every bit of taste out of his arrogant mouth.

"Hello there sunshine," Sam greeted, as his green eyes travelled down her full figured body. He liked the way her burnt orange sundress hugged her curves and complimented her skin tone. Mercedes brushed her long soft loose curls out of her face and side-eyed the fuck out of him.

"That was a shitty thing to do," she hissed, throwing his words back at him. "Who the fuck died and made you king?" she continued, her voice rising with each word. "Fuck you Sam Evans, you corroded asshole!"

"Shhh, lower your voice," Sam whispered, looking around nervously. He gestured for her to follow him inside. "Do you want the whole world to know what is going on?" The paparazzi were always lurking around in the shadows.

"What? You don't want your fan club know what an ASSHOLE you really are?" she shouted.

Sam grabbed her by the forearm and rushed her inside his trailer before she attracted a crowd. Goosebumps raised on their flesh the instant they touched. Sam's heart knocked against his chest and his breath hitched in his throat. He looked at Mercedes and couldn't help but wonder if she was experiencing the same thing.

She was.

"Get your hands off me!" Mercedes demanded, snatching her arm out of his grasp. She took several deep breaths, waiting for her butterflies to settle down. She was surprised to see a well dressed man sitting on a chair with the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen, staring at her with an amused look on his face.

"You must be Mercedes Jones," Puck greeted warmly, taking the opportunity to get a good look at his best friend's muse. Sam didn't tell him that Mercedes had a nice huge rack and an ass most women in Hollywood would pay a plastic surgeon a small fortune to attain. "My name is Noah Puckerman, Sam's…"

Mercedes' doe eyes flashed with anger. "I know who you are," she interrupted. "You're no better than your client." She shifted her eyes between Sam and Puck. "What kind of fucked up people are you?"

"Uh…I better get out of here." Puck said, standing up. "It's been great meeting you, Mercedes." he said, extending his hand for her to shake. "I wish it was under better circumstances," Mercedes recoiled from it as if it was a snake. "Uh…yeah…have a nice day," he said as he withdrew his hand. "See you later, Sam," he winked approvingly and gave him a nod. _Good luck Sam_. Puck thought. _You sure as hell are gonna need it! _

Sam clapped Puck on the back. "I'll call you later, bro," he said, grinning slyly. Sam shut the door behind Puck and turned to face Mercedes' wrath. She had been simmering long enough. "Now, where were we?" he face palmed himself and smirked. "Oh yeah, you were calling me names?" He quipped.

Mercedes dropped her bag in the nearest chair. "Is this a fucking joke to you?" she angrily spat at him. "Purposely threatening to destroy a person's dream for the hell of it?"

"This is nothing personal Mercedes," Sam said with a shrug. He wished he could tell her that she was his muse for this film and he needed her by his side to insure he did his best work. "I like Blaine, he's a nice guy. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends some day, but this is business." Sam gazed at Mercedes; her rebellious nature was refreshing to him. It actually reminded him of his niece Alys. "You didn't want to come nicely so I went for the jugular, either you were going to be my assistant or Blaine was going to be replaced. The choice was yours."

Mercedes looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe the shit that was coming out of his mouth! That lousy, arrogant prick has got some fucking nerve!

"Oh hell to the no! Are you fucking serious?" she replied, incredulously. "I didn't have a choice. It was fucked if I do or fucked if I don't." Mercedes chuckled mirthlessly, shaking her head. She wiped away the angry tears that fell, despite her efforts to stop them. "Of course I wasn't going to let Blaine lose his job and you knew that."

"I was counting on it," Sam admitted. "There is something you should know about me, Mercedes; I am accustomed to getting what I want, how I want it and when I want it." He handed her a box of tissue, which she snatched from him. "I really don't give a fuck how I get it just as long as I get it."

Mercedes threw up her hands in exasperation. "I-I can't with you…I just can't."

"Being my assistant is not the end of the world." Sam dropped a copy of his script in her lap. "We have a connection, Mercedes and you know it."

Mercedes stared at the script in her lap, trying to figure out what in the hell was wrong with him. Doesn't he care about anyone but himself? She looked at the handsome blond-haired, green-eyed man. Long gone were the fangirl illusions she had carried around in her heart about him.

"I never thought that I would say this about you because I think you are an incredible actor and I had always admired you and I can admit that I had a crush on you and what woman wouldn't? You're beautiful…" Mercedes paused to wipe her eyes. "But, Sam Evans you are a heartless bastard and you just lost me as a fan. I don't think your mother or your niece would be very proud of the way you shit on people to get what you want."

The mentioned of his mother and Alys stabbed at Sam's heart. "Mercedes…"

"No, let me finish." She interrupted. "You don't have to worry about anyone finding out about our _arrangement_, I'm pretty sure Artie will never tell or that so-called manager of yours, so your public persona is safe. You are my boss and I'm your employee and we will act accordingly."

"Mercedes, I don't want…"

"What page do you want to begin Mr. Evans?" She asked in a professional tone.

"Mercedes, please don't act this way, please call me Sam."

"Is that an order from my boss?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes," he sighed, "Please."

**XXXX**

"We have to celebrate the good news!" Blaine suggested giving Mercedes a congratulatory hug. He had learned of her new position when he spotted Sam and Mercedes outside his trailer as the two were on their way to a meeting with the director and producer of the film. "Wow this is a surprise, does Kurt know?"

"Not yet, I was hired this morning and started working right away." Mercedes replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"What about your music?" Blaine asked. He couldn't help but be concerned. He knew how much her music meant to her. "Will you be able to complete your demo, considering your work schedule?"

Sam arched his eyebrows in surprise._ Mercedes never mentioned she was working_ _on a demo._

"No worries I'll get it done," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I will be spending whatever spare time I have in the studio."

Blaine turned to Sam and smiled brightly. "Sam, you couldn't have asked for a better assistant," he said, singing his roommate's praises.

"I couldn't agree more." Sam agreed, gazing at Mercedes.

At that moment Mercedes wanted to slap the shit out of his phony ass! How DARE he stand there and carry on a conversation with Blaine as if they are friends, when he really doesn't give two fucks about him?

"I hope so. Sam made me an offer I couldn't refuse," she quipped.

Sam smiled uncomfortably.

"Sam, are you doing anything tonight?" Blaine asked, "I was thinking the four of us can have supper out to celebrate Mercedes new job."

"No, absolutely not!" Mercedes shouted louder than expected.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, surprised by her sudden outburst.

Sam cleared his throat, the tip of his ears red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "What I meant to say is that I have plans with Tina tonight," Mercedes explained. "We're doing the female bonding thing."

"How about this weekend Sam will that be alright with you?"

"I'm pretty sure Sam has better things to do than to hang with us peasants, right Sam?" Mercedes gave him a withering glance.

"Uh…Mercedes right," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to be pretty busy."

**XXXX**

For the second day in a row, things on Lot 54 went great for Sam. He was getting a lot of compliments on his performance, for which he secretly gave credit to Mercedes.

"So Blaine mentioned something about you recording a demo?" Sam asked Mercedes as they headed back to his trailer, breaking the silence between them

"It's none of your business what I do in my free time," she answered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Maybe I can help you with that," he offered. "I have friends in the music business who are always looking for fresh talent, maybe I can…"

"No," she said, shutting him down. "I don't want anything from you."

"But Mercedes," he protested. "I want to help. I feel kinda bad that you're putting your music on hold because of me."

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. "Do you feel bad enough to dissolve our arrangement?"

"No, but…"

"That's what I thought," she said, going as fast as her short legs can carry her.

"Mercedes…" Sam quickly caught up with up her, reached out and grabbed her elbow to slow her down. The moment his touched her, little sparks of fire spread like lightening, consuming them from head to toe.

"Let me go…please…"

Sam dropped his hand to his side. "Tell me you didn't feel that." he said, daring her to deny it. "Tell me there is no connection between us."

Silence…

"Can I at least pay for your studio time?" he asked, changing the subject. He will discuss this connection with her some other time.

"No, I don't need your help. I'm doing very well on my own, thank you." Mercedes replied. "The last thing I need in my life is for you to use me to clear your conscience."

"That's not why…" Sam stopped in midsentence after realizing it was useless trying to convince Mercedes he was sincere. When they reached his trailer, Mercedes placed her copy of the movie script on the coffee table and grabbed her bag. "The limousine is waiting to take you home," he said.

"No thank you, I'll get a ride home with Blaine."

Sam sighed heavily. He was getting frustrated, because no matter what he said, Mercedes had a snappish answer. "Mercedes please take the limousine, I ordered it for you. Tomorrow you can get a ride with Blaine…okay?"

Mercedes thought for a moment before replying. "No thank you, I'll get a ride home with Blaine." She repeated. "Have a shitty night." She said sweetly, slamming the door on her way out.

**XXXX**

"What is it with you and that hottie Sam Evans?" Tina asked Mercedes, they were having supper at one of Tina's favorite Mexican restaurants. "I hear from Artie that you scored a job with the southern sex god as his personal assistant, and yes I hate you at the moment," she said with smile. "He's showing up at your home unannounced for supper after spending the day with you…" she eyed Mercedes suspiciously. "Girl, is y'all fucking?"

Mercedes chocked on her margarita. Tina jumped out of her chair and patted Mercedes on her back until her passageway was cleared.

"Sorry Mercedes," she apologized.

Mercedes waved away her words…

"But I still want to know, did you baptized him with the pussy, because it sounds like he is worshiping it hard."

Mercedes side eyed her friend, leave it to Tina to be crass. "Hell no," Mercedes answered once she was able to speak again. "It's nothing like that."

"Well you're doing something right. You can teach this town of simple thirsty bitches a thing or two about how to handle a man."

**XXXX**

Puck handed Sam another beer and turned down the volume to the TV. They were watching a ball game, but lost interest when their team started falling behind.

"I think I fucked up." Sam sighed, taking a small sip of beer. "Yep, I had definitely fucked up."

"Is Mercedes giving you a hard time?" Puck laughed.

"She's barely speaking to me." he replied. "And when she does its work related or she's biting my head off."

"Well what do you expect?" Puck responded, eating a handful of chips. "Threatening to fire her friend, unless she works for you is not the way to get between a female's legs, my friend."

"I know right?" Sam agreed. "So I tried to make up for it by offering to pay for her studio time, thinking it would earn me brownie points."

"What a minute why would you offered to do something like that?"

"Mercedes and Blaine was talking and I heard him asked her if she would be able to complete her demo." He looked at Puck, with a lopsided smile on his lips. "Mercedes got a set of pipes on her that makes angels jealous. I even offered to set up a meeting with several of my producer friends."

"She turned you down, didn't she?"

"With a quickness." He confirmed, he placed his beer on the coaster and grabbed the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos "She doesn't want any part of me."

"Well gee, that's too bad bro, because if that _fione_, _fione_ honey with the nice ass doesn't want you, then I have a chance."

Sam looked at his best friend as if he had lost his fucking mind. Sure they had shared women before which was no big deal because they lived by the motto 'bros before ho's.' but this time it was different, Mercedes was different and for the first time in their long friendship Sam felt jealous towards Puck.

"Dude, no." he said. "Point your dick somewhere else, Mercedes is off limits." Puck began to laugh. "Hey man, this is not funny. I mean it; take your six inches somewhere else."

"Alright, alright," Puck said, holding his hands up in surrender, "No need to get hostile. Mercedes is off limits, gotcha." He picked up a pillow and threw it at Sam. "Hey man, you were wrong for that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, throwing it back.

"Six inches," he scoffed. "Man, my junk is thick, long and glorious."

"What ever." Sam chuckled. "You would know."

"So what are you going to do about Mercedes?" Puck asked, changing the subject.

"I haven't a fucking clue."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Is Sam feeling guilty? Nah! lol Thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorite and follow it feeds my muse! Thanks to by beta Jill, hey girl!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Kurt wrapped Mercedes in a warm hug the second she stepped over the threshold. "Blaine told me what happened today," he said excitedly. "I can't believe it! My best friend is working for none other than that sexy beast Sam Evans." He giggled, fanning himself. "I knew that southern hunk had a thing for you."

"Kurt, I wish you would stop saying that," Mercedes replied. "Sam Evans doesn't have a thing for me," she corrected him. _The asshole!_

"Uh…_correction_," he countered. "Number one, the man told you he had been searching for you for two damn weeks, because what ever the fuck happened between you two at that party completely fucked his mind. Number two, he found out where you lived, showed up _unannounced_ with a box of long stemmed red roses and spend the whole night staring at you as if you held the answers to the meaning of his life. And number three, the man hires you as his personal assistant, with no experience behind your name? What man does that if he doesn't have some kind of interest in the woman?"

Mercedes remained silent as she tried to figure out how to respond.

He narrowed his eyes and stared into her brown orbs. He had to go there and ask. "Is there something you're not telling me? You're acting like someone who received a death sentence. Most women would be shouting this information from the roof top. Why do you find it so hard to believe that a man of Sam Evans' stature finds you attractive?"

Fuck, she needed to give an Oscar winning performance to convince her bestie that everything was okay. Before Mercedes could reply, Blaine walked up, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him on the neck. He smiled brightly at Mercedes and winked.

"Kurt, why don't we let Mercedes breathe?" he suggested. "I'm sure she's still trying to wrap her mind around why this is happening. This all have to be so exciting for you right, Mercedes? I mean wow, you are working for Sam Evans, one of the nicest men in Hollywood."

_Blaine if you only knew just how __**nice**__ your new friend really is!_ She thought, trying not to show her disdain at the mention of Sam's name. Mercedes plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded in agreement. "Blaine's right," she replied. "I feel a bit overwhelmed at the moment." She chuckled, hoping to fool Kurt.

"What about your music?" Kurt asked, "You're not going to postpone finishing your demo, are you?"

"I had asked Mercedes the same thing earlier," Blaine spoke up.

"It will get done," Mercedes assured him. "I'll just work around my work schedule."

"Why don't you explain the situation to Sam?" Kurt suggested. "I'm sure he will give you plenty of time off."

"No, thank you, I don't need anything else from Sam Evans. I want to do this on my own." The words came out a lot harsher than expected. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I don't want to take advantage of his kindness towards me," Mercedes explained, smiling brightly.

She felt Kurt's eyes bore into her. _Oh fuck, he's not buying it!_

"Good for you, Mercedes," Blaine replied. "Do you know who many people would have taken advantage of Sam if they were in your shoes?" He nibbled on Kurt's earlobe.

"Uh... I guess that is my cue to leave." She grinned, getting the hell out of dodge.

She felt like vomiting.

Mercedes wasn't sure if she could fool Kurt for very long, or if she had fooled him at all.

"Come on Mercedes you can do this," she said, giving herself a little pep talk. She glanced at the beautiful vase of long steam roses on her vanity and sighed deeply as she tried to figure out what kind of shitty game Sam was playing with her.

"_This is nothing personal Mercedes,"_ Sam's words echoed in her mind.

Fuck, if it wasn't personal, then what the hell is it? It couldn't be business because she doesn't know a damn thing about motion pictures except she likes to watch them.

So…

Mercedes shut her eyes, replaying her day in her mind. _Sam Evans acting like an asshole, Sam Evans pretending to be Blaine's new BFF, Sam Evans touching her…_

She opened her eyes and gasped audibly. She could still the feel the remnants of Sam's hands on her. The ghostly touches caused the crotch of her panties to become wet with desire.

"_Tell me you didn't feel that," he said, daring her to deny it. "Tell me there is no connection between us."_

"Shit, Mercedes!" She groaned, stepping out of her panties and tossing them in the hamper. How in the hell can she still be attracted to someone she dislike so much?

**XXXX**

Sam took several laps around the pool to clear his head. The situation with Mercedes was weighing heavy on his mind. Sam was perturbed that he had up his game to get the curvy beauty to bend to his will. This was a new experience for him. He never had to change his working formula that _guaranteed_ him success with whichever female he wanted to fuck.

Things were so simple with his former muses: several compliments here, an expensive gift there and a couple of private dinner dates at an exclusive penthouse suite at one of the high end hotels downtown…a smile spread on his face.

By the end of the first course, they were paying homage to his dick, sucking and slurping greedily until he shot his load down their throats. Sam chuckled as he remembered one of his muses, he had forgotten which one, _thanked_ him for the privilege of sucking him off. It was like her very existence depended on it.

"Good times," he snorted. "Good times."

Sam's dick pressed uncomfortably against his swim trucks as his erection grew. He was fantasizing about Mercedes on her knees before him with his legs spread with her beautiful face wedged between them. Her pretty mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking him for all she was worth.

"Fuck yeah," he said. "This shit needs to happen." Sam picked up his cell phone and made a phone call, the person picked up after the first ring. "Are you in the mood to give me a blow job?"

The female on the other side of the line, chuckled softly. "I thought you didn't want to see me any more." She purred.

"Listen Lola, either you want to see me or not," he said impatiently. "It's no skin off my ass."

"Does this means that we're back together?"

"No," he said bluntly. "Look Lola, forget that called!" He sighed. "It was a fucking momentary lapse of reason. I'll just jerk myself off. It's MUCH less drama! Good bye."

"No wait, wait, Sam…" she pleaded, before hearing the buzz of the dial tone in her ear.

Sam ignored Lola calls as he sent Mercedes a text.

_I'll see you at 7, be ready._

**XXXX**

Mercedes heard her cell phone buzzed, informing her that she had an incoming message. She grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and read the Caller ID.

"What does he want?" she said, annoyed. Mercedes read the text and rolled her eyes. "Is he fucking kidding me?"

She quickly returned his text. _What is this shit?_

_We're having breakfast, be ready._ He explained.

_And what if I refuse?_ She asked.

_You're not going to. Good night Mercedes and pleasant dreams. ;D_

_Asshole. _She texted back.

Sam read the last text and chuckled. He is so going to enjoy fucking her.

**XXXX**

Six o'clock came too early for her.

Mercedes hit the snooze button quite a few times before she decided to drag herself out of bed and into a lukewarm shower to wake her up. After brushing her teeth and checking her face for blemishes, Mercedes went to her closet and laid the clothes out on the bed. She selected her new pair of black skinny jeans and a black and charcoal striped asymmetrical top. As she sat at her vanity to apply her makeup, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head in disgust.

"Really, Mercedes?" she chastised herself, wondering why she was going the extra mile to look nice for Sam-corroded-asshole-Evans.

Once she was dressed, she looked at herself in the full length mirror and nodded approvingly. She glanced at the alarm clock and realized that she had just enough time to change out her bag.

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen enjoying his morning coffee, when his bestie strolled in heading towards the fridge.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow," he smiled, checking out her attire. "Someone is looking extra gorgeous this morning." he complimented. "Is all this for Sam?"

"No," Mercedes replied, grabbing a bottle of water. It was a good thing her back was turned to Kurt or he would have seen the eye roll. She closed the fridge and turned to face Kurt with a smile. "Blaine's not up yet?"

"He's sleeping in," Kurt replied, "He's not needed on the set until later."

"Oh," she glanced at the time on her cell phone and sighed. Sam will be arriving any second.

"Mercedes are you okay?" he asked. "Last night you didn't act very excited about getting the chance to work for your favorite actor."

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "I am," she explained. "So sue me if I'm not acting like a derange fangirl who dreams…" She was interrupted by the vibration of her cell phone. Kurt watched Mercedes intently as she answered the phone. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully, plastering a smile on her face. 'Sam.' she mouthed.

Kurt nodded and took a sip of coffee.

Sam smiled upon hearing Mercedes' voice. "What, no good morning asshole?" he quipped. "I feel kind of offended." He said with a pout. "Are you fully awake?" Before Mercedes could answer, he continued. "I'm coming up the street now, see you in a few."

"Okay," Mercedes replied. She ended the call and smiled apologetically at her best friend. "Sorry for my outburst earlier," she apologized. "It's almost that time of the month." She approached Kurt and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do," he smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "But you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course I would," she lied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mercedes laid her head on top of his and bit her bottom lip. She absolutely hated lying to him.

Sam climbed out of his 1967 Grape GTO and sprinted to the front door and leaned on the doorbell. Two minutes later he graced Mercedes with a nose scrunching smile. "Morning sunshine." He greeted her allowing his eyes to travel slowly down her body, appreciating the view before him. "You look great."

"Whatever, asshole," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Alright," he cheered. "You called me asshole. Now I know it's going to be a great day." He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, igniting electric bolts of excitement between them.

"Let me go…please." Mercedes tried to free herself but Sam gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Sorry darling, it's not going to happen." His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, Sam had never experienced anything like this before, not even with Quinn.

Mercedes trembled slightly as they walked to the car hand in hand, asking God why He was playing such a cruel joke on her. Sam, being the southern gentleman, held opened the passenger's door for her as she climbed into the seat. Mercedes watched him sprint to the driver's side and slide in behind the wheel. Sam, grinning, reached into the back seat and grabbed the bouquet of fresh cut flowers.

"You're welcome," he said, placing the bouquet in her lap.

"I can't…"

"Yeah I know," he said, cutting her off. "But you might as well get used to it Mercedes," he added, rolling her name off his tongue as if it was magical. "I'm buying you flowers every day, and yes that includes Saturdays and Sundays."

Mercedes briefly glanced at the beautiful arrangement and huffed. "I don't see why you're wasting your hard earn money. I will never forgive you for what you are doing to Blaine and me."

Her words stung a little, but he quickly got over it. "I don't see it as a waste," he countered. "And judging from your reaction, I am going to assume you never received flowers from a man before."

She whipped her head his direction. "That is not true!" she hissed, giving him some serious side-eye. "I had gotten flowers plenty of times!" she thought about the roses she had received every Valentines' Day from Anthony with the same message along with the potted plants of chrysanthemums for her birthday that some how ended up being planted in her mama's front yard.

Sam chuckled. "Let me guess, only on special occasions." he surmised.

Silence…

"Figures," He snorted.

Sam parked the car in front of The Sunset Grill, a swanky restaurant that Mercedes had seen showcased on the Traveling Channel. A young male in uniform sprinted to the car and opened the door for her.

"Good morning, ma'am," he greeted cheerfully, helping her out the car.

"Good morning," Mercedes greeted.

Sam walked around the car and handed the valet the key to his car. "Take good care of my baby," he said.

"Yes sir." The young man replied. He was itching to drive that sweet car.

Sam gently placed his hand on the small of Mercedes' back and escorted her into the restaurant.

"Good morning, Sam," The bottled bleached blonde and overly tanned hostess beamed. "It's so nice for you to join us again."

"Good morning…?" His mind was a complete blank.

"Iris," She said, smiling tightly. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten her name so quickly.

"Iris," He repeated. "How is my favorite hostess this morning?"

"I'm great,." she flipped her hair over her shoulders in a flirty manner. "Table for two?" she asked, giving Mercedes the once over, wondering what in the hell was he doing with someone like her.

"Yes, he took out his wallet and slipped her a hundred dollar bill. "Make sure we get the best table in the house."

"Of course, follow me," she said, batting her false eyelashes at him.

On the way to their table, Iris ignored the fact that Sam was with another woman and flirted openly with him. For some reason it bothered Mercedes to see the orange skinny bitch flirting with the corroded asshole. Sam, to his credit smiled politely after he and Mercedes were seated, excused himself and took Iris by the elbow and guided her to a place where they would not be overheard by other patronages.

"Do you miss me Sam as much as I miss you?" Iris asked, running a fingernail seductively down his chest.

"Get your damn hand off me," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Iris gasped, surprised at his tone of voice. "Surely you are not attracted to _that,_" she spat, referring to Mercedes.

Sam glared at her. "Who I'm with is none of your fucking business," he snapped. "Just because we fucked a couple of times, you think you own my dick."

"But-but Sam I never…"

"Because you have disrespected me and my date, I fully expect our meals to be on the house." He said, cutting her off.

"Sam, I can't…"

"Sure you can darling, and you will," he said sweetly. "Or I will make damn sure your employer find out the REAL reason he had lost a loyal customer."

Iris's face fell.

"Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead.

Mercedes saw Iris's expression as she made a beeline to her station. Whatever Sam told her had fucked up her whole day. Sam strutted back to their table feeling cocky as ever. She stared at him as he sat down and picked up his menu.

"What do you have a taste for?" he asked as he looked through the menu. Sam looked up when she didn't answer. "Is anything the matter?"

"You dated her didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Iris,"

Sam looked past Mercedes and caught Iris looking their way with a pained expression on her face.

"So what if I did? We've been over for a while."

Mercedes shook her head.

"What?"

"I'm surprised no one had snapped on your trifling ass," she answered, looking at the menu.

"Mercedes, I'm changing the subject." Sam angrily flipped the pages of the menu.

Mercedes took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten; she knew her next move was going to somehow come back and bite her in the ass. "Thank you for the flowers. It was a very sweet thing to do."

"Huh?" Sam's replied, surprised. "Can you please repeat that?"

She rolled her eyes. "The flowers, thank you."

"I thought you said it was a very sweet thing to do."

"I did," Mercedes lifted her eyes and looked at him. "And it was."

"Now, was that so hard to say?"

**XXXX**

Breakfast turned out better than expected, Sam did most of the talking while Mercedes listened. After breakfast, they headed to Blue Moon Studio.

"How come you don't have a car?" he asked as they waited at a traffic light.

"I can't afford one right now." she replied.

"You need one," he said moving with the traffic as the light turned green. "You can't always depend on Kurt or Blaine to take you around."

"I know."

"I'll be picking you up from now on and taking you home."

"Excuse me? I can get my own ride."

"Just think of me as your own car service."

"No." Sam smiled as he crossed lanes and parked the car on the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to drive." Sam unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car.

"What?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. Sam walked around the car and opened the door for her.

"I want you to drive, are you scared?"

"No, of course not." She huffed, getting out the car.

"Good," Sam slid into the passenger's side. Mercedes slid behind the wheel, her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Sam helped her adjust the seat. "Are you good?"

She nodded.

"Alright, it all yours," he said, buckling in. "Don't hurt my baby."

"I won't." Mercedes shut her eyes and said a little prayer.

"Mercedes, any day now," Sam said, teasingly.

She gave him the side-eye and turned on the ignition. She held her breath as she merged into traffic. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "You better not fall asleep on me Sam Evans," she warned him. "I don't know where the hell I'm going."

Sam laughed and opened one eye. "Just fellow the traffic signs and you will be okay."

"Sam…"

"Really Mercedes, I thought you were Miss Independent."

"Fuck you, you corroded asshole."

"Just get us to the studio in one piece." He yawned.

"I really do hate you."

"Awww…"

The gentle morning breeze perfumed the car with Mercedes' cocoa shea butter cream. Sam sniffed the air. "You smell good," he complemented. He fished out his cell phone and sent a text via his twitter account.

"Thank you."

**XXXX**

Mercedes thanked God as she parked the vintage muscle car in Sam's parking space.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him…

Sam waited until she grabbed her bag and bouquet of flowers from the car and tucked her hand under his arm before she had a chance to protest.

"Sam…" Her butterflies soared wildly in her abdomen.

"Don't start, because I'm not letting you go."

Instead of arguing with him, she gave in…

**XXXX**

Tina, checking her twitter account, almost dropped her phone as she read Sam's tweet. "Fucking shit!" she gasped. Mike stared at his fiancée with a puzzling expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tina held up a finger and quickly punched in Mercedes' number. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod!"

Mercedes and Sam were going over his lines for the day when she heard Tina's ringtone.

"Go ahead and answer it," Sam replied.

"Hey, what's up?" Mercedes greeted.

"Mercedes!" Tina screamed excitedly in the phone. "You're trending!"

"What?"

"Go on twitter, Sam's tweet…!"

She looked at Sam suspiciously. "Um…okay…" Mercedes pulled up her twitter account and raised her eyebrows as she read Sam's tweet. _Let get this trending! Mercedes Jones smells good!_

She didn't know whether to be impressed or offended.

Mercedes held up her phone and stared at him.

Sam smiled lazily and shrugged his shoulders.

Round one of his plan to get Mercedes in bed belonged to him.

Fuck! This might be easier than he first thought…

**tbc..**

**A/N: Yep, Sam still an asshole! Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the love! And a big thank you to my beta Jill, thanks so much for making my words readable.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Nine**

_Mercedes held up her phone and stared at him. _

"Are you trying to impress me?" Mercedes asked, staring into Sam's green eyes.

"Well did I?" he responded smugly, mentally patting himself on the back. _What woman wouldn't like that?_

"No," she said smoothly. "I'm not impressed by childish games."

Sam's face fell. "What do you mean you're not impressed?" he asked incredulously. "Your name is trending worldwide for Pete's sakes."

"What do you want, a medal?" She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "This doesn't change the fact that you are holding Blaine's job hostage if I don't work for you, which I don't get. I have no experience in being a personal assistant, I'm sure that there are a lot of people who are qualified for this position so why me? Why did you choose me?"

Sam gently placed his hand over hers. His touch was suddenly hot against her skin. The tingling between her legs grew, causing Mercedes' breath to hitch in her throat. She quickly pulled her hand away from his and stepped back, berating her body for betraying her.

Sam took deep breaths as he waited for his heart beat to slow down, his green eyes locked with Mercedes' brown doe eyes. If this was a scene in a movie, he would have scooped her in his arms already, carried her to the bedroom and fucked her into the mattress. But this was not the movies and Mercedes would have kicked his ass for even attempting it. Their intense staring match was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Sam, being the closest, answered the door. A young intern smiled at him nervously as she tried to keep her composure. "You're needed in wardrobe in ten, Mr. Evans," she announced timidly.

"Thank you darlin'," Sam replied. He shut the door and turned to face Mercedes, but she had disappeared from the room. He walked in the back and found her in the small second bedroom that was turned into a makeshift office. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a moment as her fingers moved effortlessly over the keypad of her cell phone.

Sam was perturbed; his impulsiveness had backfired and he was back to square one of his plan to get Mercedes to bend to his will. In a twisted way, he was glad that it happened, as he was looking for a challenge and boy oh boy did he get one in the curvilicious Mercedes Jones!

Mercedes, sensing that she was being watched, shook her head. "I thought you were heading to wardrobe," she remarked without looking up.

"I'm waiting on you," he replied. "Now, hurry up."

"Why do I have to be there?" she questioned. "To tell you how pretty you look? You have your legions of fans for that."

"Of course sweetheart, you know how conceited I am," he quipped, "but if that isn't enough motivation for you how about, um...I don't know…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Blaine is a phone call away from being replaced." He threw back with a smug look on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

"You corroded asshole," she hissed, getting to her feet. She jammed her cell phone in her pocket.

"Say that again," Sam growled, licking his lips. "I do love the way you say my name baby; you put such_ passion_ behind those words." He winked at her, which infuriated her even more.

Mercedes stood in front of him, hands on hips. "Move!" she ordered.

"Anything for you, Mercedes." He pushed himself off the doorframe. She pushed past him, almost knocking him on his ass. "Hey no damaging the merchandise, I make my money with this body." He heard the door to his trailer slam and he chortled. _Fuck! He couldn't wait to feel that fury of passion in bed!_

**XXXX**

_Lord, why are you testing me?_ Mercedes sniffed, wiping away the angry tears that flowed freely. If she didn't get her temper under control she was going to be a star on a future segment of _Snapped!_ She folded her arms over her chest and looked down as she walked instead of straight ahead.

A deep voice spoke up. "Hey Miss, watch out!"

It was too late; Mercedes ran into a wall of muscles. She flailed her arms in an attempt to prevent herself from falling. She was saved from the humiliation of falling on her ass by a pair of muscular tattooed arms reaching out and grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against an equally muscular chest.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the deep voice asked with concern.

Mercedes nodded, feeling the heat of embarrassment settling on her cheeks.

"Are you sure, Miss?" The deep voice chuckled softly. "You still seem to be a little shaken up."

"I'm-I'm fine," she finally replied, looking up into a pair of dark brown eyes. _Sweet baby Jesus! I didn't know Lenny Kravitz had a twin!_ She giggled nervously as she quickly brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, his lips curling into a smile. "I'll be more than happy to hold you until you're steady on your feet."

"Uh…yeah, yeah, I'm-I'm…yeah."

"Alright, I'll let you go," he sighed, releasing her from his embrace, "since you're no longer in need of my assistance."

_Was that disappointment she heard in his voice?_ "Uh…thank you for saving me a lot of humiliation."

"Hey, no problem, it's all in a days work for a super hero." He joked.

Mercedes giggled. "Well um… I better be own my way…thank you."

Lenny Kravitz's doppelganger saluted her and went on his way.

Sam strutted passed him unnoticed, his green eyes lit up as he approached Mercedes. "Thank you for waiting for me, darlin.'" He placed a hand on the small of her back to escort her to wardrobe.

Mercedes stepped out of his touch as the heat quickly spread throughout her body. "Don't."

"And why is that, Mercedes?" he asked, smirking.

Silence…

"Yeah that's what I thought."

**XXXX**

"Okay, everybody take fifteen." The director yelled, into the megaphone.

"Take fifteen!" his assistant yelled.

Sam, who was filming a steamy bedroom scene with his leading lady Deedra Hollister, pulled himself up in a sitting position and swung his legs over the bed, making out with Deedra while thinking of Mercedes had him hard as a rock, he needed to make a trip to his trailer and rub one out.

"I can take care of that for you," she offered, staring at his tone back.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, whipping his head around. He's wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

Deedra giggled, she sat up and flipped her long red hair in a flirty manner, her blue eyes connected with Sam's. She smiled coquettishly. "I said, I can take care of your problem for you."

Sam chuckled. "I thought that what you said." he replied. "I appreciate the offer but I don't think it is wise to get involved with co-workers; things could get messy."

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She informed him.

"I'm sure you can darlin'," he assured her.

"C'mon on Sam, it could be fun," she urged him. "We can create a lot of buzz if people think that we are fucking each other. I mean look at Brangelina-their movie got a big boost because of their affair."

"That may be true, but we don't need it," he replied, glancing at Mercedes. "This movie is going to be great. Now if you'll excuse me." He reached for his slacks.

"You won't even consider it?" she asked, pouting.

"As long as we're filming together, the answer is no." he replied. "But if you're still feeling the same way after this film is in the can, then maybe we can do something."

Mercedes heard Deedra's laughter as she saw the red headed heffa batting her baby blues at Sam, and it irked the hell out of her. _Get a fucking grip girl, he's the enemy!_

Sam turned and looked at her, their eyes briefly connected before she looked away.

"Ohmigod," Deedra laughed, watching the whole exchange. "I get it now! Wow Sam, why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You and your personal assistant," she giggled. "Why didn't you tell me you two have a thing?"

"Me and Mercedes?" he said in disbelief. "You better not say that too loud or she will come over and snatch you bald headed."

"Then what's with the eye fucking, I just witnessed?" she said jokingly.

"That's all in your mind, sweetheart." he chuckled. "You're so horny that you're seeing things."

"So Mercedes, the woman who you announced to the whole word that she smelled good…"

"Means nothing to me," he lied.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Then prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything," he replied. "Whether you accept my word or not, I don't give a fuck."

"Oh, you're getting a bit testy," she laughed. "Is Sammy in wuv?"

"Give me your fucking phone number," he hissed, just to shut her up. "I'll take you out to dinner, and then back to your place for dessert."

"Sure," she purred. "That was all I'm asking."

Sam quickly pulled up his slacks and walked over to Mercedes. "Mercedes…" he began.

"Okay, places everyone," Woodson Hubbard yelled. "This will be the last scene of the day, so let's do this in one take please. I'm sure everyone is ready to go home."

Everyone groaned in agreement.

Sam shrugged and joined Deedra in bed and prepared for the next scene.

"Okay Sam and Deedra, just pretend that you're making out with the guy or girl of your dreams," Woodson instructed them.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded; he took Deedra in his arms and smiled.

"Quiet on the set!" Woodson yelled, in his megaphone. "Quiet on the set!"

"Grayson and Summer's, bedroom scene, scene eleven take two!" Woodson Hubbard's assistant announced.

"Three…two… one…Action!"

Sam closed his eyes and Mercedes' image appeared in his mind…

Mercedes diverted her eyes; she couldn't watch the asshole make out with another woman, even if it was make believe. The way Sam and Deedra were moaning and groaning, she was sure they were going to forget about the cameras and fuck.

"Okay and that's a wrap!" Woodson shouted thirty minutes later. "Great job guys," Woodson praised. "If I didn't know any better, I was sure you two were really going at it."

Sam and Deedra laughed as well as the entire crew.

"Pick me up at eight," Deedra reminded Sam before they parted.

"I'll be there."

Sam accepted the robe that was to offered and put it on. "How was I?" he asked Mercedes.

She looked up at his kiss swollen lips and nodded. "Perfect. I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment."

"Hey, it was all acting." He glanced at his watch. "Wow, come on let me get change and get you out of here." They walked back to his trailer in silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, "You're not running your big mouth as usual."

"Nah. I'm fine darlin'," he replied, smiling. "Just a little tired."

Mercedes sat outside on the steps of Sam's trailer as she waited for him to shower and change. She called Tina only to be sent to her voicemail. "Hey girl, just checking up on ya, sorry I didn't call you back this morning but things got a little messy, talk to ya later."

Her next call was to Coinneach. She needed to schedule a studio session over the weekend. While she was on the phone, Sam stuck his head out and tossed the keys to the GTO to her.

"I'll be out in a few," he said. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Alright." She pushed herself up and walked towards the parking lot as she finished her call to her producer.

**XXXX**

Sam sat on the bed and punched in Puck's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Mercedes Jones smells good," Puck greeted, teasing. "How did it go?"

"It backfired," he replied. "She was not impressed."

"No shit," Puck smirked. "You're dealing with a woman."

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed. "But let's forget about that for a moment. I have some pressing shit on my mind."

"Is everything going well on the set?" Puck asked.

"Everything is going fine…better than fine with Mercedes at my side. I'm doing some of my best work."

"What's wrong?"

"I fucked up."

"Shit, Sam what did you do this time?"

**XXXX**

"So it's settled," Deedra replied, talking to her manager over the phone. "Sam and I will be coming out of the restaurant and bam! The paps will ambush us and ask the obvious questions about our _relationship_." She laughed. "We will deny that anything is going on between us but those thirsty bastards aren't going to believe that for a second."

"That's right," her manager sang, "Especially after we have pictures of him picking you up at your front door for your date. Which reminds me; I better call Wends and remind her to be discreet. Deedra, I hope you're prepared, tomorrow morning in Celebrity Gossip, you and Sam Evans will practically be married."

**XXXX**

Mercedes glanced at the time on her cell phone and sighed heavily, ten minutes had passed and no Sam. She unlocked the car door and dropped her bag on the front seat.

"Nice," A familiar deep voice spoke up behind her. Mercedes turned around and came face to face with her super hero. "I-I mean the car," he explained. "Uh…not saying that you're not nice to look at…"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, I agree it's nice, it's my favorite color."

"Purple, the color of royalty." He looked into her doe eyes. "How fitting."

Mercedes took this time to get a good look at the man. He was a tall drink of freezing ice water in _any_ desert. He was dressed in a smedium black tee that emphasized his washboard abs and the snug pair of jeans he wore complimented his nice ass.

"Thank you."

"So are you in need of assistance?" he asked, showing off a pair of dimples. "If so, let me put on my super hero cape." He pretended to put on an invisible cape.

"I'm good," she assured him. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh," He reached up and tucked several of his long dreads behind his ears. "Me too…so… boyfriend, girlfriend, engaged, spouse or friend with benefits?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She laughed.

So did he.

**XXXX**

"Okay, let me get this straight: You're going out with Deedra to prove that you have no feelings for Mercedes?" Puck asked incredulously. "Sam, get your head out of your ass! Call that thirsty bitch and tell her to go to fucking hell."

"I will," Sam replied. "After talking it over with you, I realized how stupid it sounds…thanks Puck, I was about to do something really stupid."

"Hey man, that's what friends are for, to call each other out on stupid shit."

Sam noticed the time and facepalm himself. "Shit, I have Mercedes waiting for me in the car. I'll talk to you later bro."

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her home and picking her up every morning, with a bouquet of fresh flowers."

"And?"

"She actually likes it, the flowers I mean, not the personal car service."

"At least it's a start."

"Mercedes is no joke, I have to be on point with her, I have to up my A game."

"Like I said bro, step aside and let me have Mercedes."

"And like I told you bro, keep your dick away from my muse," Sam said in a threatening manner. He and Puck might be best friends and all, but he will get all up in Puck's shit when it comes to Mercedes.

"Calm your tits man! I was only joking; maybe Deedra is on to something."

"Talk to you later, Puck," Sam said, cutting him off. He grabbed his wallet and exited the trailer. On his way to the parking lot, he scrolled down the list of numbers in his address book until he found Deedra's number and pressed the call button.

"You're late." Deedra pouted. "Are you on your way?"

"Change of plans darlin'." he said. "I'm not going to make it tonight or any other night."

"What happened? Mercedes decided to spread her legs for you at the last minute?"

"You better watch your fucking mouth," he hissed. "I will not let you malign my P.A. because you're upset with me. Talk about my ass all you want-I don't fucking give a fuck, but the minute you do, remember karma is a bitch. I will talk so much shit about your ass, it will fucking destroy you."

"Sam…this ends here," Deedra assured him. She was still wet behind the ears when it came to the cut throat world of Hollywood. It was her manager's idea to have her name linked to her leading man. 'It's good publicity,' she explained to her. "If I came on too strong, I apologize…no hard feelings?"

"None at all darlin'." As the parking lot came into full view, Sam noticed Mercedes talking to a dude with dreads. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, taking the phone away from his ear. He heard Deedra talking but he ignored her and hung up. His jaws clutched tightly as he broke out into a jog.

**XXXX**

Deedra immediately called her manager.

"Deedra," her manager greeted, surprised to hear from her. "Shouldn't you be on your date with Sam…?"

"He cancelled on me," Deedra shouted, over her manager. She walked over to her liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine. "The prick said he doesn't want to go out with me now or ever!" she hissed. "Can you believe that?" she chuckled humorlessly. "Everyone knows Sam Evans fucks everything on two legs, hell; did you see his last girlfriend, that Goth psycho Lola?"

"Deedra, calm down," her manager said in a soothing tone. "So we had a setback, this is not the end of the world. Maybe we can plant a small item in the Celebrity Gossip and word it to make it appear that you and Sam…"

"No!" she protested. "Then he'll know that it was me." She opened the bottle and poured herself a glass of wine. "He told me in no uncertain terms that he will destroy me and I believe him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sam. I made a catty remark about someone and he jumped in my shit, so fuck that idea."

"Well, there's always Blaine Anderson."

**XXXX**

"You know, we have spent all this time talking and we still don't know each other's name." The handsome stranger said.

"I've noticed that," Mercedes agreed.

"I think it's time to rectify the situation."

"I think so too, my name is…"

She was interrupted by the blare of a car horn as a Chevy truck came to a screeching halt.

A pregnant woman carefully stepped down from the driver's side. "Come on I have twenty minutes to get to class!" she yelled, waddling quickly around to the passenger's side. "I have a test tonight!"

"Well that's my ride…"

"Nineteen minutes and counting!" The woman yelled from the window.

"Be seeing you around," he said, taking his sweet time. "And if you ever need a super hero…"

"I'll stick to comics, thanks." Mercedes responded.

He looked at her, puzzled by her comment.

"Eighteen minutes!" the woman yelled.

Sam saw the man get into the truck with the pregnant woman and drove away. He was happy to see the look of disappointment in Mercedes' eyes. Hell he was more than happy, he was fucking delirious and ready to do the Dougie!

"Sorry I kept you waiting," he apologized, smiling faintly. "Puck and I got to talking and time ran away from me."

"It happens."

**XXXX**

"Uh…do you like pizza?" Sam asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah," Mercedes sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Good," he nodded. "I know the best place in town."

"I'm not having supper with you."

"Who asked you?"

"Look Sam…"

"You'll be doing me a favor," he interjected. "I'm missing my niece and I can really use the company. So will you consider doing your corroded asshole a favor and share a pizza with him? I promise no one will bother us…Scouts honor." He held up the Boy Scout sign.

Mercedes cut her eyes at him. "You were a Boy Scout?"

"Yep! Why do you find that so hard to believe?" he chuckled. "I was a good boy – once." He looked at her briefly through the rearview mirror and smirked. "Then I discovered being a Boy Scout was the equivalent of being a eunuch. So I ditched my Boy Scout uniform for football and girls."

"Yeah, I can see you doing that."

"And I have been a bad boy ever since…so what do you like on your pizza?"

"Ham and pineapples with extra cheese."

**XXXX**

Mercedes eye's widened as they passed the tall palm trees that lined the streets and the gorgeous houses that hid behind them. "Where are we?" she asked, taking out her cell phone to take pictures to send to her mama. "I can't believe people really live like this."

"Welcome to my neighborhood," Sam said nonchalantly. He pulled into the driveway of his home and drove the car in a garage that was bigger than her last apartment.

Mercedes turned to him, about to protest, but he held up his index finger to silence her.

"Before you accuse me of lying to you, let me explain," He takes a deep breath and exhaled. "I wasn't lying to you. No one will bother us here. If I told you ahead of time that I was taking you to my home, would you have agreed to have supper with me?"

"You never _asked_ me," she retorted.

"And yet you're here," he countered, smugly. "This is where you call me a corroded asshole and all is right with the world." He laughed and slid the key out of the ignition. "Come on, the pizza will be here soon and I have no intentions of eating it in my baby."

Mercedes followed Sam inside of the house. The garage was connected to the laundry room, which led to the kitchen. She was surprised how clean it was, but then again he had a maid. "This room is rarely used," Sam chuckled. He tossed his keys on the counter. "I don't cook much so it's mostly take-out." He went to the fridge and opened it. "I have water, orange and apple juice and milk, take your pick."

"I'll have water."

He placed two bottles of water on the counter. "I don't have much to snack on other than a bag of…never mind…" He held out a bag of spoiled carrots and dropped it in the trash. "I really need to go shopping this weekend." He grabbed the water off the counter. "Follow me."

Mercedes followed him to the den.

"This is my favorite room in the house besides my bedroom." he grinned. "Sit anywhere you like. Get comfortable and take off your shoes if you wish. I have movies, or maybe you want to watch television…just make yourself at home." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

Mercedes sat down on the comfy overstuffed couch and looked around the room. The walls were littered with photographs of Sam and his family. She heard Tina's ringtone and took out her cell phone.

"Tina." She greeted in a whispered.

"Mercedes, I'm just returning your call. Girl, why are you whispering?"

"Uh…" _Fuck!_ "I'm-I'm…you know the room has ears."

"Are you at home?"

"No…"

"At a restaurant?"

"Not Evans…I mean not even close." She could kick herself for the slip of the tongue.

"Oh shit! You're with the sex god Sam Evans, aren't you?" Tina squealed, fangirling. "And since you're not at home or at a restaurant…FUCK MERCEDES, YOU'RE AT HIS HOUSE AREN'T YOU?" Mike looked at his fiancée as she jumped up and down on their bed. "WHERE ARE YOU, IN THE BEDROOM?"

"Tina calm down." She rolled her eyes at the phone. "I'm not in his bedroom. I'm in the den staring at family pictures."

"That's just a technicality, you'll be up in there soon enough," she said, waving Mercedes words away. "And where is rude motherfucker now?" Mike narrowed his eyes at Tina. She blew him a kiss. "You're a rude motherfucker too, baby," she replied, winking.

Mercedes laughed to herself. "I don't know…somewhere."

"I'm so proud of you Mercedes," Tina replied. "You got that man strung up tight, how about we go out Saturday to celebrate?"

"First of all, I don't have him strung up, but I'll be more than happy to go out Saturday."

"Great, well let me go, Mike is giving me some serious side-eye, but call me later…" Mike shook his head. "Scratch that, I'll call you tomorrow," Mike nodded approvingly. "Bye Mercedes and have fun."

"What have you decided to do?" Sam asked, returning to the den with two boxes of pizza and a wad of napkins. He placed the boxes on the coffee table. "I can't wait for you to taste this pizza; The Pizza Castle is king out here." He sat next to her and reached for the remote. "Do you like Doctor Who? Alys and I watch it together over the phone every Saturday. Look at me, rattling on like an idiot…"

Mercedes laughed. "Doctor Who will be fine, I ship Ten and Martha." Sam gaped at her. "Why so are you so surprised that I'm a Whovian? The Fourth Doctor is my all time favorite Doctor and besides Martha; Sarah Jane, Donna and Jack are my favorite Companions."

"What, no love for Rose?"

Mercedes remained silent.

Sam burst into laughter. "Alys is going to ask you to be her bestest friend," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "She can't stand Rose either."

"I don't hate the character, I just don't get why her fans hate Martha, so much."

**XXXX**

One and a half pizzas later, Sam grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter as they headed for the garage. "Thanks for keeping me company," Sam said. "I really appreciate it."

"I had to admit I had a great time." Mercedes replied. "Too bad, this won't last."

"Hey, you know me. The corroded asshole will surface, bright and early tomorrow morning." He pressed the garage door opener and they both walked towards the GTO. "Here," he replied, dropping the key to his baby in Mercedes' hand. "Pick me up in the morning around seven and don't be late."

She looked at Sam as if he had lost his mind. "I-I…"

"You need a car, and now you have one…for now and purple is your favorite color."

"But-but-but…" she sputtered.

"You're welcome..." He opened the car door for her, and she slid behind the wheel. "Seven sharp." Mercedes slid the key into the ignition and started the engine. "Call me when you get home." He waved as she backed out the driveway.

**XXXX**

Blaine and Kurt came out and stared longingly at the car.

"This is pure perfection." Kurt sighed. "I think I'm in love."

"Me too," Blaine agreed, poking his head into the window to check out the interior.

"Hey guys, it's just a car." Mercedes replied. "It's not big deal."

Her roommates looked at her as if she had just lost her damn mind.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the house. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the Caller ID - it was Sam. "Your baby is fine," she answered him.

"And you?"

She smiled, despite herself. "See you, seven sharp, you corroded asshole."

**XXXX**

Sam smiled as he hung up the phone.

Seconds later he heard Alys' ringtone.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he greeted his niece.

Alys rolled her eyes and sighed. "Uncle Sam, who in the hell is Mercedes Jones and what bar did you find this one in?" she asked bluntly.

**tbc...**

**A/N: On the Gleeforum website there is a wewantSamcedesback campaign for those Samcedians who are interested in seeing Samcedes back on our screen! We are tired of our OTP and their fans being disrespected! If the Klainers, Brittanas fans can be vocal about their OTP then so can we! **

**I don't think Alys is a happy camper! Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for making this a pleasure to write! I am having so much fun! Thanks to my beta Jill, you are so awesome I can't thank you enough!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Any Time, Any Place by Janet Jackson; Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Ten**

_Alys rolled her eyes and sighed. "Uncle Sam, who in the hell is Mercedes Jones and what bar did you find this one in?" she asked bluntly._

"Alys…" Sam warned.

"…I know language." Alys said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"So, my Spidey senses tell me that you've seen my tweet." Sam chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his hair. He sat down on the empty space that had recently been vacated by Mercedes.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to when your idiot schoolmates are running around screaming that Sam Evans want his fans to get 'Mercedes Jones smells good' trending." She huffed. "What bar did you find this one in?" she repeated, wondering if her Uncle will ever learn from his mistakes.

"Oh no, no it was nothing like that," he assured her. "I met her at a party…"

"Party, bar…what's the diff? They have all ended up being skanks or psychotic; in some cases they were both."

"Alys!"

"Don't Alys me!" she retorted. "Uncle Sammy, your taste in women is questionable." She continued, ignoring him. "How could you NOT know Lola, the emo chick wasn't certifiable?"

The hurt tone in her voice shocked Sam. "Sorry about that, Shortness. I should have been more careful." he apologized.

She agreed. "Yes you should have. Aren't you going to answer my question?" she asked, referring to Mercedes.

"She was singing with the band," he began. "I tell you Alys, Mercedes Jones have a voice that was sent from heaven, and I was immediately drawn to it."

"M'kay, you'd decided to go the singer's route," she deadpanned. "That's different, is she a Taylor Swift knockoff? God that girl is so beige and so is her music."

"Taylor Swift no, Aretha Franklin yes."

Alys' hearing perked up at the mention of Aretha Franklin, but she wasn't going to get too excited about the information. Who doesn't like the Queen of Soul? "Meaning what? She owns every album that Aretha ever recorded?" She was getting the feeling that her Uncle was trying to butter her up.

"No, what I mean is, she is one hell of a singer. But that's not all, she's a comic book fanatic and a Whovian." he said, not realizing Alys thought he was trying to sell her a load of bullshit.

"Uh-huh." _Wait for it… wait for it…_

"I…uh…Shortness would you be disappointed if I had invited someone to join us at Comic Con?" he asked nervously. "I know that's our thing but…"

_Boom, there it is!_ "Is this Mercedes person, your new girlfriend?" Alys asked, getting straight to the point. She couldn't believe that their annual trip to Comic Con was already ruined because her Uncle couldn't keep it in his pants.

"No, I just thought it will be cool to have her tag along because of her comic book obsession."

"Do you want to date her?"

"Alys…"

"What? I'm curious, if I'm going to be force to spend time with this woman, I have a right to know… Do. You. Want. To. Date. Her?"

"Uh…" There was no way in hell Sam was going to tell his niece that he's only interested in getting Mercedes out her panties; that would make him look like a douche. "Uh…yeah," he lied. "But she keeps turning me down, so I thought…"

"So you thought by inviting her to Comic Con, she might change her mind and go out with you," Alys concluded. Sam imagined that she was giving her cell phone some serious side-eye.

"I'm pleading the fifth," he said, guiltily.

"So when do I get to meet this Aretha-wanna-be?" Alys asked sighing heavily, combing her fingers through her hair.

"When do you want to meet her?"

"Sometime before Comic Con will be nice." She cracked.

"Next weekend?" he suggested. "Let me check my shooting schedule then I'll be able to let you know for sure." Sam got up and walked to his office and studied his shooting schedule for the next weekend. He had a minor scene to shoot that Thursday morning, but after that he was free for the weekend. "I think it'll be okay if you miss a day of school. I'll notify Brown Private in the morning that you will be leaving after classes next Thursday afternoon."

"Will_ she_ be with you?"

"_She _has a name, Alys."

"Will Mercedes Jones be with you?" she rolled her eyes in contempt.

"I can ask her, but don't be surprised if she says no."

"Yeah…okay." She huffed; if Mercedes was anything like the previous women in her Uncle Sam's life, she was prepared to give her hell, making her think twice about going on a date with her uncle.

Sam quickly glanced at the time on his cell phone; it was way passed Alys' bedtime. "Shortness, it's time we end this conversation," he suggested. "We both have an early day tomorrow."

"G'night Uncle Sam," she said with a weary smile on her face.

"G'night Alys," Sam smiled.

"Uncle Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad at me are you about interfering in your love life?" she asked cautiously.

Sam chuckled. "Not at all, Shortness."

"I worry about you, you know." She admitted. "I don't want you to get hurt because I care about you."

Sam didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all…

"Uncle Sam, are you still there?"

"I'm still here."

"It just that…I love you, Uncle Sammy."

A smile spread on Sam's lips. "I love you too, Shortness."

**XXXX**

"So what does that mean?" Kurt asked, spying the smile on his bestie's face, catching her by surprise. "Are you and Sam…?"

"No." Mercedes replied rather quickly, "he's just letting me drive his car." She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing."

"And I suppose those flowers you're holding in your hand and your name trending on twitter today were nothing either, huh?"

She shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know why Sam would do something like that, and about these flowers…" she felt her cheeks growing warm as she fondled the bouquet of flowers.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Mercedes, don't pee on my leg and tell me it's raining! Do I look like Minnie Foo Foo to you? Do I have _stupid_ written on my forehead?" he asked. "Hell, Sam is doing a whole lot of _nothing_ for you. No man, no matter how fucked up their car is, is going to hand over the keys without having some sort of _feelings_ for the other person."

"It's not like that between me and Sam," she insisted, Mercedes knew if she didn't get away from Kurt she was going to let it slip about Blaine. "It just that…" _Shut up Mercedes! _

"What?" Kurt pressed, staring his best friend in the eyes. "Mercedes what is it that you're not telling me?"

Mercedes diverted her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have to get to bed, I have an early day tomorrow," she said, changing the subject. "Kurt, please don't worry about me," she cupped his cheek and smiled faintly. "I can take care of myself." _And protect Blaine's job!_

"Mercedes, I know you can take care of yourself," he said. "And whether you like it or not, I will always worry about you. You're stuck with me, babe." Kurt decided not to push the issue; he was sure that she will open up to him a lot sooner if he stopped nagging her.

**XXXX**

Mercedes nearly chucked her alarm clock out of the window; 5:15 in the morning came way too early for her. She dragged herself to the kitchen and almost cried in gratitude when the aroma of brewing coffee embraced her. She needed caffeine and lots of it.

An hour later, Mercedes was hugging a hot mug of coffee as she sat in Sam's baby watching the brilliant colors of pink, marigold, lavender and orange blend together to create a magnificent sunrise as she began the trip to Sam's mansion. Mercedes took another sip of the black elixir and smiled at the beautiful sight. Thankfully, at this time in the morning there were fewer cars on the road and the air smelled great. She turned on the radio and played with it until she found a decent station that was doing a two hour tribute to Janet Jackson.

"_I don't wanna stop just because…" _

"_People walkin' by are watchin' us _

_I don't give a damn what they think _

_I want you now…"_

Mercedes sang along with Janet, swaying her head to the slow jam. Her butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she reminisced about the events of the night before. She had a nice time hanging out with Sam eating pizza and watching Doctor Who; he was a different person altogether. Underneath all that arrogance, was a guy she could see herself hanging out with in another lifetime.

"_Dancing on the floor, feelin' the slow groove _

_My mind is starting to burn with forbidden thoughts_

_Strangers all around with the lights down low _

_I was thinking maybe we could, well you know…"_

Her reverie was broken by the buzzing of her cell phone. She rolled her eyes. _Fuck!_ Mercedes sighed heavily and answered the call. She stiffly greeted Sam, "You know I'm breaking the law, right?" She was referring to talking on the cell phone while driving.

"You're a bad chick, Mercedes?" he asked cheerfully. "Breaking the law just for me?" he growled huskily. "I love badasses. My chick bad, my chick hood, my chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could…" he sang with a laugh.

"What was that?" she couldn't help smiling at his miserable failed attempt at rapping.

"Just teasing with you darlin', you're not hood."

"Why are you calling me?" she asked, "Oh wait, are you calling about your car?"

"No, I know my baby is in good hands," he replied, "I called because I wanted to hear your voice and to say good morning sunshine." He waited expectantly for her response.

"Good morning, you corroded asshole," she said with a tight smile.

"_Any time, and any place _

_I don't care who's around, _

_n-no, no, no, no _

_Yeah, any time, baby, and any place _

_I don't care who's around…"_

"Gotta hear you say my name first thing, all sexy like." He growled lustfully with a hint of humor. "Now I'm ready to start the day."

"You are crazy, you know that?"

"So I've been told." he admitted.

Silence…

"Uh…Mercedes?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I really had a great time last night, thanks."

"Hey, pizza and Doctor Who, you really can't go wrong with me." Mercedes couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. _Damn it, Mercedes stop talking!_

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, making a mental note.

"Can we continue this when I get there?" Their conversation was getting a little too personal for her.

"Sure darlin', I can't wait to see your gorgeous face."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Later, Sam."

"_Any time, baby_

_Any place…"_

**XXXX**

Sam leaned against the opened garage as Mercedes slowly drove up the long driveway. He jumped up and down and waved enthusiastically as if he was a child at a parade, as she drove his baby passed him and into the garage. He quickly appeared at the car and opened the door for her.

"Wow, you look great darlin'," he complimented, offering her his hand. "Did you have me in mind when you picked out that outfit?" Mercedes had on a dark green floral sundress and sling back sandals with one inch heels. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail

"Not really." she replied bluntly, accepting his hand. Chills immediately raced up and down her spine.

"Break my heart, why don't you?" he pouted, grabbing his chest. Sam wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at her, smiling as if he knew her biggest secret. He shut the car door for her and looped her arm in his despite her protest. "You might as well accept it, Miss Mercedes Jones, there is something going on between us."

"Besides blackmail?" she quipped.

"You are refreshing, Mercedes." he escorted her into his home. "I have breakfast laid out for us by the pool," he informed her. "I hope you're hungry."

"What are we having, leftover pizza?"

"Nah, I polished that off last night," he informed her. "I had to do extra laps around the pool to burn off the excess calories." Sam gave Mercedes an impromptu tour of the first floor as he guided her to the huge glass sliding door that lead to the patio and pool area. I know that was a bit rush and I must apologize for that," he said, opening the door. "Next time we'll have the time to take a real tour, ladies first." He moved aside and gesture for her to go first, Mercedes stepped onto the patio. She audibly gasped when she saw how beautiful the patio table was decorated.

"Aha! You like it," Sam bragged, fist pumping the air. He escorted Mercedes to the table and held out her chair. "These are for you." He handed her a small bouquet of violets.

"Uh…thank you. Sam. I told you that it's a waste of money…you should be doing all of this for a woman who would really appreciate the gesture," she said, caressing the violets, nervously. "Not _me_." The table was decorated simple yet elegant. "Your maid did an excellent job."

"First of all, _I_ did this for you, darlin'. Like I told you before, it's my money and I'm going to spend it how I damn well please," he reminded her. "I don't care what your mouth is saying, your body is telling me something entirely different." He smirked. "Second, anyone can follow the simple instructions out of _Martha Stewart's Living_, even if it takes said person a little longer because of his dyslexia. And third, there is an all night supermarket near my home so…" he shrugged. "Do you want juice? I have orange, grape and papaya."

"Papaya," Mercedes responded. "Sam…"

"No need to apologize, darlin'," he said, cutting her off. He poured her glass of papaya juice and set it in front of her. "A lot of people are surprised that I can do things myself. Do you want scrambled eggs?"

"Um…sure."

"All right! Now I can show off my limited cooking skills." He picked up their plates. "I'll be back in a sec with the eggs. Please help yourself to the fruits and enjoy the amazing view."

Sam had just added the chopped ingredients to the eggs when he heard Puck's ringtone. He turned the heat down under the skillet and answered the call on the fourth ring. "Why are you up so early bro?" he asked, reaching for the spatula. "You have company that you're trying to get rid of?"

"Nah, decided to hit the gym early before heading to the office," Puck answered.

"What's her name?" Sam asked, as long as he had known Puck, he knew when he had an ulterior motive.

"Her name is Kitten, and she's the new fitness instructor," Puck laughed. "I figure I'll give her a thrill by showing up for her class for several days before asking her out." he confessed. "There are a slew of fresh pussies at the gym in case you want to keep in practice while you work on Mercedes."

"Maybe I should pop in," Sam laughed. "Rosie palm and her four sisters are not doing it for me at all."

"Dude, I feel for you, having Mercedes parade that luscious body of hers in front of you every day and you can't touch it." Puck moaned, biting his bottom lip at the thought. "Man I don't know how you do it without jizzing in your pants. I mean that round ass bouncing from side to side as she walks. Sheeiiit, man and those tits…they are _naturally_ grown, not like the fake shit that half these plastic pussies in this fucking town are sporting…"

"Hey Dude, I thought you love those fake titties as much as I do," Sam joked, filling the two plates with eggs. "They have been very good to me."

"I'm not knocking fake tits, per se. But bro, Mercedes has the real deal given to her by God Almighty Himself," he sighed. "I'm fucking jealous man."

"What can I say? I deserve to have great things happen to me," he bragged. "And speaking of great things, I have to hang up because Mercedes is waiting for me on the patio."

"Hold the fuck up, I thought her legs were super glued shut where you're concerned. What changed?"

Sam laughed. "Calm down Puck, Mercedes and I aren't fucking yet, but I think that is about to change."

"Why?"

"I'm letting her drive my ninety-five thousand dollar car," he smirked.

"You're letting her drive your baby?" Puck gasped, "I don't know man, you wouldn't let Quinn _breathe_ on it until you two were dating for a year."

"I told you I had to up my game if I want to get between those luscious, juicy sweet thighs of hers."

"But isn't that going a little too far for some pussy?"

"Bro, it's definitely worth it."

**XXXX**

"Here you go darlin', scrambled eggs ala Evans' style," Sam proudly announced, placing her plate in front of her. He sat across from Mercedes and waited for her to take her first bite.

Mercedes, knowing Sam wanted her opinion on the eggs, scooped some in her mouth and chewed slowly; she was pleasantly surprised.

"Are you going to live or do I need to call 911?" he joked.

"This is actually good," she said, nodding her head in approval. "I never had scrambled eggs mixed with sausage, bacon, and ham…very nice."

Sam beamed at her compliment. "So I don't need to call 911."

"No, you definitely don't need to call 911."

"Thank you," he began to eat. "When my family was homeless, we lived in a cramped, ratty one bedroom hotel room. I used to make this for us when there was next to nothing left for us to have a full meal." He smiled faintly at the memory. "You'll be amazed how creative you get when you have to feed five people on a very limited income." He looked at Mercedes and frowned slightly; she wasn't eating. "You haven't lost your appetite have you?"

"Oh no," she said, "I-I was thinking how far you had come in life." She ate another forkful of eggs. "If you could do it all over again, would you change anything?"

"Yeah, I wish I had made enough money earlier in my career to save my sister's life," he confessed. "By the time I had the money to send her to the best doctors, it was too late. The cancer had spread to most of her body." Sam paused for a moment to let the sadness subside.

"How long has it been?" Mercedes asked, softly. "My Daddy has been deceased for three years."

"It is coming up on two years," he replied,

In a moment of camaraderie, Mercedes reached across the table and held Sam's hand.

**XXXX**

Just like the day before, breakfast between Sam and Mercedes went smoothly. Sam felt comfortable enough with Mercedes to tell her about Stacey, something he wasn't able to do with his previous girlfriends. In return, Mercedes shared several of her favorite childhood memories about her and her father.

"You actually know how to fish?" Sam asked, impressed.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Mercedes laughed softly. "My Daddy insisted on it."

"My dad would love you," Sam said. "I'm going to have to take you to Tennessee to spend some time with my family, do you ride horses?"

"No, I'm frightened of those giant beasts."

"I can give you riding lessons," he offered.

**XXXX**

The ride to the studio went relatively smooth, although Sam didn't do or say anything to piss Mercedes off, she was very aware that behind his charm, Sam was still a corroded asshole who was holding Blaine's job over her head. As Mercedes pulled into Sam's parking space, an intern ran up to the car and informed Sam that the Studio had set up an unscheduled behind-the- scenes interview with the cast of the new Grayson Stone movie: _Live to Die Another Day_ for Show Business Daily. The studio heads were so impressed with the dailies; they wanted to start a buzz campaign about the movie before it was completed.

"They are waiting for you in makeup."

"Damn," Sam groaned; he hated giving interviews. "Thank you, darlin'." He gave the intern a boyish grin that melted her heart. He turned to Mercedes and sighed heavily.

"What's the matter with you?" Mercedes asked.

"I hate those things," Sam confessed, getting out the car. He hurried to the driver's side and opened the door for her. "Those entertainment reporters are the fucking worst, they like to believe that they are serious journalists...fuckers," he scoffed.

The interview was scheduled to take place near the new set that was being built for the movie. Sam, along with a giddy Blaine and a nervous Deedra Hollister sat together under the bright lights waiting for Passion Newman to begin the interview.

"Is Passion Newman her real name?" Blaine whispered to Sam, glancing at the gorgeous raven-haired woman from the corner of his eye. "She's cute."

"As far as I know," Sam replied, staring at her ass. "And I agree; her body is banging."

Deedra rolled her eyes at her two male co-stars. "I bet her name is just as fake as her boobs." She scoffed, feeling slightly envious.

Sam and Blaine side-eyed the hell out of their co-star…

"Meow," Blaine hissed.

"Someone ate their bowlful of instant bitch this morning," Sam smirked.

"Whatever," Deedra replied.

"Ready whenever you are Miss Newman," her cameraman announced.

Passion nodded as she sat in the director's chair provided for her and introduced herself to the cast as her stylist refreshed her makeup and hair.

"Please don't be nervous," she said, "I'm harmless as a kitten." She smiled brightly, "Just relax and have fun."

"You too, darlin'," he said, pouring on the charm. "Oh and by the way, I love kitty-cats."

Passion tried not to smile, but wasn't successful. If everything she had heard about Sam Evans were true, then she was in trouble. She turned towards the camera, took a deep breath and plastered a gorgeous smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Passion Newman for Show Business Daily, on the set on the new Grayson Stone's movie: Live to Die Another Day…"

Mercedes, who was sitting on the sideline per Sam's request, wasn't really interested in watching the interview; instead she turned her attentions to the construction going on around her. Due to the interview that was going on, there wasn't much work being done. In fact several of the workers were hanging around doing nothing.

That was when Mercedes saw him…

Lenny Kravitz's doppelganger was staring at her in such a way; Mercedes had to make sure that she was dressed. She quickly turned away, remembering he had a pregnant girlfriend or maybe the woman was his wife. She heard Blaine laugh and looked in their direction. Deedra seemed annoyed that most of the questions were being directed towards her male co-stars. She was sure Passion was going to get an earful from Deedra's manager.

"Um…excuse me ma'am are you in need of a super hero?" A deep voice asked, penetrating her thoughts.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and looked up into his dark brown eyes…

Sam was in the middle of answering a question when he happened to glanced briefly at Mercedes and saw her talking to the dreadlock dude from the day before. "Who in the hell is she is talking to?" he blurted out before he realized it.

Passion looked confused. "I'm sorry?" she replied. "Who?"

Sam remembering that he was in the middle of an interview, quickly apologized. "I'm sorry…what the question was again?" _Calm your tits, Sam. Why the fuck should you care who_ _Mercedes is talking to?_ _It's not like you care about her that __**way**_… he squirmed in his seat, getting moodier and moodier… "

Blaine, feeling second hand embarrassment for his friend blurted out some nonsense too, explaining to the reporter it was a game they play between takes to see who can say the most stupid things; the winner has to buy lunch. Passion eyed Deedra for confirmation. The red-headed actress took one look in Mercedes' direction and knew why Sam's dick was tied up in knots. Tall, dark, and sexy was making a play for his 'woman.'

"You know how silly men are." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't need a hero." Mercedes answered. "But if I did…" she trailed off.

The handsome stranger smile dropped wondering what the hell had happened, everything was going fine until…_Oh shit!_ He chuckled softly. _No wonder!_ "I don't have a boyfriend, girlfriend, spouse, engaged or friend with benefits," he informed her. "And the pregnant woman who picked me up yesterday is my sister-in-law, she's having a boy."

A beautiful smile spread on his face as Mercedes' full lips formed a perfect O.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Now where did we leave off?"

_Sam, get your shit together! Of course dreadlock dude finds Mercedes attractive; she's gorgeous and…if you don't get a grip people will think that you're fucking jealous man…you want to go over there and choke the fuck out of him with his own dreads…you want to fuck her man, that's it, just fuck her._

Mercedes giggled, the sort of giggle women makes when they are flirting…

That was it. Sam was done. Finished! The interview was fucking over as far as he was concerned.

"Names?" Mercedes giggled, twirling the end of her ponytail around her in fingers in a flirty manner . "I can't go around calling you super hero can I?"

"And…I have to know the identity of Lois Lane…" he reasoned.

"I'm sorry I-I have a splitting headache," Sam lied, ripping the mic off his shirt. He hopped out of his chair and broke the speed record getting to Mercedes' side, wedging himself between her and dreadlock dude.

"Sam!" Mercedes gasped, surprised to see him standing in front of her. "The interview is over?"

"As far as I'm concerned." He placed a hand on her elbow. "Let's go darlin', I need to go over my lines."

"Oh, okay…" She sounded disappointed. Since Sam refused to budge from his spot, she looked around him and smiled apologetically at her beautiful stranger. "Sorry." _Will she ever learn his damn name?_

Sam turned around, pretending to be surprised to see dreadlock dude standing behind him. "I'm sorry; I didn't _see_ you standing there." He gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, no problem," dreadlock dude replied, taking several steps back. He knew exactly what was up. He looked around Sam. "I have to get back to work," he sighed, talking to Mercedes but not moving.

"Hey dude, don't let us hold you up," Sam spoke up. "Gotta earn a paycheck, right?"

Dreadlock dude gave Mercedes a salute, did an about face and walked off.

"Come on, darlin',"

"Why did you have to be so fucking rude?" she whispered, harshly.

"Mercedes, smile." Sam noticed Passion's neck was craned in their direction.

"Smile?"

"Yeah, that reporter Passion or whatever the hell her name is happens to be looking this way."

Mercedes plastered a smile on her face. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she said, smiling as he helped her down.

"What are you talking about darlin'?"

"Your rudeness."

"I wasn't rude to your dreadlocked friend. In fact I was very friendly. Didn't you see me smiling?" Sam placed his hand on the small of Mercedes' back, and her temperature immediately rose five degrees.

"You corroded asshole."

"Say my name, say my name." he sang.

Passion's brown eyes followed Sam and Mercedes until they were no longer in sight. "Wow what's her name?" she asked, "If I didn't know better I'd say they were fucking each other," she laughed.

Blaine, side-eyed the fuck out of the reporter. "That is my roommate, you're gossiping about." He said. "My boyfriend's best friend and if you decide to ruin her with your innuendos…"

"Relax Mr. Anderson, Show Business Daily doesn't need another lawsuit," she assured him. "Thank you for the interview. It was rather interesting…. I'll see you on the red carpet at the premiere, Miss Hollister."

Deedra waved and let out a sigh of relief. "So Blaine are you committed to your boyfriend?" she asked. "Or committed but still searching?"

"Practically married, why?"

**XXXX**

Mercedes glared at Sam in disbelief as he doubled over in laughter. She had accused him of being jealous and instead of admitting to it or denying it; he burst in a fit of laughter. She was on the verge of slapping the shit out of him just for the hell of it.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she spat. "It was so stupid of me to think that maybe…" she drew a deep breath. "What in the hell was I thinking? I'm not simple or basic, the type of women you go for."

"Mercedes, darlin', I like you," Sam admitted. "I really do, but not like that, thanks for the laugh though." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Hey, hey where are you going?" He jumped over the coffee table and skidded in front of the door, blocking her way. "I'm sorry."

"I need some fresh air."

"Mercedes don't leave…"

"Move your ass or I'm kicking you in the nuts."

"Mercedes…"

"Move, dammit!"

"All right," his shoulders slumped as he moved out the way. "Are you going to leave the Studio?"

"Dammit Sam…" she reached in her bag, grabbed the car keys and handed them to him, "Happy now?"

Mercedes stormed out the trailer, slamming the door behind her. She willed herself not to cry. _Why should it matter if he likes you or not? He is still a corroded asshole! _She knocked on Blaine's trailer.

Blaine opened the door, smiling. "Mercedes, hi…" Mercedes pushed passed him, sniffing. "Mercedes honey what is going on?" he closed the door behind him. "Did Sam hurt you?"

She shook her head, furiously, wiping the tears away as quickly as they came.

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

"I-I can't." she sniffed.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going fucking crazy and I don't know the reason why," she bawled.

**XXXX**

Sam paced back and forth in his trailer, cursing himself for being an idiot. He needed Mercedes, she was his muse! He glanced at the time on his phone; she had been gone for more than thirty minutes. _Maybe I should go and look for her._ He sighed. _And when you find her, then what?_ "Apologize you asshole," he said aloud. He ran his fingers through his hair and left.

His first stop was Blaine's trailer. He knocked softly on the door. "Blaine, its Sam may I please come in?"

Blaine looked at Mercedes. "It's Sam."

"I heard him," she said stiffly.

"Want me to let him in?"

"I'm not ready to see him."

"Uh…Sam sorry bro, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Blaine replied.

"Mercedes is in there isn't she?" he asked, leaning on the door.

"Yeah," Blaine answered.

"Blaine," she pouted, rolling her eyes.

"What? Why should I lie?" he countered. "I happen to like Sam."

Sam chuckled, upon hearing Blaine's answer. "Please tell Mercedes that I'm sorry for being an insensitive ass and that I need her."

"I think she heard you."

"Also let her know that I miss her…"

Blaine clutched at his heart and sighed dreamily. He reached over and grabbed Mercedes' hand.

"And that I'll be waiting for her in the trailer, so she can take all the time she needs…I'll be there…waiting."

"She knows."

"That is all." Sam blew out a breath and left.

Two hours later Sam showed up on the set alone, everyone was surprised that his _shadow_ was nowhere in sight. Sam was wondering how he was going to get through this scene without his inspiration.

"Where's Mercedes?" Deedra said, smirking.

"Fuck off." Sam replied, clearing his throat.

"Deedra, Sam are we ready?" Woodson asked his stars.

"Let's get this over with." Sam mumbled.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be." Deedra replied, cheerfully.

"Hey Sam, where Mercedes?" Woodson asked, looking around. "Is she ill?"

Before Sam could respond, Mercedes showed up with Blaine beside her.

"I'm right here," Mercedes replied, smiling brightly at everyone. "Sorry I'm late boss."

Sam grinned from ear to ear. He felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "Its okay, darlin'," he replied. "You're here now, that all that matters."

"Okay, places everyone!" the director's assistant yelled through his megaphone. "We're getting ready to shoot this scene!"

**XXXX**

"You still hate me?" Sam asked Mercedes as they headed for the parking lot.

"Are you still holding Blaine's job hostage?"

"Of course I am."

"Yeah, I still hate you, you corroded asshole."

Sam chuckled, "Music to my ears."

She saw Lenny Kravitz's doppelganger walking towards the parked Chevy truck several parking spaces away. "I'll be right back," she said, "Hey…hey!" she yelled, running towards him.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he watched the dreadlock dude turned around and smiled at Mercedes. He did not like this one bit…

"Are you in need of a super hero?" the doppelganger asked her.

"Yes," she giggled. "I need my super hero's name."

He glanced behind Mercedes and looked at Sam; if looks could kill he would be a dead man. "What about him?"

"Who Sam? He's nothing to me." _Why didn't it feel right coming out of her mouth?_

By the look on Sam's face, he wasn't sure that was true.

"What is your name?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm Mercedes Jones." she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes Jones my name is Balthazar. Balthy for short."

"It's nice to meet you, Balthazar." He took her hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb.

Mercedes feels, nothing…

"Balthy, please," he smiled, showing off a perfect set of dimples. "That's what my friends call me." he looked into her brown orbs. "And I do hope that we can be friends."

"So do I."

Balthy glanced back at Sam, who looked as if someone had killed his dog. "I better be going, I've had a long day."

"All right." She waved good bye and rushed back to the car.

Sam plastered a smile on his face as Mercedes approached him. He fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"You still want me to drive your baby?" she asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" he slid into the passenger's seat and buckled up. "I trust you."

Sam turned on the radio and looked out the window.

Mercedes looked at him through the rearview mirror. "You don't look so hot; did your headache come back?"

"Yeah," he chuckled silently, squirming in his seat. "Something like that."

"This next song is dedicated to Amber from her husband Chord," The DJ announced, "It's an oldie but goodie from Elvin Bishop, Fooled Around and Fell In Love…"

"_I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone_

"Would you mind if I turned up the volume?" Mercedes asked. "I really love this song."

"Not at all," Sam shrugged, turning his back towards her.

"_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone…"  
_

"Are you sure? I don't want to add to your headache."

"Mercedes, it'll be fine," he assured her.

"_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love…"_

Sam felt sick to his stomach; maybe he was coming down with something. He felt his forehead, he wasn't feverish, but he was coming down with something.

"_Since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love…"_

"Is there any place you want to go before I drop you off?" Mercedes asked.

He shook his head. "I'm going straight to bed," he replied. "This headache is getting worse."

"_Free, on my own that's the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby…"_

"So how's your new friend?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Dreadlocks, you two looked…close." He felt a pang in his heart. _What the fuck?_

"_Love's got a hold on me  
It's got a hold on me now  
I can't let go of you baby…"_

"My private life is not up for discussion," she informed him. _There were no sparks…_

"Sorry, I'm trying to be a concerned friend." He felt as if pin needles were attacking his stomach. _  
_  
_"I can't stop lovin' you now  
'Cause I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fell in love…"_

"You a friend?" she snorted. "Since when?"

"Despite our arrangement, I do consider you a friend."

"_Fooled around, fooled around, yes I did  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around  
I fell in love, yes I did…"_

"Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced. "His name is Balthazar."

"Who?"

"The guy with the dreads."

"Oh, I bet he got his ass kicked in school and often," he quipped. The pangs in his heart increased. _Oh God, I'm dying…!_ "He _had_ to lift weights."

_Fooled around, fooled around, yes I did  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around  
I fell in love, yes I did…"_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." _No, I'm dying and I don't know why!_

Twenty minutes later, Sam was home, he quickly got out of the car.

"What time shall I be here tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.

"_Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around…"_

"I don't know," he answered, "I might not go in tomorrow." _I might be dead._

"All right, goodnight you corroded asshole."

Sam smiled and waved goodbye. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and called Puck.

"What's up bro?" Puck greeted.

"I need a ride to the hospital," Sam moaned. "I'm having a heart attack."

**XXXX**

"You're healthy as a horse, Mr. Evans." The doctor announced. "You can expect to live for another fifty or sixty years."

"Are you shitting me?" Sam asked in disbelief. "There is nothing wrong with me?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Evans," he assured him. "You are free to leave as soon as I sign the release papers."

"I need a second opinion," he said. "I'm still having pangs in my heart."

"Sir maybe those pangs are psychosomatic…"

"I'm not fucking crazy," Sam replied cutting him off. "I'm having pangs, dammit!"

Puck came into the room; Sam could be heard down the hall. "What's the matter, Sam?"

"This quack is trying to tell me I'm fucking crazy."

Puck glanced at the doctor. "All of Mr. Evans' tests came back negative. There is nothing wrong with him…at least not physically."

"I'm not fucking crazy."

"Sam, get dressed, I'll talk to the good doctor here."

"I'm not fucking crazy man, I'm still having pangs."

"We'll take care of it bro," Puck assured him.

The ride home from the hospital was deathly quiet. Sam was pissed off because the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him. He blamed it on faulty equipment.

"If I fall dead, I want you to sue all those motherfuckers," he spat.

Puck looked at his friend. "Did anything happen on the set beside the unscheduled interview?" he asked with extreme caution, he didn't want to set Sam off.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he thought about Mercedes and her new friend. A pang stabbed at his heart. "Fuck!" he yelled "Turn this damn thing around I just had another one!"

"Why? What were you thinking about?"

"Mercedes and…ow…"

"What about her?"

"She was talking to some bitch ass prick….Fuck dude, take me back to the hospital."

Puck nearly bit his bottom lip off to prevent himself from laughing. "Really bro? You're sick because Mercedes is talking to some dude, seriously?" He chuckled. "Don't you know what is going on?"

Sam, side-eyed the fuck out of his friend. "Why don't you enlighten me, bro?" he deadpanned.

"You're in love."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are Sam. You got all the symptoms. Those heart pangs? Love, my friend." He laughed. "Do you weep when you hear sappy love songs?" he cracked.

"Fuck you."

"_I fell in love yes I did…"_

**tbc...**_  
_

**A/N: I hope everyone who lives on the East Coast is staying safe; you're in my prayers!...Thanks for reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the continuing support! Thanks to Jill, girl thank you for sticking with me. This chapter is a long one, I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Playing Your Game by Barry White or You Give Good Love by Whitney Houston...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_You're in love." _

"_No I'm not."_

Sam punched his pillow in an effort to get comfortable. He tried lying in several positions, but sleep wouldn't come to him. The thought that he might actually have some sort of feelings for Mercedes bothered him. Hit it and quit it and on to the next one had always been his _Modus Operandi,_ his _Method of Operation, _and as far as Sam was concerned what ever feelings he _might _ have for Mercedes would not deter him from his original plan… fuck her and dump her as soon as filming was completed.

_Fuck!_ Sam looked glanced at the clock on his nightstand and picked up his cell phone. It was 4:30 in the morning a good a time as any to phone Mercedes and tell her that she had the day off. He punched in her number…

Mercedes hugged her pillow tight. She was in the middle of having a great dream; she was being escorted to the podium at the Grammys where Beyonce was waiting to hand Mercedes her tenth golden statue of the night. She smiled graciously at her idol and looked out at the audience and waved to her adoring fans in the balcony.

"_Um…" she began, on the verge of tears. "I…um…wow… I really d-don't know what to say…I truly don't know w-what to s-say at this point, but t-thank you?" She stammered, looking at her husband of five years, who looked an awful lot like a certain international action hero superstar._ _"I love you honey…"_

The sound of her phone knocked the sleepiness right out of her. The first thought that came to her mind was something had happened to her Mama. Mercedes grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and answered the call. "Mama?" she greeted nervously.

"I'm afraid not, Sunshine," Sam replied. A smile played on his lips upon hearing her voice. "Did I wake you?"

"S-Sam?" she hissed, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Why are you calling me at…" She glanced at her alarm clock and narrowed her eyes. "Four-thirty in the morning, do you have a death wish?"

He chuckled. "Hey, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to give you a buzz," he explained. "To let you know you have the day off."

"Couldn't you have texted me this info?"

"I could have," he admitted, "but it's not the same as hearing your voice."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You are a corroded asshole…thanks for the memo good…"

"Wait, wait wait, wait… you just can't…" _click!_

She hung up the phone in his face…

He redialed her number…

_What the hell does he want now?_ She reached for her phone. "What!" she hissed annoyingly.

"The call dropped," he explained.

She corrected him. "No, I hung up on your ass."

"You don't want to talk to me?" He smirked, biting his bottom lip to stifle a laugh. "Most women would kill for this chance, darlin'."

"I'm not most women," she retorted. "Can I please go now? I don't want to waste another second of my precious sleep talking to you."

"It must've been some dream," he said as if Mercedes hadn't said a word.

"What are you talking about now?" she sighed heavily, plopping down on her pillow. _Why hasn't she hung up by now?_

"The dream. You seem mighty anxious to get back to it…if that's possible." Sam placed a hand behind his head; he was finally comfortable.

"Well, it was a great dream," she replied, not going into details. "Now if you excuse me…"

"Since childhood, I have had a recurring dream that I'm a super hero," he interrupted, ignoring her words for the second time. "I'll have Superman's powers, but I will not be an alien and so kryptonite will have no effects on me." He chuckled. "Sometimes at night when I couldn't sleep, I would get a towel, tuck it in the back of my pajama top and run around my room pretending that I'm flying."

"And you're telling me this because…?" she quipped.

"I don't know…" He shrugged. "What superhero or super heroine did you want to be?" He continued because the sound of her voice was relaxing him.

"Good night, Sam…"

"Wait, wait, wait," he said quickly. He didn't want her to go…yet. "Just answer this _one_ question and then I will let you go back to sleep, I promise."

She sighed heavily. "I should've hung up on you when I had the chance!"

"What stopped you?"

"You. You will keep calling me back."

"Why didn't you ignore my call, place you phone on vibrate, or better yet shut it off?"

"Hmmm great idea…good…"

"Mercedes it's too late for that," he said. "Answer my question that is all I ask."

Silence…

"Mercedes are you still there?"

"Yes," she replied, wondering why she was being a wuss.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes Sam, I'll answer it."

"Thanks," he shut his eyes, and a lazy smile curled on his lips.

"My Daddy was a comic book collector…" she began, images of her Daddy flashed before her eyes. "That's how I got hooked on comics."

"So not only did your dad teach you how to fish, he also passed on to you his love for comics," Sam stated. "I'm sure that your father and I would have gotten along famously."

"Yeah riiight," Mercedes scoffed. "He didn't take kindly to corroded assholes."

He corrected her. "But, I'm a very _charming_ corroded asshole."

She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "When my Daddy finally allowed me to read Uncanny X-Men 94, when the new X-men team was introduced, I fell in love with Storm instantly, but then there is Mercedes 'Misty' Knight, the badass ex-New York cop…"

"Iron Fist's wife…"

"Yeah, you really know your comic book characters don't you?"

"Are you impressed?"

"No comment."

"You're impressed," he said smugly.

The second time Mercedes was awakened out of a peaceful sleep, she heard the sound of loud snoring in her ear. She was appalled to discover she had fallen asleep on the phone with Sam! _What the hell?_ The last thing she remembered, she was debating with Sam about the reasons why she would always choose Betty over Veronica and why both girls should kick Archie's trifling ass to the curb. Mercedes wanted to be angry with Sam, butthat would be ridiculous, she could've ended the conversation any time she wanted.

**XXXX**

Sam, true to his word, had a bouquet of gerbera daisies delivered to Mercedes with a note:

_Thanks for the pillow talk – C.A._

_C.A.?_ She questioned, frowning slightly. _C.A.?_ "Oh, Corroded Asshole." She cupped her mouth and giggled softly when it finally dawned on her. She debated with herself if she should call Sam and check on him since he wasn't feeling well. After all, it was the _humane_ thing to do. "What the hell? He is human…somewhat."

Before calling Sam, Mercedes called her producer Coinneach, and asked if it was possible for her to squeeze in a couple of hours at the studio. She was anxious to get back to her demo_._

"You better be glad that I love you." Coinneach laughed, checking his busy schedule. "If you don't mind coming in around eight for two hours, you'll have my undivided attention."

"I'll be there," she said, gratefully. "Thank you Coinneach, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I'll see you then."

**XXXX**

After she got off the phone with Coinneach, Mercedes decided to surprise Blaine and Kurt by making her famous lasagna for supper. She thought about bringing some to Balthy the next day but thought her friendly gesture might be misconstrued as a sign of desperation and Mercedes Jones didn't do desperate.

Mercedes wrote out a grocery list and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans, tee shirt and her favorite pair of Chucks for her trip to the supermarket to buy the ingredients she needed to make her homemade pasta sauce. After placing her hair in a messy bun and applying a coat of lipgloss to her plump lips, she was ready to go. Mercedes still found it hilarious that most women go food shopping in full makeup.

"Nice car." A random guy shouted at Mercedes in the parking lot as she stepped from behind the wheel of the GTO.

"Thank you." She shouted back. He gave her the thumbs up sign.

As she strolled down the grocery aisle, she called Tina. It had been a couple of days since she had talked to her new friend and she just wanted to touch base.

"You called to tell me Sam the sexy beast has bought you your own island." Tina greeted.

Mercedes laughed softly. "Tina, don't even go there."

"Girl, it's just a matter of time," Tina replied, giggling. "He gets your name trending, you're having dinner at his house…"

"It was just pizza," Mercedes said matter of factually.

"That's not the point! You were _in_ the man's house, Mercedes," Tina reminded her. "What you had for dinner is irrelevant. So how long did you stay?"

"A few hours, I-I had a really nice time."

"Did you get a chance to visit his bedroom?"

"Tina…"

"Oh yeah, silly me! That will be on your next visit." Tina laughed. "And there will be a next time…right?"

Silence…

"Fuck no," Tina shouted, reading into Mercedes silence. "You'd been back already?" She squealed, jumping in her seat.

"Uh…"

"Shut the fucking door! Spill Mercedes," she interrupted. "As your friend, it is your duty to tell me every minute detail... hold on, let me tell Artie I'm going on break."

"Alright…"

Tina listened as Mercedes told her about Sam taking her to the famous Sunset Grill for breakfast, the flowers... everything. Tina would occasionally interrupt with a few squeals here and there; otherwise she remained calm and for Tina, that was a big accomplishment.

"Fuck Mercedes! I hate you so fucking much right now!" Tina exclaimed, fangirling. "Damn girl, you are my fucking hero for life…You need to teach me your ways." She giggled. "If Sam handed over the keys to his car without you giving him a peek of the promised land, he's going to buy you a state and name it after you when he gets some."

"Tina, it ain't even like that between Sam and me," Mercedes assured her. "He even told me so in no uncertain terms," she replied, thinking how Sam literally laughed in her face when she accused him of being jealous of Balthy.

"Then he's a fucking liar," Tina replied. "Unless he's applying for sainthood! You and I know there is no way in hell the sexy beast from Tennessee is giving up the pussy. Has he seen your glorious ass in motion?"

"Tina!"

"What? If I wasn't addicted to the dick, I would try to tap that…just saying."

"You are a fucking mess," Mercedes laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tina smiled. "We're still going out this weekend right?"

"Of course,"

"Great, Mike is having poker night with Artie and the boys, so I need some girlfriend time." Tina checked the time and pouted. "Well let me get back to work before Artie decides to fire me. I'll talk to ya later."

"Okay, take care and tell Artie I'll be in the studio tonight."

**XXXX**

Mercedes finally had a chance to take a breather as her homemade sauce simmered on the oven. She glanced at the clock on the wall and picked up her cell phone to make a quick call to Sam. She wanted to make sure he wasn't dying or anything. A lopsided grin found its way on her full lips it faded just as quickly; there was no way in hell she was going to admit to herself that she was missing the corroded asshole.

Nah-uh.

Nope.

Sam was lounging around, eating a big bowl of cereal and a bag of Doritos as he watched his favorite baseball team on the big screen in the den. Puck had called earlier to make sure he wasn't having any more heart pangs…

"_Do you still need a ride to the hospital?" Puck cracked. _

"_Fuck you," Sam replied, annoyed that Puck still insisted that he was somehow in love with Mercedes. "I could've died man." _

"_In sixty years," Puck quipped. _

"_Is that the reason why you'd called me?" Sam huffed. "To laugh at my heart condition? C'mon bro where's the love?"_

"_You're not dying dude," Puck informed him. "You're just in love with the curvaceous Mercedes Jones, rawr." _

"_I am not in love," Sam corrected him. "In lust with her yes, but never in love."_

"_So you'll be okay if that guy what ever his name, gets with your woman." _

_A pang stabbed at his heart, it was a good thing Sam was on the phone or Puck would have seen him grimace. "Of course I'll be okay," he said, rubbing his chest. "She's not my woman."_

"_If that's the way you feel, maybe the four of us can go on a double date?" Puck suggested, knowing that it will irk the fuck out of Sam. "It'll be me and Mercedes and you and who ever, sounds good?"_

"_What the fuck Puck, didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from** my** Mercedes?" he hissed, not realizing his Freudian slip. "Do I have to rip your dick off and shove it up your ass for you to get the message? I swear you like fucking with me when it comes to Mercedes. Just cut it out; it's not funny man." _

_Puck burst into laughter; he was a hundred percent sure Sam will snap his neck in two if he **breathes** on Mercedes the wrong way. "I like fucking with you Sam because you make it so easy! You get pretty riled up for someone who claims not to have deep feelings for Mercedes."_

"_I have feelings of lust for Mercedes, and that's it." Sam confessed. "The mission hasn't changed. I want to fuck her ten ways 'til Sunday and move on. In fact Puck, let's go out this weekend," he suggested. "Maybe the reason why I am having chest pangs is because I need to release all of this frustration I have built up," he explained. "I need a good fuck! I need to bury my neglected dick inside a warm, tight wet pussy." _

"_Are you sure about…"_

"_Hell yeah I'm sure," Sam replied, cutting him off. He was going to prove to Puck once and for all that he doesn't have **those kinds** of feelings for Mercedes. "What do you say? Are you game?"_

"_Fuck yeah I'm game," Puck chuckled. "And I know just the club to go to where the ratio of pussies to dicks is five to one." _

"_Hey as long as I don't meet another chick like Lola, I don't care where we go." Sam laughed... _

"This weekend will put to rest that Sam's in love bullshit," he said aloud, with a smug grin on his face. The buzz of his cell phone startled him and caused him to jump. He picked up his phone and read the Caller ID – it was Mercedes. "Hello Sunshine," he said, trying to ignore the light flutter in his stomach. "You're missing me aren't you?" he asked his voice low and seductive.

For a split second, Mercedes lost her train of thought. "Uh-no," she replied, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "I was thinking about you…"

"Oh, so you were thinking about me _and_ missing me?" he purred. "I'm flattered, darlin', I didn't know you cared."

"Well you are a human being-when you're not acting like a corroded asshole."

"Awww, how sweet you called me by my pet name. I'm feeling so much better. Thank you for that, darlin'."

"Whatevs," she quipped, rolling her eyes. Mercedes knew that she might live to regret her next question, but she had to asked for Blaine's sake. "Have you eaten today?" she asked.

"I've had a big bowl of Fruity Pebbles and Cool Ranch Doritos. For supper I'm going to have a protein shake, yum." Sam smacked his lips hard for effect. "Why did you ask, are you going to feed me?" A slow smile spread on his lips.

Mercedes took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. _Okay Lord, I know it is the__** Christian**__ thing to do but…do I have to?_

"Mercedes, darlin'?"

_No fair, asking me 'What will Jesus do?'_ she pouted. Mercedes cleared her throat. "Sam, I-I'm making h-homemade lasagna and…"

"I'll be right over," he said without hesitating. "And I'll bring the wine.

"Um…okay…see you…bye." She ended the call. Mercedes shook her head slowly and glanced toward the sky. _Why are you testing me?_

**XXXX**

"Ohmigod Mercedes," Kurt cried. He was ambushed by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. "Is that what I think it is?" he exclaimed, making a beeline to the oven.

Mercedes had just taken her masterpiece out of the oven. "Why yes, yes it is," she confirmed, laughing at Kurt. He grabbed her hand and they danced around the kitchen. By the time he dipped her, Mercedes was laughing hysterically. "Really Kurt," she giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "All of this because of lasagna?"

"I knew you loved me," he kissed his bestie on the forehead. "I knew there was a reason why I skipped lunch today." He grabbed a piece of grilled garlic bread and soaked it in the pot of leftover pasta sauce and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmmm this is sooo good," he moaned. Mercedes snickered at his facial expression because he looked like he was having a religious experience. "I had waited four years for your lasagna. Bless you, my child."

"Kurt, you're a hot mess." Mercedes laughed, pleased she could make her friend happy.

**XXXX**

Sam parked his truck in the spacious driveway. He checked his appearance in the rearview mirror. "Looking good," he said, pointing to his reflection. Sam grabbed the gift bags on the passenger's seat and climbed out his truck. "He walked over to the GTO and gently patted the hood. "Hey baby, is Mercedes treating you right? She is? Good." He checked his appearance for a second time in the side view mirror and strutted to the front door and rang the doorbell twice.

Mercedes' heart beat accelerated when she heard the bell chime. _Sam!_

"I guess Blaine had forgotten his key," Kurt remarked, putting the last of the sauce-laden garlic bread into his mouth. He wiped the crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

"Kurt…um I don't think that's Blaine," she said, wiping her hands on the dish towel. "We're having company over for supper."

"Is it someone I know?"

She nodded. "It's Sam," Mercedes held up her index finger to silence her best friend before he had a chance to respond. "Don't start," she warned him. "Sam and I don't have a thing, and we will never have a thing."

"If you say so."

"I do say so." She sighed. "I'd called him because of Blaine…" she trailed off.

"Um-hmm, go on," her bestie urged, smirking. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I had mentioned that I was making homemade lasagna and…" she shrugged. "He's here."

"You can't go a day without talking to Sam, can you?" he teased.

"Kurt, whatever you're thinking…"

"And what am I thinking?" Kurt retorted, laughing. He thought it was cute that she was getting all flustered.

"I'm answering the door before Sam breaks the doorbell," Mercedes replied, ignoring Kurt's question.

Sam blew out a breath in frustration. He was beginning to worry. He had been standing outside for nearly ten minutes and no one had yet to answer the door. He took out his cell phone to call Mercedes. Sam had decided if she doesn't answer her phone, he will assume that she was in trouble and will break down the damn door and rescue her. Mercedes answered the door before he could punch in her number.

"Thank goodness you answered the door when you did, Sunshine," he said, relieved. "I was ready to kick the door in Grayson Stone style."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, a small smile played on her lips. "Aren't those doors on set made of plywood?" she quipped, opening the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Sam, it's good to see you!" Kurt gushed, excited to see the sexy hunk of man. "Mercedes told me that you were coming over for supper."

"Yeah, Mercedes took pity on me and invited me for supper." He inhaled the divine aroma and shut his eyes. "Mmmm, that smells so good," he moaned, licking his lips. "Thanks for inviting me for supper, darlin'. My stomach will be forever grateful."

Mercedes' brown does eyes locked with his. "Friends don't let friends starve," she stated, biting her bottom lip. She felt her cheeks growing hot.

Kurt looked between them and cleared his throat. "Let's move the party to the kitchen, shall we?" he suggested. "Hopefully, Blaine will be joining us soon."

Sam stared intently at Mercedes. She had taken the cake out of the oven and placed it on the cooling rack.

"You bake too?" he asked, not really surprised.

"Mercedes is an excellent cook," Kurt bragged. "Here, have a taste of her homemade pasta sauce," he offered.

Sam took a slice of grilled garlic bread from the platter and broke off a piece, dipped it in the pot of sauce and popped it in his mouth as Kurt and Mercedes looked on expectantly. Sam eyes rolled in the back of his head as he chewed slowly, moaning in pleasure.

"I think he is about to cum in his pants," Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

She punched Kurt on the arm. "He's being overly dramatic," she explained. "Are you going to live or do I need to call 911?" Mercedes quipped, throwing his words back at him.

"I'm sorry darlin', I was in the middle of having multiple foodgasms." He grinned, slowly sucking the extra sauce off his fingers. Mercedes found her eyes drawn to his lips. "What did you say?"

"Uh..."

"Ohmigod, what is that heavenly smell?" Blaine yelled excitedly, rushing into the kitchen.

"I decided to cook lasagna today," Mercedes replied, happy for the distraction. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Blaine gasped. "Do you know how long Kurt has been bragging about your specialty? I have been waiting to taste this delicacy since you arrived in L.A." He rubbed his hands together. Blaine turned to Sam and smiled. "Hey Sam, glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thanks," Sam held up the gift bags he had been holding for a while. "I'd brought the wine as promised." He handed the bags to Mercedes.

Goosebumps quickly spread on their skin as their fingers briefly brushed against each other. They both jumped back almost dropping the bottles of wine in the process.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "I thought you had them."

"It-it was m-my fault," she stammered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow; he swore he saw sparks shooting from their hands.

"Uh…Sam, why don't you do the honors and open the first bottle of wine?" Mercedes suggested, handing him the corkscrew. "Kurt why don't you or Blaine grabbed the salad and dressing from the fridge and platter of garlic bread and head toward the patio?"

Sam hanged back as Mercedes slipped on the oven mitts and picked up the pan of lasagna

"I can't wait to taste _your _lasagna," he said, licking his plump lips in anticipation. He dipped down until his lips were mere inches from her ear. "If the sauce is any example of things to come, I'm going to be in trouble, Miss Jones."

Mercedes' fought the urge to tremble as his warm breath tickled her skin. She swallowed and turned to look at him as a slow smile spread on her lips. "Then you're in trouble, Mr. Evans," she coyly replied. "Once you taste _my _lasagna, you'll be ruined for life," she vowed, biting her bottom lip.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Really," she confirmed, raising her eyebrows, confident. "For life…"

Sam's jaws slackened at the double entendre of their words. "Uh, darlin', we are talking about food, right?"

"Of course," Mercedes replied, letting her eyes sweep down his body. "What else would we be talking about?"

**XXXX**

Between the scraping of forks against plates, lips smacking, (Blaine, Kurt and Sam), the supper conversation flowed smoothly. Sam had everyone in stitches as he told them stories from his stripper days.

"When I became famous, the owner of the club where I used to work had me autograph my stripper gear. It is on display in a glass case behind the bar, and my stripper name White Chocolate had been retired."

"I think you should write a book," Blaine suggested, trying hard to contain himself. "White Chocolate: Confessions of a Former Stripper…yeah it has best seller written all over it," he said teasingly.

"No way dude," Sam shook his head. "My mom will kill me and dispose of my body Jimmy Hoffa style."

The laughter continued as Blaine confessed in high school he was addicted to hair gel and bowties.

"Bowties are cool," Sam and Mercedes said in unison, referring to the Eleventh Doctor's fondness for bowties. Their eyes briefly connected before turning away.

Kurt laughed silently to himself as he observed Sam invading Mercedes' space whenever she tried to inch away from him and the _accidental _touching didn't go unnoticed either.

"Guys, I'm going to steal your roommate," Sam said half-jokingly as he pushed his dessert plate away. "I mean seriously, who cooks like this?"

"Sorry Sam," Kurt replied. "Blaine and I are about to enter a marriage contract with Mercedes," he explained, light heartily. "We're in the process of hammering out the details now."

"Whoa," Sam said. "Sign me up for that!" He took a sip of wine. "The four of us will move into my mansion and live happily ever after on Mercedes' cooking. Do we have a deal?"

"Sounds good to me," Blaine agreed. "Kurt?"

"I have no problem with that."

Mercedes spoke up. "Don't you three think that I might have something to say about this?" The smile on her face was priceless. "As far as I can tell, I'm getting the short end of the stick."

"What do you want, darlin'?" Sam asked, "Name it and it shall be yours." He took out his wallet, placed his black card on the table, and slid it toward her. "Take it, it's yours."

"Are you crazy?" Mercedes gasped, sliding the card back toward him. "You better be glad that I know that you're joking, or I will gladly take advantage of your stupidity."

Sam winked at her and returned his card to his wallet.

Before Mercedes realized it, it was time for her to head out to the studio. Sam decided it was time to go too. With a container of leftover lasagna tucked under his arm, Sam walked Mercedes to his baby and held the door open as she slid behind the wheel.

"Thanks for a great meal," he said, leaning inside the window. "And you were right, your lasagna has ruined me for life. Now I know two things that you do exceptionally well, singing and cooking…you know what that means, don't you, darlin'?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Sam reached up and tucked several strands of hair behind her ear. Mercedes quickly moved her head out of his reach and took a deep breath, waiting for the tingling in her body to subside.

He took a deep breath as well…

"I have to go," she said, starting up the car.

"G'night Mercedes, see you in the morning."

"Night…you corroded asshole."

Sam chuckled as he walked to his truck and climbed in.

**XXXX**

Sam received a standing ovation when he walked on the set. He took a bow and blew kisses to everyone. "Thanks for the love, guys," he said. "I didn't know you cared."

"Well it's good to see your handsome face," Woodson said, clapping Sam's back. "We can't finish this movie without Grayson Stone." The director turned and smiled at Mercedes. "Or your beautiful shadow," he laughed, "Hello Mercedes."

"Hello Mr. Hubbard."

"Call me Woodson, please," the aging director insisted. "Calling me by my last name makes me feel so old." He looked at his watch and ran his fingers through his graying hair. "Okay Sam, we will be shooting the next scene in about an hour," he announced. "I hope you are ready to for the intense action sequence."

"I'm more than ready," Sam assured him.

Balthazar stood outside of wardrobe, hoping to get a chance to see Mercedes before his break was up. The reason he was standing there looking like an idiot was because he had forgotten to ask for her phone number the day before. Yesterday he'd spent his entire lunch break leaning against the building with the off chance he might see her. It wasn't until he overheard two extras saying Sam Evans wasn't on the set due to illness, that it dawned on him that she wasn't there either.

He looked at his watch and sighed in frustration, he had five minutes left. _Fuck!_ Balthazar pushed himself off the building and went inside. He was met with appreciative stares as he approached the first female he saw.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said, in his deep, seductive voice.

The young female's knees buckled slightly as his voice started a pool between her legs. "Uh…excuse me…s-sir?" she replied. She couldn't believe someone that sexy was talking to her.

"I was wondering if you can do me a huge favor." His handsome face creased with worry. "What is your name?

Her heart leapt in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly. "Ta-Talia,"

"Talia, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He sighed dramatically. "Do you believe in love, Talia?"

Unable to speak, Talia simply nodded.

"Thank you, Talia, as a woman who believes in love, I am _entrusting_ you to complete this mission." Balthazar looked around for a spare piece of paper and took a pen from his jean pocket. Talia seemed to be hypnotized by his muscular arms as he wrote a quick note and folded the paper in half. "Can you please make sure Mercedes Jones gets this if she happens to stop by?" He handed her the note, caressing the back of her hand before pulling away.

"I…uh…I…uh…" she stammered. _Dammit I know how to speak!_

She simply nodded again.

"Thank you, beautiful lady." Balthazar clapped his hands in joy. He glanced at his watch; it was time for him to leave. "I will never forget this." He kissed her softly on her cheek and left.

Talia stood there rooted to the spot, with her hands cupping her cheeks.

On the way to wardrobe, Sam was mobbed by a group of teen fangirls, who were touring Blue Moon Studio. Mercedes got pushed aside as the screaming teens made their way toward him. Among the 'We love you Sam' and 'How come you never tweeted me back, Sam?' Sam was very gracious to his fans and took time out to sign autographs and take pictures with them.

Mercedes began walking to wardrobe without him. Sam saw her walking away and apologized to his fans that he has to leave. He thanked them for their support and sprinted to catch up with Mercedes.

"That was rude," he said, taking her by the elbow, "leaving me defenseless with a bunch of screaming fangirls."

"You seem to be able to take care of yourself," she replied, moving her elbow out of his grasp. "Will you please stop touching me? People are starting to get the wrong idea about us."

"What people, your dreadlocked admirer?" he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back. He immediately he felt a pang in his chest.

Silence…

"We're not even like that," he scoffed, feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

XXXX

Talia smiled as Sam walked into wardrobe. Sam gave her a panty dropping smile and her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Hello, S-Sam." she said, shyly. "Your suit is hanging in the dressing room."

"Thank you darlin'."

"Oh and Mercedes, I have something for you."

Mercedes looked at Talia with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "What do you have for me?"

She reached in her pocket and fished out the note Balthazar had given her. "The sexiest man I had ever seen, present company excluded, walked in here today and asked me to give this to you." Sam's eyebrows quirked as he whipped his head around as Talia handed the note to Mercedes.

"What did this man look like?" Mercedes asked, she had a feeling it was Balthy, but she wanted to be sure.

"You mean besides having BWS, he was tatted up, had dreads, and looked very, very good in jeans. If you don't want him, I'll take him."

"BWS, what is that?"

"Barry White Syndrome," she laughed, referring to his panty melting voice.

Mercedes opened the note read it. Sam's looked on, his green eyes narrowed as a small smile formed on her lips.

_Are you in need of a superhero? Call me and I will come to your rescue,_

_Incase you're interested, my next break is at 3:30. _

_Balthy_

She read the note one more time and tucked it in her bag. She felt Sam's eyes on her and looked up. "Aren't you supposed to be changing?"

Sam grinned sheepishly at being caught staring. "Uh…I wanted to make sure you're not receiving love notes from a stalker," he explained.

"It's from Balthazar, if you really want to know," Mercedes said.

"Are you sure he's not a stalker?" Sam asked, masking his jealousy with concern. "I'm only looking out for you because I am your_ friend_."

"I appreciate your concern _friend, _but I can take care of myself, thank you."

Sam left the room in a huff…

Mercedes rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in exasperation. "Men!" she scoffed, taking her phone and Balthazar's note out of her bag. She saved his number into her phone.

Talia, who witnessed the exchange between them, raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if they were aware that the sexual tension between them was so thick, it had to be cut with a knife.

**XXXX **

Mercedes smiled shyly as Balthazar approached her table in the food tent.

"Hello," he greeted in his deep seductive voice. He pulled out a chair across from her and sat down. "You look nice."

"Thank you," she smiled, taking a deep breath. "How are you?"

"I'm better now that I laid my eyes on my Lois Lane." He reached across the table and placed his strong calloused hands over hers.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip, feeling disappointed that his touch didn't warrant a tingle.

Balthazar looked around; he expected to see a pair of green eyes burning a hole in his back. He wondered if Mercedes knew Sam had a thing for her.

"How did you know to leave a note for me in wardrobe?" she asked, moving her hands to her lap.

Balthazar masked his disappointment with a smile. He pushed a dreadlock to the side and shrugged. "I hope this doesn't sound stalkerish or elementary school but I camped outside of wardrobe yesterday and today in hopes of bumping into you," he confessed. "When we talked that day in the parking lot, we had forgotten to exchange numbers. I had remembered that you first bumped into me on your way to wardrobe so I knew that you will show up there eventually." He chuckled, embarrassed. "I can assure you that I'm not a stalker," he assured her. "I just wanted to see the amazing woman I'd just met."

Mercedes giggled. "I'm kind of flattered that you will actually do something like that." She looked into his handsome face. "So tell me about Balthy."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

For the next fifteen minutes Mercedes and Balthazar talked. Mercedes learned that he was part of the construction crew, which was a job that he loved because it allowed him to travel to places he otherwise would never get a chance to see if he had a regular 9 to 5 job. Mercedes told him that she came to California to pursue her career as a singer and that she was currently working on a demo. By the time Balthazar had to get back to work, Mercedes gave him her phone number. The look on his face made her blush.

"I will be using it," he assured her as he stood to leave.

"That was what I'm hoping for," she said, smiling.

"My schedule is pretty simple," he said, not eager to leave. "In case you have nothing better to do around ten, I'm usually here having a cup of coffee with the guys…or maybe if you're busy around ten, my lunch break is at twelve-thirty…I'm not saying that you're under any obligation to show up, but…" He chuckled. "I can't believe I'm acting this way…see you Mercedes."

"Balthy, we'll have lunch together sometime next week," she promised.

"Great, and if lunch goes well, I'm going to ask you on a date."

Mercedes giggled. "All right."

"So be thinking about that, okay?"

"I will."

Balthazar gave her a salute and sprinted out the food tent.

**XXXX **

"Dammit Evans, pay attention!" the stunt coordinator hissed. "If you want to keep your pretty boy ass intact, you better listen very carefully to what I'm saying."

"Wha…? I'm sorry." Sam apologized. His attention was being divided between listening to the stunt coordinator and wondering what the hell Mercedes was smiling about. Ever since she came back from break, she had been grinning like the damn Cheshire cat and it was driving him fucking crazy! Of course he would never admit that he was100 percent positive it had everything to do with her stalker-admirer… that fucker Balthazar.

"Good," she said. "I don't want to be scraping your ass off the pavement."

The action sequence went off without a hitch. Mercedes' heart was beating like a drum as she watched in awe as Sam proved why he was the number one international action star. She was the first out of her chair, whooping and hollering as he strutted off the set. Mercedes waited until everyone congratulated him before approaching him.

"What do you think darlin'?" he asked. "Yay or nay?"

"Yay, all the way!" she replied. "I had to admit that my heart was in my throat the entire time, but wow Sam, I can't wait to see that on screen."

Sam's smile took up his entire face. He was used to doing his own stunts, but to hear Mercedes talking, one would have thought he had just walked on Mars.

"Thank you, darlin'." Sam placed a hand on her elbow and escorted her back to his trailer. He was ready to start the weekend. He was in high spirits and Mercedes didn't seem to mind the electric currents that were volleying like crazy between them; in fact, she had leaned into his touch.

Mercedes' phone buzzed as she waited for Sam to shower and change. She quickly fished her phone out of her bag, and checked the Caller ID; it was Tina.

"Hey girl what's up?" she greeted.

"I'm getting ready to have dinner with my future in-laws," she sighed. "It's a good thing that we are going to a restaurant because I do not trust Mike's mom cooking."

Mercedes laughed. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"You don't know Mike's mom; she thinks that I'm preventing him from pursuing his true calling."

"Which is?"

"Well according to Mrs. Chang, her baby boy was born to be a doctor…not," Tina giggled. "My baby was born to be a fucking rock god. Hey, the reason why I'm calling is to remind you to dress sexy girl."

"How sexy?"

"Oh, I like that," Tina laughed. "We are going to a high end club tomorrow night if that tells you anything."

"All right. I have a few things in my closet."

"Great and one more thing…we're being picked up in a limo, so we can drink each other under the table." Tina giggled. "So be ready by ten."

"I am so looking forward to this," Mercedes replied. "I need a night out with my girl."

"Excellent! Well, Mike is ready. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Have fun with the in laws."

"Yeah right," Tina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

The second Mercedes hung up with Tina; she received a text from Balthazar.

_Can I see you before I leave? _Balthazar texted.

_Sure, when are you leaving? _She texted back.

_As soon as I see your face. _

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and giggled_. Awww how sweet, 3_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_ Mercedes was sure it wouldn't be a great idea for Balthazar to show up at Sam's trailer.

_Oh I see…meet me at our usual place, the parking lot? LOL_

_All right, give me ten minutes._

_Counting the minutes…_

Mercedes dug out her compact, refreshed her makeup and checked her hair. She grabbed her bag and walked down the hall and knocked on Sam's bedroom door. "Sam…Sam!" She was about to knock again when it opened. Mercedes gasped as she was confronted by a towel clad Sam.

"Where's the fire?" Sam asked. His skin still wet from rushing out the shower.

Mercedes was speechless. Her heartbeat accelerated in her chest as her doe eyes was glued to his toned abs. "Um…uh…" it didn't help that he was standing only inches away from her…naked, underneath the very short white towel… "Uh…er…" she quickly averted her eyes.

"Mercedes is something wrong?" he asked.

She didn't trust herself to speak, so she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he reached out and hooked his thumb under her chin.

"Stop…" she struggled to move her head out the way. In the end, Sam won.

"Mercedes, darlin'?" he looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Mercedes nodded. The smell of his body wash acted like an aphrodisiac, which caused her clitoris to pulsate. _Fuck, Mercedes!_ "M-meet you at t-the c-car," she stammered, scurrying away like a scared child. Sam watched her retreating back and ran his hands through his damp hair – puzzled.

Mercedes shut the trailer door behind her, leaned against it and took a deep breath to calm her down. She knew Sam was sexy as fuck, but damn! What she needed right now was to sit her ass in a tub of ice! She looked down as her cell phone buzzed; Balthazar had sent her another text.

_Ten minutes are almost up. _

Fuck, in that short of time, Mercedes had forgotten Balthazar was waiting for her! She took another deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

**XXXX**

Balthazar gorgeous brown eyes lit up as Mercedes walked towards him. He was leaning against at his truck, sipping on a bottle of V8.

"Hello, Lois Lane," he greeted, smiling lazily. "I'm glad to see your beautiful face."

"Hello Balthy," she greeted. "It's nice to see you too." She flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"So…what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going into the studio to work on my demo."

"Sounds good," he said, nodding approvingly. "Do you think you can give me a sample of what the world can expect?"

"Here?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You're not shy are you?"

"Of course not," she giggled. "What do you want me to sing?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't care, just sing."

"Okay," she thought for a moment and cleared her throat. "How about 'You Give Good Love' by Whitney Houston? She's one of my idols."

"I love Whitney," he said.

Mercedes took a deep breath and began to sing…

"_I found out what I've been missing  
Always on the run  
I've been looking for someone…"_

Balthazar straightened up, taking notice…

"_Now you're here like you've been before  
And you know just what I need  
It took some time for me to see…yeah…"_

A small crowd began to gather…

"_That you give good love to me baby  
So good, take this heart mine into your hands…"_

Sam heard her voice as he approached the parking lot and saw the small crowd…

"_You give good love to me  
Never too much  
Baby you give good love..."_

Sam pushed himself through the crowd until he was out in front. He walked over and stood by Balthazar. His hair stood on end as her voice sent shivers up and down his spine as he stood transfixed…

Spellbound by Mercedes' voice...

"_Never stopping, I was always searching  
For that perfect love_

_The kind that girls like me dream of…"_

Mercedes' brown orbs connected with Sam's green eyes and for a brief moment they were the only two souls in the world…

"_Now you're here like you've been before  
And you know just what I need  
It took some time for me to see…" _

Feelings threatened to bubble to the surface. Mercedes shook her head and shut her eyes. Tears stung the back of her eyes as emotions overtook her as she belted out the remaining of the song…

"_Now I, I can't stop looking around  
It's not, what this love's all about…"_

_Fuck!_ Sam bit down on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. _Was he growing a vagina?_

"_Our love is here to stay  
To stay…"_

Everyone lost their shit when she hit the glory notes…

"_Baby you give good love to me…_

_You give good love baby, _

_You give good love baby…"_

Mercedes smiled brightly as she took a bow. "Thank you," she said her voice cracking. The crowd dissipated, leaving Sam, Mercedes and Balthazar remaining in the parking lot.

"A star is born," Balthazar announced, beating Sam to her side. "Ohmigod, Lois Lane your voice is a gift, truly a gift from the heavens."

"Thank you," she giggled, letting the tears flow. "Sorry, don't mean to get emotional, but Whitney does this to me."

"No need to apologize, darlin'," Sam butted in. "There is something about her that brings out these feelings." Mercedes was shocked to see Sam's tear stained face. "That really was beautiful darlin'."

Balthazar saw the look that passed between them. He cleared his throat; reminding them he was there. Mercedes turned to him and grinned.

"May I be the first one to have your autograph?" he asked, he reached into his truck and grabbed a crumbled up receipt that was lying on the seat and fished a pen from his pocket.

"Sure," Mercedes giggled. "What should I write?"

And just like that, what ever had passed between Mercedes and Sam was gone.

Sam trying to ignore the pangs in his heart took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I'm not in love. _He told himself staring at Mercedes as she flirted with that prick right in front of his face. Deep down Sam knew Balthazar wasn't a prick, but shit, the man was interfering with his plans for Mercedes. _I'm not in love._

"I'll meet you at the car," he mumbled. It seemed Mercedes didn't hear him; she was too busy laughing at some lame ass joke.

Balthazar noticed the disappointed look on Sam's face and laughed. If Sam wanted Mercedes, he wasn't going to make it easy for the movie star. He glanced at his watch and sighed disappointedly. "I have exactly thirty minutes to get to my brother's." he said, "Uncle Balthy is on babysitting duty tonight." He brushed his dreads out his face and grinned. "Call me this weekend?"

"Yes,"

"All right, thanks for the preview on what the world can expect when your album drops."

"You're welcome." He dipped down to kiss her on the forehead, and Mercedes stepped back. "No."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Still going to call me?"

"Yes." She watched as he climbed in his truck and started the engine before heading towards the car where a pissed off Sam was waiting.

Balthazar honked the horn twice and waved.

Mercedes waved back as Sam sucked on his teeth and rolled his eyes.

**XXXX**

"You really do have an amazing voice Mercedes," Sam said, a few minutes into the drive home. "You're going to be a big star one day. Your dreadlock friend is right; your voice is a gift."

"Balthazar."

"Excuse me?"

"My dreadlock friend, his name is Balthazar,"

"I know what his name is," Sam replied, "I just don't like saying it."

"Why are you so hostile towards Balthazar? He hasn't done anything to you."

_The motherfucker is cockblocking me._ "I get a weird vibe from him," Sam began. "I think he's a stalker, and as a concerned friend, I think you should not go out with him until you know more about him."

Mercedes looked at him in disbelief. "Ohmigod, are you being serious?"

"Did I stutter?" he answered. "He might_ appear_ to be a nice guy, but who knows? At least let me do a background check on him for your safety. I will feel a whole lot better."

Mercedes side eyed the fuck out of him. "You can't be fucking serious," she said, gripping the steering wheel. "A background check? Really?"

"Oh, I'm serious. You're from a small town where people still sleep with their doors unlocked," he continued, ignoring the death glare. "This is the big city! Do you know how easy it is to get a new identity out here?"

"How about…um…no, I believe I'm a good judge of character."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. You thought I was really sweet before I forced you into this arrangement; now you think I'm a corroded asshole," he said to prove a point.

"That's because you are," she hissed. "And furthermore, my personal life is none of your damn business."

"Unfortunately darlin', yes it is. I can't have my P.A. upset if she and her boyfriend get in a lovers' quarrel," he said. "And if that happens, I can't concentrate on my lines and the whole movie is shot to hell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped. "Are you trying to tell me _if_ and that's a_ big_ if, if Balthazar and I do decide to take it there and if we were to argue, it will somehow ruin the film?" she asked incredulously.

"Dating co-workers can get messy."

"I bet you know all about that, don't you?"

"Yep," he confessed. "And it ain't pretty. People can get seriously hurt, physically and emotionally." _Or have sugar poured into their gas tank. _

"Thanks for the advice that I didn't ask for, but this is none of your business."

"Fine, I'm trying to save you from heartache…"

"Why are we even having this discussion? Stop talking. Just stop talking."

Sam wasn't ready to end the conversation, but for the sake of his sanity, he decided to table it for another day. If Mercedes wasn't going to listen to reason as to why he didn't want her to date the prick, (because he was a concern friend and nothing more), then he will _find_ a way to make her listen.

"Supper?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No thanks, I have leftovers at home."

"Funny, so do I, the most amazing lasagna I had ever tasted. It's sex for the mouth." He glanced at Mercedes' profile, hoping to see her crack a smile. "You should really try some."

"I think I have some of that same lasagna at my house."

"Yeah but do you have a collection of some of the worst Sci-fi movies ever made?" he added, hoping to entice her to have supper with him.

"What are we talking about?" she asked, after a long pause. _Why can't I say no and go home?_

Sam smiled, he knew he had her. "The Blob, Squirm, Invasion of the Bee Girls…to name a few."

"Those are some of the best B movies ever made," Mercedes laughed. "But if you have Attack of the 50 Foot Woman, you'll have yourself a supper guest."

Sam's green eyes lit up.

"Are you for real?" she gasped. "My father loved that movie for its stupidity alone."

"So does this mean that I have a guest for supper?"

"Yes," Mercedes laughed. "I hope I don't live to regret it."

The leftover lasagna tasted even better as they sat in the den and watched _Attack of the 50 Foot Woman_. They laughed until their sides hurt.

"That was great," Mercedes said, giggling. "I love old Sci-Fi movies."

"I have a great collection," Sam reminded her. He gathered up their dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen. He returned to the den with a carton of triple chocolate brownie ice cream and two spoons. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Not at all." She replied.

He sat next to her. "Did you pick out another movie?"

"Um…not really, do you have anything against talking?"

"No, do you want to know anything particular? I'm pretty much an open book."

"Did you always want to be an actor?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I always wanted to publish my own comics and graphic novels. During down time at the strip club, I spent it making up characters, want to see them?"

"Sure."

"Be right back." Sam disappeared from the den and returned several minutes later with a handful of sketch books and placed them on the coffee table. "These are just the beginning," he said, handing her a sketch pad. "As one comic book fanatic to another, tell me what you think and don't hold back."

They talked until two in the morning.

"I can't believe we sat here the entire time without killing each other." Mercedes confessed as Sam walked her to the car.

"I have to write this down in my diary," Sam said teasingly. "Dear diary: Today, Mercedes and I became BFFs." He opened the door for her. "You know, you can stay overnight," he suggested. "I'm pretty sure I can trust you not to seduce me."

"See you, Sam," she said. "Have a great weekend." She started up the car as Sam opened the garage door.

"Bye Mercedes and thanks."

She waved goodbye and slowly backed out the driveway. Several minutes later Sam's phone buzzed, he noticed he had a new message from Mercedes: _Corroded Asshole!_

He chuckled and texted her back: _Love it when you say my name darlin'!_ _Get home safe!_

**XXXX**

"So Mercedes sang for the dreadlock dude in front of everybody?" Puck asked Sam, they were at the gym working out and checking out the new girls.

"Yeah," Sam grunted as he did arm curls. "I'm telling you bro, Mercedes has an amazing voice, and I had tears in my eyes." he confessed. "I have to get rid of him man, he is messing up my program." He winked as a cute brunette passed by, gawking hard. "Mercedes seems to be smitten with the prick."

"Ahhh, so you have some serious competition," Puck laughed. "What are you going to do if they decide to date?"

"It will never get that far," Sam assured him, putting down the weights. "I will not allow that to happen."

"Like you really have a say in the matter! What are you willing to do? Kidnap him?"

"No, but I'm thinking…"

Puck sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose. "Do I smell jealously?"

"Fuck no," Sam said. "What you smell is your own funky balls." He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his face. Sam noticed the cute brunette still staring at him. "I think I caught me a sweet piece." He boasted gesturing his head in the brunette's direction. Puck checked out the female and nodded approvingly.

"She's cute," he said. "I bet she will give it up in a heartbeat and you probably won't have to spend a penny over hundred dollars."

"I know she will," Sam agreed. "Maybe I should ask her out for tonight, what do you think?"

Puck shrugged, "I don't know man. Why would you want to chain yourself to one pussy?"

"You're right," Sam said. "But I can still get the number for later." He laughed high fiving Puck.

XXXX

Mercedes was feeling really good. Her recording session had gone great and she had received a call from Artie. He and several friends of his were putting together a showcase for new artists and she was to be on the bill. She danced around the room, happy that there was positive movement in her career.

The outfit she was going to wear to the club was hanging on her closet door along with the shoes. Mercedes called Kurt in her room to get his opinion on her ensemble. Kurt's eyes bugged out when he laid eyes on his bestie's outfit.

"What do you think?" she asked, gesturing at the sexy, black strapless corset with Venice lace trim, skinny jeans and a pair of Prada's Mary Jane wedge pumps.

"Fuck, Mercedes! I do believe Mama Jones will have to bathe you in holy water if she sees this," he said. "You're going to hell."

"Thanks for the compliment," she giggled. "Tina said we are going to a high end club and I want to look like I belong."

"Sweetie, you're going to own the place," he added, holding up the accessories she had chosen to wear. "As soon as you walk in the club, you're going to put all those basic bitches on high alert."

"Awww thank you, babe."

"Too bad I'm not going to be here to see you off, so you have to send me a picture okay?"

"I will," she promised.

**XXXX**

Before Mercedes began her beauty regimen for the night, she called Balthazar; although there was no sparks, there he was a very nice guy.

"Hello, Lois Lane," he greeted her warmly. "It's so nice to hear your angelic voice."

He could hear her smile on the other side of line. "Hello Balthy, it's nice to hear your voice too."

"So what is going on in your world?"

Mercedes told him how well things went at the studio and the news that she will be one of the new artists that will be showcased. Balthazar congratulated her and predicted there will be several recording companies fighting amongst themselves to sign her to their label. Mercedes, not wanting to hog the whole conversation talking about her, changed the subject to him.

"How was Uncle Balthy's adventure in babysitting?" She asked.

He laughed softly. "It went great." Balthazar went on to tell her about his two adorable nieces who were obsessed with Elmo and the Disney Princesses. "I believe they are going to dress up their baby brother as Prince Charming the minute he learns how to walk," he said, chuckling. "I love them, but they are a handful. I told my brother once they become teens he's going to be in trouble trying to keep them away from boys."

"I guess it's time to introduce them to self defense classes." She laughed. They talked until Balthazar had to leave to meet his friends for a game of hoops.

Tina called Mercedes to check up on her progress.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Mercedes asked.

"Getting my pre club drink on, while my baby paints my toe nails for me," she replied. Mike winked at her as he gently blew on the wet nail polish. Tina licked her lips seductively and blew him a kiss.

"Must be nice."

"It is," she sighed dreamily. "Mike is so good to me." She reached down and ran her fingers through his black locks.

"What are you wearing?"

"A very short dress and fuck me pumps."

Mercedes giggled. "What color?"

"Red. My baby picked it out for me." Mike grinned, lustfully at his fiancée.

"Impressive, my ex would never dress me to go out to the club."

"My baby is sweet like that! He knows his name is branded on this body."

"Speaking of Mike, how did the dinner go with the in laws?"

"What, you haven't read the police blotter in the newspaper?"

"Oh no! Tina what happened?"

"Nothing. That's why I'm talking to you without bullet proof glass between us!" Tina laughed. "Girl, I almost had to shank a bitch. Mike's mom had the fucking nerve to try to set up a blind date between him and some mousy girl she can control while I was sitting right there!" She huffed. "I guess she thought I wasn't going to make a scene because we were out in public. Let me assure you I had a surprise for her ass."

"Did you get kicked out the restaurant?"

"Almost," Tina laughed. "I had to call the bitch to the carpet! I said bitch, Mike isn't going to give up my pussy for you so you might as well get with the fucking program and accept the fact that your son's lips are attached to my ass. If you even THINK of trying to come between us, your ass is going to come up missing."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did! Ask Mike." Tina handed the phone to Mike.

"Hello, Mercedes? She rendered my mom speechless, so now I'm banned from the house for a few months." He laughed, handing the phone back to Tina.

"Told you." Tina laughed. Mike kissed her ankles and slowly moved up her legs, kissing them tenderly. She nearly dropped the phone when he kissed the erogenous zones behind her knees. "Uh… Mercedes, I have to let you go see you at ten, bye." She said in one breath before hanging up. Tina tossed her cell phone on the dresser and growled. "Drop those pants and assume the position."

"Yes ma'am," Mike replied, happily.

XXXX

Mercedes put the final touches on her make up and checked her appearance in the full length mirror. "Fuck yeah," she said, snapping her fingers. She grabbed her clutch, checked to make sure her cell phone was in there, and walked to the living room to wait for Tina and the limo to arrive.

At exactly ten o'clock, there were three raps on the front door. Mercedes quickly opened the door, greeting Tina with a huge smile. Tina was drop dead gorgeous dressed in a red mini dress that complimented her complexion and stiletto heels that showed off her sexy long legs.

"Get the fuck out," Mercedes gasped. "Are you sure Mike picked that out for you?"

"My baby has great taste," Tina giggled. "But you're no bum yourself," she complimented. "Your girls are outstanding!" she said, referring to Mercedes bountiful breasts. "Damn Mercedes, will you be my girlfriend?" She slapped Mercedes on the ass. "I'm calling it now; you're going to cause a fire with those gorgeous curves of yours," she predicted.

"I don't know about all that, but I do look good." Mercedes giggled as they walked to the waiting limo. "You never told me where we're going," she said, once they settled in the back of the limo.

"We're going to El Azucar. Artie's girlfriend, Sugar owns the nightclub." Tina asked. "It is very nice."

"El Azucar is Spanish for Sugar, clever." Mercedes said.

"Champagne?" Tina asked, reaching for the chilled bottle.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

**XXXX**

Puck and Sam glanced at the long line of people that stood in line for a chance to get into the nightclub.

"Damn, look at that line," Sam said, whistling under his breath. "How long has El Azucar been opened?"

"A couple of months, I think." Puck replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I've heard nothing but good things about it. Fresh pussies all around bro." he laughed. "See anything you like?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed, licking his lips.

Valets ran to Puck's car and opened the door for Sam and Puck, a loud murmur swept through the crowd as Sam Evans, international super start waved to the crowd as he and Puck were escorted into the club. The music was loud, the alcohol was flowing, and the ratio of women to men was three to one.

A very attractive waitress with a bubbly personality approached them. "Hello gentleman, my name is Jinger with a J," she greeted, with a bright smile. "What can I get you two handsome men to drink?"

"Well uh…Jinger with a J," Puck began, licking his lips as he undressed her with his eyes. "Why don't you escort us to the VIP section for starters?"

"It'll be my pleasure," she said, already thinking about the huge tip she was going to make off Puck and Sam. "Follow me please."

Sam and Puck watched her cute ass sway from side to side as they followed her to the VIP section. Jinger escorted them to their booth. "It'll be four hundred to rent the booth for the night. Does the gentleman request a personal server?" she asked.

"Will it be you?" Sam asked.

"If that's your wish," she replied.

"Yes," Puck spoke up. "A thousand times yes."

"Okay," she laughed. "What would the gentlemen want from the bar?"

"A bottle of Patron Anejo gold," Puck replied. "Sam?"

"A bottle of Bacardi Silver and Gold," Sam replied.

"Alright," Jinger said "A bottle of Patron Anejo gold and a bottle of Bacardi Silver and Gold coming up." Sam took out his black card and handed it to her. "This is on me dude," he informed Puck.

**XXXX**

The limousine came to a stop in front of the club. People in line craned their necks trying to see what celebrity would step out. Tina and Mercedes finished their glasses of champagne and retouched their makeup.

"Are you ready to party?" Tina asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah," Mercedes replied, letting out a cheer. After several glasses of champagne she was ready for an adventure.

Tina and Mercedes drew stares from the crowd as their driver helped them out the limo and sashayed to the front of the line. Mercedes overheard a woman whispering to her friends that she and Tina were probably married to someone famous, like a producer or something.

The hostess greeted them with a friendly smile. "Name please?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones," Tina answered.

She looked at the guest list and checked off their names. "Miss Cohen-Chang and Miss Jones, we have been expecting you." She informed the club's manager that Sugar's special guests had arrived. "Okay Miss Chang and Miss Jones, enjoy your evening." She moved aside to let them enter the club.

Tina and Mercedes began turning heads the moment they stepped in the club.

"Damn!" A guy shouted, ogling Mercedes' chest. "Hey baby can I have a taste?"

Tina, smiling mischievously smacked Mercedes' gorgeous ass and rubbed it. "Stop eye fucking my girl." she warned him. She wrapped her arm possessively around Mercedes' waist.

"Okay, sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry," she agreed. "Come on babe!"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle her laugh. "Tina, you are a fucking mess," she said, once they were out of ear shot.

"Hey I have to protect my girl." Tina giggled. "This is girlfriend night."

They walked in a little farther and heard someone calling their names. "Miss Cohen-Chang, Miss Jones?" Tina and Mercedes turned their heads in the direction of the voice. "Miss Cohen-Chang and Miss Jones?" The owner of the voice came into view. "Sorry, I didn't greet you at the door," he said while smiling apologetically. "I had to deal with a situation. Let me introduce myself: my name is Leon, pronounced lay-on. I'm the club's manager. Sugar had instructed me that in her absence to treat you both well and make sure you are taken care of," he said warmly. "Now which is which?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang." Tina replied, smiling sweetly. Thanking god she had jumped Mike's bones before she left.

"Mercedes Jones." Mercedes replied, gazing into Leon's gray eyes. Hot damn, the man was sexy as fuck!

"Do you lovely ladies prefer a VIP booth or a regular table?"

Tina looked at Mercedes, Mercedes shrugged. "A regular table will be fine?" Tina questioned. Mercedes nodded. "A regular table, hopefully one close to the dance floor."

"No problem, follow me please." Leon made a path through the crowd as the women followed him to a sleek black table not far from the dance floor. "Is this to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," Tina and Mercedes replied in unison.

"Very well. I will send over your server for the evening," he said, holding out their chairs for them. "The first two drinks are on the house." Leon informed them. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Sure," Mercedes asked, feeling bold. "Will you dance with us?"

"I'll be happy to," he said, smiling.

"Okay." Mercedes smiled. "It will be later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They watched Leon disappear into the crowd and sighed dreamily.

"Look at you," Tina said teasingly, "Asking the sexy assed man for a dance."

"With any luck, I will have the sexy digits saved into my phone by the end of the night." She giggled.

**XXXX**

The party at Sam and Puck's VIP booth was in full swing. They had invited several attractive women to join them at their table to drink and be merry. Puck had chosen his fuck buddy for the night after flipping a coin with Sam, since he was interested in the former Miss Globe sixth runner-up himself. Currently, he was whispering meaningless sweet nothings in her ear which she ate up.

Sam, not one to whine, flirted outrageously with the remaining females. At the present time, they were in the middle of playing their version of _The Dating Game._ The winner gets a ride home with Sam.

"Next question," Sam chuckled, taking a sip of Bacardi. "How much of my dick do you think you can swallow without choking?" He grinned at each one. "Contestant number four, you answer first."

Contestant Number Four's answer was drowned out by the huge roar of applause erupting on the dance floor.

"Jinger, what's going on?" Sam asked their server.

"There are a couple of women who are putting on one a hell of a show," she answered, with a chuckle. "You should check them out, before you…" She quickly darted her eyes around the table at the desperate women.

Sam got the hint and laughed. "I think I will." He turned to Puck. "Wanna come with me?"

"I'm game." He untangled himself from the former Miss Globe sixth place runner-up and slid out of the booth. "Jinger let them order whatever they want," Sam said, as the group of women was shooting daggers at her.

"Sure," Jinger grinned, not giving two fucks.

Sam and Puck pushed their way through the ocean of people which consisted mostly of men until they had a good view of the dance floor.

Sam's eyes bugged out and his heart skipped a beat…

"Uh…hey man…" Puck began, "_Is_ that…?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, his dick twitching uncontrollably. "That's Mercedes and the woman she's humping is named Tina."

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Tina didn't give a fuck that they were causing a commotion on the dance floor; they were there to have fun. The sexy friends danced provocatively to the erotic techno beats the club DJ was spinning.

"_If you gotta little dick, avoid me. _

_If you gotta little dick, avoid me..."_

Mercedes and Tina grabbed each other asses and rubbed their bodies against each other…

"_I need something I can feel, _

_Deep, baby…ahhh…._

_I need something I can feel,_

_Deep, baby….ahhh…"_

Tina slapped Mercedes' ass as she shook it seductively…

"Shit," Puck gasped. "Hey man, you're gonna be fucking dead once you get in Mercedes' panties," he chuckled. "If her dancing is any indication of what she's like in the bedroom…" He shook his head in awe. "I hope your will has been updated, bro. At the very least, you will be ruined for life!"

"What's the fuck is she doing here?" Sam asked, gawking at Mercedes. "What in the hell is she doing showing off what is _mine_?" he added, referring to the sexy way she was dressed.

"What is _yours_?" Puck chuckled. "Slow it down a little bro! I thought you didn't feel that way about her."

"Well I don't." Sam backtracked. "But…" he words got stuck in his throat as they watched Mercedes beckon some old ass guy from the crowd to join her and Tina. The crowd lost their shit as the lucky man was the meat in their sexy sandwich. "I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned. The pangs of jealously stabbed at his heart.

"Are you having another fake heart attack?" Puck quipped. "You want me to drive you to the ER?"

"Fuck you man," Sam replied, side eying his unsympathetic friend. "I have a serious condition."

"I'm going back to the table," Tina informed Mercedes, "My throat is dry."

"Okay," Mercedes said, never taking her eyes off the demi sex god.

On the way back to their table, Tina spotted Sam Evans standing in the crowd. _Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Mercedes! _She screamed silently to herself, fangirling. She noticed his gorgeous sage eyes were concentrating on Mercedes, and from his facial expression, she could tell that he was not a happy camper. _Oh well._ Tina scoffed. _Suffer. Get the fuck over it!_

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as Leon ground himself against her; it felt damn good to be in a man's arms again. She looked up in Leon's gray eyes and smiled. _How long has it been since she last had a man?_

_Fuck, if she had to think about it, it has been waaay to long!_

Tina called their server over and asked to borrow a pen and piece of paper. She scribbled something down and asked him to deliver it to Sam Evans who was standing no more than twenty feet from her. She took a sip of her rum and coke and watched as the server handed Sam the note and pointed in her direction. Sam opened the note, read it and he looked at her. Tina raised her glass and gestured her head towards Mercedes and winked.

"What did the note say?" Puck asked.

Sam handed him the note and walked out on the dance floor…

_If you want her, dammit go get her!_

**XXXX**

"Hey, darlin'," Sam greeted, taking Leon's place as her dance partner. "Loving the show you and your girl Tina were putting on…sexy as hell."

"Sam," Mercedes gasped in surprise. "Of all places…"

"I know right? We have that Vulcan bond thing going on." He quipped.

"Where's Leon?"

"You mean that old dude you were dancing with?" he asked. "He's retired."

"Then I'm going to…"

"Nope," He tightened his grip around her waist. "Dance with me."

Puck grinned from the sideline and sent a message to the DJ to play something slow and sexy written on a hundred dollar bill. He sauntered over to sit with Tina.

"Friend of Sam's," he said, looking at the huge rock on her left hand. "Not here for anything else."

"Tina," she introduced herself. "Friend of Mercedes', what's wrong with your boy, Sam?"

"Stupid."

**XXXX**

"No Sam…" Mercedes protested

"One dance…then I'll be on my way…" he looked in her brown orbs. "One…"

Mercedes took a deep breath and exhaled. "One…" she echoed. _What kind of spell does he have me under?_

"Okay everyone grab your dance partner." The DJ announced. "I got a request to play something slow and sexy…"

Mercedes shook her head and chuckled to herself. _Yeah, this would happen to her._

"_You touch me, baby  
But don't cha know  
You can't hide  
No, no, baby…"_

Sam gave Mercedes a panty dissolving smile as they began to move their bodies as a unit.

_"When you give it up  
It's only enough  
To get me by…"_

_You're in trouble girl._ Mercedes warned herself, looking into his piercing green eyes. Her heart stuttered in her chest as the tingling started at the small of her back and quickly spread through out her body like wildfire.

"You're playin' a game  
It's so plain  
You want me to win

I'm willin' to play  
What ever you say  
If love is the end…"

Sam shut his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head. Mercedes reluctantly laid her head against his chest. Sam's heart rate increased.

"Playin' your game, baby  
Your game, baby  
Just you and me…"

Puck and Tina watched their friends danced while sipping on drinks.

"Your friend has got it bad for my girl," Tina observed. "If he thinks that he's gonna hit it and quit it, he is sadly mistaken. It doesn't matter if he's paying her special attention; she's not that type of girl."

"That's not for you to say," Puck replied. "They are adults."

"You're right," Tina agreed. "But let see what my semi automatic has to say about it!"

Puck choked on his drink as Tina smiled at him sweetly.

_"You start, you stop  
You know what you got  
Is what I need  
Oh, yes it is…"_

Mercedes gasped in surprise as Sam, without warning twirled her around, pressing her back against his muscular chest. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and said fuck it, it was only _one _dance. An audible gasp escaped from Sam's lips as Mercedes ground her soft ass against his erection. He was on the verge of jizzing in his pants.

_"When you give it up  
It's only enough  
To make me say  
Ooo wee..._

"Mercedes darlin' stop," he whispered his voice straining. "Please, sweetheart."

She stopped as he requested. "Can't handle it huh?" she said, teasing.

"Wrong answer darlin'. I can handle it," he assured her.

"Oh that's right, you're not attracted to me in that way."

"That you're playn' a game  
It's so plain  
You want me to win.

_Girl, I'll play  
What ever you say  
If love is the end…"  
_

"Let me escort you to your table," he said, not disputing her answer.

"Okay," Mercedes should have felt relieved, but she didn't.

Sam walked Mercedes to her table and pulled out her chair for her. "Thanks for the dance," he said. "Come on Puck, let's go."

"You're welcome."

"Tell your server to put your next round of drinks on my tab." He looked at Mercedes a littler longer than he should have. "Have fun."

_"Playin' your game, baby  
Your game, baby  
Nobody but you and me…"_

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?" Puck asked Sam as they made their way back to their booth. "You had Mercedes in your arms; the woman was hot and horny. Why didn't you seal the deal?"

Silence…

"Damn, you're stupid."

"Shut the fuck up Puck! I don't want to talk about it."

Jinger looked relieved to see that they have returned. Sam and Puck's guests were working her damn nerves with their outrageous demands. Puck once again tangled himself with Miss Globe sixth place runner-up. Sam swept his green eyes over his pick of women and grabbed Contestant Number Four by the hand.

"I need my dick down your throat, baby," he explained, walking her towards the ladies bathroom.

"I need to use the bathroom," Mercedes said, standing up.

"Okay." Tina jumped up.

Sam pushed Contestant Number Four up against the pink tiles and kissed her hungrily, as he thought of Mercedes. Contestant Number Four quickly unbuckled his pants and shoved her hand in his pants and squeezed his erect cock. Sam pushed her down by her shoulders. Contestant Number Four anxiously pulled his pants and boxers down below his knees.

At that very moment, the door to the ladies room flung opened; Sam and Mercedes exchanged surprised expressions. Tina looked over Mercedes' shoulders and saw the woman on her knees with her mouth on the tip of Sam's dick.

"Oh shit!" Tina gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"You corroded asshole." Mercedes did an about face and walked out.

"Mercedes!" Sam shouted, pushing the woman away. "Mercedes!" he quickly pulled up his pants and ran after her. "Mercedes!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she pretended not to hear him. She reached her table, grabbed her daiquiri and gulped it down before ordering another one.

"Mercedes," Sam said, as he finally caught up with her. "Look, I'm…" Mercedes held her hand up to his face to shut him up.

"Why are you running after me?" she questioned him. "Is it because you think you owe me some kind of explanation? I don't give a fuck who you fuck." She hissed, trying not to show how much she did give a fuck. "Your personal business is just that, your personal business." She grabbed Tina's hand. "Now if you excuse me, I am here to have fun with my girl."

Sam watched as she dragged Tina on the dance floor, he felt a pair of arms circling his waist.

"So are we going to finish what we started?" Contestant Number Four asked, laying her head on his back.

Sam shrugged her off him and stormed off.

Puck saw the look on Sam's face as he returned to the booth. "Hey man, that was quick." He remarked as Sam started drinking straight from the bottle. Not a good sign. "Uh…where did she go?" Puck asked referring to Contestant Number Four.

"I don't give a fuck." He growled looking at the remaining women in disgust. Sam heard a cheer rising from the dance floor and slammed his fist against the table – startling everyone. "I'm ready to go." He announced. "Jinger settle up my tab."

"Hey bro are you all right?" Puck asked concern.

"Fuck yeah," Sam replied, chugging down the bottle of rum. "You know me dude, I'm the fucking king of the world."

**XXXX**

Mercedes' phone buzzed for the twentieth time in thirty minutes. She didn't bothered checking the Caller ID she already knew who it was – Sam. Her room was overflowing with flowers as some sort of an apology for last night. She didn't get why Sam thought that he had to apologize to her. Hell, there was nothing to apologize for.

Kurt burst into her room without knocking with another floral arrangement. "Whatever Sam did, he is really sorry," Kurt said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Just talk to him."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Mercedes sighed, damn her head was throbbing. "But not now, I'm still thinking things through in my head."

"Do you think you can still work for him?"

"Yeah," she replied, truthfully. _I really don't have a choice._

Kurt looked around the room, trying to find an empty space. "What do you want me to do with this one?"

"If you really want to make me happy, take all of these flowers to the hospital. I'm sure there are plenty of people there that need cheering up."

"Okay, I'll get Blaine to help me."

Once Blaine and Kurt cleared the house of the flowers, Mercedes phoned Sam.

"Mercedes," he greeted nervously after the first ring. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," she said. "I don't get why you feel it necessary to apologize to me. Your private life is your business. I have no say in what you do and vise versa." She repeated from last night.

"I couldn't go through with it," Sam blurted out. For some reason, he thought that she needed to know that.

"Sam…what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" she said, changing the subject.

"Nine."

"All right, see you then."

"Mercedes?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Never mind…see you in the morning."

XXXX

The first couple of days were a bit awkward between them, but by Wednesday things were getting back to normal. What Sam hated the most was that Balthazar was becoming more of a presence in Mercedes' life; they were now calling and texting each other every spare chance they got. Too add insult to injury, Mercedes was spending his breaks with him. Sam was seething inside at the thought of that prick spending time with _his _Mercedes.

Mercedes found Balthazar a distraction that she desperately needed to keep her mind off Sam. Although there was no excitement, no sparks of any kind with Balthy-at least from her side. She needed to distance herself from Sam and he was the guy that could do it. Who knows, maybe in time she probably will feel a spark for him, right? The more time she spent with him the faster it will happen, right?

"Oh god, I'm so screwed!" She sniffed.

"I will be returning your car to you tomorrow," Mercedes informed Sam when she dropped him off at home Wednesday evening. "I won't need it."

Sam's heart dropped. "Why, you brought yourself a car?"

"No, Balthazar will be taking me back and forth to work, for now on," she replied, shrugging. "It'll be easier that way."

"Is this your friend's idea?" he asked, seething.

"No, it's mine," she countered.

"How in the hell are you going to get around town?" he asked. "Blaine and Kurt both have busy schedules. Or are you going to depend on that fucking stalker to drive you around?"

"Sam I don't want to talk about it," she said, firmly. "I had made up my mind…just respect my decision okay?"

"This has to do with what happened Saturday night doesn't it?" he asked. "I thought you said..."

"Sam, let it go." The image of that skank on her knees in front of Sam flashed across her mind. "Look, I might as well tell you, why I don't know, but I like Balthy and I like him a lot," she lied.

"But you just met him…"

"Why am I arguing with you about my personal life?" she interjected. "Why are you so interested in who I date?"

Sam kept mum. What was he going to do, tell her that he has _those_ kinds of feelings for her? No fucking way.

"See you tomorrow, Sam."

"Yeah, whatever." He slammed the car door behind him and stormed into the house.

Mercedes' tears began to flow as she drove home, by the time she parked the car and walked in the house she was crying uncontrollably. Kurt heard her bawling and quickly rushed to her side. Mercedes fell into his arms and cried on his shoulders.

"Let it out, sweetie," he said in a soothing tone. "Let it all out. Do I have to kick Sam Evans' ass?"

She shook her head and tightened her grip around her best friend.

**XXXX**

Sam flipped from channel to channel trying to find something to watch. "Fuck, I got all these damn channels and there's not a damn thing to watch on TV." He threw the remote across the room and ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck!" He ran upstairs to change into a pair of swim trunks; he needed to clear his head so he can think!

He grabbed a towel and started to head for the pool when he heard Alys' ringtone. He quickly answered it. "Hello Shortness," he greeted.

"Hey, Uncle Sam," Alys said. "I wanted to know what time to expect you tomorrow?"

"About three o'clock, depending on the traffic."

"Is Mercedes Jones coming with you?" she asked. "I'm just curious."

"Well…" Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think so, but you will get a chance to meet her," he promised.

"Oh great, I was hoping for a chance to get it over with."

"Be nice Alys. Mercedes is really a great person."

"Just because you like her…okay Uncle Sam, see you tomorrow." She didn't want to start an argument with her Uncle, he might get angry and changed his mind about the weekend.

"I can't wait to see you Shortness. The house has been lonely without you."

"So you really do miss me?" she quipped.

"Yes I do."

"Okay Uncle Sam, see you tomorrow."

**XXXX**

"Morning Sunshine," Sam greeted Mercedes the next morning. "How are you doing today, beautiful?"

"Great," Mercedes lied. She was feeling kind of sluggish from crying most of the night. She couldn't believe how cheery he was, since the night before they had parted on bitter terms.

"Aren't you going to say it?" he asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Come on darlin', this is the last morning we are going to ride into work together."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "Good morning, you corrode asshole," she said softly.

Sam laughed to mask his pain. "See was that so hard?" He turned his head toward the window and his smile quickly faded.

Mercedes laughed at Balthazar's jokes as she joined him for break. She had to will herself to not look at the time; the closer it got for her to leave for the day, the sadder she became. He was walking her back to Sam's trailer, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Balthazar gently took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "So Lois Lane, we had lunch together and I can safely say that it went rather well, do you agree?"

"Yes," she agreed, looking down at their entwined fingers.

She still felt nothing…

"Remember when I said if lunch went well, I was going to ask you out on a date?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with you?"

"Not only are you beautiful but you're brilliant too."

Sam, who rolled his eyes at the disgusting display of affection, hid in the shadows and heard their whole conversation.

"Do you play pool?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to learn? I know this great place, if you are interested."

"Sounds like fun." She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Good, I will pick you up around eight?"

"I'll be ready."

They stopped in front of Sam's trailer. Balthazar leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Not yet," Mercedes replied, moving her head away.

Balthazar smiled, lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "See you tonight, Mercedes."

Sam bore a hole in Balthazar's back as he walked away. _That's what you think motherfucker!_ Sam smirked. _You will not be seeing Mercedes tonight, I guarantee it._

Balthazar felt as if he was being watched and quickly turned around. _I know you are around here some where Sam Evans._ He chuckled.

Sam waited five minutes before walking into the trailer. "Okay Mercedes, we are done for the week." He said, clapping his hands in joy. "Let's get out of here!" Mercedes picked up her bag and fished out the keys to the GTO and handed it over to Sam. He glanced at the keys briefly and cleared his throat. "Okay." He said cheerfully, "Let's get you home."

It felt weird for Mercedes to sit on the passenger's side. Sam readjusted the driver's seat and the rearview mirror. He put the gear in reverse and pulled out the parking lot.

"What do you have planned for this weekend?" Mercedes asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know yet." Sam replied. "How about you?"

"Nothing much, going to spend some time in the studio." She answered, yawning. "Sorry, I didn't know I was so tired." She yawned again.

Sam raised his eyebrows; he noticed she hadn't mentioned her date with Balthazar. "Why don't you take a nap?" he suggested. "I'll wake you when we get to your home." He turned on the radio and changed the channel to classical music.

All right," she yawned again, getting comfortable. "Thanks Sam." she yawned shutting her eyes.

"No, problem." Sam smiled, humming.

Mercedes was jolted awake as the car rode over several speed bumps.

"What the hell?" she said, looking at her unfamiliar surroundings and glanced at Sam.

"Had a nice nap?" he asked.

"Sam, where are we?" Mercedes asked. She noticed children of different ages walking around in school uniforms. "Are we on a school campus?"

"Brown Private to be exact." He confirmed, bringing the car to a full stop.

"Brown Private?" she yelled, "What am I doing here?"

"Picking up my niece, of course," he replied, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Don't you want to get out and stretched your legs a bit?"

"Wait a fucking minute, what city is this?"

"Santa Barbara."

"Santa Bar…Sam Evans, you fucking criminal, I'm calling the fucking police on your corroded ass." Mercedes reached in her bag and grabbed her phone. "Oh you are so fucking dead," she hissed. "I hope you get life!" Her battery was dead. Fuck, she had forgotten to recharge her phone last night! Mercedes threw her phone back in her bag.

"No profanity in front of the children," He tsked. "Are you going to stay in the car?"

She hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

"I'll be right back, darlin'." He whistled as he headed towards Alys' dorm room.

Alys was waiting outside her dormitory for her Uncle. She couldn't wait to get a couple days freedom from school, even if she had to spend it with the Aretha Franklin wannabe.

"Hey Shortness," Sam greeted, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she looked behind Sam.

"Who are you looking for?"

"The Aretha Franklin wannabe," she replied, hopping off the steps. "I guess I'll meet her later."

"Mercedes is waiting at the car," he replied, grabbing her bags. "She can't wait to meet you."

Mercedes leaned against the car, pissed to the nth degree. She should've known something was up; Sam was too damn happy. "Oh I can't wait to press charges against his ass," she huffed. Mercedes ran her fingers through her soft curls and shook her head. Damn, how was she going to get in touch with Balthazar and explain to him that she might not be able to make it because she had been kidnapped?

"Uncle Sam who is that woman leaning against your car?" Alys asked as Mercedes came into focus.

"That's Mercedes Jones," Sam answered.

Alys stared at the short, curvy mahogany woman and turned to her Uncle. "Stop lying," she said. "This woman is not your type."

Sam laughed. "What were you expecting, Shortness?"

"A basic bitch," she shrugged.

"Alys, watch your language."

She rolled her blue eyes. Alys stared at Mercedes; unconvinced she was who her Uncle said she is.

"Mercedes Jones, meet my niece Alys Evans." He went to put her bags in the truck, leaving the two females alone.

"Nice to meet you Alys," Mercedes smiled warmly at the younger female, there were no need to be nasty to the child because her Uncle was a bastard. "Your Uncle tells me you love Martha Jones?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, not really trusting Mercedes just yet. "What do you think of Rose Tyler?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "How long do you have?"

Her blue eyes lit up.

Sam slammed the trunk down and walked to the front. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking between the two.

Alys nodded. "Yeah," she said, climbing into the backseat. "I think everything is going to be okay."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Yay Alys and Mercedes finally meet! Sam is a hot mess...hehehe, Thanks for reading!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the continuing love and support! I really am blessed! A BIG Thank you to my beta Jill, I'm really making her work these days, just want her to know I can't do any of this without her input!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee nor do I want to, I'm really pissed off at all the fuckery of S4! Nor do I own I Know What Boys Like by the Waitresses and Never Say Never by Romeo Void...Enjoy  
**

**Chapter 12**

_Sam slammed the trunk down and walked to the front. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking between the two. _

_Alys nodded. "Yeah," she said, climbing into the backseat. I think everything is going to be okay."_

Sam held the door for Mercedes as she got into the car and closed it behind her. He sprinted to the driver's side and climbed behind the wheel. He felt Alys' eyes on him. He looked at her through the rear view mirror and winked. "Is everyone buckled in and ready to go?"

"Yes," Alys answered from the backseat.

Sam glanced at Mercedes. "Mercedes?" he asked.

Mercedes, remembering his niece was in the car, held her tongue and nodded her response.

"Okay," Sam said, buckling his own seatbelt. "Let's roll."

For the first fifteen minutes into the ride back to LA, music filled the silence between the three passengers.

Sam hummed, bobbing his head to the music, happy they were stuck in heavy traffic, meaning there was no way in hell Mercedes will get back in time to go out with her stalker-admirer, unless she had a TARDIS or a Vortex Manipulator hidden in her bag. (Not that he cared mind you.) He was protecting her as a friend from someone who was throwing out some very weird vibes. He knew dreadlock dude was shady as hell, although he couldn't prove it – yet.

Mercedes continued to stare out the window, praying hard that the scenic view of the Pacific would calm her down. She didn't trust herself to look at Sam right now; if she did Alys would witness the painful death of her beloved Uncle Sam. The poor child had been through enough and she shouldn't have to see that. Mercedes silently exhaled, her anger simmering just beneath the surface.

She rubbed her brows in frustration; his voice was grating on her last fucking nerves. _Why doesn't he just shut the fuck up? _

"It's a good thing you didn't have any plans for tonight," Sam said to Mercedes smiling sweetly, too sweetly for her taste. Sam wondered if she would finally break down and tell him she and her stalker had a date. "Sometimes the freeway gets so congested, it can take up to three hours or more to get home." He informed her.

"Jesus, keep me near the cross." Mercedes muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure if she could take spending another three seconds in the car with him, let along three hours!

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing, just clearing my throat," Mercedes answered, rapidly blinking back her angry tears. "What time is it now?" she shifted in her seat and stared out the front window at the rows of cars that seem to come to a complete standstill.

Sam briefly glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "4:25," he noticed the slight slump in her posture. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She placed her elbow against the door and propped her head in her right hand.

"You're not worried that your roommates will get all panicky if they can't reach you because your cell phone died do you?" Sam said fringing concern. Any moment Mercedes would crack and confess she had a date with _him,_ whose-stupid-assed-name-shall-_never_-cross-his-lips. "You can use my cell phone and let them know what is going on," he offered, knowing she wouldn't dare call dreadlock dude from his phone. "It'll probably make you feel better…" he trailed off, winking.

Mercedes side eyed the fuck out of him; if she didn't know better, she would have _sworn_ Sam _knew_ about her date with Balthazar. "If we're not back by six, I'll give Kurt a call." _And have him relay a message to Balthazar. _Mercedes froze. She neglected to tell her best friend about the new man in her life! _Fuck!_ She really wasn't ready for Kurt the Inquisitor.

Alys stared at Mercedes from behind the book she pretended to read. In the nearly three years she had lived with her Uncle Sam, he had _never_ expressed any interest in curvy women. When it came to women, her uncle and his best friend Puck were very superficial.

"Alys darlin', why are you so quiet?" Sam asked, glancing at her briefly through the rear view mirror. Is that a book I see in your hand?" Alys rolled her eyes and closed the book. "Much better." He smiled. "So how's school?"

The twelve year old shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It's school," she answered in monotone, with a _duh_ expression on her face.

Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded indicating for her to continue.

Alys narrowed her eyes the way kids do when they are forced to do something against their will.

"I get up at 6:45 in the morning to fight with my roommate for bathroom time, and then I get dressed, grab my book bag and eat." She rolled her eyes at her Uncle Sam and tucked her hair behind her ears. "With breakfast out of the way, I go to class and listen to my teachers with fake interest. I eat for a second time, go to more classes, return to my room where I stay until it's time to eat for the last time, socialize with a few friends, then back to my room to study and fight with my roommate for bathroom time and lights out by ten." She paused to take a breath. "This is my life five days out of seven. On weekends I sleep in, catch up on my reading, listen to quality music and watch quality shows."

A small smile found itself on Mercedes' lips as she listened to Alys described her daily life.

"How's your roommate?"

"She's a hypocrite." Alys continued, picking at her nails. "Remember when I told you she is all about the vegan life?

"Yeah," Sam replied. "She was giving you grief about eating meat."

"Yeah, like I would ever give up Wally's Burgers," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me," Mercedes said butting in, she turned around to face Alys. "What is Wally's Burgers?"

Alys' blue eyes bugged out her head. "Ohmigod! Wally's Burgers are the most delicious burgers ever invented," she replied. "Right, Uncle Sam?"

Sam nodded. "You can only get Wally's Burgers in Tennessee," he explained. "Once you had one, you are ruined for life, just like your lasagna. When I take you home, Wally's Burgers will be the first place we visit."

Mercedes' facial expression froze she couldn't believe he had the fucking nerve… like there was a chance in hell that she would go any where _willingly_ with him. Mercedes was about to tell the corroded asshole to fuck the hell off, then she remembered Alys was in the car and smiled.

Alys raised her eyebrows at Mercedes' reaction with a slight smirk, she got the feeling Mercedes wasn't easily impressed by her Uncle Sam.

"So what happened between you and your vegan roommate this time?" Sam asked. He was happy Alys was being so opened; usually she would roll her eyes and give him one syllable answers as he asked all the questions.

"She and her little vegan friends had the bright idea to protest outside the cafeteria. They wanted the school to stop serving meat all together saying eating poor innocent animals was just cruel." Alys rolled her eyes again and shook her head in pity. "So while I was eating my yummy chicken nuggets, I walked up to her and her merry band of idiots and called her out on her ish."

"Alys…"

"I said ish, Uncle Sam, geez," she said, annoyed.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip in an effort to hide her smile.

"Any ways…" Alys continued, picking at her nails again. "I called her a hypocrite. I mean if it's cruel to eat poor innocent animals then it's just as cruel to wear their skin, right?"

Sam and Mercedes nodded in unison.

"I told her if she was really for animal rights she would take off those leather boots she was sporting and wear pleather or some other form of synthetic material. She tried to tell me that it wasn't the same. I told her that the same cow that was slaughtered for food was also slaughtered for his skin so that she can be fashionable. When I asked her if she was going to protest Manolo Blahnik because it was only fair, she and her merry band of idiots stormed off."

"Very impressive, Alys," Sam said, beaming.

"Yeah, I'd decided to use the Evans' charm for good," she deadpanned, shrugging her shoulders, nonchalantly. "It was either that or go all_ Carrie_ on her."

"You like Stephen King?" Mercedes asked Alys. She didn't know girls Alys' age still read _Carrie_.

Alys nodded happily. Hell froze over. _Finally_ her Uncle was interested in someone who had read an actual book without pictures. "I'll read it over _Twilight_ any and every day of the week," she replied.

"So you're not a big fan of the series?"

"Please," Alys scoffed, rolling her eyes in disgust at the thought. "As a young impressionable female I find the Bella character weak. I mean come on, she needs a male to save her, how offensive is that? I can be my own hero and save my own self."

"But it's a love story," Mercedes laughed sarcastically.

"So I have been told, numerous times." Alys sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Miss Jones, Uncle Sam tells me that you're a comic book connoisseur?"

"Uh, yeah…" she said, side eyeing Sam, surprised that he had discussed her with his niece. "Ever since I was a child," Mercedes continued, wondering what else Sam said about her.

**XXXX**

Another hour has passed and they were still stuck in traffic. Although they were slowly creeping towards Los Angeles Sam, not wanting to take the chance they would make it back in time for Mercedes' date with her stalker, began formulating a plan to prolong the trip. He glanced at Alys and Mercedes in the rearview mirror and smiled, the conversation between them was still going strong. He hadn't seen his niece this talkative with anyone outside of the family other than Puck.

"Ahem…" he said loudly, clearing his throat to get their attention.

Alys looked perturbed at her Uncle for interrupting her conversation with Mercedes in mid sentence.

"Excuse me ladies, sorry for the interruption, but I have one question to ask the both of you and then you can continue your conversation," he said apologetically. "My stomach had reminded me that I haven't eaten anything since this morning," he explained. "I was wondering if it'll be all right with everyone if we stop some place to eat." Sam glanced at Mercedes from the corner of his right eye to see her reaction.

Mercedes took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "How far are we from Los Angeles?" she asked.

"We are about two hours out because of the traffic," he explained, "To be perfectly honest it is best if we wait it out for a few hours."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating what to do.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a fake concern. "You said you didn't have anything planned, so if we wait until after 8 o'clock, the traffic wouldn't be so heavy and it'll be a breeze," he said convincingly.

She rubbed her eyebrows. There was no way in hell she was going to make it back in time for her date with Balthazar. _Oh what the fuck, I'm stuck! _"Okay," she said reluctantly. "A bite to eat won't hurt; besides, I need to stretch my legs." she said, trying to remain positive.

"I'm sorry Mercedes," he lied, not sorry. "I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it…" she shrugged, cutting him off.

Alys looked between them…

"How about you Shortness?" he asked Alys. "Hungry?"

"Famished," she replied.

Sam took the next exit leading to the breathtakingly beautiful city of Oxnard.

He parked the car at the first rest stop he came to and fished his phone out his pants pocket to search for local restaurants in the area while Mercedes and Alys got out the car to stretch their legs. Mercedes was memorized by the view of the sail boats, effortlessly gliding across the water.

"Have you been sailing before?" Alys asked, staring out at the Pacific.

"Well not really, when I was younger my father use to take me fishing in his small fishing boat, but nothing like what I'm looking at."

"You know how to fish?" Alys asked the older female, duly impressed.

"Yeah," Mercedes giggled. "I know how to bait my own hook and everything."

"My Poppa would like you."

"So I've heard."

"Miss Mercedes, would you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Alys asked after a pregnant pause.

"No, I don't mind," Mercedes replied. "And you may call me Mercedes."

"Miss…uh…Mercedes, may I please see your driver's license?" she continued. "I know it's a stupid question, but I have my reasons." Alys' cheeks turned a pale shade of pink from embarrassment. She wanted to make sure that this woman was who she claimed to be. She would be highly disappointed if Mercedes turned out to be a fake.

"Uh…sure," Mercedes said, without hesitation. "Be right back." She headed to the car to retrieve her bag.

Sam, who finally decided to stretch his legs, was leaning against his baby doing research on the internet. He suddenly stopped and glanced at Mercedes as she approached the car; he glanced at his niece and back to Mercedes. "What happened?" Sam ask, concerned. "Is Alys being a brat?"

"No," Mercedes replied, reaching inside the car to get her bag. "Your niece is the oldest twelve years old I had ever met."

Sam nodded in agreement and chuckled. "Alys is very wise for her age," he said. "Sometimes I forget that I'm talking to a child."

Mercedes took out her driver's license and handed it over to Alys.

The preteen looked at the front and the back of her driver's license and handed it back. "Thanks," she said, smiling apologetically.

Mercedes smiled at the child and returned her license to her wallet.

Several minutes later, Sam walked up to them with both hands stuffed in his front jeans pockets. "Is anyone in the mood for Brazilian?" he asked. "I know it's different but I'm feeling a little adventurous, who's game?"

"I am," Alys spoke up.

"Great," Sam cheered. "Mercedes?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I've got the directions off the net, so let's go ladies," he said excitedly. "But before we do, how about a couple of pictures?" he suggested.

"Uncle Sam," Alys replied, rolling her eyes.

"Alys…" he responded.

"Okay, fine." She sighed.

Sam took out his cell phone and set it to _camera_, while Alys stood with her arms folded across her chest, looking annoyed.

"Come on Shortness, smile for Uncle Sammy." He coaxed her. "I'm sending this one to grandma." Alys plastered a fake smile on her face. Sam snapped the picture. "Okay Mercedes stand next to Alys."

"Why?" She asked. "My picture isn't going to grandma is it?"

"No, of course not," he said quickly, "I just want of picture of you and Alys with the Pacific Ocean in the background, that's all."

"All right," Mercedes stood next to Alys and draped her arm around the young female.

"Okay everyone say Sam Evans is sexy,"

"Ew, Uncle Sam…no."

"I agree with Alys," Mercedes agreed. "Ew."

Sam pretended to be hurt. "What a way to bruise a guy's ego, ouch," he joked. "Say cheese on the count of three, 1…2…3!" Alys and Mercedes said _Cheese!_ Sam snapped the picture and stared at it. "Wow, you two are so photogenic," he complimented. "How about another one standing next to my baby?" he suggested.

"Hey aren't you going to take any pictures?" Alys asked. "It's only fair."

"Uh sure."

Mercedes quickly took the cell phone out of his hands and ordered him to stand by his niece.

"Okay, show me the Evans' charm." Mercedes said as Sam and Alys posed for their picture. "I think this one is going to be sent to Grandma Evans."

"Uncle Sam, don't forget you and Mercedes have to take a picture together, too." Alys said, waiting for Mercedes to snap their picture.

Sam smiled at her suggestion…

Mercedes snapped two pictures of Sam and Alys, she looked at the pictures of Sam and his niece; the family resemblance was strong.

"Okay, Mercedes my turn," Alys said, holding out her hand. "I'm going to take a picture of you and Uncle Sam." she explained.

Mercedes tried to make up a plausible excuse as to why she didn't want to take a picture with Sam but came up empty; besides, Alys would have seen straight through her bullshit.

Sam grinned as Mercedes joined him.

"I'm only doing this for your niece," Mercedes informed him. She stood several inches away from him with her hands clasped behind her back.

Alys looked through the lens and frowned. "Um…Mercedes can you move a little closer to Uncle Sam, please? I can't really see you."

"Uh…okay." She moved an inch, "how about now?"

"No…"

Mercedes gasped as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Relax darlin', I'm not going to bite," he whispered in her hair as he tried to ignore the butterflies dancing wildly within him.

Sam heard Mercedes swallow audibly as she draped her arms around his slim waist, pressing their bodies even closer. Sam slowly traced her spine with his fingertips, stroking the flames that threaten to consume them.

"P-please don't," Mercedes begged, feeling the heat between her legs increase.

"Why should I?" Sam whispered dipping his head until her breath was caressing his lips. "Can't you handle it?"

Mercedes licked her lips…

"A lot better than you can," she countered, praying Alys will hurry the hell up and take the damn picture before her lips were prompted to do something against her will.

Alys looked through the lens. 'Wow.' She mouthed in surprise. There was definitely_ loads _chemistry between her Uncle Sam and Mercedes! _Are they gonna kiss?_ Alys felt like an intruder taking pictures of a very private moment between lovers. She sent a copy of the photo to her phone. "Uh…Uncle Sam?" she felt kind of weird breaking up a _moment_ between him and Mercedes. "I'm done."

_Thank the Lord._ Mercedes said relieved, dropping her hands from his waist.

"Shortness, how about snapping another picture of us but in a different position?" Sam suggested. His arms were still firmly wrapped around Mercedes.

"Okay."

"Thanks, Alys." Mercedes was speechless as Sam twirled her around and pressed his chest against her back. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Does this remind you of something?" he smiled, referring to their sexy as hell dance at _El Azucar._

"It sure does," Mercedes began. "It reminded me that I caught you and your skank in the ladies bathroom with your dick in her mouth," she snapped, wondering why it bothered her so much.

Sam's smile faltered. "Mercedes…"

"Smile!" Alys sang. They plastered a huge smile on their faces. Alys snapped the picture and glanced at it. "Wow, it came out great." she complimented. "Uncle Sam, you two photograph well together." She sent a copy of the new photo to her phone and handed Sam his cell phone.

Sam smiled softly as he stared at the photo. "Alys is right, we do photograph well together." He handed the phone to Mercedes. She barely glanced at the picture, afraid of what she might see.

"Sam, please forgive me for my snide remark," she said, apologetically. "I'd sounded like a jealous…look like I said before, your private life is just that – private and none of my business."

"Darlin' it's already forgotten," he assured her.

"I realized I was taking my anger out on you because…"

Sam raised his eyebrows, anticipating Mercedes was about to confess that she had a date with her stalker.

"…Your niece is such a cool kid and I don't want to ruin her mini vacation," she concluded, catching herself in time before she spilled about her and Balthazar's date.

"Let's go eat," Sam replied, wondering why she was keeping it a secret.

**XXXX**

Balthazar strolled to his truck, whistling a happy tune as he pulled his cell phone out his pocket to call Mercedes. He strolled down in his address book until he came to Mercedes' number. A smile spread on his face as he thought about the curvy woman with the big voice and infectious laugh. He pressed the call button and waited eagerly to hear her voice with the cute accent she wasn't aware of.

He opened his mouth to say hello, but was interrupted by the recorded message…

_I'm sorry the number you have dialed can not be reached at the present time, please try again later._

"What?" Balthazar hung up and tried the call again thinking he had made a mistake.

_I'm sorry the number you have…_

Balthazar hung up in midsentence and sighed. "Okay I'll try to call her later." He climbed into his truck and drove home to get ready for his date with Mercedes.

**XXXX**

_Boa Comida_ was located near the pier and had a great view of the boats in the dock. Once again, Mercedes found the scenery breathtakingly beautiful. The restaurant itself was decorated with Brazilian art work and warm colors. The three of them were greeted warmly by a delightful middle aged woman with a contagious smile. She recognized Sam right away and squealed like a schoolgirl. At one point Sam was afraid that she was going to faint at his feet.

Mercedes and Alys snickered as she ran her hands through his hair and pinched his cheeks as she told him how adorable he looked. After signing autographs and posing for pictures, one which included Sam, Mercedes and Alys as the Evans' family. (Mercedes and Sam denied vehemently that they _were _a couple, but no one believed them, especially after Sam whispered to a male server he will gauge his eyes out if he stared rudely at Mercedes' breasts again.).

"Sam, may I please use your phone?" Mercedes asked, "I need to call Kurt and put his mind at ease before he has a meltdown."

"No problem," Sam took his phone out his shirt pocket and handed it over to her. "Tell Kurt I'll get you home at a decent hour," he said jokingly as she excused herself from the table.

Alys watched her Uncle as he stared after Mercedes; his green eyes were attached to her glorious backside as it swayed from side to side. "Geez Uncle Sam couldn't you be more obvious?"

"Uh…what?" Sam immediately felt the heat of embarrassment prickle the back of his neck as he realized he had gotten caught by his niece ogling Mercedes' bountiful ass. "Alys…uh…er…"

The twelve year old held up her hand to stop her Uncle before he made a fool of himself. "Relax Uncle Sammy, I don't think you're a perv or anything," Alys' assured him. She took a sip of _Guarana_ before continuing. "It's only natural for you to look at Mercedes like you want to devour her…"

"Alys stop," Sam butted in. "I'm not discussing my love life with a twelve year old."

She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her drink. "I like her, Uncle Sam," Alys admitted. "She's not like any of your former girlfriends who pretended to like me because I'm your niece to stay on your good side…"

"Alys, darlin'…" A pang of guilt crept in his heart.

"No need to apologize…" she played with her straw, thinking before continuing. "Uncle Sam, what would you say if I tell you I want Mercedes to hang around for a long time?"

"You really like her?" he asked, remembering a particular portion of a conversation they have had some months earlier.

"Yes I do," she confessed. "And if she wants to date you, it is okay with me."

"I'm so happy that my preteen niece approves," he said, grinning like an idiot.

XXXX

Mercedes sat on the old fashion wooden bench outside the restaurant and punched in Kurt's number. She stared out at the boats on the dock, which reminded her of summer camps and the fishing trips she and Kurt took with their fathers when they were younger.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kurt answered cautiously. "This better not be a telemarketer on my damn line," he hissed.

"Hey bestie it's me," Mercedes laughed. "My phone has died so I'm calling you from Sam's phone," she explained. "I'm giving you a heads up that I'm still alive."

"Thank goodness," Kurt said relieved. "I had been trying to reach you for like an hour now. I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a dinner and a movie tonight since Blaine has to work late."

"That would have been great but I already had plans for this evening…that's why I'm calling you. I need for you to do me a huge favor."

"Okaaaay," he drawled out.

"My date will be there at 8 o'clock to pick me up. Unfortunately I will not be able to make it, I'm stuck in Oxnard with Sam and his niece Alys because of the heavy traffic."

Kurt's cocked his eyebrows. "Why are you out of town with Sam and his niece? And why is this the first time I'm hearing about another man?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I had every intentions of telling you about Balthazar…"

"Balthazar? What the fuck? What does he look like and how come you're not calling him directly?"

"Kurt stop, I get enough grief about Balthy from Sam…"

"You mean Sam knew about this and I didn't? And who in the hell is Balthy? I thought his name is Balthazar."

"Kurt, listen to me. This is so confusing, but I promise you I will tell you everything once I get home. I just need for you to tell Balthazar that I'm stuck out of town due to circumstances beyond my control. I would call him directly, but I don't know his number by heart. Plus there is no way in hell I would call him from Sam's cell phone."

"So what are you, Sam's niece and Sam going to do in Oxnard until the traffic slows down?"

"We're at an amazing Brazilian restaurant getting ready to have supper." She looked around at her surroundings and sighed dreamily. "Kurt, you should see this place, it's near the pier…it reminds me of the good times we had with our dads growing up."

"You're missing Daddy Jones aren't you?"

"Yeah," Mercedes replied. "He would have loved this place, Kurt. You know if I would have stayed in California and pursued my dream instead of going home…"

"You would have regretted spending the little time with him that he had left," Kurt finished for her. "Mama Jones was right about that decision. You needed to be there for him as well as for yourself."

"I know," she sniffed. "Excuse my emotional rant, it just…" She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her finger tips. "I miss him, Kurt."

"I do too," he said softly. "Now take a deep breath, wipe those beautiful doe eyes of yours." He said, changing the subject. "Go and enjoy yourself with Sam and his niece and I'll be here when you get home."

"And Balthazar?"

"I'll tell him."

"Thank you, Kurt you can't miss him, he's Lenny Kravitz's doppelganger."

"Mmmm, can't wait to meet him. I have to know what his intentions are towards my best friend."

"Come on Kurt, don't put him through your inquisition, I want to see him again."

"Don't worry, I won't torture him…much." he laughed evilly.

"Kurt…"

"See you when you get here." He butted in, "Bye."

**XXXX**

Sam's eyes lit up as Mercedes returned to the table. He jumped up and held out her chair for her.

"Thank you," she said, handing him back his phone.

"No problem, darlin'. Did you tell Kurt that I'll get you home at a decent hour?" he quipped.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered for you," Sam said.

"And what am I eating?" she asked.

"_Moqueca Baiana_…seafood stew," he explained. "Was that okay? If not you can always change your order…"

"No, it sounds delicious," she took a sip of water. "And what are you having?"

"_Moqueca Bahiana,_ fish stew with vegetables," he replied.

"What about you Alys?"

"Sea bass and shrimp _moqueca."_

Their appetizer of bread chips and eggplant tapenade was brought to the table a few minutes later. The male server, who Sam had threatened earlier, nervously placed the platter on the table. "Enjoy," he said, while avoiding staring at Mercedes' chest at all cost. "Your food will be served shortly."

**XXXX**

Sam scooped another helping of rice in his plate and stole a spoonful of Mercedes' mixed seafood stew to spread over it. He smiled as he observed the interactions between his niece and Mercedes. They were getting along as if they were old friends. When he heard Alys laughing hysterically because of something Mercedes said, he got goosebumps. Sam knew if he closed his eyes he could have sworn he was hearing Stacey.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't hear Alys calling his name until she kicked him gently under the table. "Huh, what?" he asked, coming back to reality.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her blue eyes filled with concern. "I had called your name three times."

"I'm sorry Shortness," he replied, smiling apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to share dessert."

"I'd love to," he said, finishing his meal.

**XXXX**

Balthazar was beginning to get upset. He had tried to call Mercedes several more times just to have the automatic recorded message drone in his ear. This wasn't like her to avoid his calls. He knew that there had to be a good explanation as to why this was happening. _She's having issues with her phone you idiot!_ He said to himself. "Yeah, yeah that's it." he said aloud, chuckling. _But if that's the case don't you think that she would have gotten in touch with you some other_ _way?_ Balthazar cleared the nagging doubts out of his mind. He grabbed the box of chocolates and the small bouquet of flowers he had bought for her and gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading out the door.

Balthazar arrived at Mercedes' residence ten minutes early. He hopped out of his truck and took a deep breath. He had no idea why he was nervous; it wasn't like this was his first date. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jean clad thighs and walked around to the passenger's side and grabbed the box of chocolates and flowers and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Kurt, who was checking out Balthazar from behind the curtains raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in approval. He had to admit Mercedes' date was pure eye candy. He waited until he heard the doorbell ring for the second time before answering the door. He put a smile on his face and opened the door.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully. "My name is Kurt Hummel, Mercedes' brother from a different mother and very best friend." He extended his hand for Balthazar to shake.

"Hi," Balthazar greeted. "I'm Balthazar…your sister's date." He shook Kurt's hand. "Is she ready?"

"Um…unfortunately, no," Kurt replied with a slight frown. "In fact she's not here." Balthazar's face fell. "Before you begin thinking that she had ditched you, you are totally wrong," he said quickly. "Mercedes has been caught in traffic and her phone died. She called me to send you her apologies that she wasn't able to make it, she sounded so devastated." He said, adding the extra words for drama.

"What traffic are you talking about?" Balthazar asked. "She left work early today."

"Well, um…she's not in town…" Kurt replied, choosing his words carefully. How was he going to explained that Mercedes is with another man? "Mercedes had no idea about how busy the freeways are at peak hours."

"Oh I see," Balthazar sighed. He had a suspicion Kurt wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he decided to let it slide…for now. "She must have went with a friend because she's doesn't have a car."

"Yeah, you're right she's with a friend," Kurt agreed, nodding.

_I bet that friend is Sam fucking Evans! _"Okay, well…" he handed Kurt the box of chocolates and flowers. "Please make sure that she gets these and tell her to give me a call when she gets in."

"Yes I will, goodbye… it was nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Kurt watched as Balthazar got into his truck and drove away.

**XXXX**

Alys rolled her eyes as the guitar players serenaded her while she was in the middle of eating dessert. Sam laughed as he snapped several photos he was planning to send to his parents and brother.

"Uncle Sammy," she said, annoyed. "Will you please stop encouraging them?"

"Awww Shortness, I think it's cute."

"Well I don't." She huffed, shoving a spoonful of flan into her mouth.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle her laugh, she agreed with Sam. It was cute seeing Alys' cheeks turned a pale shade of pink as the guitarists sang to her.

They finally moved on from Alys and circled Sam and Mercedes, suddenly the tempo of the song changed to slow and sultry. They glanced at each other feeling rather awkward. Mercedes sipped on her glass of water, wishing the musicians would go away and bothered another table. Sam plastered a fake smile on his face as he tried to ignore the urge to grabbed Mercedes by the shoulders and kiss her passionately.

The middle aged woman suddenly appeared at their side and pulled Sam and Mercedes out of their seats and placed Mercedes' small hands into Sam's huge ones.

"Dance," she commanded.

A slow smile crept on Alys' face as she took her cell phone out her back pocket and set it to video...

Mercedes, feeling her heart beating like a jackhammer against her chest, tried to twist her hands free from Sam's, the warm tingling sensation coursing through her body resulted in the fresh flood of moisture between her legs. Sam looked into her dark orbs with a small lopsided grin, shaking his head slowly.

"When are you going to stop fighting me?" he whispered as they stood there, barely moving.

"When you stop being a corroded asshole," she replied with a sassy attitude.

Sam leaned back his head and chuckled. "Then you will be waiting a very long time, darlin'," he quipped. "You love my corroded assholeness." He continued. "It makes you wet."

"Oh, Mr. Evans, conceited much?"

He pulled her close to him and dipped his head until his breath tickled the shell of her ear. "Darlin', don't play with me. I can smell you," he whispered, his voice thick with desire. "And you smell so fucking delicious." He pulled away from her and smiled smugly. "Let me get you home before Kurt files a missing person's report."

Mercedes, shocked by his words, followed him back to their table and gathered her bag.

"Alys, are you ready to go?" Sam asked his niece, pulling out his wallet.

"Yes." She said happily, tucking her phone in her back pocket.

Sam left a generous tip on the table and paid their bill on the way out, thanking the staff for their excellent service.

The hour drive back to Los Angeles was mostly quiet. Alys leaned her head against the backseat, listening to _Gladys Knight and the Pips_ on her iPod as she texted the photos and video of her Uncle Sam and Mercedes to her Uncle Stevie and Grandma and Poppa Evans with the following caption: _This is Uncle Sammy's future wife, Mercedes Jones. Please form a prayer circle so he won't muck it up! Love Alys. P.S. he doesn't know it yet! LOL_

Sam briefly glanced back at Alys in the rearview mirror. She had her earbuds in her ear, nodding her head in sync with the beat. He glanced at Mercedes; she was pressed against the car door, with her back turned towards him, looking at the serene scene outside the car window. He wondered how many curses she had bestowed upon him and shook his head with a huge grin on his face.

Alys was almost asleep when she felt the car come to a complete stop. She sat up in her seat when she noticed the orange trees in the front of a cute house with two cars parked in the spacious driveway.

"Home sweet home," Sam announced, unbuckling his seat belt. "Alys say goodbye to Mercedes."

"Goodbye, Mercedes," she said sadly. "Thanks for keeping me company."

Mercedes turned and smiled at the preteen. "Goodbye Alys, it was great meeting you too. I hope you will enjoy the rest of your mini vacation with your Uncle Sam."

Not ready for her to go, Alys quickly handed Mercedes her phone. "Can I have your phone number…please?"

"Sure." She punched in her number and saved it. "Please don't hesitate to call me. I'm available whenever you need me."

"Are you sure?" the twelve years old asked, her blue eyes full of hope.

"Yes." Mercedes returned her phone and squeezed her hand gently. "I promise."

Sam opened the car door for her and held out his hand for her to take. Mercedes refused as she got out of the car without his assistance.

"Be right back Shortness," he said, before Mercedes had a chance to walk away from him. Sam placed his hand on her elbow and guided her to the front door.

"You can go now," Mercedes hissed, as she dug in her bag for her keys.

"A southern gentleman doesn't leave a defenseless woman at her front door," he said. "I'll leave when you are safely inside and only after I hear the door lock behind me."

"Fine." She pulled out her keys and Sam snatched them from her. "Are you fucking crazy?" she whispered harshly. "Give me my keys."

"You'll get them back after you answer my question."

"What?"

"How come you never mentioned you had a date with your stalker?"

Mercedes gasped in surprise. "You knew? You sabotaged my date with Balthazar on purpose, by kidnapping me? You corroded ass…" she raised her hand to slap him. Sam caught her by the wrist and looked into her brown doe eyes.

"Oh stop pretending that you're so angry with me," he smirked. "I had been waiting for you to tell me about your little date the entire time we were together, and guess what? You didn't say shit, not a damn word, which tells me that you weren't all that excited to be all up close and personal with him in the first place."

Although what Sam said was true, Mercedes would never admit it.

"I'm trying to figure out why are you so interested in who I date, and the only conclusion I'm coming up with is that you're jealous."

"Of dreadlock dude?" Sam mocked, ignoring the pangs of jealously stabbing at his heart at the thought of her going out with _any_ man. "Yeah right, what does he got that makes me so fucking jealous of him?"

"Me."

"Darlin' please, he hasn't got you," Sam replied; however, the pangs in his heart increased. "Your stalker friend might _thinks_ he's got you because you let him, but we know the truth don't we?" He moved his head inches away from hers, his green eyes focusing on her kissable lips.

"You fucking corroded asshole."

"Ooh and you say it with such _passion_," he said, knowingly.

Without another word passing between them, Sam dropped her wrist and unlocked the door for her. Mercedes sharply turned, removed her key from the lock and slammed the door in his face, barely missing his nose. Sam leaned in the doorframe until he heard her lock the door and went back to the car.

Alys stared at her Uncle as he started up the engine. "You were gone an awfully long time." she said. "Is everything okay between you and Mercedes?"

"Things are great," he lied. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw her body language and it didn't say happy to me." She grimaced slightly and rubbed her stomach. "I think I ate too much," she said.

"Pepto Bismol coming up," he said.

Alys whined. "Uncle Sammy, I hate that stuff."

**XXXX**

Kurt jumped as he heard the front door slam. He rushed to the living room and saw his bestie muttering under breath as she paced (more like stomped) around the room.

"How bad do you want me to hurt him?" He said, quickly placing a comforting arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

"He…he…" Mercedes was so angry she couldn't speak! She threw her hands in the air and walked straight to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Jack and a glass.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "That bad, huh?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him, filled up the glass to its capacity and drank it down in one gulp. She poured herself a second glass. "If I never see that arrogant prick again, it'll be too soon!" she replied. "I'm off to bed."

"Uh…don't you want your gifts from Mr. Tall and Sexy?" Kurt asked. Mercedes looked at him confused. "Balthazar…your date?"

"Oh shit," she said face palming herself. "Did he seem angry once you explained to him what had happened?"

"No," Kurt replied. "He understood, but he did wonder what friend you were with since you don't have a car."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"That you were out on a date with Sam and his niece?" he said, smirking at the WTF expression on her face. "Just kidding." He handed her the box of chocolates and bouquet of flowers.

She felt a twinge of guilt playing on her heart. "I'll go and give him a call and apologize, g'night Kurt."

"G'night, Mercedes."

Mercedes kicked her bedroom door closed with her foot and placed the chocolates and flowers on her vanity and fished her phone out her bag and hooked it up to the charger. After a hot relaxing bath, she laid across her bed and phoned Balthazar.

**XXXX  
**

"Hello Lois Lane," he greeted, answering after the fourth ring. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Mercedes apologized. "I was stuck out of town and my phone died and when I did get to a phone I called Kurt instead of you because I don't know your number by heart…forgive me?"

"Of course," he replied. "I'm glad you got home safely." He was tempted to ask her about Sam but didn't want to stir the pot. "Did your brother give you the flowers and chocolates?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Thank you…I feel so bad, I hope you don't think that I stood you up on purpose…"

"No, I don't think that." he assured her. "But if you are feeling so bad, how about spending the weekend with me?" he suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"Before you turn me down, let me explain," he chuckled. "I don't mean it that way, I'm talking about me picking you up and we go places, have fun and then I'll take you back home and we do it all over again the next day."

"Oh," Mercedes laughed, relieved. "I like the sound of that, but there's one thing that I must do."

"And what is that?" he asked, hoping it has nothing to do with Sam Evans.

"I have studio time schedule for tomorrow and if we can work around that…"

"I will love to hear you sing." He interjected.

Mercedes smiled. "What time shall I be ready?"

**XXXX**

"Will I see Mercedes tomorrow?" Alys asked her Uncle Sam as he dropped her luggage on her bed.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm sure she will be busy this weekend."

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. "I thought you _want _her around."

"I do but…" he trailed off. "Shortness, we do have our own lives. You really do like her, don't you?"

"Yeah Uncle Sam I do," Alys made a face as she vigorously rubbed her stomach. "Uncle Sam, I think eating the flan was a huge mistake." She groaned.

"Okay Shortness, I'm getting the pink stuff now." He sprinted to his bathroom and returned with the Pepto Bismol. "Do you need for me administer it to you?"

"No, I'm not a baby." She huffed. "Night Uncle Sam, I'm going to bed." She did a fake yawn .

"Okay, see you in the morning." He kissed her on top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

As soon as her Uncle left the room, Alys pushed her luggage aside and jumped on her bed, with her cell phone in hand. She had received several responses to her text messages and video she had sent to her family earlier.

The first one message was from Uncle Stevie: _Not fair, I want to meet her for myself! Sam looks like a goner! LOL poor woman!_

Alys giggled and texted him back.

She read her grandfather's message next.

Poppa: _She looks like a nice girl, does she fish? _

Alys quickly responded: _Yes, and she baits her own hook!_

Poppa: _Tell Sam to get that woman to the church, now!_

She cupped her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her Grammy's message was simple.

Grammy: _Your Poppa is dancing around the room, prayer circle has been formed._

**XXXX**

Sam punched in Mercedes' number, hoping she wouldn't ignore the call once his name popped up on Caller ID.

"I'm regretting this call already," she greeted, sighing heavily into the phone.

"Darlin', you know you can't resist the Evans' charm," he replied, smiling.

"What do you want?" She heard his smile through the phone.

"I'm calling on behalf of Alys," he explained. "She really likes you Mercedes and I want to know if there's a snowball chance in hell that she can see you this weekend."

"Tell me why I should believe anything that comes out of that lying mouth of yours." Mercedes hissed.

"Because when it comes to Alys, I don't lie," he countered.

"I'm sorry to have to disappoint your niece, but I already made plans for this weekend."

"Your stalker friend didn't waste anytime did he?" Sam scoffed, trying to push away the feeling of jealousy. "Your time with him is so precious that you can't spear thirty minutes to visit a motherless child?"

"Stop it," she said, standing her ground. "You're not going to guilt me."

"I'm not doing a damn thing darlin', that is your conscience eating away at you."

"And how would you know?" she quipped, try to keep the anger out of her tone. "You don't have one."

"Why in the hell are you torturing yourself?" he asked, "I thought it was established that…" _Fuck, make it stop!_ The pangs of jealously began eating away at his heart.

"Excuse me?" She interjected. "You thought that little trick you pulled will stop me from seeing Balthazar?"

"Mercedes com'on, you know he doesn't do it for you,"

"And you do?"

"Did I have to remind you about…?" he trailed off, reminding her of his conversation at the restaurant.

"I knew I should've ignored your call." She huffed, feeling tingly all over.

"Like you really want to,"

"That's it, I'm hanging up now…bye."

"Mercedes, don't…"

Silence…

_Fuck!_ The thought of _his_ Mercedes dating another man was going to be the death of him, if he doesn't put a stop to it ASAP!

**XXXX**

Mercedes inhaled the wonder aroma of the orchids as their scent perfumed the air. She placed the vase of gorgeous flowers on her vanity. She read the card that came with them and smiled shyly. Sam Evans can be on Mars and he still had an effect on her.

_Sorry, I'm living up to my name – C.A._

She grabbed her bag and cell phone and walked out her bedroom.

Several minutes later, she greeted Balthazar with a warm hug, but it was like hugging a stranger.

"How is my Lois Lane today?" he asked, slipping her hand in his as they left the house.

Mercedes smiled, trying hard to mask her disappointment. "Great, now that we're finally getting to spend time together."

**XXXX**

Sam waved Puck in and shut the door behind him.

"Fuck man, you look like shit," Puck said, referring the dark circles under Sam's eyes. "Are you coming down with something?"

Sam shook his head. "I'll be alright," he assured Puck. "I just had a rough night."

Alys bounced into the room. "Hey, Uncle Puck." She said, giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey, how's everything in Munchkin Land?" he said, ruffling her hair, knowing how much it irked her.

"Fine." she said, rolling her eyes at him. "Don't you think its time to stop ruffling my hair? It's not cute anymore."

"Never." He laughed evilly.

"Um…yeah," Alys placed her earbuds in her ears. "Laters." She returned to the privacy of her room.

"Wanna beer?" Sam offered as they headed outside to the patio.

"Nah, I'm good," Puck replied. "But you can tell me what in the hell is bugging you, as if I didn't know, already."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked feigning innocence.

"The curvy African goddess with the nice rack and juicy ass…"

"You really want me to feed you your balls don't you?" Sam replied, cutting him off. He ran his hands over his face. "Shit!"

"So I was right, this is about Mercedes," Puck laughed. "What did she do? Because, dude you look like death warmed over."

"She's living her life," he answered with a shrugged. "She returned my baby." There was no fucking way in hell he was going to tell Puck that he had trouble sleeping because Mercedes was out with another man.

"Shut the fucking front door," Puck said in surprise. "For real?"

Sam nodded. "She handed me the keys yesterday," he confirmed. "It seems she will be carpooling with that weird ass motherfucker whose been sniffing after her," he said bitterly.

Puck stared at him incredulously and began laughing hysterically. "Are you fucking shitting me? You're whining like a pussy because Mercedes returned your baby to you?" He laughed even harder. "Damn bro, she really got your dick tied up in knots."

"Naw man, it ain't anything like that," he lied. "I wanted her to have the car so she didn't have to depend on anyone…"

"Oh I get it! You don't want her to depend on anyone but, _you_."

"Fuck, I'll buy her a fucking car if it keeps her away from that dick wad."

"You might as well throw in a house with a white picket fence while you're at it."

"Fuck you." Sam said, side eying the hell out of his friend. "I won't go that far."

They heard the door to the patio open and close, Alys hummed to whatever music she was listening to as she reclined on the nearest lounge chair.

"Oh don't mind me," she said. "I'm just going to soak up some sun." She put on her shades and laid back. "Oh yeah," she said a few seconds later. "Did Uncle Sam tell you how much fun we had with Mercedes, yesterday?"

"Why no, he didn't." Puck said, smiling.

"Yeah, Uncle Sam brought her along when he picked me up from school," Alys continued. "We stopped in Oxnard at this cute Brazilian restaurant and had a great time," she added. "He and Mercedes even danced."

"Okay Alys, that's enough…"

Puck snickered.

"I need a fruit smoothie," Sam muttered, changing the subject. The less said about Mercedes the better. "Does anyone want one?"

"I'll have one Uncle Sam." Alys replied.

"Puck?"

"No, but I'll walk in with you."

**XXXX**

Balthazar sat next to Coinneach, memorized by Mercedes' sultry voice as she recorded the vocals for _Unexpected,_ an original love song she wrote years earlier.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Coinneach asked the awestruck man.

Balthazar nodded, afraid of missing a note if he uttered a sound.

Mercedes shut her eyes as the hauntingly beautiful music wrapped itself around her soul…

_You made yourself a home in my soul_

_You invaded my heart with this thing called love_

_You walked into my life; tore my defenses down_

_You did this all….Unexpected_

_Unexpected…_

Her heart skipped a beat as images of that corroded asshole Sam Evans popped into her mind. N_o, no, no, this can't be happening!_ She saw Balthazar jump to his feet, applauding loudly and doing catcalls. She took off the headset and walked out of the recording booth.

"Oh wow, Mercedes I wouldn't believed if I haven't heard it for myself," he said, enveloping her into a surprising hug. "You're going places, Lois Lane."

"He's right," Coinneach agreed. "I see great things in your future."

"Thank you," she said, wiggling out of Balthazar's embrace. "Do you want me to record it again? I thought I sounded too nasal…"

"Mercedes, it was on point." Balthazar butted in to give his opinion. She side-eyed him and glanced at Coinneach.

"He's right, there's no need for a retake," Coinneach assured her.

"Why don't we go some where and celebrate?" Balthazar suggested.

"I was hoping to hang around to hear the finish product," Mercedes replied, hesitantly.

"You two go ahead and get a bite to eat," Coinneach urged her. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Alright, thank you Coinneach." She gathered her notebook and dropped it in her bag.

"Where do you want to go?" Balthazar asked, grabbing her hand.

Mercedes stiffen before curling her fingers around his. "Do you know a great place that serves Brazilian food?"

"I think I can find a place," he said. "I didn't know you like Brazilian food."

"It's a taste that I had recently developed," she replied, thinking about her supper with Sam and Alys.

**XXXX**

"Mercedes, huh?" Puck grinned as he hopped on the kitchen counter to watch Sam make fruit smoothies.

"Yeah, she went with me to pick up Alys…well she didn't know she was on her way to Santa Barbara, until it was too late," he sheepishly confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Please tell me that you didn't chloroform the woman and drag her unconscious body in the car," Puck said, panicking.

"No, no…she got in the car on her own free will, but she fell asleep. So instead of turning left to take her home I turned right, heading towards Santa Barbara."

"I bet she was pissed," Puck sang, chuckling. "I'm surprise you're still breathing on your own."

"Please, Mercedes should be grateful! I saved her from a boring ass date with dreadlock dude."

"The fuck, you didn't."

"The fuck I did," he bragged and proceeded to tell Puck what happened.

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that?" Puck replied. "Her phone WOULD die when she's with you."

"I know right? It's like the gods were on my side," Sam agreed. He placed the strawberries in the blender with a cup of ice cubes. "Alys really likes Mercedes; you should have seen them together Puck. I haven't heard her laugh so much since forever. She wants Mercedes to be around for a very long time."

"And so does her Uncle Sam," Puck added, swiping a strawberry. "Admit it."

"Nah," Sam lied, adding a banana to the mix. "My plans for Mercedes haven't changed, hit it and quit it and then drop her like a bad habit." He glanced around to make sure Alys wasn't eavesdropping.

"You are such a fucking liar," Puck stated. "Dude you can't bullshit me! I am the king of bullshitters! I know you man, I haven't seen you this fucked up over a woman since Q…"

"Don't you fucking say it," Sam warned him, placing the top on the blender."Don't you fucking say it."

**XXXX**

Mercedes smiled at Balthazar as he slid into the booth across from her.

"What do you think?" Balthazar watched Mercedes taking in her surroundings. "Is it yay or nay?"

"Yay, I like it." she said, picking up the menu. "It's very cozy." _But something was missing or someone…Stop it Mercedes!_

"All right," he cheered. "Score one for me."

She opened her menu and in the back of her mind she wondered how long she can keep up the pretense that this relationship was heading some where.

"Maybe after we leave here, I can finally show you where I live," he suggested. "And we can discuss how we're going to spend tomorrow."

Mercedes' eyes widened; she was nowhere near ready to see his place.

"I can show you my Ella Fitzgerald collection and make you forget about Sam…"

Her head shot up. "Huh? What was that?" she asked. _Did he mention something about Sam?_

"I had offered to show you my Ella Fitzgerald collection," he repeated omitting Sam's name.

"Oh…" She went back to reading the menu without responding to his suggestion.

**XXXX**

Alys looked down between her legs. Her eyes bugged as the red, wet stain begin to spread. "Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod…" she said repeatedly in near hysterics as she gathered her things and ran into the house, nearly knocking down her Uncle and Puck.

"Alys, what's the matter?" Sam asked, handing Puck the smoothies

"Nothing!" she sobbed, running upstairs. There was no way she was going to announce to her Uncle Sam that she had just started her period. She made it to the safety of her room and locked the door behind her.

It didn't take long for Sam to reach her door.

"Alys," he said, knocking. "Alys, please open the door and talk to me."

"Go away!" she screamed, sobbing. "Please Uncle Sam, just go away!"

"Alys, honey whatever it is, we can work it out together."

Puck came upstairs. 'What's wrong?' He mouthed.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. 'I have no idea.' He mouthed back. "Alys," he said, tapping lightly on her bedroom door. "Alys, please talk to me."

Alys ignored her Uncle's pleads. She took her phone and went into the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, made a makeshift pad out of toilet paper and wrapped herself in a plush towel. She punched in her Grammy's phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" her Grammy answered.

"G-Grammy," Alys sniffed. "I-I need my m-mom."

Mary Evans felt her heart squeeze tightly in her chest as her granddaughter began to cry on the other line. "Alys baby, what is wrong?"

"I started my period," she sniffed. "And I can't tell Uncle Sam, because…eww that's gross and I will feel really weird telling him something like that," she said in one breath.

"Where is your Uncle Sam now?"

"He's knocking on my bedroom door like he's the Hulk."

"I see…do you have any sanitary pads?"

"No," she sniffed. "I have half a roll of Charmin between my legs."

"The first thing we need to get you is a box of pads."

"Grammy, I can't ask Uncle Sam to take me to the store for that!" she screeched in horror. "I'll die!"

Mary nodded her head sympathetically. "Okay sweetheart, do you have a way of getting in touch with Sam's woman friend Mercedes Jones?"

"Oh, Grammy you're a genius!" Alys cried, feeling a little better. "Mercedes told me if I ever needed anything just give her a call." She sighed in relief. "Grammy, hold on a second okay, I'm going to do a three way."

"All right." She chuckled before Alys put her on hold. "Dwight!" Mary called out to her husband. "Dwight!"

Dwight sprinted into the room. "What's the matter, honey?" His face etched with concern.

"Call Sam and tell him Alys will be all right and to give her some space," she said.

"Okaaaay," he looked at his wife, puzzled. "Why?"

"Just do it, already! I'll explain everything later! Right now Alys has me on hold, and I'm about to talk to Mercedes in a minute or two."

Dwight's face lit up. "Sammy's Mercedes? The one who loves to fish?"

"The one and the same." She smiled.

"That boy better marry that girl! If not, we're gonna introduce her to Stevie."

"You just want a fishing partner," Mary laughed.

XXXX

Sam leaned against Alys' bedroom door feeling helpless; he had no idea what to do next. He was happy to hear his father's ring tone – just the person he needed to talk to. He needed someone who has been through this experience with a twelve year old girl.

"Dad!" he greeted his father warmly. "You are just the person I need right now."

"Hey Sam," Dwight greeted his eldest son. "Your mother told me to call you and tell you that Alys is going to be all right and to give her some space."

"How did you…?" he paused. "Is Alys talking to mom?"

"Yes and please don't ask me what about because I have a feeling its female related and I really DON'T want to go there."

"All right, I'll give her all the space she needs."

"And Sam, just to give you the heads up, be prepared."

"Huh, what are you talking about? Prepare for what…?" He hated when his father talked in coded messages

"Trust me son, be prepared, like the Boy Scouts." he slowly repeated. "Have a good day now."

"What the fuck?" he asked, after his father disconnected the call. _What does he mean, be prepared? _

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Balthazar sat in awkward silence as they waited for their food to arrive. She nearly leaped for joy when she heard her phone buzzed.

"Excuse me," she said, half way out her chair before he could say anything. "It could be important." She glanced at the unfamiliar number before answering the call. "Hello?"

"M-Mercedes this is Alys," she said, sniffling. "D-did you mean it w-when you said I-I can call you any t-time?"

"Of course I did," she replied, "What's wrong? Are you and your Uncle Sam okay?"

"U-uncle Sam is f-fine," she sniffed. "Can you hold on a second p-please I have Grammy on the other line."

"Uh…okay," _Her Grammy, what the hell is going on?_

"Grammy, I have M-Mercedes on t-the line," Alys announced.

"Hello, Miss Jones? I'm Mary Evans, sorry we are meeting over the phone instead of in person, but I need for you to do me a huge favor, dear."

"Of course Mrs. Evans, what is going on?"

"Alys, why don't you tell her?"

"I had started m-my period," she said in a low voice. "My _very_ _first_ period," she emphasized. "Will you help me?"

"Say no more," Mercedes replied, understanding the situation. "I'll be right over with supplies."

"Thank you Mercedes," Alys sniffed. "S-sorry, if I ruined your day." she began to cry.

"Hey, hey sweetie, don't cry. You have not ruined my day," Mercedes assured her. "So what is your favorite ice cream?"

"Huh?"

Mary laughed. "Alys answer her sweetie."

"Chocolate fudge."

"Got it,"

"And don't forget the double stuffed Oreos cookies and chips," Mary added.

Mercedes added the items to her growing list.

**XXXX**

Puck noticed the confused look on Sam's face as he entered the den.

"Hey man, did Alys let you in?"

"No, but I got the weirdest call from my dad." he said as he sat down. "Alys is on the phone with my mom. Apparently it's a female thing…I don't know for sure what it's all about, but what is weird is that my dad warned me to be prepared."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It got something to do with Boy Scouts. It's been a while since I remembered anything about that part of my life."

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Mary talked for another ten minutes before hanging up. Mary thanked Mercedes for being there for Alys and said hopefully they will be able to meet face to face soon. Mercedes assured Mary that there was no reason to thank her for doing something she was willing to do. The older females advised the younger one to take a nice bubble bath and relax; everything is going to be just fine.

Balthazar stood up as Mercedes returned to the table. Their food had just arrived from the kitchen.

"You were gone for quite some time, is everything okay?" he asked, holding out her chair for her.

"Balthazar, I'm sorry but an emergency came up, I-I got to go," she replied, apologetically.

"Sure no problem! We just have our food wrapped up and I'll take you where ever it is you need to go."

"I-I don't know," she said, chewing her bottom lip. "It'll be too much trouble. I'll take a taxi."

"Nonsense, there is no such thing as too much trouble where you're concerned."

Mercedes inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I have to make a trip to the supermarket before being dropped off at Sam Evans' home," she sheepishly explained.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious," he said, trying to keep his temper in check.

"It's not job related, but I do have to go."

"Then why in the hell…" he saw the look on her face and stopped in mid rant. "Okay…sorry." He said, "Let's go." He asked their server for several takeout containers. Balthazar was getting fucking tired of Sam Evans messing up his time with Mercedes.

**XXXX**

Puck and Sam were laughing hysterically as they watched _Adventure Time_.

Sam groaned when he heard the doorbell.

"Did you order pizza?" he asked Puck, getting up to stretch his legs.

"No," Puck replied. "Maybe Alys…"

The doorbell rang again…

"Be right back."

The doorbell rang for a third time…

"There's no need…" Sam stopped in midsentence, as he opened the door and was surprised to see Mercedes standing on the other side of the threshold with several bags in hand and a sour looking Balthazar standing in the background. "Mercedes…what are you doing here?"

"May I come in? I'm here for Alys," she explained.

"She called you?" He stepped aside to let her in. He glanced at Balthazar with a smirk on his lips and quietly shut the door in his face. "Let me show you to her room," he said, turning his attention to Mercedes

"Thank you," Mercedes replied, following his lead up the marble staircase.

"Do you want me to carry those bags for you?" he offered.

"No thank you, I can manage." They stopped in front a red door with a blue and white bullseye. "Thank you Sam, I can take it from here."

"You want me to leave?"

Yes, I can take it from here," she slowly repeated.

"Okay." He stared into her brown eyes getting momentarily lost in them.

"Sam…"

"Okay, I'm leaving…" A wide smile grew slowly on his face. "Thank you."

"Sam…" she laughed. "Can you please go now?"

"Alright…" He reluctantly turned around and walked downstairs.

**XXXX**

Mercedes knocked on the door. "Alys it's me honey," she said, "Open up."

Alys quickly opened the door and rushed into Mercedes' arms, holding her for all she was worth. "Thank you for coming," she sobbed. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

"Hey, everything is going to be just fine," she assured the young girl.

"Okay," she sniffed, taking a bag from Mercedes and leading her into the room.

Mercedes placed the bags on her bed and rifled through them until she found the box of sanitary napkins and handed it to Alys. "Here you go honey," she said, smiling. "The directions are on the box on how to use them, but if you need any help just give me a call."

"It's okay. I've seen enough films in health class about these things."

**XXXX**

Puck, concerned when Sam didn't return to the den, went looking for him. He found Sam standing near the stairs, looking up.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Mercedes is here," Sam answered. "She's up in Alys' room. Alys called her," he added. "I didn't know they had exchanged numbers."

"No wonder you're standing here looking like an idiot." He roared with laughter. "Go up and see her."

"I can't," he said. "I'm the wrong sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah," he laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "I think I'll go and wash up," he said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, I'm about to head out." Puck replied. "Call me later if you need…oh that's right, you have everything you need right here," he said teasingly.

"Just shut the hell up and go." Sam laughed, slapping Puck on the back. "Later bro."

"Later."

Sam opened the door, he had expected to see Balthazar hanging outside, like the fucking stalker he is. However, he was gone, which made Sam's smile ten times brighter.

**XXXX**

Sam flipped through the channels and sighed in frustration, Mercedes had been there for two hours and she hadn't made an appearance yet. He thought about going up to check on them but he remembered what his father said about Alys needing space. So there he sat in the den, trying to find something interesting to watch to help pass the time.

He decided to give up after changing the channel for the twentieth time and turned off the television. "I can catch up on my drawing," he said aloud, pushing himself off the couch. He looked up the staircase on his way to the art room and shook his head sadly. There was still no sight of them. He clicked on the light switch and glanced around the small study. He couldn't remember the last time he had set foot in the room to draw.

Sam sat at the dusty drawing table and cleaned it off with an old rag he found nearby. He lifted up the top and grimaced as the stale odor attacked his nose. He took out the sketchbook and pencils and laid the items on the table. He blew out a breath of frustration as he thought about what should he draw, and then it came to him. He flipped opened the book and lifted up his pencil.

**XXXX**

Alys had tears running down her face as Mercedes shared with her the story of her first period. Alys was laughing so hard, she could barely breathe.

"You-you thought you were actually dying?" she howled, fanning herself.

"Yes." Mercedes answered, laughing hard herself. "I made out a will and everything," she confessed. "I thought I was going to bleed out in several days and my parents were going to find my lifeless body in my room or it'll be my luck I'll die at school, during gym class."

Alys shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "I'm so glad that you're here." She said. "Since my mom…" her bottom lip trembled. She wiped her eyes and chuckled mirthlessly. "I just wish she was here…" she shrugged her shoulders. "…you know."

Mercedes nodded in complete understanding and handed her a tissue. "I know. I bet she wishes for the same thing, sweetie." She looked at the clock and realized they had been holed up in Alys' room for nearly four hours. "Don't you think you should tell your Uncle Sam what is going on?" she asked. "You don't have to go into details…you can just say…uh I'm a young woman now."

"No, my Uncle Sam is the type of person you have to be straight forward with or he will not get it." Alys hopped off the bed and walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. "I don't look different," she said. "I'm still the same nerdy goddess I was before." She turned and looked at Mercedes. "Okay, I'm ready." She smiled. "I'm calling it now-Uncle Sam is going to freak."

XXXX

Sam freaked.

Mercedes was afraid he was going to stroke out. "Alys can you please go and get a bag for your Uncle to breathe in?" she asked

"Okay." Alys yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the den.

"Sam, take deep breaths," she urged him, in a calming voice. "C'mon, breathe, take a deep breath and slowly exhale." She began breathing with him as she rubbed his back in a circular motion. "C'mon Sam, it's going to be okay."

Sam looked at her as if she was fucking insane…

Alys returned with a bag and handed it to Sam. "Breathe into the bag Uncle Sam."

Sam grabbed the bag and took in a deep breath and continued breathing until he was breathing regularly.

"Are you okay Uncle Sammy?" Alys asked, her blue eyes full of concern. "Do we need to take you to the ER?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he assured her. He couldn't believe his Shortness was growing up.

"I told you he'll freak." Alys said to Mercedes. "I'm going to get a wet paper towel for his forehead."

"Yeah you did." Mercedes kept rubbing his back. "Do you need a drink?"

"Hell yes."

Mercedes laughed. "Where is your liquor cabinet?"

"Two doors down."

"Do you want anything special?"

"Whiskey…please."

"Be right back." She returned to the den with a bottle of _Dickles'_ whiskey and a single glass. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

"Shit," he said, pouring himself a drink. "My niece is growing up."

"Yep," Mercedes agreed. "You didn't think she'll stay little forever did you?"

"Yeah…no, I was hoping that I had a little more time." He took a drink and ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck, soon she will be going out on dates," he said, taking another sip. "And if those little fuckers are half as bad as I was…God help them because I'm going to put a bullet in their asses." Sam poured himself another glass. _So this is what my dad meant!_

"You know what? Some little girl's father said the same thing about you," Mercedes smirked. "Karma is a bitch."

"Alys needs guidance…female guidance." Sam sighed, he looked at her. "Any suggestions?"

"I'll be more than happy to fill the role until you find someone permanently." She volunteered, although the thought of someone permanently filling the role didn't sit well with her.

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully. He reached over and slip her hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

"No need to thank me," she said. "Despite my feelings for her uncle, I happen to like her."

"So I see," he said, glancing at their hands, smirking.

Mercedes quickly removed her hand from his and grinned sheepishly. "I think I should be heading home."

"How are you going to get there?"

"Good question."

"My baby is available." He offered.

"I'll just give Balthazar a call…"

"Mercedes, I have feeling your dreadlock friend isn't too happy with you right now," he surmised. "I saw the look on his face and it didn't say 'Hi, I'm a happy camper' to me."

Sam was right; things between her and Balthazar were strained at the moment. "Well…" she nodded. "Okay, I'll use the car, but only for the night."

**XXXX**

Alys looked at Mercedes with a faint smile, as she gathered her bag.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Mercedes answered sadly. "But you know I'm only a phone call away if you need me, right?"

Alys wrapped her arms around Mercedes. "Thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome sweetie." She kissed the preteen on the top of her head.

**XXXX**

Sam was waiting for her in the garage with the keys to his baby in his hand.

"Thanks Sam, I'll return it in the morning," she promised.

"What's the rush? My offer still stands you can keep it for as long as you need it."

"Sam…"

"Think about it."

"I already told you, I will be riding to work with Balthazar."

"Why are you trying so hard to make you and what's his name happen?" he asked, feeling the jealousy rising in him. "It will never work and you know it."

"Sam, will you please stay out of my personal life?" Mercedes hissed. "I don't know why you find it so fascinating, and frankly I'm fucking tired of having these conversations with you."

_Will you please tell Mercedes that you want her for yourself? And the thought of her with another man sends you in a jealous rage?_

Sam remained mute as he held the door for Mercedes as she got behind the wheel. He shut the door and leaned into the car window. He brushed several strands of hair away from her eyes and softly caressed her cheek.

Mercedes turned her head away. "No," she whispered, her skin burning beneath his touch.

Sam pulled back, staring into her eyes. "And that my dear, is the very reason why you and he will never work," he said confidently. "There are no sparks when he touches you, but you already know that don't you?"

Mercedes started the engine, threw the car in reverse and drove away like a bat out of hell. _Fuck you Sam Evans! When did you become an expert on my life?_

**XXXX**

The next morning, Alys was surprised to find her Uncle in the kitchen up to his elbows in flour dough. "Um…Uncle Sam what are you doing?" she asked, reaching for the cereal. "And why does the kitchen looks like Martha Stewart's worst nightmare?"

Sam looked up from the recipe book and narrowed his eyes at his niece. "I'm trying to make homemade biscuits," he explained. "I thought it would be nice for us to have one of your Grammy's breakfasts, so put the cereal away."

Alys raised her eyebrows. "But Uncle Sam, you don't cook," she protested.

"Why do you think I have this book?" he countered. "Will you mind helping me out here?"

"Where is the fire extinguisher?" He gave her the side-eye. "What? I was wondering just in case we need it," she replied, rolling her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Start peeling those potatoes for the home fries."

Mercedes drove up in the driveway, took her cell phone out her bag and called Sam to let him know that she was outside. She checked her appearance in the rearview mirror as she waited.

"Hello, Sunshine," he answered in between gasps of air. "What's up?"

"I'm outside," she replied. Mercedes was really curious as to why he was out of breath but decided not to ask.

"Okay, I'm pressing the remote now."

A few seconds later the garage door opened, and Mercedes drove the car into the spacious garage. She was startled by a flour covered Sam opening the door for her before she laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"What in the hell…"

"Mercedes is that you?" Alys cried out behind Sam. She ran up to Mercedes and gave her a tight hug. "I'm SO glad that you're here." She said. "Uncle Sam is trying to burn the house down."

Mercedes looked at him, still giggling.

"I'm trying to make us an old fashion country breakfast," he explained.

"Oh…"

"Can you help us?" Alys begged. "I really don't want to take a trip to the ER amongst everything else that is happening to my body."

Sam turned up his nose in disgust. "TMI Alys, TMI."

Mercedes and Alys laughed as the younger female grabbed her by the hand and dragged her in the house with Sam not far behind.

Her brown eyes widened when she entered the kitchen and saw the mess. "Wow, this is Martha Stewart's worst nightmare." She gasped in disbelief. Alys turned to Sam with an I-told-you-so expression on her face. "Uh…Sam what are you trying to make?"

"Homemade biscuits."

"Are you sure? It seems that you have most of the flour on the floor…"

"On the counter…" Alys chimed in.

"On you…" Mercedes and Alys began laughing.

"Since when did you two become best buds?" he quipped. "Since you're going to join in the fun, let me run upstairs and get you a pair of my sweats, because your dress is too pretty to mess up."

"How did things go last night?" Mercedes asked Alys once Sam left the room.

Alys nodded. "Things went okay," she replied. "I still feel kind of weird."

"I know the feeling." Mercedes laughed. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, it's kind of personal."

"Ask away."

"Are you in love with my Uncle Sam?"

Alys' question caught her off guard. "Uh…" Mercedes was saved by Sam returning to the room.

"Here ya go," he said, handing her the sweats. "I hope they fit." Mercedes and Alys side eyed the fuck out of him. "No, no, I meant in…the chest and the butt…" He grinned sheepishly, as the tips of his ears turned bright red. "Shut up Sam, stop talking. Quit while you are behind," he said to himself.

Mercedes changed clothes in the small bathroom off the kitchen, placed her hair in a messy bun and returned to the kitchen. Sam's jaw dropped as he laid his green eyes on her. His snug sweats hugged her curves and accentuated her glorious breasts and gorgeous juicy ass.

"Uncle Sam, it's impolite to stare." Alys whispered, jabbing him in the side. "By the way, shut your mouth and wipe your face, you're drooling!"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, pretending she hadn't heard a word Alys said.

"You can grate the cheese and then chop up the ham and sausage for the eggs, while I start to clean."

"All right," Mercedes felt Sam's eyes on her as she walked to the island to get a knife. She quickly whipped her head around, surprising him. "Do you need something?" she asked.

Sam swallowed audibly. "Well darlin', that's a loaded question." He smirked, biting his bottom lip as he checked her out.

Mercedes felt her cheeks growing warm…

Alys looked at the two adults and shook her head. _Why don't they make out already?_

"You know what?" Alys said, speaking up. "What we need is some music," she suggested.

"Great idea!" Mercedes nodded in agreement. "So what kind of mood are you in?"

"I feel like dancing."

"Country, punk, rock blues, funk…?"

"You pick."

"Okay, when I was in college I discovered this punkish new wave band named _Romeo Void_. They had a minor hit titled _Never Say Never,_ but the band never made it big because the lead singer was a curvy female and the record company wanted her to lose weight because of stupid superficial reasons."

"What does a person's appearance has to do with their talent?" Alys commented.

"Exactly," Mercedes agreed. "Well anyway, I was able to find a copy of their song in a vintage record shop and I fell in love with it."

"I want to hear it."

"All right, I have it on my YouTube playlist."

Alys ran upstairs to her room to get her laptop.

"You are really good with her," Sam remarked. "She comes to life around you."

"Thanks, Alys is a lot of fun." Mercedes replied. "Plus, I'm not trying to impress her uncle. Kids can spot a fake a mile away."

Alys returned a few minutes later with her laptop, and Mercedes logged into her YouTube account and selected which playlist she wanted to play. _Never Say Never_ was the first song on her Punk Rock/New Wave playlist.

Sam looked on as Mercedes and Alys danced around to the catchy tune. Sam was really enjoying watching Mercedes bouncing up and down wiggling that magical ass and voluptuous breasts everywhere. He was grateful he was standing behind a counter or everyone would have seen the huge tent he had pitched in his pants.

"_I might like you better if we slept together_

_I might like you better if we slept together_

_I might like you better if we slept together_

_There's somethin' in your eyes that say maybe_

_That's never, never say never…" _

Alys and Mercedes sang in unison…

Mercedes sang the next part solo, her voice matching the sassy attitude of the lead singer.

"_There's no easy way to lose your sight_

_On the streets, on the stairs, whose on your flight_

_Old couple walks by ugly as sin_

_But he's got her, she got him…"_

Alys jumped in to sing the chorus with her…

"_I might like you better if we slept together_

_I might like you better if we slept together_

_I might like you better if we slept together_

_I might like you better if we slept together…"_

"That's it Alys! Sing it with attitude, girl." Mercedes said_._

"_I might like you better if we slept together_

_But there somethin' in your eyes that say maybe_

_That's never, never say never…"_

The next song on the playlist was _I Know What Boys Like_ by _The Waitresses_

"_They talk about me  
I got my cat moves  
That so upsets them  
Zippers and buttons  
Fun to frustrate them  
They get so angry  
Like pouty children  
Denied their candy  
I laugh right at them…" _

Alys giggled as her Uncle Sam turned three shades of red as Mercedes flirted with him while she sang…

"_I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like  
Boys like, boys like me_

_Nah nah nah nah nah,  
nah nah nah nah nah…"_

By the time by Billy Idol's _White Wedding_ started, the kitchen mess was cleaned up, the food was ready and Alys was downloading her playlist. Mercedes took several photos of the food as well for Alys to send to her grandparents and Uncle Stevie as proof of Uncle Sam's new found culinary skills.

Mercedes and Alys, much to Sam's annoyance played a round of rock-paper-scissors to choose who was going to be the sacrificial lamb to try Sam's biscuits.

Mercedes lost…

Sam and Alys watched anxiously as Mercedes split the golden brown biscuit in half and spread butter and strawberry jam on one half and bit into it. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Mercedes turned to Sam and gave him two thumbs up.

"Your biscuits are really good," she complimented him as she took another bite. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I can put my phone away now?" Alys asked, as she was ready to call 911if given the word.

"Yeah, your uncle did a great job."

"Of course I did," he said arrogantly. "Was there ever any questions that I wouldn't?"

Mercedes and Alys looked at him. "Um, yeah." They said in unison

After breakfast, Alys volunteered to wash up. She shooed her uncle and Mercedes out the kitchen jokingly informing them they needed their rest. Mercedes followed Sam into the den and claimed the comfortable overstuffed arm chair as hers, while Sam stretched his long frame across the couch.

"Mercedes, I think my niece is in love with you," he admitted, "Last night when you left, she couldn't stop talking about you and this morning…I was feeling a little jealous."

"I'm the new toy," she answered, "So of course she is going to make a big fuss. Soon she will tire of me and you will be back to being her number one."

"I don't think so. According to Alys you are amazeballs: her exact words."

Mercedes giggled. "I think she's pretty amazing too."

"And her uncle?"

She looked at him as smiled. "He's still a corroded asshole."

Sam laughed. "I'm not even offended, because I know you mean it as a term of endearment."

"If it makes you happy."

"It does and you can keep the sweats, it looks better on you than me any day of the week." He reached for the television remote. "Mercedes do you still have plans with dreadlock dude?"

"No." Balthazar hadn't called her and she would be damned if she was going to call him.

"Would you mind spending what's left of the weekend with me and Alys? I have plenty of rooms so there is no possibility of you sneaking into my room and trying to seduce me," he joked. "So what do you say?"

Mercedes was flabbergasted. "Uh…um…sure." She shrugged, hoping she wouldn't live to regret it. "I have to go home and pack a bag."

"All right, I can't wait to see Alys' face when she finds out…"

"When I find out what?"

"Mercedes has decided to stay for the rest of the weekend." Sam announced with a broad smile on his face.

Alys' face lit up. "Really?" she squealed. "Mercedes you're not kidding are you?"

"No, I'm not." She assured the young female. "I have to go home and pack a bag; do you want to tag along?"

"Sure, that's if it's okay with Uncle Sam." she looked at him, her blue eyes pleading with him.

"It's okay." Sam replied.

"Cool!"

Mercedes laughed. "Okay let me change back into my clothes and we'll be on your way."

**XXXX**

Alys gasped at her Uncle Sam then at Mercedes as she slid behind the steering wheel of her Uncle's baby, his purple 1967 GTO.

"He lets you drive his baby?" she asked incredulously as Mercedes backed out the driveway. "Wow, what have you done to my Uncle?" she asked. "Uncle Sam,_ never_ lets anyone drives his car, not even Quinn and he wanted to marry her."

Mercedes looked at her and smiled, feeling special.

"You know, I'm still waiting for an answer to my question," Alys said, smiling slyly. "Are you in love with my Uncle Sam?"

"Well I don't hate him," she said, after thinking how she was going to answer Alys.

"Okay…but do you love him?" she asked again. "I promise what ever you say will stay between us women."

Mercedes giggled softly. She took a deep breath…was she ready to tell Alys how she felt about Sam when she doesn't really know herself?

"Never mind," Alys replied. "If you have to think about it then you don't love him." she said, disappointed.

"Alys…"

"You don't have to placate me, I'm not a child."

"Alys, the relationship between me and your uncle is really complicated," Mercedes explained. "And when I say really complicated, I mean REALLY complicated, but I can tell you one thing if you promise this stays between us."

"Okay."

"I like your uncle more than I let on," she finally confessed.

A smile spread across Alys' face. "I thought so."

**XXXX**

Blaine kept Alys entertained as Kurt offered to help Mercedes pack.

"You sit down and let me pack your bag," Kurt offered. "Knowing you, you will pack your butt ugly cotton grandma nightgown."

"Kurt, I'm not trying to seduce the man," Mercedes protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why the hell not? It's not like Sam is going to turn you down. I've seen the way he looks at you." Kurt went to her underwear drawer and took out her white sheer babydoll set and stared at his bestie. "What the hell? How do you expect to get any use out of this if you don't take a chance?" He added it to her overnight bag. "How long has it been since you had something inside of you besides tampons?"

"Kurt!" she gasped, feeling the heat of embarrassment immediately climbing up her neck. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer!"

He waved her words away. "Sorry, but I'm not sorry. You, my best friend, need to live a little. You're allowed to have wild sweaty sex with no strings attached and I can't think of a better person to have wild sexy time with than that hunk of eye candy Sam Evans."

Mercedes added a camisole and boxer pajamas set.

Kurt picked up the pajamas set and nodded approvingly. "All right, that's the spirit."

"Kurt there's a child in the house," Mercedes reminded him.

"She's not going to mind," Kurt chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, that child had chosen you to be her auntie."

**XXXX**

Sam aired out the bedroom next to Alys' room and placed fresh linen and blankets on the bed and fresh towels in the adjoining bathroom along with extra rolls of toilet paper and toiletries. To add a personal touch he quickly made a call to his favorite florist and ordered a dozen of long stem purple roses. He felt kind of stupid that he was excited to have Mercedes stay over. To be perfectly honest, he was surprised she accepted his invitation. He knew she did it for Alys but he didn't care; as long as she wasn't spending time with her stalker he didn't give a fuck what Mercedes reasons were.

Sam had no idea what they were going to do for entertainment, (well he _knew_ what he wanted to do if Mercedes was willing), so he took down several board games from the hall closet and carried them into the den. He raffled through his massive collections of DVDs and selected a few movies and set them aside. Twenty minutes later, the dozen long stem purple roses arrived and Sam ran upstairs and placed the vase of roses on the vanity table in Mercedes' room. "Perfect," he said, patting himself on the back.

**XXXX**

On the way back to Sam's, Mercedes made several side trips, including a trip to a small jewelry store on the pretense of shopping for a birthday present for Tina. In reality, Mercedes was looking for a gift for Alys to celebrate her rite of passage toward adulthood.

She noticed Alys was particularly interested in a ring; it was a 14K Rose Gold Marquise cut, ruby butterfly ring.

"Why don't you try it on?" Mercedes suggested. "See if it fits?"

"I don't know," Alys said, unsure, shrugging her shoulders. "It's really pretty."

The salesperson approached them, and Mercedes asked her to show them the ring. She took the ring from the glass showcase and slipped it on Alys' right index finger.

It was a perfect.

"It looks good on you," the salesperson remarked and Mercedes agreed.

Alys smile faintly, took it off, and handed it back to the salesperson. "Thanks."

"Well I see nothing here that screams _Tina_." Mercedes sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "We better get going," she said to Alys. "We have one more stop to make." Once they got to the car, Mercedes pretended she wanted to ask the salesperson a question. "It's won't take me but a minute," she assured the preteen.

"Okay." Alys replied, placing her earbuds in her ear.

Mercedes rushed into the store and smiled at the salesperson she had talked to just a few minutes prior. "I like to purchase the butterfly ring please," she said, taking out her credit card. "And can you please put it in a matching box with a bow?"

"Yes, ma'am." The salesperson responded as she rang up the sale.

"Alys are you in a hurry to get back to your uncle's?" Mercedes asked as she merged the car into traffic.

The twelve years old shook her head. "What do you have in mind?" Alys asked.

"Call your Uncle and let him know we will be there in a couple of hours at the least because we're going shopping."

"Okay," she agreed, taking out her cell phone.

**XXXX**

They had a lot of fun hanging out and bonding. Alys opened up to Mercedes about her mom, something she had never felt comfortable sharing with her uncle's previous girlfriends because she knew that they were only interested in her to score brownie points with him. By the time they had gotten fake tattoos, a manicure and pedicure, Alys and Mercedes ended the occasion by taking silly pictures of themselves with their newly purchased matching sunglasses.

On the drive back, Mercedes noticed how quiet Alys had become. She quickly glanced at the preteen and saw her staring at the snap shots they had taken at the photo booth.

"Alys are you okay?" She asked.

Alys nodded as she kept her eyes glued to the photos.

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"I know." She looked up at Mercedes and smiled. "I was thinking about my mom and how much she would've liked you."

Mercedes felt the stinging at the back of her eyes. "I think I would've liked her too," she said softly.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the bags in Alys' and Mercedes' hands as they took them out of the trunk. "I hope you left something at the store," he said teasingly. He grabbed Mercedes overnight bag and the remaining shopping bags and closed the trunk.

"Not all of this stuff belongs to me and Mercedes," Alys replied as they entered the house. "Some of it belongs to you too."

"What, I got new stuff too?" he chuckled, looking at Mercedes. "Hand it over."

"Later, Uncle Sam," Mercedes replied, smiling.

To Mercedes great relief, her room was located far away from the master bedroom. The room itself was spacious with a private balcony overlooking the massive backyard.

She heard rapping on the door. "Come in." she said.

Sam opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "I hope you find this room to your liking," he said. "It hadn't been used in a while." He shrugged his shoulders. "I did put fresh linen on the bed and clean towels in the bathroom…" He trailed off.

The sweet perfume of the dozen purple roses he had ordered saturated the air. "I like it," she said. "Thanks for the flowers."

"You know me, darlin', I will always surround you with flowers."

"I hope you don't mind that I took Alys shopping."

"Are you kidding me?" he chuckled. "I'm no good at that sort of thing and Alys hates everything I pick out for her so I usually hand her the credit card and wait outside the store for her to come out," he admitted. "Which reminds me; I have something for you." He fished his wallet out his back pocket and pulled out a black credit card. "For you."

"Sam!" Mercedes said, shaking her head. "Put that away! I don't need your money…"

"I know that," he said, ignoring her protest. "But I really don't care. This is your credit card. See, it has your name on it. I feel kind of creepy that you are using your money to buy my niece clothes." He explained. "So while you were out shopping, I went to the bank and had this made for you. Whether you use it or not is up to you. It'll make me feel better knowing that you have it."

"But, but, but…" she sputtered. Sam put the card in her hand. Mercedes felt overwhelmed. _Why_ _would he do this? _"Sam…?"

"Humor me okay?"

"I'm not going to use it," she assured him, biting nervously on her bottom lip.

"I really don't care."

"Mercedes, I saw your door…uh sorry." Alys was very apologetic. If she had interrupted a romantic moment between them, she would kick herself in the butt.

"Hey Shortness," Sam said, moving towards the door. "Mercedes is all yours."

"Mercedes I'm sorry," she said after her uncle was out of earshot. "I interrupted something, didn't I?"

"No," Mercedes laughed, putting away the credit card. "Your uncle and I were talking business."

**XXXX**

Alys and Mercedes found Sam in the kitchen patting out huge balls of ground beef.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"Since my biscuits were a huge hit this morning, I think I'll try cooking up some hamburgers on the grill," he said.

"Uh…Sam, you don't really need to use the whole roll of ground beef." Mercedes explained.

"I know that darlin'," he said. "Why don't you and Alys go watch a movie or play a game and let me make my masterpiece?" he said, pointing a ground beef covered finger toward the kitchen door.

"Someone is sensitive."

"Where's the fire extinguisher?" Alys asked,

"Ah hah, someone has jokes," he quipped, side eying his niece. "You two go and chill out! Bye-bye, I got this."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Mercedes replied, leaving the kitchen with Alys following behind her.

"I have Pepto Bismol upstairs if we need it," Alys assured Mercedes as they got comfortable on the couch, to watch _E.T._

"That, along with prayer and a trip to the ER will save us." Mercedes laughed.

They were so engrossed in the movie, Mercedes and Alys didn't notice Sam walking into the den carrying a huge tray until he placed it on the coffee table.

The food smelled wonderful…

"I'm going back for the chips and drinks. Does anyone need anything else?"

"Ketchup?" Alys spoke up, taking a plate from the tray.

"And ruin the taste of my masterpiece?" Sam scoffed. "I don't think so."

Alys looked at Mercedes. "I went first last time." Mercedes remarked.

Sam rolled his eyes, trying hard not to laugh. "You two…just try it."

"On the count of three," Mercedes replied. "One…two…three!"

She and Alys bit into the burger…

"Okay, I was wrong." Mercedes said, apologizing to Sam for the umpteenth time. "How many times do I have to say it before you let it go?"

"I'm not tired of hearing it yet," he said, smirking. "So as you were saying?"

Mercedes grabbed a throw pillow and hit him with it. "I'm sorry, Oh ye corrode a…"

"Watch your language," he chuckled, grabbing the pillow from her and tossing it aside. "So as you were saying?"

"You are so annoying."

"When I'm right I'm right," he sang. "So as you were saying?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was wrong." She huffed, annoyed. "Maybe you want me to sing it next time?"

"Ummm…not a bad idea,"

"Sam…"

"What?" he replied, "You're the one who thought of it."

"I hate you!"

"Sure you do," he grinned. "So as you were saying?"

Alys watched the banter between Mercedes and her Uncle Sam, loving every minute of it. She slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Mercedes' phone buzzed. "Saved by the bell!" She checked her Caller ID, it was Balthazar. "Hey." She pushed herself off the couch, and turned her back towards Sam.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he his temper rose. _Her fucking stalker!_

"Hey Lois Lane," Balthazar greeted. "Sorry, I'd been MIA without a trace." He chuckled softly. "I was highly pissed about what happened yesterday, I can't believe Sam disrespected me that way."

"What did he do?" she turned to briefly glanced at Sam.

'Hang up the phone,' he mouthed, as he made the gesture with his hand.

She shook her head. "Shut the door in my face with a fucking smirk on his face."

Silence…

"And you didn't call and that pissed me off even more," he confessed. "But I'm over it now and I want to know do you want to spend tomorrow with me?"

Before Mercedes had a chance to answer, she heard Sam scream. She quickly turned around and saw Alys holding a super soaker.

"Who was that?" Balthazar asked.

"Uh…" She was hit by a blast of ice cold water. "Alys!" she gasped.

"Alys?" Balthazar answered. "Are you still at Sam's?"

"Oh you are so dead." She laughed, "Sam, get her!" she yelled, forgetting Balthazar was on the line. She placed her phone on the end table and ran after Alys.

Sam hung back and spied her phone on the end table. He noticed Balthazar was still on the other line.

He picked up the phone…

"Hello?" he asked. "Is any one there?"

"Who is this?" Balthazar asked he already knew it was Sam.

"You're no longer relevant in Mercedes' life, so step the fuck off and leave her the fuck alone."

**XXXX**

After the super soaker extravaganza, everyone changed into dry clothes and met in the den to watch _Avatar, the Director's cut, _

Sam was convinced Mercedes was trying to kill him, prancing around in her pajamas short set, and her smelling like cocoa butter was just speeding up the process.

Mercedes sat on the opposite end of the couch. Whoever made smedium tee-shirts was going to have a huge lawsuit on their hands. Fuck, did Sam know how rude he looked? And don't get her started on those short…

Alys sat between them on the couch holding the bowl of popcorn in her lap. An hour into the movie, she fell asleep, using Sam's chest as a pillow. Mercedes and Sam glanced at each other and smiled.

"She really had a full day," Sam whispered. "I'm surprised she lasted this long."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, taking the bowl of popcorn and placing it on the coffee table.

Thirty minutes later, Mercedes joined Alys in the land of slumber.

Sam didn't last much longer after that.

Alys woke up and found Sam and Mercedes sound asleep and the movie credits rolling. She slowly pushed herself off the couch, careful not to disturb them and turned off the movie. She tiptoed out the den, only to return shortly to find them cuddling. She covered the sleeping couple with a blanket and turned off the lights as she softly hummed Billy Idol's _White Wedding_…

**tbc...**

**A/N: So what do you think of Alys?...Thanks for reading!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and continuing interest in this fic, I am so flattered. Thanks to my beta Jill although sista girl have a very busy schedule she always makes time for me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee nor do I want to! Wicked Games belongs to Chris Isaak...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

_Alys woke up and found Sam and Mercedes sound asleep and the movie credits rolling. She slowly pushed herself off the couch, careful not to disturb them and turned off the movie. She tiptoed out the den, only to return shortly and find them cuddling. She covered the sleeping couple with a blanket and turned off the lights as she softly hummed "White Wedding" under her breath. _

**XXXX**

The next morning Alys hopped out of bed and quickly ran downstairs to the den. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her Uncle Sam and Mercedes just as she left them the night before, cuddling as they slept. She thought they looked cute; her Uncle Sam had his arms wrapped around Mercedes' waist as he nestled his head in the hollow of her neck. Alys tip-toed out the room and made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Sam stirred slightly as Mercedes burrowed her head further into his chest; strands of her hair tickled his nose, irritating it. He brushed away the offending locks and returned his arm to its former position. A lazy grin formed on his lips, the faint smell of cocoa butter made his dream of slathering the thick, creamy lotion on Mercedes' velvety mahogany skin more real.

_In his dream, Mercedes had ripped off his clothes and ordered him to lie down; it was his turn to have cocoa butter rubbed all over his body, starting with his dick. His breath caught in his throat as Mercedes' slick hands slowly slid up and down the entire length of his hard shaft. _

"_Fuck!" He gasped, grabbing a fistful of the bed sheet. Her sensual touches were getting to him! _

_The corners of Mercedes' plush kissable lips curled upward and she dipped her head until her lips brushed against his. "Does that feel good baby?" she whispered against his lips. _

Before Sam had a chance to answer, his dream was interrupted by a loud snore. He opened his eyelids half way and blinked once, he was greeted with a warm soft body snuggling against his. "What the fu…?" he said startled. Sam's eyes widened in surprise when he discovered a sleeping Mercedes softly snoring with her head buried in his chest. _Well looky here._ He chuckled to himself, brushing back her hair to get a good look at her face. Mercedes is going to slap him stupid when she wakes up and finds out that she had spent the _entire _night sleeping in his arms, even though it was through no fault of his own.

Sam lifted up the blanket and swallowed a moan, his green eyes clouded with desire as he stared longingly at her curvilicious body. He almost lost it when Mercedes unconsciously wiggled her voluptuous ass against his morning erection. _Dammit!_ Sam's heart pounded so loudly in his chest, he was afraid she would wake up from the beating against her back. He pulled the blanket over them and lay back thinking he could get use to waking up like this. Too bad he wasn't in love with her, no matter what his heart said.

"Mmmm," Mercedes moaned in her sleep. "Oh Sam…"

Sam's eyes widened; she was calling out his name in her sleep! If he wasn't such a corroded asshole, he would've awakened Mercedes and saved her from saying anything embarrassing; but since he _was_ a corroded asshole, Sam decided to let her sleep in hopes Mercedes would say something juicy about him.

"Oh Sam…" she moaned again, biting her bottom lip. "Oh baby that's it…"

He grinned…Mercedes was having a sex dream about him!

"Oh god Sam, that feels so good…" she continued, "Don't stop baby, don't…I'm so close…I'm…I'm…" Mercedes gasped as her orgasm washed over her body.

_Oh shit!_ Sam couldn't believe what he was witnessing. _Damn I knew I was good, but to make her cum_ _in her dream…I'm fucking her like a boss!_

In the middle of her climax, Mercedes jolted straight up from her sleep. Her heart leapt in her throat when she found herself staring into a pair of green eyes.

"What the fuck…?" Mercedes hissed, horrified when she realized she has been lying on the couch with Sam – asleep.

"Morning Sunshine," Sam greeted with a knowing smirk on his lips. "Damn, you're beautiful in the morning."

She narrowed her eyes, tossing the blanket aside. "You set this up didn't you?" she spat accusingly as she tried to ignore the warm gush between her legs. _Shit! She hadn't had a wet dream in years!_ "I should have known that…" she stopped in midsentence as Alys bounced into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning Uncle Sam, morning Mercedes," she sang, thinking how adorable they look, waking up together. "Breakfast is ready." Her blue eyes shifted from her Uncle Sam to Mercedes. "C'mon guys it's not everyday that I cook."

"Uh…" Mercedes replied, combing her fingers through her hair. "Okay," she plastered a smile on her face. "Would it be okay if I brush my teeth first?"

"Sure," Alys grinned. "Uncle Sam and I will be waiting for you on the patio."

"Um…Shortness I better wash up first, okay?" Sam said. He had a problem that needed immediate attention.

"Five minutes guys," Alys replied, holding up her right hand. "Then I'm coming after you."

Sam and Mercedes smiled as they watched the twelve year old bounce out the den and out of earshot. Mercedes pushed herself off the couch and turned to Sam with hand on hips.

"You are so lucky that Alys came in when she did…" she said, fighting the urge to kiss him. There should really be a law against Sam Evans; no one should be allowed to look that hot in the fucking A.M.

"Or what?" Sam butted in, wondering how in the hell a woman can look so damn sexy when she's pissed off. "You were going to kiss me?" he graced her with his trademark grin. "Listen darlin', if that what you want I'm right here," he patted the vacant spot next to him. "I'll be more than happy to make your dream come true and yes, I'm a damn good kisser." He licked his lips and puckered up.

Mercedes looked at him, appalled he had the audacity to think she wanted to kiss him. Even if it was true, she wasn't going to let him know it. "You corroded asshole!" She did an about face and stormed out the den.

"That's my name, sweetheart." Sam watched her ass dance from side to side and blew out a breath of frustration. Yep, Mercedes Jones is going to be the death of him.

XXXX

Mercedes submerged her face in the sink of cold water and grabbed the plush towel off the rack. She dried her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Really Mercedes, really?_ She chastised herself. _A fucking wet dream?_ She brushed her teeth as she tried to remember the last time she had one. She shrugged her shoulders and quickly ran the comb through her hair wondering why the hell she bothered. After applying a coat of lipgloss, Mercedes took the back stairs to the patio where Alys had her nose buried in a book.

**XXXX**

"Mercedes!" Sam cried out in the privacy of his personal bathroom. "Shit!" he hissed, spilling his seed into the toilet. He took a deep breath, grabbed a wad of toilet paper and cleaned himself up. "This makes no fucking sense," he mumbled, turning on the hot water. "I need some pussy." Sam thought about calling his psycho bitch ex-girlfriend Lola. It wouldn't be hard to talk her into a few hours of fucking, but he quickly nixed that idea. He was not in the mood to deal with her brand of crazy.

It was too bad he didn't keep Contestant Number Two's phone number so they could have finished what they started at _El Azucar_…the memory of Mercedes catching them together in the women's bathroom popped into his mind. "Nah, that wouldn't work out either," he said aloud. "Maybe I'll phone Puck." He knew Puck had a slew of women that would be discreet and take it for what it was: a hook up and nothing more. He finished washing up and walked into his bedroom to change into a pair of swim shorts and to call Puck to make arrangements for him to get his dick wet for that afternoon.

He hung up after the first ring…

_Fuck! What is the hell is wrong with you Evans?_ He scratched his head and growled in frustration. _Okay, okay, so maybe calling Puck to arrange a random fuck buddy is not a good idea at this time._

Sam thought about how selfish he was for even considering a douche move with Alys home for the weekend. _She_ was his number one priority, not his need to get his dick wet. Besides, it wouldn't have mattered if he went through with it or not; he wouldn't be satisfied until he had Mercedes under him, over him, or in any sexual positions in between. One thing was for certain and Sam had to begrudgingly admit it to himself: if her name wasn't Mercedes Jones, the woman was a waste of his time.

Puck's ringtone interrupted his thoughts…

"Hey bro, if you're returning my call from earlier forget it, it was a mistake," he explained. "I didn't mean to intrude on your beauty sleep."

Puck laughed sleepily. "Yeah, my baby did keep me up rather late," he said, winking at the woman lying next to him. She smiled at him and winked back.

Sam chuckled, wondering where Puck picked up his latest fuck buddy. "I'll let you get back to replenishing your strength and your… uh…_baby_," He said knowing damn well Puck didn't even bother to remember the woman's name.

"Yeah," Puck yawned. "And you run along and play happy family with Mercedes and Alys," he said teasingly. "Tell me did you build the white picket fence yet?"

"Fuck you, man."

"Nah, I'll leave that up to my honey," Puck replied, reaching over to pinch the woman's nipple.

"Talk to ya later, bro."

"If you must, make it much, much later."

Sam shook his head as he disconnected the call, thinking it was going to be funny as hell when Puck gets bit in the ass by love. He made a call to his florist and ordered a small bouquet of daises and two dozen of long stemmed pink roses for delivery.

**XXXX**

The preteen closed her book and pushed it aside as Mercedes approached the table. "Everything looks good." she said, looking at the boxes of cereal among the plates of sausages, bacon, toasted bagels and sliced fruits. "Wow." She sat in the nearest chair and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Impressive."

"Thanks," Alys replied, beaming. "Usually I don't get a chance to show off my limited cooking skills because the women Uncle Sam seems to attract don't like to eat, which I think is pretty asinine. I think that's the reason why they were so irritable all the time, they were hungry."

Mercedes began to laugh, and Alys soon joined her.

Sam stepped on the patio and heard Mercedes and Alys laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, approaching the table. "Can I get in on the joke?"

Mercedes nearly choked; Sam was dressed in a pair of short tight swim shorts. _Jesus, keep me near the cross!_

"Mercedes are you okay?" Sam asked, rushing to her side. He placed a hand on her back; chills immediately ran up and down their spines.

"I'm…fine…" she assured him, clearing her throat, several times. "I was drinking too fast."

"Okay," Sam grinned, rubbing her back in a circular motion. He wasn't ready to relinquish contact.

"You can stop now," Mercedes replied, squirming under his touch. "I'm fine…please sit and enjoy the breakfast Alys made for us."

He reluctantly pulled away. "Shortness, you went all out didn't you?" he smiled, sitting next to Mercedes and scooting closer – invading her personal space.

Alys shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing major," she said nonchalantly, it didn't go unnoticed that her Uncle moved his chair closer to Mercedes. "Are you going for a swim later?"

"Yeah, I have to keep the sexy." He patted his six pack. "That's what pays the bills and keep you in books." He poked Mercedes gently in the side. "Want to feel them?"

She cut her eyes at him. "Um…no thanks," she said, finding it hard not to stare at his rock hard abs. "I'll pass…" she moved her chair several inches to have some breathing room_._

"So what do my girls want to do today?" he asked, filling his plate. "Do you have anything special in mind?" He glanced at his niece. "Alys?"

Alys shrugged her shoulders and quickly shoved a spoonful of _Fruity Pebbles_ in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing as Sam moved his chair closer to Mercedes. "Um…whatever you want to do is fine with me." she replied. "How about you Mercedes?" she asked.

"It's your weekend," Mercedes replied, she and Sam reached for a bagel at the same time, their fingers brushed against each other sending a warm tingling jolt up their arms. Mercedes pulled back. "S-sorry." She mumbled.

"No harm done, darlin'." Sam said, placing a bagel on her plate before placing one on his.  
"Cream cheese?" he offered.

"Sure, thanks." Mercedes watched as Sam spread a generous portion of cream cheese on her bagel. "Juice?" she asked him, it was only fair that she returned the favor.

"Yes, please." He smiled at her as she poured him a glass of orange juice. "Fruit, cereal or both?" he asked, grabbing her bowl.

"Fruit," She replied. "Do you want bacon, sausage or both?" she picked up his plate, waiting for him to answer.

"Both."

Alys thought she was going to die from an overdose of cuteness as she watched them prepared each other plate.

"Hey I know what we can do today," Alys spoke up, excited about her idea. Mercedes and Sam gave her their undivided attention. "How about going sailing?" she suggested. "Uncle Sam it's been a while since we went and Mercedes informed me that she has never been on a sailboat…" she trailed off, looking between them.

Sam turned to Mercedes. "What do you think?"

"It seems that you're dressed for a day of sailing," she remarked, smiling. "It's only fair for Alys and I to do the same."

"Great!" Alys exclaimed, "Mercedes, you're in for a treat…" she began.

Sam couldn't help but smile at his niece as she told Mercedes about the last time they went sailing. He was dating Quinn at the time and knew by their sixth date he was falling for her. Sam had intended the outing to be a getting-to-know-you trip for Alys and Quinn as well as a romantic one for them. Alys was excited about the trip because she was interested in seeing the dolphins. Quinn was less than thrilled, but agreed to go.

The night before the outing, Quinn started an argument with Sam about Alys' eating habits. She couldn't believe Sam had allowed Alys to have an extra scoop of ice cream and warned him if he wasn't careful, he was going to have a little _oinker _on his hands. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend would say something so cruel about a ten year old who had just lost her mother. Alys, instead of finishing her ice cream, dumped the bowl on Quinn's $1500 hair style.

Needless to say, Quinn didn't join them on the outing. He should have known then things weren't going to work out between them…

"Uncle Sammy," Alys said, bringing Sam back to the present. "Tell Mercedes how the dolphins swam along with the boat," she laughed. "It was incredible."

Sam smiled at the excited twelve years old and nodded "Mercedes, you have to experience it for yourself," he told her. "It was incredible! They were close enough for us to touch them." He checked the time on his cell phone; the florist should be arriving any minute. "Be right back," he said standing up. He walked to the front door just in time. He thanked the delivery person for being prompt and gave her a huge tip.

He was about to shut the door when he saw the UPS guy sprinting towards the house with a small package in his hand.

"Mr. Evans?" he greeted him. "I have package for you."

Sam raised his eyebrows in curiosity as the delivery man handed him a small package. He read the name and address of the sender; it was from his mother. He signed for the package and immediately called his mother. She answered after the third ring.

"You got the package?" Mary Evans greeted her eldest son, knowing he would call the moment he received it.

"Uh…yeah..." Sam replied, kicking the front door shut with his foot. "What is this about?" he rested his cell phone between his shoulder and ear to free his hands as he opened the package-it was a DVD. "What's on the DVD?" His heart began to beat a little faster and his mind began to imagine all kinds of scenarios. "Mom, what's on it?"

Mary cleared her throat in an effort to get a control of her emotions. "It's…um…it's…um…" she took a deep breath. "It'savideoStaceymadebeforeshedi ed," she said in one breath.

"WHAT!" he yelled, his heart skipping a couple of beats. "Did you say Stacey?" he whispered into the phone.

"Yes," she confirmed, her voice quivering. "It was made several days before she died," she explained, Dwight who had his arms around his wife for support, held her tighter against him, giving her the strength to go on. "It's for Alys, when she's becomes…"

"You don't have to say it," Sam sighed, butting in. The thought that his niece had gotten her period still freaked him out. He caressed the DVD. A lump formed in his throat-to have something in his hand that was once touched by his sister…

"Sam, it's up to you when you want to show her the DVD," Mary continued. "When Stacey gave it to me for safe keeping, she said that you would know when the right time would be."

Sam nodded, wiping a stray tear. "Well, Alys has her heart set on taking Mercedes sailing today," he said. "Mercedes Jones is my personal assistant," he explained. "She…uh…been great helping me with Alys…"

"I know who Mercedes Jones is," Mary informed him. "I had talked to her on three-way with Alys…"

"Oh…"

"I'm grateful you have a close female friend that is helping you with Alys," Mary added.

"Uh…yeah…mom I hate to cut this short, but I uh have a lot to think about."

"Of course Sam, I'll talk to you soon."

Sam walked into the den and placed the DVD along with the flowers on the coffee table and scrubbed his face with his hands as he thought about what he should do. He took a deep breath and stared at the DVD before picking it up and running his fingers gently over the case. _If I show Alys the DVD now or later the result will still be the same, _he reasoned, twirling his phone nervously.

**XXXX**

Alys finished her bowl of cereal and reached for the orange juice. "Mercedes?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you're not bored," Alys replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure this isn't how you envisioned your weekend, spending time entertaining a kid you barely know."

"No, I didn't," Mercedes admitted. She thought about how she was looking forward to spending time with Balthazar in an effort to warm up to him and get past this _thing_ she felt for Sam. Mercedes had to admit the cold hard facts to herself: it was useless to try and force her to feel something that just wasn't there. So when she had gotten Alys' call, she was more than happy to leave an awkward situation. "But, to tell you the truth, I am having a great time." She smiled warmly.

Alys raised her eyebrows – skeptically.

"It's true!" Mercedes laughed, and she didn't blame the young female for being cautious. Alys had seen her share of women who pretended to like her in order to keep themselves in her uncle's bed. "I can't believe someone as cool and smart as you is related to Sam."

Alys' blue eyes brightened. "I know right? She giggled. "Uncle Sam is such a dork…"

"What this about your Uncle Sam being a dork?" Sam asked, returning to the patio with the bouquets of flowers. He handed a surprised Alys the bouquet of daises. "Here you are Shortness, I hope you like them," He turned to Mercedes and handed her the large bouquet of pink roses. "And these are for you, darlin'."

"Wow Uncle Sam, thank you." Alys gasped, staring at the bouquet. It was her first time receiving flowers. "The flowers are so pretty." She jumped out of her seat and ran to his side. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I don't need to breathe," Sam said jokingly, grinning from ear to ear.

Alys loosened her grip and rolled her eyes. "Uncle Sammy…" she giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

Mercedes stared at the pink roses, drinking in their beauty. She should be used to receiving flowers from Sam by now, but she couldn't help the warm soul-consuming feeling. "Thank you, Sam." she said. "You really shouldn't have."

Sam turned and stared into her beautiful brown eyes…

"I promised you that I will send you flowers every day." he reminded her. "I'm keeping my promise and yes I should have, you deserve it and so much more for putting up with me."

"Truer words have never been spoken!" She picked up her glass of juice and smiled shyly against it; Sam returned her smile with one of his own.

Alys, hating to interrupt yet another _moment_ between her Uncle Sam and Mercedes cleared her throat."Um…Uncle Sam was you able to reserve a sailboat?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Of course," he said, breaking eye contact with Mercedes. "We set sail in two hours, which gives you and Mercedes plenty of time to get ready."

"Wow, how sexist of you," Mercedes said, punching him hard on the arm.

"Ouch," Sam laughed, "Don't hurt the sexy, I was joking." He rubbed the sting out of her punch "I didn't know your little hands can pack a punch."

"You'll be amazed what these little hands can do."

Sam was going to say something inappropriate, but thought better of it because Alys was in earshot.

Before going upstairs to shower and change, Mercedes went to the den to retrieve her cell phone and she was surprised to find Sam sitting on the couch cradling a DVD. He saw her and quickly placed the disc on the coffee table.

He chuckled softly, sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I really need to dust this room," he said, answering her silent question, hoping she believed him.

"I guess it's time to call in a cleaning crew," Mercedes replied, glancing at his tear stained face.

She didn't…

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I'll be alright," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Okay," she said. "I hope you know that in spite of your corroded assholism, I'm a good listener and if you need someone to talk..."

"I received a DVD this morning from my sister Stacey." Sam blurted out in one breath, fighting hard to hold back his tears.

'Oh.' She mouthed, dropping on the couch next to him; she didn't expect to hear that.

"Yeah, she gave it to my mom for safekeeping." He continued, wiping his eyes. "Apparently, I'm supposed to play it for Alys when she…as she…fuck I can't even say the words." he huffed.

"You mean when Alys starts her period?" Mercedes guessed, filling in the blanks.

Sam nodded. "Would you think any lesser of me if I waited and show her the DVD after we get home tonight?" he asked, "I mean this is the first time Alys had laughed,I mean _really_ laughed in a long time and I know it's mainly because of you." He looked into her eyes. "Am I being a corroded asshole for wanting to hear her laughing for just a little longer?"

"No," Mercedes said, shaking her head. She reached over and placed a comforting hand over his and squeezed gently despite the fact her goose bumps had goose bumps. She refused to let go. "You're just being a good parent."

Sam looked at her small hand on his a ghost of a smile formed on his lips. "I'm glad I got kind of a partner in this," he confessed. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll go insane trying to handle a young female by myself. I know I'll always have my mom, but what can she do in Tennessee? She and my dad deserve to live out their retirement years in peace. After all, they already raised their children."

"It's only until you find someone permanent," she reminded him, although the thought really didn't sit well with her. In the short time Mercedes had known Alys; she was becoming attached to the preteen. "Like your future wife…"

"Nah," Sam said, shaking his head. "You're it! Alys and I wouldn't have it any other way." he said with such finality Mercedes knew the subject was closed–forever.

"So prepare yourself for teacher's conferences and all that grown up shit that comes with Alys."

Mercedes pouted. "Do I have to?" she joked.

"Yes, you have to…partner."

"You're still a corroded asshole."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Mercedes' phone buzzed, she read the Caller ID and inhaled deeply. It was Balthazar.

"Your stalker?" Sam quipped, reading her facial expression. _I thought I told the fucker to leave her alone!_

"I'm going upstairs to get dressed," Mercedes replied, ignoring his question.

"It is, isn't it? Why don't you tell Dreads you're not into him?" he said loud enough for Balthazar to hear. "It will save you both a lot of trouble."

Mercedes threw Sam a death glare as she left the room…

"Hello?" she said softly into the receiver. "Balthazar?"

"You tell your _boss _I don't appreciate that shit." he said, getting straight to the point. "And I didn't appreciate what he said last night."

Mercedes really didn't want to have that conversation right now. "When did you talk to Sam?"

"Oh that's right," he laughed bitterly. "We were talking and then nothing, I stayed on the phone like a damn fool, hoping you will remember that I was on the phone, but no such luck…"

"Then why in the hell didn't you hang up?" Mercedes asked. Although she felt guilty about leaving him hanging, she was now getting pissed.

"I wanted to salvage what's left of the weekend…"

"Too late, I made other plans." She said quickly, cutting him off

"Oh I see, Sam and his niece…" he scoffed. "So have you two made it official yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Geez Lois Lane! You need to stop acting all brand new! You think I don't know that's there's something between you two?" he said. "I've seen the way you two act around each other and it is very hard to compete with that."

Boom there it was…

"You're delusional if you think…"

"Stop it Mercedes, just stop it." Balthazar interjected. "I ain't even mad," he chuckled. "I only wish you would have given us a chance, a REAL chance…but hey, no harm, no foul."

"Balthazar…" What could she say? She felt nothing romantic for him. "I'm…"

"Please, Lois Lane, let's end this on good terms, okay?"

"Okay," Mercedes agreed, she felt a little lighter.

"Don't pretend that you don't know me when you see me around the set that is all I ask."

"I won't," she said softly.

"And when you and Sam finally declare…

"But there's nothing…"

"Still denying it, huh?" he chuckled wistfully. "You two be killing me…bye Mercedes."

"Goodbye Balthazar." Mercedes disconnected the call and placed her phone on the nightstand. _Well Mercedes that went better than expected._

**XXXX**

The trip to Marina del Rey was everything they hoped it to be. Mercedes gasped the moment she stepped out of the car. The scenery before her was simply breathtaking. The boats in the harbor were gorgeous.

"Mercedes, what do you think?" Alys asked as her Uncle Sam grabbed the picnic basket from the backseat.

"I love it," Mercedes replied, breathlessly. "My Daddy would have loved this."

They walked to Pier 5 where the captain of the _Blue Raven_ was waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. Evans, welcome aboard the _Blue Raven_." The attractive elderly man greeted, shaking Sam's hand. "My name is Captain Atwood and it'll be an honored to take you and your lovely family sailing today."

"We're not together." Mercedes and Sam said in unison.

"Mercedes." She extended her hand for him to shake.

Captain Atwood grinned, taking her small hand in his and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you, Mercedes."

Sam's green eyes darkened as jealously washed over him. "Mercedes, darlin', why don't you and Alys go on aboard, there are some things I like to discuss with Captain Atwood before we set sail." He said, with his tone unusually cool. "Please."

Alys slipped her hand in Mercedes and the two of them went aboard. Alys had a feeling her Uncle Sam was going to read Captain Atwood the riot act, just like he did the waiter at _Boa Comida_. She was right. Sam politely informed Captain Atwood if he likes breathing without assistance, he better stay away from Mercedes.

Captain Atwood apologized to Sam for causing him any discomfort and explained he was only being a good host. Sam clapped the captain on the back as he accepted his apology and walked aboard the _Blue Raven_ with a triumphant smile on his face.

Sam, Mercedes and Alys sat on the deck of the _Blue Raven_, hypnotized by the calming affect of the Pacific Ocean. There was a lot of lively banter, laughing and goofing around as Sam videotaped them. He almost lost the camcorder when Alys knocked his hand while jumping up and down when they spotted a group of whales.

Mercedes wiped the tears away as she sat in awe watching as sea lions seemed to greet them while they sunbathed among the rocks.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, handing her a napkin.

She nodded. "Everything…it's just so beautiful." She sniffed. "I really can't wrap my mind around just how beautiful the world really is."

Six hours later, the _Blue Raven_ dropped anchor at the dock, and everyone thanked Captain Atwood for a great experience before heading to the gift shops along the Marina del Rey pier to buy souvenirs.

"Any one up for ice cream?" Sam asked as they climbed into his baby. He turned to look at Alys. "Shortness, want to stop somewhere for ice cream?"

Alys shook her head. "I'm good," she assured him. "But if you and Mercedes want…"

"I can't eat another bite." Mercedes remarked. She knew Sam was trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Alright," he sighed, backing his car out of the parking lot. "Next stop, home."

Thirty minutes later, Sam parked the car in the garage and turned off the ignition. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Mercedes, sensing his nervousness, turned and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"See you two inside," Alys said, grabbing her Blue Raven t-shirt as she slid out the backseat.

Sam watched his niece as she bopped inside the house. He nervously combed his hair with his fingers. Mercedes placed a calming hand on his forearm.

"It'll be okay," she assured him.

"I hope you're right," Sam replied, getting out of the car, "because we're about to find out."

**XXXX**

Sam caught Alys before she ran upstairs and asked her to meet him in the den once she puts away her souvenirs. He walks into the den and picked up the DVD and stared at it, wondering if _he _was ready to see Stacey.

Five minutes later, Alys walked into the den, humming along with her iPod, "Where's Mercedes?" she asked, plopping her body in the nearest chair.

"I have no idea," Sam replied, he ran his hands through his hair. "Alys…"

"Do you want me go find her?" she interrupted.

"Not really," he replied. "I…"

Alys stood up. "Uncle Sam, whatever you're about to tell me I prefer Mercedes to be here…Okay?"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," he sighed, knowing he would prefer her to be there too for emotional support. "Go get her."

Mercedes had just finished texting her mama when Alys lightly knocked on her bedroom door.

"Mercedes, can I come in?" Alys asked.

"Sure," she replied, sitting up.

Alys opened the door and stepped in, her blue eyes filled with uncertainty. "Mercedes, I'm scared." She said, "I know my Uncle Sam is going to tell me something horrible and I don't think I can handle it without you there."

"Okay," Mercedes replied, getting off her bed. "Let's go."

"Thanks Mercedes."

**XXXX**

Sam was relieved to see Mercedes enter the den with Alys. Mercedes sat on the opposite end of the couch while Alys sat in the middle.

"Okay Uncle Sammy, you can continue," Alys said.

A thin smile formed on his full lips. He took another deep breath. "Alys…" he began, "Alys…" he glanced at Mercedes and shook his head. "This is much harder than I thought."

She gave him a supportive smile…

He blew out a breath of frustration and started again. "Alys, I received a package from your Grammy this morning," he picked up the DVD and handed it to her. "It's for you, and it is from your mom…

The twelve year girl's heart rate sped up as her fingers gripped the case until they turned white…

"It…um….it….um…" Sam stammered. "S-she wanted to-to…"

"Alys, sweetheart, your mother made it for you to see when you started your period." Mercedes explained. Alys looked at her surprised. "Your uncle told me about it this morning." she added.

"D-do you want to play the disc?" he asked.

Alys nodded, handed Sam the DVD, he placed the disc in the DVD player and returned to his place on the couch.

He picked up the remote and pushed play…

All eyes were glued to the television as an older version of Alys appeared on screen. In the background there was a huge Christmas tree, wrapping paper littered the floor and the sounds of _Merry Christmas Baby_ by Otis Redding filled the air. Stacey sat in an old comfortable leather chair with a homemade crocheted red blanket thrown over her legs. She flipped her shoulder length blonde hair over her shoulders as she adjusted the Santa hat on her head. Her blue eyes were filled with life as a wonderful smile graced her face.

Seeing Stacey looking so alive and vibrant got to Sam as tears immediately rolled down his cheeks…

It was hard because knowing underneath Stacey's bubbly personality, the cancer had ravished her body…

Alys was sobbing quietly to herself, memories of celebrating Christmas in the middle of the year fresh on her mind…

"Hello Alys," she began waving both hands frantically into the camera. "First of all I wanted to say how much I love you and I'm sorry mama couldn't be here to share this special moment in your life." Her bright blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry baby and I hope you can forgive me, I didn't want to leave you, but…" She took a deep breath and chuckled softly. "I hope by the time you see this DVD your Uncle Sam would have settled down with a nice girl who will take you under her wing and be a surrogate mom to you, so be good to her for me okay? It takes a very special woman with a kind heart to raise a child that isn't her own and to my big brother Sam's special woman, I like to say thank you, my brother had definitely picked a winner."

Mercedes' cheeks grew hot as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She slowly turned her head and caught a glimpse of Sam staring intensely at her.

"Alys, I know you have a lot of questions concerning what is going on with your body, so please don't be afraid to ask, okay?" She smiled brightly and played with the blanket, picking at the loose yarn. "Alys, I know you are going to grow up to be an awesome woman who is going to do awesome things. You are going to turn this world upside down." She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "And although I will not be there in the physical to see how wonderful you turned out, I will always be here." She placed a hand over her heart. "In your heart, watching over you, night and day." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "So be good to your Uncles Stevie and Sam, and pretend that you like fishing for your Poppa's sake and remember to kiss Grammy at least twice a day when you visit and…um….be the best person you can be…that's all I ask."

"This is Stacey Marie Evans, mom to the most beautiful girl in the world, signing out…" She blew a kiss to the camera and waved goodbye.

The screen went blank…

For a few minutes no one moved…

Sam turned off the DVD and scooted over to embrace Alys. She buried her head in her uncle's chest and cried hysterically. Mercedes, feeling as if she was intruding on a family moment decided this was the perfect time to leave. She pushed herself off the couch and Alys immediately reached out for her.

"Mercedes don't go," she sobbed, her voice muffled. She lifted her head and stared at Mercedes. "Please stay." She reached for Mercedes' hand. Mercedes slipped Alys' small hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

Sam smiled gratefully as Mercedes sat on the couch. 'Thank you.' He mouthed.

For the next several hours Mercedes sat quietly and listened to Alys and Sam reminisced about Stacey. It warmed her heart to see uncle and niece share good memories of the person they both loved and missed very much.

**XXXX**

Once Mercedes felt the atmosphere was right, she went upstairs to her room and took the small ruby red ring box from her overnight case and returned to the den; Alys was watching the DVD of Stacey with a smile on her face while Sam was on his cell phone having a conversation.

She sat next to Alys and placed the ring box in Alys' hand. Alys stared at the box then turned to Mercedes; she raised her eyebrows with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"For you," Mercedes replied, without any farther explanation.

Sam ended the call and glanced at the box in Alys' hand. "Shortness, aren't you going to open it?" he asked, curious to see what was in the box.

"I hope you don't mind," Mercedes said to Sam as Alys opened the box and gasped in surprised.

"Shut the front door!" Alys stared at the ruby butterfly ring she had fell in love with at the jewelry store. "Ohmigod Mercedes, why? She took the ring out the box and slipped it on her finger.

"There is a tradition among the women in my family to celebrate this important rite of passage into womanhood," she explained. "I received a necklace."

"I'm part of your family?" Alys said softly, touched by the thought.

"Yes, that's if your Uncle Sam doesn't mind."

"Do you?" Alys asked her uncle, her blue eyes, pleading.

"No," he replied, smiling. "You can't have too much family."

"Thank you, Mercedes." Alys gave the gorgeous woman a warm embrace. "You're amazing, like my mom."

As Alys and Mercedes admired Alys' ring and talked about _girl stuff, _Sam quickly left the room to call his parents.

They put him on speaker phone…

"How did it go?" Dwight asked his eldest son.

"How's Alys?" Mary asked, without giving Sam a chance to answer her husband.

"It went surprisingly well." Sam replied. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the den and leaned against doorframe, a smile spread on his lips as he watched Mercedes interact with Alys. "After the tears, Alys and I talked and…Mercedes…" he sighed, pushing himself off the doorframe and headed towards the kitchen. "I can honestly say, I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't here."

Mary and Dwight glanced at each other and smiled.

"This Mercedes Jones sounds like a wonderful woman son," Dwight replied. "It seems like you're lucky to have her around."

"I think you're right, Dad." Sam agreed.

**XXXX**

"I made smoothies for everyone," Sam announced, setting down the tray. "I know you two must be thirsty from all that chatting," he said, jokingly.

Alys and Mercedes rolled their eyes in unison.

"Not funny Uncle Sam. Remember you are outnumbered." Alys huffed as she stood up and stretched her legs. "Be right back."

"Did you make sure to inform Alys that any guy interested in dating her will be shot on sight?" he asked, once his niece was out the room.

"No," Mercedes replied, taking a sip of her strawberry and banana smoothie. "Um, this is really good."

"Thanks. When I first arrived in California, I used to work at a small smoothie shop," he replied. "I used to live off these until I got sick of them." he chuckled. "Now I must have a smoothie at least once a day."

"After I graduated from UCLA, I used to work at a little Italian restaurant, and I used come home reeking of garlic." She giggled. "Kurt literally would gag when I came near him."

"Is that where you learned how to make your amazing lasagna?"

"No, that is all Mama."

"I called Brown Private and informed the attendance secretary that Alys will not be returning to school until late tomorrow evening and I need for you to come with us so I can add your name to the list of contacts."

"What? No kidnapping this time?" she said, pretending to be shocked.

"It depends. Do you have another date with your stalker?" he smirked.

Balthazar…damn how easily she had forgotten him!

Silence…

Sam stared at her, his green eyes darkened. "Please don't tell me, you are still trying to make you and whatever the hell his name happen," he hissed, feeling his jealously rising. "Mercedes as a concerned _friend _who cares deeply for your happiness…"

_Fuck_! She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You might as well know, since you're going to find out anyway." She took a deep breath and exhaled, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Balthazar and I decided that we're better off as friends," she announced, waiting for Sam's _I told you so._

"Well it's about damn time." he smirked, arrogantly. "You don't even _dream_ about him." he scoffed.

She narrowed her eyes. "And how in the hell do you know?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heating up, the events of this morning fresh on her mind. _Did she say something in her sleep? _

Before Sam could answer, Alys returned with a bag and dumped it in his lap.

"It's time for your gifts Uncle Sammy!" she announced, beaming. "Mercedes and I had put a lot of thought in what to buy you..."

"Not really," Mercedes said. "So don't get too excited."

"Loot," Sam said, cheerfully. "Let's see what I've got." He opened the shopping bag and peeked inside. "Are you serious?" He laughed, taking _The Empire Strikes Back,_ _Star Wars_ lunchbox out to examine it. He opened it and took out the thermos. "This is so cool."

"Mercedes picked that out for you," Alys informed him, smiling.

"Thanks darlin'," he winked, placing the lunchbox on the coffee table.

"It's no big deal." She said, smiling softly.

_Yeah, right_. Alys said to herself, looking between her uncle and Mercedes.

Sam reached into the bag and took out the complete sets of the classic anime series _Kimba, The White Lion, Speed Racer and Astro Boy._

"Wow…nice, Mercedes?"

"Besides being a comic book fanatic, my daddy loved anime…"Mercedes trailed off. "I have the receipt if you already have those in your collection."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said, smiling brightly. "It just that I'm blown away…"

"I told you Uncle Sam would nerd out once he saw them," Alys smirked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks for the presents," Sam said. "I like receiving stuff for no apparent reason other than I'm so awesome," he quipped.

Alys rolled her eyes.

"Am I lying?" he questioned, "It's true."

**XXXX**

It wasn't long before Alys called it a night. She wanted to call her Poppa and Grammy before going to sleep and send a text to her Uncle Stevie.

"Goodnight Uncle Sam," she yawned, giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shortness." Sam replied, kissing her forehead. "Are you alright? I know seeing the DVD of your mom…"

"I'm fine, Uncle Sam," she assured him. "Yeah, it hurts seeing her and hearing her voice after all this time because I do miss her something awful…" She smiled wistfully. "I love her even more for the fact that she made it for me, knowing she would not be here when I needed her the most."

"Your mom was always the thoughtful one," Sam agreed.

Alys yawned again and gave her uncle another peck on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Okay,"

Mercedes, who was watching them from the chair, smiled when Alys approached her.

"G'night Mercedes," she said sleepily, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for the beautiful present."

"You're welcome sweetie," Mercedes said, warmly. "Pleasant dreams."

Sam stood up to stretch his muscles. "I'm going for a swim," he announced, "Care to join me?"

"No thanks," Mercedes replied. "I think I'll head up to bed."

"All right, see you in the morning."

Mercedes stood up and gave him a small wave. "You too," she turned to leave when Sam reached out and caught her by the arm.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes Sam?" she asked, the warmth in the pit of her stomach began to grow…

"Alys is right…you're amazing."

"Thank you…"

Sam looked into her doe eyes. "Well…um, that is all…" He let her go.

**XXXX**

Sam stared at the cornflower blue (what ever the hell his decorator called that shade of blue, it still looked light blue to him) ceiling in his bedroom and groaned in frustration, images of Mercedes' soft billowy lips was plaguing his mind. _Why in the hell didn't he kiss her when he had the chance?_ He thought swimming several laps will clear his mind…nope, he was thinking about them more than ever. To make matters worse, he was not only thinking of her lips, but Mercedes' whole damn body!

_Sam, why haven't you done the deed yet?_ He asked himself. _What_ _makes this woman so fucking special that you're acting like a fucking Hallmark card? You're all sweet and sappy like you're in fucking l…_

"You better not fucking say it!" he growled aloud, punching his pillow. "Well hell if I'm not going to get any sleep then neither is she!" He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

Four doors down, Mercedes shifted in her bed for the umpteenth time, she kicked the covers off and sat up, she reached for the remote control and turned on the TV, and after flipping through the channels for several minutes, she settled on the _Lifetime Movie Channel_ and turned it off two minutes later. She didn't need to watch a sappy love story right now!

Mercedes got out of bed, opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked up and gazed at the stars as the warm breeze caressed her skin. She smiled and imagined Sam's full pink lips…Mercedes shook her head vigorously.

_You don't have time for that Mercedes!_ She reminded herself. _Your main purpose in coming to California was to go after your dreams and not to distract from it with delusion of love, especially with that corroded asshole that's sleeping down the hall! Sure, he's acting all cutesy and sweet towards you because of Alys but never forget how you got into this situation in the first place! The bastard is using Blaine's job as a bargaining chip in exchange for you to be his personal assistant and you still don't know the fuck why!_

_Don't fool yourself, girl. Sam Evans is NOT the one for you!_

She heard her cell phone ring and walked quickly into the room. When she read the Caller ID, she rolled her eyes and a small smile spread on her lips. _Speaking of the corroded asshole!_

"Too lazy to walk down the hall and knock on the door?" she said coolly.

Sam chuckled. "I can't have my innocent niece think that her charming uncle is a creeper."

"So what's with the phone call?" Mercedes sat on her bed and turned off the television.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was looking at a movie."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really. Just icky love stuff…"

"You're sour on love now, just because things didn't go the way you wanted for you and your ex-stalker?" he quipped.

"Remember the chat we had about my personal life is mine and your personal life is yours?"

"Vaguely."

"Figures," she scoffed. "Just a reminder, I'm not discussing my personal life with you."

"Okay, but talking about the ex-stalker has nothing to do with your personal life,"

"Sam, what is the purpose of this call?" she asked, annoyed but not really.

"I can't sleep so I thought I'll talk to you until I shut my eyes."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well since your personal life is off limits, tell me what it's like growing up in Smallville, USA?"

"Smallville is more exciting," Mercedes began. "We had no alien spacecraft crashing in the middle of a cornfield with a small baby inside," she quipped. "And the only strange happenings in town are people will live and die in Lima and be content."

"Mmmm sounds so intoxicating," he laughed.

"Says the guy who grew up in Tennessee," she countered.

Sam and Mercedes talked into the night. Sleep was the furthest thing from their minds, so they met downstairs in the kitchen. Mercedes whipped up a batch of pancakes for an early breakfast while Sam ran to his art room to grab his sketch book.

As they sat down at the breakfast table, Sam handed her the sketch book. "I want you to look at something," he said, piling his plate.

Mercedes flipped the book to the first page and stared at the drawing…

It was her.

Only she was dressed in a Dashiki mini dress and thigh high boots.

"Woodson's party," Mercedes replied breathlessly, amazed how he had captured her likeness from memory.

"There's more," he said, before stuffing his mouth. "Keep going."

She turned the page, her bottom jaw dropped; Sam had made her a character in a graphic novel. Her character's name was The Angel. To say Mercedes was blown away was an understatement-there were no words to describe how she felt. "This is incredible," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, smiling. "Because it's yours."

"Sam, I can't…"

"Yes you can and you will," he butted in. "It's a thank you gift."

"But-but," she protested.

"Mercedes, please. It's the least I can do, you have been so incredible with Alys this weekend, and my family is forever grateful..."

"All right," she sighed in defeat. "I'll accept it under one condition."

"Name it,"

"If you're not too arrogant, will you do my first album cover?"

"You got it."

Alys found them deep in conversation as they pored over some of Sam's sketch books. She grabbed a plate off the counter and joined them at the table.

"Who made the pancakes?" she asked, not sure if she should press her luck.

"I did." Mercedes replied, looking up.

"Well in that case…"

"Hurt my feelings," Sam muttered, under his breath.

Alys and Mercedes looked at each other and giggled.

"What's with all the sketch books?" she asked. "Are you drawing again?"

Sam glanced at Mercedes and smiled. "Mercedes has this crazy idea that I should publish my own comic books," he replied. "She thinks I should have a backup plan just in case this acting thing is a bust."

"Uncle Sam, I can see you at Comic Con," Alys nodded.

**XXXX**

"Did you pack everything?" Mercedes asked Alys. She was helping Alys pack for the trip back to school.

"Yeah," Alys said, looking around her room. "I got everything." Mercedes looked at the shopping bags and chuckled softly. "I guess we should've brought you some luggage."

Alys smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Next time, I'll make sure to bring extra luggage." She sat on the bed next to Mercedes. "Can I ask you something? Well two things actually."

"Sure, anything."

"Will it creep you out if I tell everyone that you're my aunt?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She diverted her eyes and played with the bedspread. "I mean, I need one and…" She tucked her hair behind her ears. "We are family…right?" She nervously chewed on her bottom lip

"I have no problem with it," Mercedes assured the twelve years old. "Did your Uncle Sam inform you that I'm going to be put on your list of contacts at school and I will be attending all those boring teacher's conferences?"

Alys grinned at the news. "No, he didn't, but I'm cool with it."

"So what is the second thing you want to ask me?"

"It's about my Uncle Sam,"

Mercedes' heart skipped a beat. "What about him?"

"Can you keep an eye out for him?" she requested. "I would do it myself, but the law says I have to go to school…"

Mercedes looked at her, surprised at her request.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but let's be real; when it comes to certain things my uncle can be really stupid, and doesn't think of the consequences."

"I can't promise you anything, but I can be there for him if he needs a friend."

**XXXX**

Sam tried to keep everyone entertained with his impressions and lame jokes on the return trip to Santa Barbara.

"Uncle Sam, give it up you'll never make it as a comic," Alys said, annoyed. "If I hear one more knock-knock joke I'm going to hurl."

Mercedes giggled. "Yeah, Sam your jokes do stink to high heaven." She agreed. "I'm surprised God Himself hasn't struck you dead."

"But everyone loves my jokes," he quipped, grinning from ear to ear. "My audience is always begging for more."

"They're lying or trying to kiss up to you," Alys spoke up, which earned her a high five from Mercedes.

**XXXX**

Alys rolled her eyes as her uncle parked the car. Many of her school mates were fangirling over Sam Evans, the hunky movie star, the moment he stepped out the GTO.

"Hi Alys," several of her classmates chirped without looking at her. "Missed you in class this morning."

"Whatever," she replied; she was annoyed they were eyeing her uncle wantonly. They acted like straight up shameless hussies!

"Shortness, aren't you going to say hello to your friends?" Sam asked, getting the luggage out the trunk.

"They're not my friends," she said, grabbing her laptop. "They only want to get close to me because of you."

"Fake friends are the worst," Mercedes agreed.

Sam and Mercedes followed Alys to her room, where she unlocked the door and ushered them inside. "Thank goodness for small favors," she sighed, referring to her absent roommate. "I have the room to myself for a while."

"Wow." Mercedes replied, looking around the spacious room. "My room at UCLA wasn't nearly this nice."

"Well it better be for what they are charging for tuition," Sam replied, placing Alys' luggage on her bed.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I'll unpack later," Alys said.

Sam glanced at his watch. "We better head over to the attendance office," he said. "I have to sign you back in and add Mercedes to your list of contacts."

"Since, you're going to be coming here for teacher's conferences; I might as well bring you up to speed on my teachers." Alys said to Mercedes as they exited the room.

On the walk to the administration building, Alys linked her arms with Mercedes and her uncle and gave them a hysterically funny yet cynical view on her teachers.

The predominately female staff of Brown Private gushed as Sam entered the building. In a secret poll among the staff, Sam Evans, _The Tennessee Charmer_, had been voted the hottest male parent for the second year in a row, beating the nearest competitor by fifteen votes.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, his southern twang melting a few panties.

Alys narrowed her eyes. The staff was just as bad as the students when it came to her uncle.

Marley, the wide-eyed innocent looking receptionist, smiled shyly at Sam as the trio approached her desk. "Uh…how are you doing, Mr. Evans?" she greeted, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. She couldn't believe she was having a conversation with her fantasy man! She made a mental note to stock up on batteries, because her vibrator was definitely going to working overtime!

"I'm great darlin', and please call me Sam."

Mercedes was waiting for the woman to burst into flames at any moment by just staring at him. She felt a twinge of jealously fluttering within her.

"Oh…I keep forgetting…Sam." she giggled, biting her bottom lip.

_Bitch you ain't cute! _Mercedes huffed to herself. Why in hell was this bothering her so much?

"Uncle Sam…" Alys warned, wondering how he could flirt with another woman in front of Mercedes.

"Just making friendly conversation, Shortness," he explained, noticing the evil look she was giving him. "Miss…" he glanced at the receptionist name tag. "Miss Marley, I'm here to sign in my lovely niece Alys Evans and to add this beautiful woman's name to Alys' list of contacts." He turned and gave Mercedes one of his nose crunching smiles.

Marley's raised her eyebrows,_ finally_ seeing the short, curvy dark skin woman standing by Sam's side. And from the way he was gazing at Mercedes, it was obvious he felt something _more _than friendship for her.

Mercedes returned his gaze…

"Why of course, Mr. …Sam." she said, bringing up Alys' file on the computer. "Name?" she asked while giving Mercedes the fakest smile she could muster.

Silence…

Alys smirked as Marley rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She gently nudged Mercedes in the side. "Mercedes, she asked for your name." The preteen giggled.

"Oh…sorry about that," Mercedes replied, tearing her eyes away from Sam. "My name is Mercedes Jones."

Marley typed in Mercedes' name. "And what is your relationship to the student?"

"She's my aunt," Alys said proudly, without batting an eye.

Several hearts immediately broke…

"Oh," Marley said, tightly, typing in the information.

"Mercedes is a valuable asset to our family," Sam complimented. "We are so grateful that she's part of our lives."

The preteen nodded. "We are so lucky that she's _ours,_ right Uncle Sammy?"

"I couldn't agree more, Shortness."

Mercedes' heart tap danced in chest….

**XXXX**

"I think we left the wrong impression back there guys," Mercedes said as Alys showed her around campus. "Sam, they think that we're married."

"Yeah," he laughed.

She raised her eyebrows. "Sam…"

"Mercedes don't worry, Brown Private have a confidentiality clause. That's why a lot of celebs children attend here. Whatever is discussed here will stay here," he explained. "So…"

"So if this information is leaked to the press, you can sue their asses?"

"Right, so you don't have to worry about your playa status, it's safe," he joked.

Sam and Mercedes walked Alys back to her dorm to say their goodbyes.

"Mercedes and I have to go in a few minutes, Shortness," Sam said, ruffling her hair. "I have to be on the set early tomorrow morning."

"I know," she said, moving her head to avoid him from ruffling her hair for a second time. "I had a great weekend, but I wish it were longer."

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Thanks to Mercedes, it was memorable." He winked at her.

"I know," Alys gave Mercedes a warm embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." Mercedes replied, trying to hold back her tears. She wasn't ready to say good bye. "I wished it was longer too, I had a wonderful time with you and your uncle."

Sam checked his watch and sighed deeply. "It's time for us to leave," he said sadly. He dipped his head and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Sam." Alys said, burying her head in his shirt.

Mercedes felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes as she watched them embrace. Alys released her uncle and gave Mercedes another hug.

"I love you, Mercedes."

"I love you too, Alys." She kissed the younger female on the head. "I'll see you soon."

Sam and Mercedes walked to the car in silence.

**XXXX**

"Take you straight home?" Sam asked, once they were on the highway. He glanced briefly at Mercedes through the rear view mirror. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I have all my things in the trunk," Mercedes answered.

"All right," he said, disappointed. "Are you hungry? Do you want to stop somewhere?"

"No, I'm good."

Sam turned on the radio…

Chris Isaak's haunting guitar riffs filled the car…

"Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" Sam asked. "I have a feeling your ex-stalker will not be in the mood to give you a ride."

"It's okay. I'll get a ride with Blaine."

"Darlin', it will be no problem…"

"_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do…"_

"Sam, stop," she interjected. "When I told you that I will not be riding to and from work with you I meant it," she said, "Sam, we are spending way too much time together…it was fine when Alys were here but now that she's back in school…"

"You sound like you're breaking up with me," he joked, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you…"_

"Sam, please! I'm not even your type and the only reason I am sitting in this car is because you are holding Blaine's job hostage. Otherwise, you wouldn't breathe the same air as me."

"What if I tell you Blaine's job is secured?" he said, surprising himself.

"_No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)…"_

"Don't you fucking joke about that shit," Mercedes growled.

"I'm not," he said. "I'll have Puck call Blaine's manager in the morning."

"_With you…"_

"Yeah right," she scoffed, looking out the window.

"No really." He pulled out his cell phone and punched in Puck's number and put his phone on speaker. Puck answered after the third ring.

"_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you…"_

"What's up Sam?"

"Puck, I have Mercedes on speaker because I want her to know that I'm not bullshitting her."

"Okay…" he drew out.

"I'm not going to hold Blaine's job over her head anymore," he announced. "Please call his manager in the morning and tell him that Blaine has nothing to worry about."

"_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you…"_

"Wow…okay. I'll do it first thing."

"Thanks dude, talk to you later." He hung up. "Believe me now?"

"Not until I hear it from Artie." Mercedes replied.

"This also means that you are no longer obligated to work for me."

"_No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't want to fall in love (This girl is only gonna break your heart)…"  
_  
"I know."

"So there is a good chance I won't be seeing you again, isn't it?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"Should I be hopeful?" he asked, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

"_(this girl is only gonna break your heart)…"_

She shrugged her shoulders again, looking out the window to avoid his eyes.

Mercedes felt relieved when the car stopped in Kurt and Blaine's driveway. Sam quickly went around to the passengers' side and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you," she said.

He got her bags from the trunk and walked her to the front door.

"Mercedes…" he said, before she went inside. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure…" she answered, truthfully.

Sam quickly did an about face and walked quickly to his car. He heard his cell phone buzz. He fished it out his pocket and saw that he received a text from Alys.

_Don't mess it up, Uncle Sam._

Sam chuckled bitterly as he tossed his phone on the dashboard.

Mercedes peeked out the window and watched as Sam peeled his car out the driveway…

"_Nobody loves no one…"_

**XXXX**

"Cedes!" Kurt exclaimed. "I didn't know you were back."

"Just got in," she mumbled, turning away from the window, tears streaming down her face.

Kurt rushed to her side and embraced her. "It's going to be all right," he assured her.

"No it's not," Mercedes sobbed. "Kurt there's something I have to tell you…"

She told Kurt everything.

He was so angry with Sam that she had to talk him down.

"The next time I see that blond prick, I'm going to snap his pretty neck!" he hissed. "Who gave him the fucking right to do that to Blaine and to you…" He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to calm his nerves – it didn't work. "Fuck Mercedes, I thought he really liked you." He kissed her on the forehead. "It was all a lie. I'm sorry I pushed you toward that piece of shit. I can't believe it was all an act."

"Yeah, because guys like Sam can't find women like me attractive." she said, wiping her eyes.

"That's not true, Cedes." Kurt countered. "Plenty of men love curvy women, including guys like that bastard Sam Evans."

"Well, hey…" she sniffed. "I didn't come to California for that shit anyway," she smiled weakly. "I mean I had just gotten out of a relationship with Anthony I don't need to rush into another one so soon."

"Wait until I tell Blaine what an asshole he is working with…"

"Kurt, please don't tell him," she pleaded.

"Why not? Blaine and I don't keep secrets from each other."

"If you tell Blaine, he is going to beat the shit out of Sam and might end up losing his job anyway," she explained. "Remember Sam is the star, and Blaine is the new kid on the block."

"Um…I never thought about that," Kurt said. "Okay, I'll keep it from him for now, but once the movie wraps up, all bets are off."

"Thanks bestie, you won't regret it," she sniffed. "Besides, Blaine is really good."

Kurt looked at her and smiled softly. "Cedes, honey are you really going to be okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I-I…dammit Kurt, no I'm not going to be alright, at least not for a while," she sobbed. "Despite everything, that arrogant prick did, I fought my attraction to him and I fought it hard…" she continued as Kurt handed her a tissue. "I was using Balthazar to get over my feelings for the corroded asshole, but Sam knew I wasn't feeling Balthazar…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kurt butted in. "Are you telling me that you're in love with Sam?"

"I-I don't know, maybe…?" she blew her nose. "I have a thing for him."

"Dammit it Cedes…"

"I know," she bawled, feeling guilty. "God help me, I have a thing for the spawn of Satan." Mercedes heard her Mama's ringtone she dug in her bag and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she sniffed.

"Mercedes, t-this is A-Anthony," he stammered, his voice strained. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Anthony, what are you doing with my mama's phone?" She asked."Where's my mom?"

"M-Mercedes…there's b-been an accident…um…it looks b- bad…"

The phone slipped out of Mercedes' hand, she felt her chest tighten.

Kurt picked up the phone. "Anthony? Kurt what happened?"

"Mama Jones took a bad fall at church," Anthony explained. "S-she was on a ladder and some kids were playing nearby and um…they were running and the ladder tipped over…s-she landed on her back…" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "She's in a coma…"

"Mercedes will be on the next flight to Lima…"

Mercedes was in a haze as Kurt made all the arrangements, packed her bags, and drove her to the airport.

"I called my Dad and he is going to pick you up from the airport and take you straight to the hospital," Kurt replied, "Cedes, do you hear me?"

Mercedes nodded, not able to speak.

"Good, good." He held her hand tight. "Honey it's going to be okay, Mama Jones is too stubborn to die…" He laughed to prevent himself from crying.

Kurt walked her to the security post and sighed deeply.

"Call me as soon as the plane lands," he reminded her. He gave her a bear hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Cede."

"I love you too Kurt," she whispered.

He stood and watched her pass through security as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

**XXXX**

Sam parked his car in the garage and slammed the door. He marched into the house and threw his keys against the wall. He can't believe he was going bat shit crazy over pussy! He went into the kitchen and turned around. He could hear Mercedes' voice in his head as she praised him for his drawings. He headed toward the den but changed his mind; a lot of recent memories with her were still fresh in his mind.

Fuck! Can't he go anywhere that didn't remind him of Mercedes?

He needed to talk to somebody!

Sam took out his phone and punched in his dad's cell phone number.

"Do you know what time it is?" Dwight greeted.

"Sorry to disturb you at this late hour," Sam apologized, "but dad, I really need to talk you."

"What about?"

"It's not about what, but whom."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"Mercedes…dad, I think I have a _thing_ for her…"

**XXXX**

The next morning, Sam drove to Blue Moon Studio and waited in his trailer hoping Mercedes would surprise him and show up. After pouring his heart out to his dad, he was more than ready to start anew with Mercedes; to have a real relationship that wasn't forced on her part. Sam checked the time and sighed, he had to report to wardrobe soon. It was something he wasn't looking forward to, especially since his muse wasn't there to inspire him.

"I wonder if Blaine had reported to the set," Sam wondered. He stood, stretched his muscles and headed out of his trailer. He spotted Balthazar walking with the young woman from wardrobe; whatever he was selling, she was buying lock, stock and barrel, because she was hanging onto his every word. Sam could have sworn he heard Mercedes' ex-stalker call her Lois Lane.

Sam approached Blaine's trailer. He raised his fist to knock on the door when an intern informed him Blaine wasn't on the work schedule.

'_Well looks like Mercedes will not be showing up today.'_ He blew out a breath of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. Sam checked the time again. "Fuck it!" he said aloud to no one in particular. He fished his car keys out his jeans pocket and walked to the parking lot.

He didn't care how pissed off Mercedes was going to be. Dammit, she was going to see him.

**XXXX**

Kurt absentmindedly stirred his cup of coffee as he sat on the patio. His thoughts were on Mercedes and Mama Jones. Although mother and daughter didn't have the best of relationship at the moment, Mercedes would be devastated if anything happened to her mother.

Blaine walked out on the patio and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, startling him. "I'm sorry babe." He apologized, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "I didn't mean to startle you. Have you heard from your dad or Mercedes yet?"

"No, Mercedes should be landing in Toledo around two. Right now she's got a three hour layover at Chicago O'Hare."

"Maybe you should call her?" Blaine suggested.

"I did, but she's not taking any calls."

Blaine looked at his watch and pouted. "Well I have to be on my way, I don't want to be late for my photo shoot." He kissed Kurt on the lips. "Call me, later okay?"

"I will." He looked up at Blaine and smiled. "Have a fun day."

**XXXX**

Mercedes sat in the snack bar at Chicago O'Hare International Airport and chewed on a tasteless hamburger. She had been calling Anthony every half hour to get the updates on her mother's condition. So far there was no change. She was so afraid that she wouldn't get there in time. If her Mama takes a turn for the worse…

'_No, you mustn't think that way, Mercedes!'_ she chastised herself. _'Positive thoughts only!'_ She took a sip of the unsweetened tea and shut her eyes. Things still seem so surreal, like she was looking at her life through some else's eyes. She checked the time on her cell phone and called Anthony to get the latest update on her mother's condition.

"Mercedes, there has been no change in her condition," he replied.

"All right," She said. "What are the doctors saying?"

"They are waiting for her to wake up before they can tell us anything about her injuries she has to her brain…hopefully you will be here before she wakes up."

"That's the plan," she said. "Anthony?"

"Yeah, Mercedes?"

"Thanks for being there…"

"You don't have to thank me. You know how I feel about the Jones women."

Awkward silence…

"I'll see you when I arrive."

"Okay."

She ended the call and punched in Kurt's number.

**XXXX**

Sam parked the car in the driveway and checked his appearance in the rearview mirror. He blew his breath in his hand and inhaled. He reached over and searched the glove department for gum; instead, he found an opened pack of Certs instead and popped two in his mouth. Sam slid from behind the wheel and walked up to the front door and leaned on the doorbell several times before the front door opened.

He plastered a smile on his face. "Hello dar…" He was greeted with a solid punch to his right eye. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, stumbling several steps back.

Kurt glared at him. "You have some fucking nerve showing your ass at my house after the shit you pulled," he growled. "Get the fuck off my property before I call the police on your ass for trespassing!"

"So Mercedes told you," Sam said. His eye was hurting like a motherfucker. "Does Blaine know too?"

"Not yet," Kurt hissed. "But he will…didn't I tell you to fuck off?"

"Not until I see Mercedes," Sam countered.

"And what make you think she wants anything to do with an asshole like you?"

"That's what I'm here to find out." he said. "So can I please talk to her?"

"She's not here."

"Stop lying," he tried to go around Kurt, but was blocked. "MERCEDES! MERCEDES!" he shouted.

"Stop that fucking yelling! I told you she's not here."

"Then where is she, at the studio?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. He took an invisible key and locked his mouth.

"Com'on man, I'm sorry for what I did to Blaine and Mercedes. I want to make it up to her. Please tell me where I can find her…PLEASE?"

Silence…

"Okay, I get that you don't like me very much, but that is too fucking bad. I know you are protecting her from the corroded asshole and I admire you for it; but Kurt it's not going to work, I can be stubborn and I always get what I want. Now, where the fuck is my personal assistant?"

Kurt looked at him as if he was fucking crazy…_Oh hell no! This motherfucker has lost his ever loving mind!_

"Fuck…I'll tell you the reason why I want to see her…" His eye began throbbing harder. "I'm in love with her," he confessed. "I'm in love with Mercedes…now will you tell me where I can find her?" he pleaded.

Kurt, taken aback by Sam's confession, looked at him coolly. "I don't know," he said. "Why should I believe you?"

"You're going to have to trust me," he begged. "Where is she, Kurt?"

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing," he began. "In fact, I know I'm not doing the right thing, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here."

"Thank you, Kurt." He smiled. "Where is she?"

"She is on her way to Lima, Ohio. Her mother had a bad accident, and she is now lying in a coma at the hospital."

Sam gasped, surprised by the news. "I have got to be there for her," he said without hesitating.

"Are you sure about that?" Kurt asked. "This is not the time for your bullshit."

"Kurt, I'm going to charter a private plane and I will be there for her."

"All right," Kurt sighed, "I'll give my dad a call and he can pick you up at the airport."

"Thanks, man you won't regret this!"

"I better not or I will jack up your other eye. Better yet, I will kill you and I won't even make it look like an accident!"

Sam whipped out his cell phone and called the airport to book a private jet. He was scheduled to leave in two hours. His next call was to Puck.

"How's everything?" Puck greeted.

"I'm going to Lima."

"Lima, Peru, since when?"

"Lima, Ohio," he corrected. "Mercedes' mom is in a coma and I'm going to be there to support her," Sam explained. "The jet leaves in two hours. I need for you to tell the studio that I'm on emergency leave. Something came up with the family. Let them know that I will be gone for at least two weeks."

"The big execs are going to be pissed…"

"Who fucking cares? I got an iron clad contract, baby," Sam replied. "They can take me to court if they want to, but they will lose."

"Keep me informed."

"I will."

Two hours later, Sam was on a plane headed for Lima, Ohio…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Next stop Lima, Ohio! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Spring Break! Thank you for your continuing interest in this fic! I am humbled. Thanks to my beta Jill for keeping it real! Can't do without you girl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Glee nor do I want to...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Sam whipped out his cell phone and called the airport to book a private jet. He was scheduled to leave in two hours. His next call was to Puck._

_"I'm going to Lima."_

_"Lima, Peru, since when?"_

_"Lima, Ohio," he corrected. "Mercedes' mom is in a coma and I'm going to be there to support her," Sam explained. "The jet leaves in two hours. I need for you to tell the studio that I'm on emergency leave. Something came up with the family. Let them know that I will be gone for at least two weeks."_

_"The big execs are going to be pissed…"_

_"Who fucking cares? I got an iron clad contract, baby," Sam replied. "They can take me to court if they want to, but they will lose."_

_Two hours later, Sam was on a plane headed for Lima, Ohio…_

**XXXX**

**Toledo Express Airport: Toledo, OH**

Burt Hummel's mouth hung open slightly as he tried to wrap his brain around what his son just said. The former Congressman was a simple man who wasn't big on celebrities, having been around them enough when he lived in Washington D.C. He thought the whole lot was as phony as a three dollar bill.

"Kurt, come again?" he asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled before repeating to his father that Sam Evans will be arriving at the Lima Airport by private jet and he needed for him to pick him up at the airport and dropped him off at Lima General.

"Why?" Burt asked. "Is his coming here as a part of the _Make-A-Wish_ _Foundation? _ Why doesn't anyone in town know about this?"

"I see that I'm going to have to tell you the WHOLE truth." Kurt replied, knowing there was no way in hell he was going to tell Burt what that bastard did to Mercedes. "Dad what I'm about to say is NOT to be discussed with Cedes," he continued. "If she finds this out _before _Sam gets there, your only child will be dead because she will know that I opened my big mouth and sung like a canary."

Burt was confused. "What does Sam Evans arriving in Lima has to do with _our_ Mercedes?"

"Plenty,"

"Kurt…"

"Dad, please shut up and listen." Kurt loved his dad dearly but some times… "I'm going to give you the short version: Sam is in love with Mercedes and he's putting everything on hold to fly out to Lima to support her in her time of crisis."

"You're telling me that fake ass James Bond wannabe with the country twang _loves_ our precious Mercedes?" Burt asked, incredulously.

"Yes, and if Mercedes finds out about any of this you will have signed your only child's death warrant."

"Son, don't you think you are being a little over dramatic?"

"No, trust me Dad, Mercedes will KILL me." _Like she isn't going to kill him anyway once she finds out! _

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on but I'll keep quiet, if only to keep you alive," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said, relieved. "Sam's plane is due to arrive at 5:20."

"I'll be there," he promised.

Mercedes ran into Burt's open arms and hugged him for all he was worth. Since her father's passing, Burt Hummel has been a second father to her.

"Daddy Burt," she muffled, her head buried in his chest. Her entire body shook as she cried uncontrollably.

Burt held her, whispering words of encouragement until she was finished.

Mercedes looked at the mess she made of his shirt and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she said, sniffling. "I'll replace it."

Burt looked at her as if she was crazy. "You will do no such thing," he said, picking up her bags.

"At least let me have it cleaned."

"Mercedes, it's just tears and snot. I'll throw it in the wash when I get home."

She shook her head and followed him to the parking lot. He placed her bags in the back and opened the passenger's side door for her. He helped her inside the truck and sprinted to the driver's side and hopped in behind the wheel.

During the ninety minute ride to Lima, Mercedes talked to Anthony twice, keeping up the routine of getting updates on her mother's condition every half hour. She was still in a coma. In between those calls, Burt forced Mercedes to talk about her life in California. He didn't get much out of her, only that she almost finished her demo tape and she has a crazy friend name Tina.

Sam Evans was never mentioned.

Burt had barely pulled the key out of the ignition before Mercedes jumped out of the passenger's side and rushed into the hospital where Anthony was waiting for her by the front desk.

"Anthony," she cried, "Take me to my mama."

Anthony nodded, taking her by the hand. "She's in the ICU on the fourth floor. I had already alerted her doctor that you arrived, so he should be waiting for us when we get off the elevator," he informed her as he led her to the elevators.

Burt arrived just in time to hop in the elevator with them.

Mercedes pressed the elevator button for the fourth floor, becoming impatient as the elevator stopped on every floor on the way up.

"Come on!" she shouted, "I should have taken the stairs."

"We're almost there, Mercedes." Anthony said in a soothing tone, reaching out to rub her forearm in an effort to calm her nerves.

"I know but…" The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, Mercedes quickly rushed out of the elevator and headed towards the nurses' station with Anthony and Burt at her heels.

"I'm Nicole Jones' daughter Mercedes Jones," she announced before the nurse on duty could ask her name. "What room is she in? I would also like to speak to her doctor."

The nurse on duty nodded, having been informed of the situation. Before she could answer, Anthony spoke up.

"Mercedes, I can take you to your mother's room," he said reaching out for her hand. "Doctor Zuri should be there waiting for us."

"Thank you, Anthony." She ignored his hand and looped her arm in Burt's, much to Anthony's chagrin. The trio quickly made their way to Room 412. Mercedes stood outside the door and took several deep breaths to stop her heart from pounding like crazy against her chest.

"Do you want us to come inside with you?" Burt asked as she released his arm.

She shook her head furiously.

"Okay, we will be right out here if you change your mind," Anthony replied.

Mercedes gave him a small smile, pushed opened the door and stepped inside. Her knees buckled slightly as she laid eyes on her mother, lying so still with tubes and machines surrounding her. She practically stuffed her fist in her mouth to strangle the sobs that so desperately wanted to escape.

She didn't notice the short, Middle Eastern man standing by the bed until he called her name.

"Ms. Mercedes Jones?"

She nodded her head…

"I'm Doctor Zuri, your mother's physician, would you please sit down?"

Mercedes, never taking her eyes off her mama, sat in the chair next to the bed. She reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "H-h…h-h…" she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Is-is it really bad?" Mercedes asked softly, taking one of her mama's hands in hers. It felt so cold.

Doctor Zuri took a deep breath. "Your mother is very fortunate that she received prompt medical attention as soon as it happened," He began. "We were able to avoid further swelling of the brain with medicine instead of surgery along with continuing monitoring her brain activities with CT scans. When she fell she tore several ligaments in her back, but plenty of rest and pain medicine will take care of that. Mrs. Jones is in top physical shape for a woman her age, so I don't see any problems in the future."

"So her prognosis is great for a full recovery?" Mercedes asked, rubbing her mama's hand.

"Of course, but it depends on how long she stays in a coma," Doctor Zuri added. "The longer she's comatose, the lower her chances are for a full recovery. But at this stage, we will not worry about that…okay?" He gave her a warm encouraging smile.

_How can she not? Think positive Mercedes!_ She nodded in agreement.

"Good, good," he wrote something down in her chart. "Someone from the nursing staff will be in here to move her around to prevent bedsores and clots," he informed her. "In fact…" he checked her chart then his watch. "They should be here in a few minutes,"

"Do I have to leave?"

"No, I don't see any problems with you staying." He placed his pen in his pocket. "Do you have any questions?"

Mercedes nodded her head. "When should I start worrying?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, not quite understanding her question.

"If my mama doesn't come out of the coma right away, when should I start worrying?"

Doctor Zuri frowned slightly. "If your mother doesn't regain consciousness after five weeks, she could get progressively worse…"

"You mean she could remain in a vegetative state?" Mercedes gasped in horror. She couldn't imagine feisty, opinionated Nicole Jones lying in bed for the rest of her life hooked up to machines.

"Ms Jones, please don't worry unnecessarily." Doctor Zuri said in a calming voice. "We are not going to think about that right now."

Mercedes took a deep breath, using her free hand to wipe away the tears that flowed freely down her face. "All right." She sniffed; taking her mama's other hand into hers.

Doctor Zuri checked his watch and jammed his free hand into his lab coat pocket. "Do you have any more questions?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment," she replied. "Thank you for taking care of my mama."

"You're welcome, Ms Jones. I'm just doing my job." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my rounds. If you need me, or have any more questions you can go to the nurses' station and they will page me."

"All right."

They both turned their heads as the door to her mama's room opened. A nurse and an orderly entered the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The nurse apologized, glancing between Doctor Zuri and Mercedes. "We'll come back later…"

"Oh no, you're right on time," Doctor Zuri said, smiling at his co-workers. "Ms. Jones and I are finished."

**XXXX**

**Somewhere Over Chicago…**

Sam finished the last of his meal and smiled appreciatively at the flight attendant as she rushed to dispose of his trash.

"Will there by anything else, Mr. Evans?" she asked, her cheeks red with excitement. She was trying her best not to fangirl, but was failing miserably.

"No thanks, darlin' I'm stuffed." He replied with his trademark lopsided grin on his lips. "And the name is Sam…" He looked at her name tag. "…Lucinda…that's a beautiful name."

"Thank you…Sam." She giggled, nervously. "I was named after my father's favorite aunt." She added in hopes of continuing their conversation.

"That's sweet." Sam replied, not really paying attention. He had other things on his mind. "Um excuse me darlin' but can you check with the pilot and ask her how long before we land in Lima?"

"Sure…be right back." Lucinda said, disappointed.

Sam took off his shades and touched the tender skin under his right eye and grimaced in pain. _That little fucker can pack one hell of a punch!_ He said to himself as he put the shades back on.

Lucinda returned and informed him they were an hour away from landing in Lima. He thanked her and took a deep breath to calm down the anxious butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time; not even when he had audition for his first acting gig.

Sam laid his head against the comfortable head rest and shut his eyes, hoping to get in a short nap before landing in Lima. He tried to imagine what Mercedes' reaction will be to him showing up unannounced. _Will she be happy to see him or will she call him a corroded asshole and tell him to fuck off? _A small smile curved on his lips. _She is going to call you a corroded asshole and tell you to fuck off._ He chuckled softly, answering his own question.

**XXXX**

**Lima General Hospital, Lima, OH**

Mercedes stood aside and observed as the nurse and her aide moved her mother around on the bed to prevent bedsores. She heard several soft taps on the door before it opened to reveal Anthony slipping in the room with a take out container from Breadstixx.

"Anthony…" she began, shaking her head in protest. "I'm not…"

"You have to eat and keep up your strength," he interrupted her. "Mama Jones would have a fit if she knew I wasn't taking care of you."

Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair and nodded in agreement because she knew it was true. Her mama would rake both of them over the coals. "You're right," she mumbled, taking the container from him.

"I'll stay and keep watch over her while you go and eat," he suggested.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Is Daddy Burt still around?"

"He's outside pacing in the lobby." Mercedes turned towards the door. "Would you mind walking me out?"

"Not a problem." He held the door open. Mercedes stepped out first, and she immediately felt as if she was abandoning her mama.

"I can't…" She tried to run back into the room, but Anthony stopped her.

"Sure you can," he encouraged her. "I'm here-you know I will not let anything happen to your mama."

Mercedes laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes, squeezing her lids to prevent her tears from falling. "Thank you Anthony. Despite everything, you have been a godsend."

Anthony held her close, taking the opportunity to inhale her scent. "No need to thank me, Mercedes," he said, enjoying the softness of her body next to his. "You will never need to thank me for something I was meant to do."

They stood in that position until Burt, feeling awkward, cleared his throat. It was quite obvious to him that Anthony's feelings for Mercedes had not changed.

"Daddy Burt," Mercedes said, stepping out of Anthony's embrace. "I'm so happy you're still here, would you mind keeping me company while I try to force some food down my throat?"

"Sure, I have some time before I have to run an errand," he said, taking her takeout container from her. "We can sit out on the patio."

Mercedes turned to Anthony…

"I'll call you the moment there's a change in her condition," he assured her.

**XXXX**

Burt and Mercedes talked as she managed to eat the homemade spinach ravioli and breadsticks. She didn't realize how ravenous she was until she took the first bite of ravioli. She did most of the talking while Burt listened. Mercedes went into further details about her life in California.

Once again, there was no mention of Sam Evans…

Burt was beginning to wonder if Sam coming here would be a good idea.

Mercedes wiped the last traces of pasta sauce from her lips and closed the now empty container. "Wow I really was hungry," she admitted. "I have to thank Anthony. I have to admit he has been my rock through all this." Burt arched an eyebrow. Mercedes shook her head. "Don't worry I'm talking as a _friend_," she emphasized.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked. 'Because sometimes tragedy has a way of bringing people back together."

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Anthony will always be part of my life. He is my first love but…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You never did say if you're dating out there in California."

Goosebumps prickled Mercedes' skin as thoughts of Sam flooded her mind. She shook her head. "I did meet a guy," she confessed. "He was sweet and I thought we could…you know…" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "We had no chemistry and decided to be friends."

"Friends are good."

"Yeah, I can't have enough friends." She chuckled humorlessly.

Burt glanced at his watch; he had twenty minutes to get to the Lima Airport to pick up Sam. "Uh…listen I have to be going in the next five minutes. I have an errand to run, but I'm going to drop your luggage off at the house. I have Kurt's old room ready for you."

"Thanks Daddy Burt, I really appreciate that."

"No problem sweetheart. Remember, you're family."

He walked her back to her mother's room. "Do you want to say hi before you leave?" she asked.

Burt nodded, following her in the room. Anthony turned around and smiled at them. "Feeling better now that you finally got something in your belly?" he asked Mercedes.

She nodded and pulled up a chair next to Anthony. "Much better, thanks."

Burt approached the bed and bit his bottom lip to hold back his tears. Seeing the feisty; no nonsense Nicole Jones lying helpless in a hospital bed reminded him of his late wife. "Nicole Jones, by the time I get back I better be looking in your brown eyes, Miss Thang," he said, causing Anthony and Mercedes to look at him – surprised.

Burt felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Uh…I better go." He quickly did an about face and left.

"What was all that about?" Anthony asked, referring to Burt.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "Daddy Burt and Mama go way back. They have been friends forever…" She reached for her mama's left hand. "Any changes?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," Anthony replied.

They sat in companionable silence…

"I can't thank you enough for being here," Mercedes said, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to repeatedly thank me Mercedes," Anthony replied, getting annoyed. "I'm not doing this to get a thank you out of you. I'm doing this because I care and I still…" he trailed off.

He was interrupted by the opening of the door…

They both turned around. Mercedes let out the breath she was holding and hopped out her chair. "Pastor Gordon." She said, walking into the huge man's big arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

Pastor Gordon engulfed the young woman in a bear hug. "Anthony called and left me a message that you arrived," he said. "Sorry I wasn't here to greet you."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I feel so awful that this happened in church." Pastor Gordon said. "Sister Jones is always there when ever the church needs her. She always has a smile on her face. We had an emergency meeting and decided we will cover her hospital bills…"

"She has medical insurance…"

He put up his hand to silence her. "We insist. That's the least we can do."

"But Pastor…"

"Mercedes Jones…"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay," she conceded.

"Good. How long are you in town for?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I am just taking it one day at a time."

"You will at least visit us at church while you're here and grace us with a song."

"Yes sir, I will," she promised.

Pastor Gordon smiled at Anthony and clapped him on the shoulder. He quickly glanced at Mercedes on the sly and winked at him. "Brother Caldwell…"

Anthony grinned. "Nice to see you too, Pastor Gordon, sir."

Unbeknownst to them, Mercedes was aware of the whole exchange.

**XXXX**

**Lima Airport…**

Burt leaned against his truck unimpressed as he watched the private jet touch down on the runway and came to a halt. He took out his phone and called Kurt.

"Have Sam arrived?" Kurt asked, answering after the second ring.

"Just got in," Burt answered. "I'm waiting for him to get off the plane. Kurt, are you sure this is a good idea to have him here?" he asked. "I have talked to Mercedes and not once had she mentioned this joker's name."

"Trust me, Dad," Kurt replied. "Sam in Lima with Mercedes is a good thing."

"Well I-I don't know son, I think this is a huge mistake."

"Dad…"

"Okay Kurt, I will trust you…but I think it's a huge mistake."

**XXXX**

Lucinda smiled at Sam as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. "Thank you for flying with us, Mr. Evans…I mean Sam." she said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you darlin'," Sam replied, opening up the overhead compartment and pulling out his luggage. "Thank you for your service and I will make sure to give a glowing review to your employer."

"Thank you and enjoy your stay in Lima."

"If things go according to plan and they will, I'm going to enjoy the fuck out of this hick town." He walked towards the exit thanked the pilot and her co-pilot and walked off the plane, humming happily to himself. Halfway down the stairs, he paused, inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Wow the air is pure," he marveled.

Sam saw an elderly gentleman leaning against a truck glancing his way and talking on the phone. He had a hunch the man was Kurt's dad. Sam approached him with a smile on his lips.

"Excuse me sir, are you Kurt's dad?" he asked, warmly.

Burt said goodbye to whoever was on the other end and hung up. "I'm Mr. Hummel," he said, looking the blond up and down.

Sam held out his hand. "Please to meet you sir, I'm…"

"I know who you are," Burt said bluntly, cutting him off. "You can toss your bags in the back."

Sam, taken aback by Burt's attitude, shrugged his shoulders. "Okayyy," he drawled, tossing his bags in the truck and walking to the passenger's side. He climbed in the truck and buckled his seatbelt.

"So Sam, Kurt tells me that you're here for Mercedes?" Burt asked, a few minutes later breaking the loud silence between them.

"Yes I am," he replied, wondering how much Kurt told him about the situation. "She is very important to…"

"Sam, I'm going to cut through the bullshit." Burt said, cutting him off once again. "Mercedes Jones is like my daughter. I have known her since she was a baby and watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. On her father's deathbed, I promised him that I would look after her as if she was my own flesh and blood. So this is the father in me that is speaking to you." He quickly glared at Sam through the rear view mirror. "I know about you smug Hollywood types. You meet a sweet girl like Mercedes and figure you spend some money on her, show her a good time, chat her up and next thing you know you have her flat on her back with your little dick inside her."

Sam felt the heat slowly crawling up his neck and settle on his cheeks as Burt continued to dress him down.

"You sir, have a very bad reputation when it comes to women and if you are here to dick her around, I am going to take your fake James Bond wanna be ass and drop kick you all the fucking way back to where you come from, whether it's Tennessee or California. Take your pick; any place will be a-okay by me. So if you came all the way from Los Angeles to break Mercedes' heart you might as well catch the next flight out of here before I fuck you up."

Sam let Burt's words sink in before answering. One day in the not so distant future, he will be doing the same thing to the young man who dare have the fucking balls to date his niece.

"Mr. Hummel, I swear to you on my sister's grave, there's only one woman that I want in my life… and that is Mercedes. I'm in love her. I know you might not believe me, and who can really blame you considering my reputation, but it's true. I'm in love with Mercedes Jones and I came here to support her and to prove to her that I'm not the corroded asshole she thinks I am."

"Well as long as you're are being straight with me, I'll cut you some slack…ONLY because my son say to trust him, so I'm going to trust him and you."

"Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you," he vowed. "Are we on our way to see Mercedes at the hospital?"

"Yes, we are." Burt replied. "We'll be there in the next ten minutes."

"Do you mind stopping at the florist?"

"Not at all, it's on the way."

"Thank you," Sam replied. "I have been sending Mercedes flowers every day and I'm not about to stop now," he explained as Burt pulled into the parking lot of the only flower shop in town.

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Anthony sat outside Nicole Jones room as the nurse and her assistant moved her around and checked her vitals. Mercedes figured it was the right time talk to Anthony before he got any ideas that they had a chance of rekindling their romance.

"Anthony," she began. "I appreciate everything you have done for me and my mama up to this point and…"

"Mercedes…please you don't have to thank me," he stopped her in mid sentence. "As I told you before, I'm here because I care about you and Mama Jones and I always will." He took her hand in his. "Mercedes I was thinking…life is too short and if for some reason, Mama Jones doesn't make it…"

Mercedes snatched her hand from his. "Of course she's going to make it," she spat for his ears only. "How could you of all people say such a thing?"

"Mercedes hear me out," he said. "Of course Mama Jones is going to make it, there are no questions about it." he sighed. "Sweetheart, your mama is worried about you all alone out there in California," he said, starting over.

"I'm not alone. I have Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine, and my crazy friend Tina. And don't you dare call me sweetheart."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Okay I get it, you have friends," he huffed. "But what about…?

"I saw that you know."

"Saw what?"

"That little exchange between you and Pastor Gordon. Does he think that we're getting back together?"

"No, of course not!" Anthony protested, lying through his teeth. Mama Jones and Pastor Gordon have been encouraging him to not give up hope on their relationship. They told him one day Mercedes will see the error of her ways and come back to him.

Well today had finally come, and he was going to use it to his FULL advantage…

"Anthony, as much as this hurts me to say… I think you should go back to work tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't want you to miss another day because of me. I can sit with my mama by myself and if I need company I can always ask one of the women from church."

"I don't mind sitting here with you," Anthony replied, taking her hands in his. He took several deep breaths.

It was now or never…

**XXXX **

Burt rolled down the window of his truck to get rid of the heavy aroma of the large bouquet of assorted roses that sat between him and Sam.

"Did you have to buy out the whole damn store?" he asked. "Jeez, I'm getting a headache."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled. "When it comes to Mercedes, I can't help myself."

Burt turned his truck into the parking lot of Lima General and parked in a vacant parking space near the front door. Sam quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out the truck. He grabbed the bouquet and waited for Burt.

Sam's heart was racing 100 miles a minute…

He followed Burt through the automatic sliding doors and on to the first available elevator. Burt pressed the button for the fourth floor and stepped back…

**XXXX**

"Mercedes, Mama Jones wanted me to take care of you if anything happened to her," Anthony blurted out before he lost his nerve.

"Anthony, stop before you embarrass yourself…"

He shook his head. "It's too late for that, don't you think?"

He got down on his knees…

"Anthony please stop…" Mercedes begged, trying to wrench her hands out of his death gripe.

"Just listen to me Mercedes, that's all I ask," he pleaded, bringing her hands to his lips. "A few minutes…that is all I need."

"No…"

"Mercedes…"

**XXXX**

The elevator door opened, Burt stepped out followed by Sam. Burt waved at the nurses sitting at their station. Sam whipped off his shades and gave him them one of his trademark smiles.

He was instantly recognized…

"Ohmigod," they whispered amongst themselves, fangirling. "Sam Evans…that's Sam Evans… "What is he doing in Lima?" Some craned their necks drooling at his retreating back, wondering which one of their patients was he there to see.

"This is the ICU," Burt explained to Sam as they rounded the corner. "Mercedes' mother…" He stopped quickly, causing Sam to crash into him…

"Why did you…?" Sam looked past Burt, his green eyes widened at the sight before him. There was Mercedes with some guy kneeling before her as if he was about to propose. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam demanded, dropping the roses.

Mercedes and Anthony looked up. Mercedes' heart skipped several beats and her eyes widened as Sam marched angrily towards them.

To say she was surprised was an understatement…

"S-Sam?" she gasped, thinking her eyes was playing tricks on her. "S-Sam?"

Anthony looked at Mercedes then at Sam – confused. "Mercedes, you know this man?" he asked. Anthony knew the man looked familiar but couldn't quite place where he had seen him.

His words fell on deaf ears as Mercedes' eyes locked on Sam's green ones. A mixture of joy, love, disbelief, and anger overwhelmed her as he approached her.

"S-Sam?" she repeated, breathlessly.

Sam snatched her hands from Anthony's grip, placing them in his own. "In the flesh darlin'," he greeted, stepping over a surprised Anthony.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as her body responded to the warmth of his touch. "W-what are you doing here? Did something happen to Alys?"

"No…"

"Then why are you here?" she whispered, afraid of his answer.

Sam reached out and cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Where else would I be?"

"Sam…"

"Don't try to talk me out of staying because I'm not going any damn where," he said, firmly. "You might not want to admit it, but you need me."

"Sam, please…"

He placed an index finger up to her lips…

"I'm staying..."

Anthony stared incredulously at the scene playing out before him. "Excuse me," he said, jabbing Sam's shoulder. "But who in the hell are you?"

Sam turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the man who had to fucking nerve to speak to him. "Who in the hell are you?" he countered, flicking Anthony's finger off him.

_Jesus, I don't need these two fools to get into a pissing contest_. Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"Anthony Caldwell, Mercedes' fiancé." Anthony replied.

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Fiancé?_

"Anthony…" Mercedes spoke up, trying to keep the anger out of her tone.

"Ex-boyfriend," he corrected himself. He didn't like this man and the way he was looking at Mercedes as if she was his reason for breathing.

Relief washed over Sam at Anthony's correction. "You said that as if that's something to be proud of." He smirked. Sam knew he didn't like the asshole and the feeling was fucking mutual.

"Keep the testosterone down guys," Burt warned the young men, standing between them. "Or I'll kick both of your asses." He smiled sympathetically at Mercedes and handed her the huge bouquet of roses. "Mercedes, visiting hours are almost over. Why don't you spend it with your mom and I'll keep an eye on these two clowns."

Mercedes smiled at Burt, grateful for his assistance. 'Thank you.' She mouthed.

"I'll come with you, Mercedes," Anthony replied, taking a step forward, with a smug look in his face.

"No." Mercedes said bluntly. "I want to spend this time with my mama – alone."

Sam chuckled to himself as Anthony's smug expression quickly disappeared. Score!

XXXX

Mercedes sat quietly in the chair beside her mama's bed and took her hands in hers. She brought them to her lips and kissed them. "Mama, please wake up I need you," she whispered. "I need to see those beautiful eyes staring back at me while you are giving me advice that I didn't ask for." She chuckled softly, pressing her mama's hands against her cheeks.

She brushed the strands of hair from her mama's face. "Mama you are going to be so pissed when you wake up and see that your hair is one hot mess and we won't even discuss your manicure. The first thing we're going to do when you get out of here is to have a spa day, my treat. What do you think of that, would you like that mama?" she smiled. "We will be ladies of leisure and after we have been beautified, I'll take us shopping to get a new outfit and then I will take you to the best restaurant in Lima and tell you all about my new life in California which includes that corroded asshole Sam Evans."

Her skin grew hot as his name rolled off her tongue.

"Believe it or not, he dropped everything to come here. I'm flattered but..." She shook her head. "Mama, I'm so confused." She laid her head on her mama's chest, shut her eyes and listened to her mother's steady heart beat. "Sam is everything I hate. He's arrogant, a bully, a liar, selfish ...basically he's a horrible human being, except when it comes to family… I-I have a _thing_ for him…how stupid right?" Mercedes looked up at her mama's face expectantly, waiting for her to answer.

The beeping of the heart monitor and the whooshing of the ventilator replied instead…

**XXXX**

Sam and Anthony sat as far away from each other as possible with Burt sitting in the middle. Every once in a while a nurse slowly approached Sam and asked him for his autograph, which he happily obliged.

"You're famous or something?" Anthony asked Sam. He still couldn't figure out where he had seen Sam's face.

"Something like that," Sam replied bluntly, his jealously was eating away at him as thoughts of Mercedes and that asshole invaded his mind.

Burt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Sam turned to Burt. "Say, in my haste to get here, I had forgotten to call ahead and reserve a room. Can you please give me the number of a hotel or a motel?"

"Sorry buddy, but you are going to have a hard time finding accommodations." Anthony smirked, happy to butt in, "The McKinley Class of 1973 is having their reunion this week and the hotels and motels are booked solid."

"And you know this because…?"

"I'm on the staff of McKinley High School. It's my business to know these things."

Sam looked at Burt for confirmation.

"I'm afraid he's right," Burt replied. "Reunions are a big thing around here."

"Shit." Sam sighed, running his hands through his blond locks.

"I guess that means you have to go back to Cali huh?"

Burt side eyed the fuck out of Anthony. He wasn't going to make it easy for him to get rid of the competition. "Sam, unlike Los Angeles, us small town folks love to show visitors to our small town hospitality," he began. "You are more than welcome to stay with me, I have plenty of room."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. I really appreciate it." Sam beamed.

Anthony looked as if Burt had betrayed him. Then again, why should he be surprised? He was Kurt's father.

"You're welcome."

The door to Nicole Jones' room quietly opened, and three set of eyes focused on Mercedes as she stepped out the room.

"You looked drained, hon." Burt commented. Mercedes looked like she had been through hell and back.

She nodded in agreement. "I'm so tired. Let me talk to the nurse on duty and then I'll be ready to go."

"All right." Burt said, standing up to stretch his legs.

"Mercedes, I'll be more than happy to take you home," Anthony volunteered.

"I'm not staying at my parents," Mercedes replied. "I can't deal being in that big house by myself."

"The hotels are booked solid because of a class reunion and I hardly doubt that you were able to get a room," he informed her. "I'll be more than happy to have you stay with me, it'll be no trouble," he offered, smiling like a lovesick puppy.

It took every fiber of Sam's being not to side eye the hell out of Anthony. _Damn, his ass doesn't know when to throw in the towel! He needs to quit while he is WAY behind!_

"Thank you Anthony, but I'm staying at Daddy Burt's home," Mercedes replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Thanks for the offer."

_BOOYA!_ Sam pretended to cough to keep himself from laughing as Anthony looked as if he was on the verge of having a heart attack. _Well he's in the right place to have one!_

"But-but-but…" he sputtered. There was no way in hell he was going to let that Sam guy sleep under the same roof as Mercedes!

Mercedes cut her eyes at him…

"Enough." She didn't have time for his bullshit when she has so much going on.

"All right," he sighed, resigned to the fact that he had lost that round.

Sam couldn't help but get immense pleasure out of Anthony's misery. He knew it was juvenile, but he didn't give a flying fuck. The stupid prick deserves to know what he had given up. Who in the hell breaks up with a woman like Mercedes Jones?

"What the fuck is your problem?" Anthony hissed, wanting nothing more than to wipe the floor with Sam.

"You're my problem," Sam replied. "You're irrelevant. Stay your simple ass in the past where you belong, bro."

"Guys, we're in a hospital…" Burt reminded them. "Keep it down."

"Listen bro!" Anthony said, raising his voice. "Mercedes and I…"

_Aw hell, it is time to take this basic fool to school and break it down to him!_

"Are a thing of the past, not to be revisited, unless for a good laugh." Sam interjected. "Do you really think Mercedes is thinking about you?" Sam smirked, his green eyes twinkling. He was on a roll. "I hate to break it to ya, but I never knew of your existence until an hour ago when I interrupted your pathetic attempt to propose to MY woman."

Anthony's eyes widened in surprise…

"Yeah I said it, _my_ woman. I didn't stutter, pal! Mercedes hasn't acknowledged it yet, but she loves me as much as I love her. If you even THINK I'm going to let someone like you stand in my way of getting what I want, I will crush your ass and think nothing of it."

"Okay that's it, let's go!" Burt huffed shaking his head. He couldn't believe two grown ass men don't have any respect for the sick.

"You don't scare me, pretty boy."

"Maybe I don't but here is something to think about-me wrapped around Mercedes' soft warm body as she calls out my name." _He doesn't have to know that they fell asleep while watching a movie and Mercedes called out his name while having an orgasm during a sex dream._

Anthony, seething, hopped out of his seat ready to beat the shit out of Sam.

Sam hopped up from his chair, prepared for what ever that prick wanted to throw at him.

"Take a step toward each other and I'm kicking both your asses," Burt warned them. "Have you two forgotten why we're here?"

Mercedes returned and saw Anthony and Sam staring each other down like gun fighters at the OK Corral. "I don't fucking believe this," she muttered under her breath. She quickly turned around and headed for the elevators.

Burt looked at them in disgust. "I hope you two _boys_ are happy with yourselves."

During the elevator ride to the main floor, Sam and Anthony tried to apologize to Mercedes for their behavior, but she wasn't having any of it. She ignored them the best she could in the small space and stuck to Burt, looping her arm in his and resting her head on his chest.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry for making an ass out of myself." Anthony apologized before they went their separate ways in the parking lot. He shoved his hands in his pockets, avoiding eye contact.

"Whatevs," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Sam turned to Anthony with a smug look on his face. "Later, bro," he said, winking and flipping him the bird, before strutting behind Mercedes.

Mercedes heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around, bumping into Sam. "Shouldn't you been catching a cab to your hotel room?" she asked.

"Guess what darlin'? Mr. Hummel was gracious enough to put me up because there's no room at the inn." He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Great," she sighed, shrugging his arm off her. "Just what I DON'T need."

**XXXX**

Burt unlocked the front door to his home and pocketed the keys. He stepped aside to let Mercedes and Sam in before entering himself.

"Mercedes, you remember where Kurt's old room is located, don't you?" he asked, taking off his cap and placing it on the hat rack.

Mercedes nodded. How could she forget? She had spent more than half her life in this house. The last time she was here was the night before she and Kurt headed for California to freedom and going for their dreams.

"I'm going up to take a long hot shower and then head to bed," she announced, heading upstairs.

"You're not going to sleep on an empty stomach," Burt informed her. "I got beef stew in the crock pot so wash up and come down and have a bowl."

"Yes sir." Mercedes knew better than to argue with him.

"See you later Mercedes," Sam called after her, biting his bottom lip as he watched her ass swing from side to side.

Burt cleared his throat to get Sam's attention.

Sam turned to him and grinned. "Where do I sleep?"

Burt waited until he heard the door to the bedroom close before answering. He surprised Sam by grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him in the living room.

"What the fuck?" Sam said, pushing Burt away from him.

"Listen you little arrogant piece of shit," Burt said, cutting him off. "You do not come here and act like you're entitled to Mercedes do you hear me? The woman you_ claim_ to love doesn't need you acting like you're five years old! If this is the way you are going to act, you might as well take your ass back to California."

The tips of Sam's ears turned bright red as Burt continued to chew him a new one.

"…And if you think I'm letting Anthony off the hook, think again because I will be talking to him too," Burt assured him. "Sam, I'm trying to like you. I REALLY am, because I see Mercedes has strong feelings for you..." He scratched his head. "C'mon, get your bags and I'll show you to your room."

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Mr. Hummel," Sam mumbled. "It just…" he shrugged his shoulders. "I should be apologizing to her. I didn't come here to be a jerk."

**XXXX**

Mercedes' body shook as she cried uncontrollably, thankful that the water drowned the sounds of her sobs. _Get it together, girl!_ She told herself. _"No time for a pity party, you have to be strong for your mama! Sweet Jesus, give me strength!_

After she was all cried out, Mercedes stepped out the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into adjoining bedroom and sat on the bed. She grabbed her bag from the nightstand and pulled out her cell phone and called Kurt.

"Please don't kill me," Kurt said, picking up after the second ring.

She took a deep breath. "I don't have the energy," she replied.

"How's Mama Jones?"

"The same." She flicked her hair over her shoulders. "Praying that she wakes up soon…Kurt, I'm so scared…" she sniffed.

"Honey I know, I know." Kurt said, softly understanding her pain. "Mama Jones is a fighter. She will wake up soon."

"I hope so, because I don't want to think of the alternative. I don't want to even entertain the thought of putting her in a home for the rest of her life."

"That's not going to happen, sweetheart. You have GOT to believe that."

"I do…but it's hard…"

"Have you told any of this to Sam?" Kurt asked with caution.

"Why should I?" she huffed.

"Mercedes that's what he's there for. You need support…"

"So he says," she butted in. "The corrode asshole is too busy, fighting with Anthony over who has the biggest dick, and I don't need that shit right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Where is Sam now?"

"Downstairs. He's going to be staying at your dad's because everything in town is booked. Fuck my life! Crazy shit like this can only happen to me."

"Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Not if he doesn't make it one."

Sam grabbed his bags from Burt's truck and was now following him upstairs.

"You have your own bathroom, so you don't have to worry about sharing with me or Mercedes." Burt said, opening up the door to the bedroom. "I know this isn't what you are used to but…"

Sam walked inside the bedroom and placed his things on the bed. "I haven't always been well off Mr. Hummel," Sam informed him. "There was a time when my family was homeless and we lived in a cramped motel room. This is a palace compare to where we were living."

"Hmm…I'll go and get some fresh linen and towels," Burt said, rubbing his hands together. "Be right back."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel for putting me up."

"No problem. Just don't fuck it up."

"Yes sir." Sam noticed the closed bedroom door across the hall and wondered if that was Mercedes' room. He was about to go and knock on the door but Burt returned with fresh sheets and handed the items to him. "Thanks."

"As you heard, we are having beef stew tonight. Supper will be served in forty minutes. Just follow the aroma to the kitchen."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Burt nodded and closed the door behind him.

Sam made up the bed and put the clean towels away before calling Puck.

"Hey dude, glad to hear from you," Puck greeted. "How's everything in Lima, Ohio?"

"Mercedes is pissed at me. Does that answer your question?"

"That didn't take long, what did you do?"

"Saw her prick ex-boyfriend trying to propose to her. I put an end to that shit right away."

"No fucking way man," Puck laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yep,"

"The asshole was on his knees in the middle of the waiting room when I arrived," Sam continued. "Mercedes looked as if she wanted to throw up."

"I bet she was surprised to see you showing up like Captain America to save the day."

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah, very surprised."

"So is she pissed at you for the interruption of the romantic proposal?" Puck asked, jokingly.

"Nah, it was all the shit that happened afterwards," Sam replied. "That little pussy Anthony took offense to Mercedes and me sleeping under the same roof due to all the motels and hotels in town being booked. I basically told him to back the fuck off."

"You lucky motherfucker, how did you do it?"

"Kurt's dad was nice enough to offer and I was nice enough to accept." He chuckled. "In fact I think Mercedes' bedroom is across from mine. Putting all laughing aside, Mercedes really needs me. You should see her, Puck. She looks as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders."

"How is Mercedes' mother?"

"She's still in a coma and Mercedes is freaking out."

"Please tell her that I'm praying for a speedy recovery."

"Thanks dude. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

**XXXX**

Mercedes didn't know she was hungry until she smelled Burt's beef stew. Her stomach growled as she walked into the kitchen and found Burt setting the table.

"I'll do that," she said, taking the silverware from him.

"No, I want you to sit down and relax," Burt told her, taking the silverware out of her hands. "You have had a long day and I know jet lag will soon set in."

"Are you sure?" Burt cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll sit down."

Sam came into the room a few minutes later. He had showered and changed into a pair of comfortable sweats. "You were right Mr. Hummel. I followed my nose and here I am. It smells wonderful." His eyes landed on Mercedes, and a wide smile spread on his lips. "Hello Sunshine."

Mercedes acknowledge his presence with a nod. She wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet.

"Mr. Hummel do you need help with anything?" Sam asked, keeping his focus on her.

"Sure, open the fridge and grab the lemonade and ranch dressing, will ya?"

"Sure."

Mercedes slyly glanced at Sam from the corner of her eye; she bit down on her thumb as she stared at his ass and well defined calves. She quickly looked away as he returned to the table.

Burt set the bowl of beef stew in the middle of the table. Mercedes cheeks grew hot from embarrassment as her stomach growled loudly as he took off the lid.

"Dig in," he said.

Sam grabbed Mercedes' plate before she could protest. "Relax darlin' I got it," he asked, filling her plate. "Just tell me how much you want." After two ladles she stopped him. "There you go sweetheart, eat up."

"Thank you," she muttered, picking up her spoon.

Burt raised an eyebrow as Sam prepared his plate and moved his chair next to Mercedes, barely giving her any space.

"This is really good, Mr. Hummel," Sam said, in between bites. "Not as good as Mercedes' lasagna, but it's good."

Burt glance at Mercedes and smiled, she rolled her eyes and smiled back.

After supper Burt ran Mercedes out the kitchen while Sam helped him clean up. She wasn't ready to go upstairs and opted to go and sit on the porch for a while and gaze at the sky. She wasn't sure how long she been out there until she heard the backdoor open and footsteps approaching her.

His familiar shower gel greeted her before he did…

"Mind if I keep you company?" Sam asked, standing beside her.

"If you like," she replied, without turning toward him.

He sat next to her and glanced at the sky. "This is really a quiet place," he observed, looking around the huge backyard. "It's nothing like LA."

"That's for sure," Mercedes agreed, she finally turned and looked at him. "Who gave you the black eye?"

"I was wondering when someone would ask about that," he admitted. "Courtesy of your best friend." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I deserved it for what I did to Blaine and to you."

"Yeah you did," she said. "Was this before or after he told you where to find me?"

"Before, he caught me by surprise," Sam chuckled. "The door opened and _pow!_ It's still tender to the touch. Want to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"You'll pull through," Mercedes said unsympathetically. She sat on her hands to keep herself from touching him.

"You're right. I don't deserve any love."

"Hmmm."

"I'm sorry darlin'," he said shamefully. "I didn't come here to act like a corroded asshole."

"Yet you couldn't help yourself."

"Mercedes don't be mad at me, okay?" He scooted close to her and laid his head on her shoulder. "I can't stand it if you're mad at me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Move your big head Sam," she said, shrugging her shoulder in hopes of knocking his fool head off.

"Mercedes…" he said, pouting. "Please forgive me. I'll apologize to that prick ex-boyfriend of yours if it would get me off your shit list."

"You should apologize because you _want_ to, not because you _have_ to."

"Okay."

"Are you going to apologize?"

"No."

"I knew it."

"Why should I apologize?" he replied. "I'm SO NOT sorry. He was taking advantage of you in your emotional state."

"I was going to turn him down," she informed him. "It's not like my feelings has changed since he had first asked me."

Sam looked at her – surprised. "H-he had a-asked you before?" he stammered, running his fingers through his hair. "And why am I just now hearing about this?"

"My personal life is not an open book."

"All right. I can respect that, but you have to answer one question."

"What is it?"

"Do I have to worry about running into any more of your former boyfriends?"

"If you must know, Anthony is my first and only boyfriend," she replied, wondering why she was telling him this. "We met in eleventh grade. We were together for eight years and I broke up with him before I left for California."

"Wow, that's a long time," Sam said. "I can't even remember my high school girlfriend…in fact I don't remember having one."

"Why am I not surprised?" she deadpanned.

"I was in eleventh grade when my family lost our home. I was too busy helping my parents keep a roof over our heads and keeping up with my classes instead of dating. Besides, I couldn't spare the cash."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling bad for her assumption.

"Don't be, it's in the past."

They watched at the stars filled the sky.

"Mercedes, you are allowed to be weak," Sam said. "You don't have to hold it all in, it's not healthy." He turned and stared at her profile. "I'll catch you." His heartbeat sped up as he reached for her hand. "I mean it darlin'. I'm here for you."

He entwined his fingers with hers…

Mercedes' breath caught in her throat…

"If you need someone to scream at, I'm here."

"Need a shoulder? I got two and I'm a great listener by the way, but you already knew that."

Mercedes cut her eyes at him, trying her hardest not to smile but was failing miserably.

"Consider this getting back a little of what you gave me and Alys. You know that I can never thank you enough for what you did for us but I can pay it forward. So what do you say darlin'?"

She felt the back of her eyes stinging as the tears welled up, blurring her vision.

"I know you have a hard time trusting me because of the shit I pulled and that is okay. I SO deserve it, but do you think you can let me in just a little?" Sam held up his hand and spaced his thumb and index fingers slightly to emphasize his point.

She wipes the tears from her eyes, using her free hand.

"Just enough so I can be there for you. Do you think that is possible, darlin'?"

Mercedes turned to him with a wistful expression on her face. She wanted so much to believe him, but the nagging doubts in the back of her mind were in a tremendous battle with her heart and seemed to be winning.

"Just a crack?" he pleaded, reaching to wipe the tears from her eyes. "That's all I'm asking, nothing more."

Her lips quivered as she took a deep breath and nodded furiously, praying she would not regret her decision.

"Thank you darlin'," he whispered, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders as he pulled her to him. Mercedes reluctantly nestled her head against his chest and Sam rested his cheek on top of her head, inhaling the faint smell of her cocoa butter. "Thank you for giving this corroded asshole a chance."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the continuing love and support! It keeps me going and a special thanks to my beta Jill, she is so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"Thank you darlin'," he whispered, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders as he pulled her to him. Mercedes reluctantly nestled her head against his chest and Sam rested his cheek on top of her head, inhaling the faint smell of her cocoa butter. "Thank you for giving this corroded asshole a chance."_

**XXXX**

They continued to sit in silence watching the sky grow darker and the stars, brighter. At one point, Burt turned on the porch light and glanced out the window to make sure Mercedes was alright and saw Sam gripping her shoulder as if he was her lifeline, afraid if he let her go, she would drift away in a sea of grief .

"Mama and I weren't on speaking terms when I left," Mercedes sniffed, breaking the silence. "She wanted me to stay and be a wife to Anthony and pretend to be happy with everything," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I-I couldn't do that, I had to follow my own dreams."

"Are you feeling guilty about moving to California?" Sam asked, softly.

"No," she looked up at him, her lips quivering. "I feel guilty that we didn't make up before I left, maybe if I tried harder…" Her words caught in her throat.

He wrapped his other arm around her, enclosing her in a warm embrace. "Hey, sweetheart it's going to be okay," he assured her. "Your mom is going to wake up and you both will be able to tell each other how much you love each other."

"I know. Positive thinking, right?" She gave him a watery smile.

He nodded. "And a lot of prayer."

Mercedes shut her eyes. "So tired," she sighed, yawning.

"Do you want to go in?"

"No, I want to stay out and enjoy the moon and the stars." She replied, smiling faintly.

"Okay." Sam held her until she fell asleep. He smiled as she snored softly, thinking how adorable she looked lying his arms. "Mercedes," he whispered, giving her a gentle nudge. "Mercedes, darlin' time for bed."

Mercedes moved slightly and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked several times and stared at him until her vision became clear. She took a deep breath. "Okay," she said sleepily, lifting her head off his chest.

Sam stood up, grabbed her by the hands, and pulled her to her feet. Mercedes, in her sleepy state stumbled forward slightly. He quickly reached out and draped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Let me help you to your room," he offered.

"Okay." She accepted, too wiped out to protest.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I can walk." She leaned against his body and didn't move-her legs refused to work.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, darlin'?" he smirked. "From where I'm standing it looks like your legs are rooted to the spot."

"Yes," She said, mildly irritated. "Give me a moment to let the blood circulate."

"Sorry darlin', I don't want to wait that long." He lifted her in his arms.

"Sam…really, I can walk." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Really I can."

"I don't exactly see you struggling to jump out my arms," he remarked.

"That's because…" She yawned, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Uh-hmmm," he said, nonchalantly. "Open the door, sweetheart."

By the time they reached the stairs, Mercedes was sound asleep. Sam gently adjusted her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He stopped in front of the bedroom across from his and prayed that was the right room as he reached down, twisted the doorknob, and opened the door. He spied Mercedes' clothes she had on earlier draped across a chair and sighed in relief. Sam laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"G'night darlin'," he whispered, brushing the hair out her face. _She is positively stunning!_ He was tempted to run his thumb across her soft, juicy lips but stopped himself. He was not about to fuck things up by acting like a perv. He did an about face and headed towards the door, careful not to wake her.

Mercedes opened her eyes and stared at his retreating back. "Sam?" she called out sleepily.

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes darlin'?" He walked towards the bed.

"Why are you leaving?" she yawned, pulling herself in a sitting position.

"Well…" he trailed off, scratching his head. Her question had caught him off guard. "You were sound asleep?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Stay?" she pleaded, pulling back the blanket, inviting him in.

"Are you sure about this darlin'?" he asked, not believing he was questioning Mercedes' decision as he kicked off his shoes. _Sam, what are you doing?_

"You don't want to?"

"I didn't say that." The bed dipped under his weight as Sam climbed in and scooted next to her. The feeling of disappointment pricked his heart as Mercedes turned her back towards him and hugged her pillow.

"Thanks Sam," Mercedes mumbled sleepily, staring at the wall. She reluctantly admitted to herself that she felt better having him close. She felt…_safe _– not like she was going to ever tell him that.

"You're welcome." Sam adjusted his pillow and stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep breath. He wondered how many times had she lain in this _very_ bed with Kurt. His jealousy was beginning to burn a hole in the pit of his stomach. Just thinking about Kurt and Mercedes innocently sharing a bed irked the hell out of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, after he sighed loudly.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he lied. Sam's face burned in shame; it was ridiculous of him to be feeling this way. "Go to sleep darlin', you really need the rest."

"Every time I shut my eyes, I see my mom…" She bit her bottom lip to stifle a sob. "I'm so tired…"

Sam reached out to pull her into an embrace to comfort her, but stopped himself…

"I'm sorry darlin', is there something I can do?"

Mercedes, still facing the wall, reached back, running her hand along the gap that separated them, desperate for contact.

Sam, hearing the rustling of the sheets, looked down and saw her hand roaming…

Searching…

He reached out and clasped his hand over hers; the sparks between them crackled.

"Hold me…please?" she asked, in an almost childlike manner.

"Of course, darlin'." He scooped her into his arms and pressed her soft body tightly against his heart. Mercedes placed her hand on top of his and laced their fingers together.

In the stillness of the room, a ghost of a smile found its way on her lips. Mercedes shut her eyes, lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Sam's heart.

_Baby steps, Sam._ he reminded himself, inhaling her intoxicating scent. His eyelids heavy with sleep. _Baby steps._

**XXXX**

Burt poured his first cup of coffee of the day. He sat down at the kitchen table to read the morning paper when he heard someone knocking loudly on his front door.

_Shit!_ He grumbled to himself, throwing the newspaper down on the table, almost spilling his coffee. _Who could that be going crazy at this hour?_ The knocking persisted as he quickly made his way to the front door. "What?" he huffed, as he unlocked and yanked the door opened. "What the fuck?" he asked, laying eyes on Anthony, who was standing on the other side of the threshold holding a cup of latte and a take out container. "Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"Moring, Mr. Hummel," Anthony greeted cheerfully.

Burt slammed the door in his face…

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hummel…" Anthony said, knocking persistently. "Mr. Hummel…"

Burt counted to three and reopened the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked the young man.

"Sorry Mr. Hummel," Anthony apologized. "I tried calling Mercedes but she's not answering her cell," he explained. "I brought her breakfast."

Burt rolled his eyes and grunted. "Mercedes was wiped out last night, so I can assume she is still sleeping."

Anthony nodded in agreement. "I'd realized that after the fourth call. Do you mind if I go up and drop this off?" He stepped inside without being invited and made a beeline towards the stairs. "Which room is she in?"

Burt raised his eyebrows. Anthony had some freaking balls walking in his house uninvited and asking questions. "Uh…excuse me? Didn't you hear what I just said?" he said, trying to keep calm. "Mercedes is sleeping, and yes I do mind if you disturb her, but let's be honest, shall we?" He folded his arms and glared at Anthony. "You didn't come bearing gifts from the goodness of your heart. You came to find out if Sam and Mercedes are sharing a bed."

Anthony didn't flinch…

"Well, are they?" he asked, placing a foot on the first step.

"How in the hell should I know?" Burt replied. Anthony was beginning to piss him off. "Mercedes is a grown ass woman and the last I checked, you're neither her husband nor her boyfriend, and if you take one more step I'm gonna break your fucking legs," he threatened. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the James Bond wannabe, Mercedes is not your property. You have no claim on her and if you disrespect her I'm going to shove both my feet so far up your ass, you will taste my shoe leather…do I make myself clear?"

Anthony, feeling like a five year old, who had been scolded for saying bad words in church, nodded.

"Good, now give me the food and I'll make sure she gets it."

Anthony reluctantly handed over the take out container.

"Goodbye and have a great day," Burt held open the door for him.

Anthony looked upstairs a few seconds before heading toward the door. He smiled weakly at Burt on his way out. Burt slammed the door behind him and headed back to the kitchen.

**XXXX**

_Mercedes walked off the elevator, waved hello to the nurses on duty at the nurses station as she make her way to her mother's room. _

"_Oh Miss Jones, wait!" One of the nurses cried out to her. "Miss Jones!"_

_Mercedes stopped in her tracks and turned around as the petite redhead sprinted up to her. _

"_Miss Jones I'm so sorry," she began. "We tried getting in contact with you…"_

_Mercedes' heart stopped…_

"_What happened to my mama?" she asked, her legs turning to jelly. Mercedes grabbed hold of the wall to keep herself from falling. _

"_We don't know, Doctor Zuri…"_

_The rest of the nurse's comment fell on deaf ears as Mercedes quickly turned around and ran to Room 412. She rushed in just as Doctor Zuri pulled the sheets over her mother's body. _

"_Doctor Zuri…?" Her mouth went dry as the crash cart team filed out the room. She looked at him, puzzled._

"_I'm sorry Miss Jones," he said, softly. "Your mother suddenly turned for the worse, and…"_

"_NO! NO! NO!" Mercedes yelled as grief overcame her. "NO! NO! NO…!"_

"Wake up Mercedes," Sam replied, shaking her gently. "Wake up, darlin', you're having a nightmare."

Mercedes opened her eyes and looked around. She was relieved to discover she was in Kurt's former room…

"Darlin', are you alright?" Sam asked, concerned.

She looked at him and sobbed. "I dreamt…"

"Shhh, don't even say it," he said, rocking her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay," he assured her.

"It just seemed so real…" she sobbed.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"Oh shit!" Mercedes gasped, pulling away from his embrace. "What time is it?" She grabbed her cell phone from the night stand. It was 9:45 and she also had four missed calls and four voice meals. _Please don't tell me that I missed several calls from the hospital!_ Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing the panic expression on her face.

"Yes…no, I'd missed four calls." She held her breath as she checked the missed calls–Anthony. "Thank goodness," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Anthony," she explained.

Sam raised an eyebrow; he was NOT pleased. _What the hell is he doing calling Mercedes?_ He asked himself. "I guess it must have been pretty important for him to blow up your phone like that," he said aloud, trying to remain nonchalant.

"No, he was just being Anthony." Mercedes said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Damn, visiting hours have already started, I better hurry."

"Hey darlin' slow down," Sam advised her. "You still have to eat."

"Don't have time." She pulled out a pair of black leggings and an oversized top from the closet. "I have to be there when my mama opens her eyes."

"Yes you do," Sam countered, "But, you will not be seeing your mom open your eyes if you faint from hunger, so you get ready and I'll go downstairs and scramble up the Evans' special for you."

"Sam…" she sighed.

"Mercedes…"

"Yeah, okay." She didn't feel like arguing with him, especially when he was right.

'Good, I'll see you downstairs."

"Thanks Sam,' she smiled shyly.

"It's my pleasure darlin'."

Sam stopped by his room and grabbed his cell phone before going downstairs. He spotted the take out container on the kitchen table as he entered. He noticed Mercedes' name was written in big bold letters across the container. As he got closer, he read the rest of the note:

**Mercedes, enjoy! **

**Love, Anthony.**

**XOXOXO**

"Love, Anthony?" Sam rolled his eyes as he opened the container and saw the cold, disgusting breakfast. He dumped the contents of the take out container down the garbage disposal and ripped the Styrofoam container in several pieces before stuffing it deep in the trash. Once that was taken care of, he washed his hands and gathered the items he needed from the fridge and kitchen cabinets.

He called Puck as he chopped up the ingredients for the Evans' special.

"Dammit Sam," Puck growled sleepily in the phone. "Do you know what the fuck time it is? Shit I need my beauty sleep."

"Get your ass up bro, and smell the fucking coffee." Sam said, ignoring his whining.

"Not before nine o'clock," Puck retorted. "Why are you calling at the ass crack of dawn? You need something? Has something happen to Mercedes' mom?"

"Mercedes' mom is still the same. I'm calling because we didn't get a chance to talk last night."

"And you want to talk now?" Puck replied. 'Shit man, couldn't you call me back in a few hours, when I've risen from the dead?"

"Do you have a fuck buddy with you?"

"Nah dude, the Puckasaurus is sleeping solo."

"The world must be ending," Sam joked.

"Hurt my heart, why don't you?" Puck laughed. "I can do without pussy for a night."

"That must be a first for you." He opened the carton of eggs and began cracking several in a bowl. "So what was the head fuckwad's reaction when you told him I was out for two weeks?" Sam asked, referring to the president of Blue Moon studio.

"Well, he didn't exactly quote Shakespeare and send you love poems," Puck scoffed. "He almost had a coronary, but what can he do? He signed the contract." He yawned, running his fingers through his buzz cut. "After he looked with a crazed look in his eyes for a few minutes, he shrugged his shoulders and plastered a fake smile on his face and said 'No problem, we will work around him.' Like he really had a fucking choice."

Sam smirked. One thing he liked about Puck was that he was a damn good manager.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, as he placed the beaten eggs into the hot skillet.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Mercedes breakfast before we head out to the hospital."

"Fuck man, she is making you all domesticated and shit." Puck chuckled. "So are you going to say it?"

"Say what?" Sam grinned, adding the chopped ingredients to the eggs. He knew what Puck was hinting at.

"Mercedes. You fucking love her don't you? Admit it."

"What can I say? She's the one, Puck," he confessed. "I know that in the past I have been down this road with what's-her-name…"

"But…"

"But, this feels different. I can truthfully say that I had never felt this way about _any_ woman before. Mercedes makes me want to be a better person and I am going to be that man who deserves a woman like her."

"Okay stop, before you have me growing ovaries." Puck chuckled. "I know I joke a lot about getting together with Mercedes just to get a rise out of you, but seriously man I'm happy for you. Mercedes is a wonderful woman, who happens to have the biggest pair of ta-tas…"

"Puck…"

"And a glorious ass…"

"Dammit Puck, say another fucking word and I will reach through this phone and kill your ass," Sam hissed. "You keep your fucking mind off my woman."

Puck laughed heartily, he knew his boy was SPRUNG. "Damn dude, can you take a fucking joke?"

"Not when it comes to Mercedes," Sam replied. "And you know that and yet you continued to do that shit."

"Hey man, didn't mean no harm."

Sam heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Hey bro, let me call you back," he said, filling the two plates with eggs.

"Alright," Puck yawned, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Bye." Sam smiled as Mercedes walked into the kitchen, looking stunning as usual. "Here you go darlin'," he said, handing her a plate. "Sit down and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Sam." Mercedes' mouth watered as soon as she smelled the aroma.

"No need to thank me sweetheart, this is what I'm here for. I have to make sure you are taking care of yourself." He sat his plate on the table and went to the fridge and returned with the pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

"So how are we getting to the hospital?" he asked, pouring her a glass of lemonade.

"I'm sure Burt left the keys to the Honda," she answered.

"Why don't I rent a car?" he suggested. "That way you will have your own transportation."

"I can't…"

"Excellent, I'll call a car rental place right now." he said, butting in before she could protest.

**Forty-five minutes later…**

"I don't believe this," Mercedes said as she slid behind the wheel of the brand new Acura. Sam handed her the car key. "I can't let you do this."

He waved away her words. "Mercedes, please," he said. "This was the best car on the lot." He sighed. "It's not like I'm buying it…of course if you want me to…" He arched an eyebrow and gave her a sly smile.

"No, leasing is good," she said, placing the key into the ignition. "Are you sure you want me to drive?"

He nodded, "Darlin', this is your hometown. I don't know my way around Mayberry U.S.A., but I'm sure all roads lead to Main Street," he smirked.

Mercedes threw him a dirty look.

"What?" he laughed. "It's true."

"We're not THAT country," Mercedes replied. "Here, all streets lead to Maple Avenue," she said, fighting back a giggle.

"Ooh, big difference."

Mercedes laughed, despite herself.

"See I made you laugh," he said. "My work here is done." He laid back into his seat. "I would like to make a stop at the florist, please."

"Sam…" Mercedes sighed. "You don't have to…"

"Yes I do," he interjected. "A promise is a promise."

"Okay," she said, "but don't take too long. I don't want Doctor Zuri think that I abandoned my mama."

"Why would he think that?" Sam asked, looking at her confused, "because you weren't there when visiting hours began?" He scoffed. "Mercedes, I'm sure he wouldn't think any less of you for coming a little late."

"I just want to be there when she opens her eyes," she said softly. "I want to be the first person she sees."

"And you will sweetheart, mark my words."

Mercedes parked in front of the flower shop, Sam turned to her before getting out.

"What are your mom's favorite flowers?"

"Chrysanthemums…Sam please don't go overboard."

"Nah, who me?" he winked at her, "I don't know the meaning of the word."

**XXXX**

Sam grabbed the vase of chrysanthemums and the _Get Well Soon_ balloons from the back seat of the car as well, as his sketchpad and the bouquet of African violets he had brought for Mercedes. He handed Mercedes the balloons as the two of them entered the hospital, and to their surprise there was a lone photographer waiting for them.

"Sam! Mr. Evans!" he called out, not believing his luck! When his wife came home last night after her shift at the hospital and told him Hollywood's number one action star was at Lima General visiting one of their patients, he saw this as his big break. No longer would he be relegated to taking photographs of the Lima's historical society annual luncheon or pictures of William McKinley High's sorry ass football team. This would put him in the big leagues and the money he can make selling Sam's photos to the highest bidder…

"What the…?" Sam said as the flashbulb temporarily blinded him. "Shit!" he placed his arm over his eyes. "Darlin' hide your face with the balloons and go to the elevator. I'll see you upstairs once I take care of this asshole."

"Okay…" Mercedes wasn't about to argue. She couldn't believe the guy didn't have enough respect for the patients at the hospital. She shielded her face and headed towards the elevator.

"Mr. Evans who are you here to see?" _Flash!_ "How long are you planning to stay in Lima?" _Flash!_ Is that pretty woman your new girlfriend?" _Flash!_ The photographer rattled on.

"Look motherfucker, have some respect for the ill. If you want to take pictures of me lets go outside." Sam said, watching Mercedes as she turned the corner.

"What…? Sure Mr. Evans!" he said happily, watching eagerly as Sam asked the receptionist to watch his things for him. "Thank you Mr. Evans you don't know how much this means to my career," he said joyfully, beating Sam to the sliding door.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed him outside.

"What's your name?" Sam asked they went to the parking lot. Sam was now leaning against the Acura.

"Robert Greenhole," he replied. "Bob for short."

"Um…listen Bob, do you have family?"

"Yeah, the wife and I have two gorgeous kids," Bob said proudly. "Is this where you want to take the pictures?"

"I bet they are gorgeous," Sam replied, ignoring his question. "Besides stalking famous people at hospitals, what do you do for a living?"

"I work for the city's newspaper, the _Lima Constitution_. I'm a staff photographer…Mr. Evans do you want to strike a pose?"

"Bobby…Bob…Robert, I have an offer for you," Sam continued as if Bob hadn't said a word. "How would you like to keep your job at the newspaper?"

"Huh?" Bob asked, looking confused.

"I tell you what, hand over the roll of film and in exchange I will not sue the fuck out of the _Lima Constitution_ for invasion of privacy, how's that?"

The color drained from Bob's face. "Uh…excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sam said coolly. "Hand over the film or I will sue the _Lima Constitution_ for what it's worth." He folded his arms across his chest.

"But-but the newspaper…"

"How did I know that?" Sam interjected. "I am so tired of the paparazzi making a buck off me," he said. "And usually I don't mind, but I am here as a private citizen, not an actor and I demand to be treated as such, do you understand that?"

"Well…uh…"

"Suppose the shoe was on the other foot, would you want to be hounded by the press while someone you care about is going through a crisis?"

"No…"

"Good, so give me the fucking film…" he extended his arm towards Bob with his hand open. "NOW!"

Bob's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he handed over the film.

"All of it…" Sam demanded.

"But-but…"

"_Lawyer_…"

Bob sighed, handing over the rest of the film and watched in horror as Sam exposed the rolls of film to the sun – ruining them.

"Do-do you know how expensive film is?" Bob whined, as he _literally_ saw dollars signs flying away.

"Well I'm not that heartless," he said, digging into his pocket and fishing out a dime. "Catch."

XXXX

Mercedes quickly pressed the elevator button, getting impatient by the second as the elevator took its time reaching the lobby. _The fucking nerve of that man!_ she said to herself, shaking her head in anger.

"Come on, dammit!" she hissed, pressing the lobby button several times. The elevator door opened, and Mercedes entered quickly and pressed the button for the fourth floor. She was greeted with all smiles from the nursing staff at the nurses' station.

"Good morning, Miss Jones," one of the nurses greeted, sounding extra chipper. "How are you this morning?"

"As well as can be expected," Mercedes replied smiling faintly. She noticed the majority of nurses were wearing makeup, some a little more than others. "Has Doctor Zuri made his morning rounds yet?"

The nurse took a glance at Doctor Zuri's morning schedule. "No Miss Jones he hasn't," she answered. "He is expected to arrive shortly."

"All right, thank you." Several nurses shifted their eyes towards the elevator. They were practically _dancing_. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well Miss Jones," the nurse began, looking anxious. "We had no idea that _the_ Sam Evans is your friend," she giggled, fangirling.

"Oh I get it," she said, shifting her eyes around the group. "No wonder you are all smiles. I see just how much you care for your patients." She walked away, shaking her head. "Heffas." She muttered under her breath.

Outside her mother's room, Mercedes plastered a smile on her face and opened the door. "Hello Mama, sorry I'm…" She was surprise to find Burt sitting at her mama's bedside, holding her hand. "Daddy Burt…?"

Burt turned and looked at Mercedes. It was evident that he had been crying. "Oh hey, Mercedes." he greeted, dropping Nicole's' hand. "I-I hope you don't mind, I stop by to have a conversation with an old friend." He wiped his eyes. "My allergies…" he lied.

"No-no…" she said, eyeing him suspiciously. She placed the flowers and balloons next to several huge bouquets of her mama's favorite flowers.

"Yeah," he said as she stared at the flowers. "I thought it would brighten up the place," he explained.

"Uh…I'm sure she would love it," she pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Um…is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing…" She didn't want to make a fool out of herself by asking what was going on between him and her mama-_if _there was something going on. Burt had been friends with her parents forever.

"How did you get here?" he asked, changing the subject. "I had forgotten to leave you the key to the Honda."

"That's okay. Sam leased a car so I could have my own transportation." She leaned over and kissed her mama's forehead. "Morning Mama, you look wonderful today."

"Where is the James Bond wannabe?" Burt asked, looking expectantly at the door. "I thought he would be here with you."

"Sam's downstairs. He got hijacked by a photographer."

"Oh, I guess he is used to that sort of thing."

"He is, but it was kind of disrespectful for someone to lie in wait at a hospital of all places."

"Why don't I put in a word with the hospital administrator?" he offered. "She can make the hospital off limits for that sort of stuff."

"Thanks, Daddy Burt. That will be great and Sam will appreciate it."

"No problem," he scratched his head and sighed. "Well I guess now that you're here, I better leave and let mother and daughter have some alone time."

"You don't have to go because of me." Mercedes protested as Burt stood up. "Besides, you're family."

"I have to go and check how things are going at the garage, but I promise to be back later before visiting hours are over."

**XXXX**

Sam stepped off the elevator to see the nurses smiling at him. Some of them could barely contain their excitement.

"Morning, Mr. Evans," they said in unison, giggling.

"Morning, my angles of mercy," he greeted; making sure his southern twang was strong. "I have an important question to ask you beautiful ladies and sirs."

They gave him their undivided attention…

"Which one of you lovely ladies and sirs leaked that I was here?" Although Sam had a smile on his face, his tone was deadly serious. "I am letting it be known here and now, that if I hear from any news source about my whereabouts or who I am visiting, I am going to sue each and everyone of you in this hospital for invasion of privacy on their behalf is that clear?"

Silence…

"Glad we could come to a complete understanding," he said. "Have a nice day and keep saving lives."

**XXXX**

Sam knocked softly on Mrs. Jones' hospital door before entering. He acknowledged Burt and Mercedes with a nod.

"You came just in time," Burt said. "I'm about to leave, I even warmed up the seat for ya," he joked. He kissed Mercedes on the forehead. "Call me if there's any news."

"I will." She promised.

"Sam…"

"Mr. Hummel…"

Burt took one last look at Nicole. "See you in a few hours," he said and left the room.

Sam glanced at Mercedes, a puzzled expression on his face. "So about Mr. Hummel and your mom…?"

"Do not jump to conclusions," Mercedes butted in. "They are old friends, besides if and that's a big _if_ there is something going on between them, they are way past grown." She dug into her bag and took out her comb and sat beside her mama on the bed. "My mama hair is always on point." She explained as she parted her mama's hair in sections. "She had a standing appointment at Miss Irene's Crowning Glory beauty shop every Saturday at 10:00 sharp. I was eleven when mama took me with her for my first hair appointment."

Mercedes smiled at the memory. "I had a solo in the youth choir's Easter Program and Nicole Avery Jones wanted her little girl hair to be laid while she's standing before the congregation in her new purple dress and one inch heels," she chuckled, biting back her tears.

"I bet you looked cute," Sam replied, watching Mercedes as she lovingly combed her mother's hair. He was so inspired, that he grabbed his sketch book and pencil.

"I hate to sound conceited, but yes I did," Mercedes sniffed. She heard the pages of his sketch book turning and turned around. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Drawing you," he said. "So continue with what you're doing."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I'm no Mona Lisa."

"Yes I'm sure," he flipped to a blank page. "You're just as beautiful, darlin', even more so."

"I got it from my mama." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sam glanced at Mrs. Jones and nodded in agreement. "Now I know how you're going to look like when you're older."

"You think so?" she gave him a watery smile.

Sam placed his sketch book and pencil aside, stood up and pulled Mercedes in his arms. "Yeah, I do." He lifted her chin and looked into her doe-like brown eyes, his heart skipped several beats. "Sweetheart, you're beautiful."

Doctor Zuri walked inside the room and stopped in his tracks. He stared at the couple and cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Ahem… I hate to interrupt, but I am here to examine my patient."

"Doctor Zuri, s-sorry, didn't hear you come in," Mercedes apologized, pulling away from Sam. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and moved aside to let him examine her mama.

They anxiously watched as Doctor Zuri moved her head slowly from left to right. Sam held Mercedes' hand in his and squeezed it gently for comfort as she bit her bottom lip nervously while he examined her mom's pupils with a penlight.

"Are there any changes?" Mercedes asked, Doctor Zuri as he wrote down his observations.

Doctor Zuri adjusted his glasses and glanced at Sam; he wasn't sure if he should talk in front of him.

"I give you permission to talk in front of Sam…we share a niece." Mercedes replied, answering his silent question.

"Well in that case, there have been some changes in your mother's condition," he began. "The swelling in her brain has gone down since yesterday and we expect this to continue. In the next few days, the swelling should be gone completely."

"Thank God," Mercedes gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"She is responding well to the series of tests, indicating her brain stem is intact and her pupils react to light, which is very good." He smiled. "She is not out of the woods yet, but she is getting there." He placed her chart in the chart holder. "You and your husband will be taking her home sooner rather later."

Mercedes was so grateful, she didn't correct him.

"Thank you Doctor Zuri," Sam spoke up, he grabbed the physician's hand and shook it heartily. "That's the best news ever!"

Doctor Zuri chuckled, happy to be the bearer of good news. "Do either of you have any questions before I leave?" he asked, his eyes shifting back and forth between them.

"We have no questions at the present time," Sam replied on Mercedes' behalf.

"Have a pleasant day," Doctor Zuri said with a nod.

"Thank you Doctor Zuri," Mercedes sniffed, smiling. "And you have a pleasant day too." She walked to the bed and sat besides her mama. "Did you hear him, Mama?" she said, smoothing down her mama's hair. "You're getting better, so don't you stop fighting to wake up, you hear me?" she sniffed. "We still have years of fighting and loving each other ahead of us." Mercedes wiped away the tears that continuously fell down her cheeks. "I can't seem to stop crying." She laughed. "Shit! I'm leaking."

"Darlin', then cry," Sam encouraged her, happy to hear her laugh. He reached up and wiped away some of her tears. "You have every right to shed happy tears."

She heard her cell phone buzz inside her bag but chose to ignore it; nothing was more important to her than her mother...

**XXXX**

Anthony huffed impatiently as he sent the latest text message to Mercedes. He knew she was worried about her mother. That was understandable, but couldn't she take a minute of her time to answer him? He was just as concerned about his future mother-in-law (he still hadn't given up on making that happen) as she was.

Coach Beiste strolled past Anthony's office and saw him staring intently at his cell phone. She stopped and knocked on the door. Anthony looked up and smiled faintly.

"Hey Coach." He greeted, "Is there something you need?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said, walking into his office and taking a seat. "I'm worried about you, Anthony. You haven't been yourself today. I have gotten several complaints from students that you were being extra hard on them for no reason."

Anthony scratched the back of his neck and sighed deeply. "I had already apologized to them for my behavior," he said, "I didn't mean to take out my problems on them."

"It is anything you care to share?" she asked. "I'm a good listener."

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to burden you with my problems," he replied.

"How's Mercedes' mother? Any news on her condition?"

"No," he replied. "In fact, that is what I'm hoping to find out. Mercedes hasn't replied to any of my phone calls or text messages yet."

Coach Beiste heart went out to her assistant coach. It was obvious to her that he was still deeply in love with Mercedes. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" she suggested.

"What? I can't let you do that," he protested mildly. "My civics class is having a pop quiz…"

"You teach civics fifth period right?"

"Yes…"

"Not a problem, fifth period is my free period, so problem solved."

"Are you sure?" Anthony asked, standing up.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't."

"Thanks Coach, I owe you one." He beamed, grabbing his cell phone.

She waved his words away. "Just go and be with the woman you love," she said. "I'm sure she needs you more than I do."

She was such a sucker for love…

**XXXX**

Sam was finally able to talk Mercedes into leaving Lima General for a late lunch.

"_Mercedes, darlin, you need a change of scenery," he reasoned. "It wouldn't hurt you to step out of this room for an hour or so." _

"_But-but what if she wakes up while I'm gone?" she protested. "I will never forgive myself if she wakes up and I'm not here." _

"_Darlin, that's not going to happen," Sam assured her. "Didn't I promise that you will be here when she opens her eyes?"_

"_You can't guarantee that." _

"_Sure I can," he smirked. "When it comes to you, I will always keep my promises."_

_She looked at him – skeptical. _

"_Mercedes Jones if you refuse to leave this room, I'm going to toss you over my shoulder and carry you out," he threatened, liking the idea. _

"_You wouldn't…." _

"_Try me," he dared her. "Either you walk out on your own volition or I'm carrying you out. Either way, you are leaving this room." _

_Mercedes grabbed her bag; kissed her mama and headed toward the door. "You don't have to be such a corroded asshole about it," she pouted. "Come on, I know the perfect place." _

_Sam smirked as he opened the door for her. "Sometimes I guess being a corroded asshole has it purpose," he joked. "So where are we going?"_

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at a table in the Lima Bean, because the place was primarily a teen hangout and school haven't let out yet, it was pretty much empty.

"Nice place," Sam said, looking around. "Did you use to come here often?"

"Often? That's an understatement," Mercedes chuckled, looking around as she reveled in the fond memories. "This was my fourth home," she replied. "Kurt and I spent most of our time sitting at our favorite table plotting against those bitchy Cheerios and making escape plans to leave this shitty town while munching on crazy burgers and cheese fries."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Who are the Cheerios?"

"The bitchy cheerleading team from hell," She spat as if it the word _Cheerios_ left a bad taste in her mouth. "They made Kurt and my existence a living hell. It didn't matter that my boyfriend was the star running back." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "We paid them back and it was epic, people are still trying to figure out how we did it."

"What did you and Kurt do?" He stared at her as an impish smile spread on her plump lips.

"We pulled a Carrie," she whispered for his ears only.

"Like Stephen King's Carrie?" he asked in awe.

"Four huge buckets of red paint mixed with superglue, followed by a bucket of glitter and feathers." Mercedes bragged. "It went off without a hitch in front of the whole school," she waggled her eyebrows at him.

"You are such a badass," he said. "Please tell me that you didn't mention any of this to Alys."

"I didn't," she said. "I don't want to get a call from Brown Private saying she has been suspended for pulling a copycat prank."

"Good, because I wouldn't put it past Alys to do something like that." he chuckled. "What's the best thing on the menu?" He asked staring at the short menu.

"A crazy burger," Mercedes said without hesitation.

"A crazy burger, what's that?"

"Hamburger patty topped with chili cheese fries, bacon, sautéed onions and mushrooms," she explained. "You can have it with or without cheese."

"Sounds yummy, are you having one?"

"Yeah."

"All right Miss Jones, I'm going to trust your judgment."

Mercedes waved over the young server who had been ogling Sam from the moment they entered the place.

"Hi, my name is Von," she greeted, barely acknowledging Mercedes. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes Von, _we_ are," Sam said smiling, trying hard to keep his cool. He can't believe how rude this girl was being to Mercedes.

"Okay, what would you like to drink?" Von asked, taking out her ticket pad_. Damn this dude is fine. He looks just like that actor Sam Evans, I wonder why someone as fine as him doing with that fat bitch? She must suck the dick real good…she has got to with those lips._

"Let me speak to your manager," Mercedes butted in, there was no way in hell she was going to let this _child_ disrespect her.

Von turned to look as Mercedes with a '_what did I do?'_ expression on her face.

"Please, go get your manager and if your manager is not available, let me speak to your supervisor. However, I prefer your manager."

Von shifted her eyes to Sam, hoping he would help her out. "Is anything wrong, sir?"

Sam quickly reached across the table and placed his hands over Mercedes' to calm her down before she did something rash, like pop the girl in her rude ass mouth.

"You heard her, go get your manager," Sam replied.

Von turned around, rolled her eyes and walked into the back. Several minutes later, she returned with a female who wasn't much older than her.

"Hello, my name is Brenda, the day manager, how can I help you today?" she said, looking at Mercedes more than Sam.

"Your employee is being disrespectful towards me," Mercedes replied. "And I am not having it!"

Brenda cut her eyes at Von. This was the fourth complaint she had gotten about her being rude to female customers. This was the last straw; she had no choice but to dismiss her.

Von looked at Mercedes as if she was crazy. _This fat big lip bitch is trying to get me fired!_ _Bitches be hatin cos they don't look as good as me._

Brenda asked Von to wait for her in the office and apologized profusely. "On the behalf of the owner, I hope this incident will not reflect badly on your dining experience at the Lima Bean." she said, gesturing another server to their table. "This is your new server, Donna."

"Hello," the woman beamed.

"Donna will take great care of you, right Donna?"

"Of course!" Donna agreed.

Brenda smiled. "Once again I do apologize and the matter will be handled immediately."

"Thank you," Mercedes said, satisfied. She felt certain that Von would lose her job. She almost felt sorry for her…ALMOST.

"What can I get you to drink?" Donna asked, bobbing her head from side to side as if she was listening to music that only she could hear.

"I'll have strawberry tea," Mercedes replied.

"I'll have the same," Sam said.

"All right, I will get that right out, do you need more time to look over the menu or are you ready to order?"

"We both are having the crazy burger and we will be sharing the large order of cheesy fries." Mercedes said.

"Okay," Donna said, writing down their orders. "Do you want cheese on your burgers?"

"I'll have cheese," Sam spoke up.

"Okay will there be anything else such as onion rings, chili…?" she trailed off.

"I'll have extra sautéed onions," Mercedes spoke up. "It's not like I'm going to be kissing anybody," she joked as her eyes locked briefly with Sam's.

"How do you know?" he asked, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. "Can you predict the future?"

"That'll be all, Donna." Mercedes said, ignoring Sam's question.

**XXXX**

Anthony whistled as he opened the door to Mama Jones' hospital room and was surprised to find her alone with the sounds of the machines and the flowers and balloons that weren't previously there keeping her company.

He stepped further into the room and sat in the vacant seat beside the bed. He spied Sam's sketch book lying haphazardly on the empty chair next to his, grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, becoming enraged as he stared at the various sketches of Mercedes.

_If that pretty boy motherfucker thinks he can walk into MY house and take what is rightfully mine, he has another thing coming!_ Anthony tossed the book aside and took several deep breaths to calm down. He took Mama Jones' hand in his and brushed his lips against the cool skin.

"Mama Jones I need for you to wake up," he whispered. "I need your help in getting your daughter back where she belongs."

**XXXX**

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing too loudly, the look on Sam's face was priceless, he drank the last of his strawberry tea and shook his head in amazement.

"You're not the angel I'd imagined you to be," he chuckled.

"Disappointed?" Mercedes asked, coyly.

"Hell no, darlin," he replied. "I'm relieved."

They both reached for the last cheese fry…

"You can have it," Mercedes offered, moving her hand away.

"No, no, ladies first," Sam replied.

"Okay, thanks," she said, grabbing the fry from the plate.

"Hey, I thought you were going to refuse and let me have the last fry," Sam protested, smiling as Mercedes took a huge bite out if it.

"Rule fifteen, when someone offers you the last cheese fry, take it," she scoffed. "Here," she said as she handed him the half eaten fry.

"Rule sixteen, when someone offers you half of the last cheese fry, accept it," he added, placing the fry in his mouth.

"So what do you think?" she asked. "Was I right about the crazy burger?"

"I had to admit it was good," he confessed, "It's almost on the same level of a Wally's Burger, but don't take my word for it. You'll have to taste one for yourself, and you will get that chance when we go and visit my folks." He winked at her

Mercedes smiled shyly and looked away.

"I think we should be heading back to the hospital," she said, changing the subject. Mercedes dug into her bag and pulled out her cell phone; her eyes widened in surprised. "Oh shit!" she gasped.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, concerned.

"We have been sitting here for almost two hours!"

"Relax darlin, its okay."

"No its not," she protest, feeling guilty. "I had left my mama alone for almost two hours."

"Mercedes, chill."

"I can't I…"

"Mercedes, chill…" he repeated. "You are not going to feel guilty because you took a break to have lunch."

She took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "I know, but I feel like a bad…" she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Okay, I'm relaxed."

Sam gestured for their server, Donna bounced over, smiling. "What can I get you?"

"Can you please bring our check?"

"Oh no sir, your ticket had been taken care of," she beamed, "Courtesy of the management."

"Well that's was nice of them, wasn't it sweetheart?"

Mercedes nodded.

Sam fished a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Donna. "Thank you for your excellent customer service."

"Thank you sir," Donna replied. She was close to tears. "Thank you so much." She couldn't wait to call her husband and tell him that they had enough money to pay rent on their motel room for the next month.

Mercedes smiled. Sam wasn't a complete corroded asshole after all.

**XXXX**

"Why don't you give me a tour of Mayberry?" Sam asked, as Mercedes parked the car in the hospital's parking lot. "It shouldn't take that long, about fifteen minutes, right?" he quipped.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You're not allowed to talk shit about Mayberry…I mean Lima." She giggled. "Let me think about it after I call Anthony."

Sam frowned. "Why do you have to call him for?"

"Because it's rude if I don't. I don't want Anthony to think that I'm avoiding him."

"Well aren't you?"

"No." she answered. "I just don't need the added drama of you two acting like cavemen."

The nurses on the afternoon shift acknowledged their presence as Sam and Mercedes passed their desk.

Sam opened the hospital door for Mercedes, they were both surprised to see Anthony sitting at her mother's bedside.

"Anthony? What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked. "Shouldn't you be at the high school?"

"I was more than a little worried when I didn't hear from you, so Coach Beiste practically forced me to leave," he explained.

Pangs of guilt stabbed at her heart. "I was going to call you later."

"It's okay, I'm here now. How is she?"

"She's getting better," Mercedes smiled, as she approached the bed. She gazed lovingly at her mama's serene face. "The swelling is going down and she is responding well to tests, it will be a matter of days before she wakes up and then _we _can take her home, right Sam?"

"Right darlin," Sam said, smirking. "And _we_ will be more than happy when that day comes."

Anthony, noticing the obvious slip of tongue did a slow burn…

"That's great news," he said, trying to sound happy, but how could he with that asshole glaring at him with a fucking smirk on his face? "Did you enjoy your breakfast this morning?" he asked, changing the subject.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows, wondering why he would ask such a crazy question. "Y-yeah?" She glanced at Sam.

Sam, pretending to look just as confused, shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm glad, it felt like old times. Remember when I use to stop by your apartment with breakfast before I head off to work?" he said, looking at Mercedes fondly. "You use to be so tired after working all night at the Super Discount Center."

Sam clutched his jaws and narrowed his eyes. _What the fuck is this asshole playing at?_

Mercedes shifted uneasily in her seat. "Umm, Anthony now is not the time…"

"I would slip in using my key and leave your breakfast on the nightstand; beside your bed and marvel how beautiful you looked when you're sleeping." He continued as if he didn't hear her. He was letting it be known to pretty boy just how deep his love for Mercedes goes.

Then it clicked…

"You didn't bring me breakfast this morning."

"Yes I did," Anthony countered. "I dropped it off at the Hummel's this morning. I wanted to deliver it to you personally but I was refused permission to go upstairs because you were sleeping."

Mercedes' cheeks suddenly grew hot as she slyly shifted her eyes towards Sam.

Sam pretended to have a mild coughing fit to cover up his laughter. He wished Anthony had seen them cuddled up in bed, ending his delusions that he had a chance to get Mercedes back. "The last cheese fry must have gone down the wrong pipe," he explained, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Was a damn good fry too." He hit his chest several times for emphasis.

Anthony rolled his eyes, wondering why Sam doesn't just die. Hell, it would make his life easier. "Mr. Hummel promised me that he would make sure that you received it," he continued.

This was getting awkward and plain crazy…

"Uh…Sam, when you went down to the kitchen this morning did you happen to see a container of food?" she asked cautiously_. Dear God Please…_

"Is that what it was?" Sam replied innocently. "My bad, I did see a take out container on the table with your name on it but I thought it was some kind of mistake," he confessed. "There was a pungent smell coming from it so I chucked it down the garbage disposal. I'm sorry bro, how much do I owe you?" Sam reached for his wallet.

Anthony jumped out of his seat; one good punch was all he needed to knock the shit out of Sam. "Look bro…" he hissed, advancing towards him.

"Anthony…" Mercedes warned, trying to keep calm.

"Will three dollars be enough?" Sam asked, unfazed. "No, how about if I make it an even four?"

"Punk assed bitch…" Anthony growled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Sam, stop antagonizing him…"

Pastor Gordon and several mothers of the church walked into the room just in time to hear a stream of profanity flowing from Mercedes' mouth.

"What in the Name of Jesus is going on?" he said calmly in an authoritative voice.

Mercedes' eyes bugged out in sheer horror. She clamped both hands over her mouth, begging Jesus to open the earth and swallow her whole.

Anthony stopped in mid-air and quickly dropped his hand to his side. "P-Pastor G-Gordon," he stammered laughing nervously, "S-sisters…" He cleared his throat.

Sam took in the whole scene and found it comical. He boldly walked over to Pastor Gordon with his famous grin on his face and his hand extended.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Samuel Evans; it's an honor to meet you."

Pastor Gordon looked at Sam's outstretched hand suspiciously. "Do _you _belong here?"

"Yes sir _I_ do," Sam replied, trying to remain respectful, his green eyes hardened. "Mercedes is my…"

"Sam, Anthony will you two _please _leave?" Mercedes butted in. She knew what happened was going to spread around church like wild fire. Some of the sisters who had accompanied Pastor Gordon had a fondness for gossiping, and there was no need to add more fuel the fire.

Sam and Anthony honored Mercedes' request, receiving disapproving looks from the pastor and the elderly women as they passed by on their way out the room.

"Mercedes Jones…" Pastor Gordon started as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Pastor Gordon, with all due respect sir, it is none of your business," Mercedes cut in. "I apologize that you and the sisters caught me at a very bad moment. My only excuse is that I am under a lot of stress." She offered her chair to one of the eldest women. "My mama is vastly improving, Doctor Zuri informed me the swelling is quickly going down and she is responding well to tests." She paused to take a deep breath. "With a lot of prayer she will wake up in a couple days and I can take her home."

"Praise Jesus." Several of the women cried out in joy.

Pastor Gordon nodded in agreement. "If you are under a lot of stress child, Brother Caldwell can help you…"

"No!" she said bluntly. The last thing she needed was for him to pimp Anthony.

Pastor Gordon gasped, taken aback by her bluntness. "Excuse me?"

"Pastor Gordon, I love you and your wisdom has always guided me on the right path," she said. "With all due respect, please do not try to play matchmaker for Anthony and me. That ship has long since sailed." Mercedes grabbed her cell phone from her bag. "Now if you excuse me I need some fresh air." She bolted from the room.

**XXXX**

Anthony followed Sam out on the patio. They were going to have it out once and for all.

"What is it with you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low. There were several patients and their families sitting on the patio, enjoying the warm weather.

Sam ignored him…

"Hey, pretty boy I'm talking to you!" Anthony reached out and grabbed Sam by the arm and swung him around.

"You better keep your fucking hands to yourself," Sam threatened him, yanking his arm free of Anthony's grip. "You're mad because another man snatched up the treasure you threw away?" he smirked. "Only a dumb-ass motherfucker will give up something as precious as Mercedes Jones."

Sensing trouble, some of the patients and their family quickly left the patio.

Mercedes' heart was in her throat as she searched for Anthony and Sam. She needed to get to them before they killed each other. _Mercedes when did your life became a telenovela?_ She saw people exiting the patio area. _I should have known._ She groaned upon hearing their raised voices. Mercedes thought about stepping out on the patio and put a stop to their foolishness but changed her mind. _Let them beat each other's brains out! I'm SO done. _She sat half hidden by the fake potted plants near the patio entrance.

Anthony jammed his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from hitting Sam, repeatedly. "I didn't throw her away, you fucking asshole," he snapped. "If that whiny little bitch Kurt hadn't seduced Mercedes with delusions of grandeur, she and I would be making wedding plans right now."

_Delusions of grandeur?_ Mercedes seethe, hurt that Anthony would say something so awful about her. _Delusions of grandeur?_ It took everything within her to not hop out of her seat and slap the living shit out of Anthony.

"Oh that's right, Mercedes dumped your ass on the way out town, to make those delusions of grandeur come true," Sam quipped. "Can't say I blame her though. You're a fucking loser who wanted to clip her wings and lock her in a cage! What are you afraid of Anthony? Are you afraid, intimidated, and jealous that Mercedes' dreams are coming true?"

_Sam is defending me?_ She smiled despite herself.

"What dreams?" Anthony laughed. "Sure, Mercedes has a great voice, I will never deny that. But really? Come on! She's not going to make it out there in California. People are going to reject her because she doesn't have that _certain_ LOOK. YOU of all people should know that."

Sam's blood began to boil inside his veins.

"And what I don't get," Anthony continued. "Is what does a guy like you want with someone like Mercedes?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked. "What man doesn't want a woman like Mercedes?"

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief. _Oh hell no! This can't be happening!_

"Come on pretty boy, we both know the type of women you like to been seen with," Anthony scoffed. "They're bony and beige. Now all of a sudden you decide you want to take a walk on the dark and curvy side? You're not fooling anyone, _bro_." Anthony shook his head in pity. "As soon as you satisfy your taste for chocolate, you're going back to what you know."

Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief. _Oh no he didn't! Is this ass wipe for real?_

"Speaking of delusions of grandeur, you are out of your fucking, pathetic mind," he spat, getting in Anthony's personal space. "Is that what you think this is? A phase I'm going through? Hell if this is a phase; I'm going to have it for the rest of my life! I adore everything about that beautiful woman, from the way she snores to her cute adorable laugh…"

Mercedes side-eyed the fuck out of Sam for that statement. _I do not snore!_

"I love her brutal honesty and the fact that no matter how hard I try to impress her, she doesn't roll over and give in to me. I love her determination, her fierce loyalty to her friends…" Feelings of shame swept over him as memories of how he threatened to fire Blaine if she refused to work for him, came to mind. "Her kindness and love towards my niece…" His breath hitched in his throat as he thought of Alys. "Mercedes is the real deal, there is nothing fake about her and I love her and if she can find space it that big, wonderful heart of hers to love a corroded asshole like me…I'm going to marry her, so deal with it!"

Mercedes' brown eyes widened in utter shock and she was grateful that she was sitting down. Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest, she was afraid it would give her away. _Is it true? Is Sam really in love with me?_

Anthony began to clap. "Nice speech, pretty boy," he chuckled. "You really put on an Oscar winning performance. You damn near had me convinced."

"I don't give a fuck if I convince you or not," Sam hissed, narrowing his eyes. "When it comes to my woman, your opinion doesn't matter and it will never matter, so deal with it." Sam smiled as he turned around to walk away. "I'm going to leave you with a parting gift, so take notes: Mercedes' present and future ends with me."

Mercedes, although feeling a bit overwhelmed after hearing Sam's confession, managed to pull herself together and make it back to her mama's room. She was relieved to discover Pastor Gordon and his group was gone and was replaced by the afternoon nurse and her assistant. She smiled and stood out the way as they changed the sheets and moved her mama around to prevent bed sores.

Once they were finished, Mercedes sat next to her mama's bedside and took her mama's hands in hers. "Mama, remember when I told you I have a thing for Sam Evans?" she began. "Well it turns out he's in love with me, he doesn't know that I know, but it's true." A small smile found its way on to her lips. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. Although I heard it with my own ears, I still have my doubts."

Sam walked into the room and picked up his sketch book that was lying on the small table and sat in the vacant chair next to her.

"Where's Anthony?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think he left and to be honest I really don't care where he is. Mercedes, please forgive me for acting like a complete asshole. I know I have been asking for your forgiveness a lot lately, but I'm improving. I really am."

"You are such a corroded asshole."

"I know."

"And I should never speak to you or Anthony ever again."

"I know."

"But for some mysterious reason known only to God and man; I can't stay mad at you."

Mercedes cut her eyes at him.

He gave her a nose scrunching smile.

She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling.

"It's my southern charm darlin'. It's irresistible."

"Vomit inducing, is the better term."

"Admit it, you love me."

"Nah…"

"You're breaking my heart, darlin'."

"Okay, a miniscule…" She confessed after thinking it over.

Mercedes giggled as Sam pouted. He picked up his pencil and began to sketch…

"At least, that's a start." he replied hopefully.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Samcedes 5eva!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay! Finally updated! Thanks for your continue interest support, it really means a lot to me! Thanks to my girl Jill, your wisdom is greatly appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Glee or White Wedding by Billy Idol and What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"_Admit it, you love me." _

"_Nah…" _

"_You're breaking my heart, darlin'."_

"_Okay, a miniscule…" She confessed after thinking it over._

_Mercedes giggled as Sam pouted. He picked up his pencil and began to sketch… _

"_At least, that's a start." he replied hopefully. _

**XXXX**

Every once in a while Mercedes will take her eyes off her mama to glanced at Sam and smile, feeling the heat slowly creeping up her neck and settling on her cheeks as their eyes briefly met before she turned away. Sam, for his part wasn't any better, his heart twisted itself in a pretty little bow every time his green eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones.

Burt returned to visit as promised carrying a huge teddy bear. Mercedes raised her eyebrows in amusement as he sat the plush toy on the extra chair and pushed it up to the bed.

"Too much?" He asked, noticing the bemused expression on Mercedes' face. He shifted his eyes in Sam's direction.

"It's big," Sam said politely.

"Maybe I should take it back," Burt said, feeling embarrassed.

"No, don't do that." Mercedes pleaded. "It's cute, besides this is your first choice."

Burt beamed. "It also will be a great addition to her teddy bear collection." He added.

"Since when does my mama collect teddy bears?" Mercedes asked, surprised to hear about this new development in her mama's life. Nicole Jones didn't do teddy bears.

Burt shrugged his shoulders and scratched the top of his head. "I don't know; you have to ask her when she wakes up." He replied. "A while ago, I ran into your mother at the elementary school silent auction for the Lima public library and I was the highest bidder on this cute homemade teddy bear. She pouted good naturally when she discovered that I was the one who outbid her for it. So I gave it to her, I mean what's the hell was I gonna do with a teddy bear?" he chuckled at the thought.

"At least I know this way it would get a good home. She didn't accept it unless I agreed to a fair exchange of a home cooked meal for the homemade teddy bear. That's when she told me that it would make an excellent addition to her collection."

"Was it lasagna?" Sam asked, smirking. Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes at him; hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Huh…?" Burt asked, momentarily confused. "Not that time, it was fried pork chops, homemade mashed potatoes, gravy and biscuits."

_Not that time?_ Mercedes said to herself, she quirked a brow and stared at her mama. _What have you been up to Ms. Nicole?_

Sam, catching the slip, continued drawing, he dared not to look at Mercedes, there was no doubt in his mind, there was something going on between Mercedes' mom and Kurt's dad.

Burt, fearing he had said too much quickly changed the subject. "Any news?" he asked.

Mercedes nodded and gave him an update on her mother's condition.

"That's great news," he said, happily. "It won't be long before she wakes up!" he walked around to the other side of the bed and leaned over the railing with a huge smile on his face. You hear that Nicole, don't give up now, you're on third base and about to slide into home." He looked up at Mercedes, his eyes shiny. "Any time now." he sniffed, wiping away the tears with his thumbs before they fell. "Damn allergies."

Mercedes nodded knowingly. "Maybe you should get that looked at." She advised as not to embarrass him.

Sam felt his cell phone vibrate in his jeans pocket, he fished his phone out pocket and checked the Caller ID - it was Alys.

"I'm going have to step outside and take this." He said, closing his sketch pad before standing to his feet.

Mercedes nodded. "Your manager?" she questioned.

Sam shook his head. "It's Alys."

Mercedes' heart jumped, "Oh no, I was supposed to call her yesterday…"

"Don't worry, darlin' I'll explained everything to her," he said, placing the phone to his ear. "Shortness," he greeted, with a smile in his voice. "How are you darlin'?" Sam turned to give Mercedes one last look before exiting the room.

_He's SO whipped._ Burt said to himself.

Mercedes let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, as the door closed softly behind him, the smile on her face spoke volumes. Burt cleared his throat, startling her.

"Daddy B-Burt…" she stammered, embarrassed he caught her crushing on Sam. "I-I forgot you were here…"

"Uh-huh…" he said, holding back his laughter. "Who's Alys?"

"She's our niece," Mercedes responded, enthusiastically. "Mine and Sam's…" she trailed off, diverting her eyes. She really wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"Mhmm," Burt raised an eyebrow; folding his arms over his chest. "Is there something you want to tell me? Start talking honey!"

"Mind your business, Daddy Burt." she replied, picking imaginary lint off the blanket.

**XXXX**

"Alys, darlin' calm down," Sam said softly into the phone, he had just informed Alys about Mercedes' mom. At the moment Alys was have a mini meltdown because her uncle refused to fly her out to Lima to be with him and Mercedes. "Take a deep breath, sweetheart," he instructed. Alys took and a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Now don't you feel better?"

"No." she pouted. "Uncle Sam, how can I feel better when Aunt Mercedes needs me?" she questioned. "She needs my support too."

"You will be supporting her by staying at school and getting good grades."

"Uncle Sammy," she huffed rolling her eyes, she hates it when he gets all parental on her. "That's just a cop out and you know it."

"Cop out or not, Mercedes does not need you here darlin' she's under enough stress."

"I'm not going to stress her out," the preteen countered. "I just want to be there for her…" she sniffed. "I know what she's going through." She said softly thinking about her mom.

"Sweetheart I know you do," he said, thinking about Stacey. "But you can't at least not physically and you know your aunt will agree with me." he continued. "Besides, I'm here representing the both of us." He smiled softly. "We, you and I are heavily invested in her life…"

Alys listened to her uncle rattled on before it dawned on her what he was _actually_ saying.

"Uncle Sam is this your long winded way of saying what I'm hoping you're saying?" she asked, getting excited.

"And what will that be?" Sam answered with a question.

"Are-are you in love with her?" She asked cautiously. Alys shut her eyes tightly, crossed her fingers and said a little prayer, making all kind of promises if it was true.

"Well, Shortness I know how you feel about Mercedes and the way she feels about you," he began, laughing inside because he knew how much he was irking her by dragging out his answer." "I think she's very beautiful and really cool for a grown woman,"

"The coolest." Alys agreed, getting impatient. _Get to it already!_

"I mean it will be hard for me to find a woman who shares my love for all things nerdy and who isn't impressed with my fame or money."

"Uncle Sammy, I don't want to be granny's age when you finally answer my question," she huffed. "So please…"

"Awww, you're taking all the fun out it," he pouted.

"Uncle Sammy, I'm dying here…"

"Yes." He replied, putting Alys out of her misery. "Your Uncle Sammy is VERY much in love with your Auntie Mercedes."

"Yesssssss!" she shouted, fist pumping the air as she danced on her bed until it collapsed.

"What was that?" Sam asked, hearing the loud crash. "Alys are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Sammy." Alys sang, hopping off the bed. "Um…I think you're gonna get billed for a new bed."

"Alys, what did you do?"

"Never mind that, I'll just borrow some screws and a power screwdriver from the maintenance man and voila! Good as new."

"Alys…"

"Have you told Mercedes how you feel?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," he replied. "I don't want to scare her away."

"Good plan, I approve."

"It's good to know that my twelve years old niece approves of the way I am handling my love life." He quipped.

"Well, Uncle Sammy, your past choices in women has been questionable…and that's putting politely" she said, honestly.

"Yeah, well…"

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes I do, Alys very badly."

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod…" she gasped. "Ohmigod, Uncle Sammy, if you mess this up, I will never forgive you."

"I will never forgive myself, Shortness."

"Maybe I should start looking for engagement rings," she offered.

"Whoa Alys baby steps, I don't want to lose her."

"Okay," she sighed. "But it will not keep me from looking for the perfect honeymoon destination."

Sam laughed, delighted Alys were as eager to have Mercedes join their family as he was.

"Uncle Sam, I hate to end the call but I have to go find the maintenance man and borrow his power screwdriver."

"Alys, about the bed…"

"It'll be okay I'm sure I can repair it, if not be looking for an extra expenditure on next months' bill." She smiled. "I love you Uncle Sam and give Auntie Mercedes a kiss for me as well as my love and tell her I am sending up my prayers for a quick recovery for my future granny."

"I love you too, Shortness…" he smiled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Can't wait…bye."

"Bye."

Alys grabbed her iPod and searched through her list of songs until she found what she was looking for and pressed play.

"_It's a nice day for a white wedding…" _

She sang, slipping her dorm key in her jean pocket.

"_It's a nice day to start again…"_

**XXXX**

Mercedes smiled as Sam walked into the room and once again occupied the vacant seat next to her.

"How's Alys?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Once she got over the fact that I wasn't going to let her drop everything to come here, she was okay." He replied. _In fact she's ecstatic._ "She wanted you to know that she is sending up prayers for your mom speedy recovery."

She smiled, relieved to hear that Alys was alright. "I'll give her a call tonight." she promised.

When the doctor on night duty, in the ICU, came to check up on Mercedes' mother during his rounds Burt and Sam sat in the waiting room.

"So," Burt said, after a few minutes of silence. "Don't you think it's strange that Anthony isn't here to support Mercedes?"

"No." Sam replied, smartly. After almost coming to blows during the shouting match he and Anthony had earlier, the dumbass motherfucker better stay where he was at-out of Sam's reach or he will not be responsible for his actions.

"Well I found it strange," Burt mumbled. "He came over this morning with breakfast for Mer…"

"Mr. Hummel, pardon my French, sir," Sam jumped in, rather annoyed. "But I don't give two shits about that asshole and I have no fucking desire what so ever to waste my breath talking about the motherfucker." He paused to take a deep breath to cool down. "And if he steps anywhere near Mercedes I'm fucking killing him." He had no desire to tell Burt all those awful things Anthony had said about Mercedes, there was no need for the both of them to go to prison.

_Well damn!_ Burt raised his eyebrows, stunned into silence.

**XXXX**

Anthony slammed his front door behind him and threw his keys on the coffee table in the living room as well as his gym bag, despite playing an aggressive game of one on one with an old high school buddy; he still was pissed. He had no doubt in his mind Sam ran to Mercedes and happily repeated what he said about her like a little bitch.

He headed for the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He knew he had fucked up by getting into a shouting match with that pretty boy motherfucker; he should've cold cocked his ass like he wanted to; at least he would've felt better. He twisted off the bottle cap and chugged down half the bottle before placing it on the kitchen counter, wondering how in the hell was he going to turn this shit around in his favor.

Anthony noticed the red light blinking on his house phone; he had several messages. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled; he shook his head and chuckled humorlessly. _I might as well get over with_. He pressed play, leaned against the counter and listened as he polished off his beer. None of the messages were important except for Pastor Gibson's who wanted to see him to 'discuss' his disturbing behavior at the hospital. _Of course he would._ Anthony snorted and threw the empty bottle in the trash. He has great respect for his pastor, but sometimes he can be too much.

He walked over to the fridge, opened the freezer and stared at his many options before deciding on a Tupperware container of stewed chicken and rice that one of the single sisters' at church had prepared and tossed it in the microwave. Anthony found out being a bachelor with a good job and a house has its perks, for one thing he wouldn't starve, his freezer was filled with home cooked meals from women who thought he couldn't cook to save his life was proof of that! Yep being a bachelor in his congregation definitely has it perks!

The microwave timer buzzed, he grabbed a fork from the dish rack, another beer from the fridge and placed everything on a TV tray including a bottle of hot sauce, and carried the tray into the living room and settled in his favorite chair and grabbed the remote and turned on the television to his favorite sports channel. Anthony sighed as he peeled the lid off the container, tasted its content before reaching for the hot sauce and drowning the bland dish in the spicy liquid.

_Fuck how he misses Mercedes' cooking_! He lamented, chasing down the stewed chicken and rice with beer. His blood began to boil as he thought of _his _Mercedes cooking for another man, loving on another man… he looked around the barely furnish room it was missing a woman's touch – Mercedes' touch. He had brought the house two months after she left for California, he had finally made tenured and to celebrate his success he bought a house, he wanted Mercedes to have something to come back to when she comes running back to Lima with her tail tuck between her legs after failing miserably.

And now with that pretty actor boy in the picture it seems that it might not happen. That once Mama Jones is okay, she will hop the first plane back to LA to be with him and that fucking best friend of hers. If he could get his hands on Kurt right now he would choke the living hell out of him! In the back of his mind thoughts was telling him to let Mercedes go and find another woman, but his heart was telling him to hang on and wait it out, don't give up so easily. She still has his ring, right?

"Fucking right, she does." He said aloud, shoving another forkful of stewed chicken and rice in his mouth. "As long as she got that ring, I got hope that she will come to her senses."

**XXXX**

"Your mother is progressing along very nicely." Doctor Huffman, the night doctor on duty, informed Mercedes. "But I'm sure Doctor Zuri had informed you of that already." he smiled, writing down his findings on her chart. "We're just waiting for her to wake up and show us her beautiful brown eyes."

"Thank you, Doctor Huffman." Mercedes said gratefully. "I don't care if I hear the same thing repeatedly, as long as she is getting better." She brought her mama's hands to her lips and kissed them. "Mama we have a lot of things to talk about when you wake up," she whispered, against her skin. "Like what in the hell are you and Daddy Burt doing? I bet Pastor Gordon wouldn't approve."

Burt and Sam returned a few minutes after Doctor Huffman left the room.

"Well?" Burt asked.

"She's still the same." Mercedes replied, a small smile on her lips. "We just have to be patience and wait." She sighed. "I think mama is playing us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she can," her smiled became a little wider. "You know how she "hates" for people to make a fuss over her." she added using air quotes.

Burt chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Remember when Nicole thought everyone had forgotten her birthday one year?"

Mercedes giggled. "Ohmigod, I thought she was going to hurt me and Daddy." She turned to Sam so he wouldn't feel left out. "She had been saying for weeks how she wanted a nice quiet birthday; no gifts or cake… just peace and quiet. Daddy kept asking her if she was sure about and she assured him she was."

"So what happened?" Sam asked, loving the ways her eyes lit up as she took a stroll down memory lane.

"She had gotten her wish." Mercedes answered. "We treated her birthday as if it was another ordinary day."

"I'm sure you knew your mom didn't really mean for you and your dad to forget her birthday."

"You're right," she said. "Daddy and I left the house so she can have it to herself; we left her a note stating we will be back that evening and for her to enjoy her peace and quiet."

"She called my wife crying hysterically," Burt chimed in. "complaining about her ungrateful family."

"Little did she know that her ungrateful family was putting the finishing touches on her surprised birthday party at the Hummel's." she looked at her mama, smiling at the memory. "Mama Melissa invited her over for lunch so she can rant about her horrible family." She reached over and caressed her mama's cheek. "But the time she showed up, everyone was there waiting for her. You should've seen the look on her face when we all popped out of our hiding places and yelled SURPRISE!"

"It was the first time anyone had ever seen Nicole Jones speechless." Burt chuckled.

"Then she broke down and cried like a baby." Mercedes finished, falling silent. The back of her eyes burned with unshed tears, Sam took her free hand in his and squeezed it gently; reminding her he was there.

She squeezed back, absently mindedly caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach.

"Excuse me while I step out for some fresh air." Burt said, breaking the gloomy silence that loomed over the room. "My damn allergy is acting up again." He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

Mercedes nodded, "Okay," she said without looking up. "Visiting hours is almost over, so if you want to say goodnight…"

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes." He assured her.

Sam gave Burt a sympathetic smile as he watched the elder man walked out the door. He turned his attention back to Mercedes. "Maybe I should give you and your mom some privacy, so you can give her a proper goodnight." he offered, gathering his things.

"All right." She turned and gave him a smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, darlin'," he reached for Mrs. Jones' free hand. "May I?"

"Yes." She replied.

Sam took Mrs. Jones small hand in his and squeezed it, gently. "I know you wondering what is this strange man doing holding your hand." he began. "No worries, I'm harmless when I'm not being a corroded ass." he smirked, looking at Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head at his comment.

"I am really looking forward to introducing myself to you properly when you wake up, ma'am, so please for the love of your daughter wake up soon." He placed her hand in Mercedes'. He reached out and swept her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He moved his finger down and traced the outline of her jaw, watching her skin twitched as he made contact.

Mercedes lifted her brown doe-like eyes and peered into his darken green eyes; she bit down on her plump bottom lip, and swallowed hard. Sam felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her but caught himself before he could act on it. _Baby steps, baby steps! _He reminded himself. "I'll see you outside darlin'." he said, breaking eye contact.

"All right." She said, feeling a dull ache once he removed his hand from her face. She waited until she heard the door closed softly behind him before she began to talk. "Mama," she began, she got up from her chair and sat on the bed. She stared at her mama's peaceful face before laying her head gently on her chest. She listened to her mama strong heart beat and shut her eyes, remembering the times when she was a child too scared to go to sleep, her mama would sing to her.

"You don't do scared," She sniffed. "People are scared of you, not the other way around." she smiled faintly, thinking about all the times her mama left her teachers quaking in their shoes after parent-teacher conferences. "You have a lot more things to bitch at me about, like how I embarrassed the hell out of you in front of Pastor Gordon while you were laying just feet away so now you have to find a new church home." Mercedes chuckled softly.

"I bet you didn't know your daughter had a potty mouth like a sailor. Plus I have to get your unwanted opinion about Sam." Her temperature rose as his name rolled off her tongue like sweet butter, she took a deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it. She wasn't ready to admit to herself that her _thing_ for Sam was borderline love.

"I'm gonna sing to you mama so you don't have to be afraid." she cleared her throat and begins to sing _What A Wonderful World _by Louis Armstrong.

"_I see trees of green... red roses too  
I see em bloom... for me and for you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world..."_

Mercedes sang softly, tears running down her face, forming a pool on her mama's nightgown.

"_I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world…"_

Burt walked inside the room and stood back as he listened to Mercedes sing to her mother.

Sam, who was sitting outside the door, heard Mercedes' voice as the door opened; he quickly scrambled to his feet, slipped into the room and stood beside Burt, mesmerized. His heart swelled in his chest as her angelic voice made a home in his soul, before he knew it; his cheeks were wet with tears.

"_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are there on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do  
They're really sayin... *spoken* (I ...love...you, mama.)"_

Mercedes pulled herself into a sitting position and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world…"_

She leaned over and kissed her mama on the forehead. "Goodnight mama, see you in the morning." she whispered, giving her a second kiss. She slid off the bed and was surprised to see she had an audience. "Oh," she sniffed, gathering her things. "I didn't hear you two come in."

Sam spoke first. "I'm sorry darlin'," he said apologetically, wiping away his tears. "I couldn't help myself, your voice lured me in here…on second thought I'm not sorry, your voice stirs up something inside of me. I can listen to you sing for the rest of my life."

Mercedes blushed at his compliment.

"I came in to say goodnight to your mother," Burt explained. "Mercedes, your voice is pure magic."

"Thank you, Daddy Burt." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll leave you to say your goodnight in private." She picked up the bouquet of flowers Sam has bought her and headed for the door with Sam following closely behind her. "Sam and I will be getting in late, so you don't have to hold supper for us."

"Oh?" Burt raised his eyebrows, going into protective daddy mode. He shifted his eyes towards Sam, what he couldn't say verbally was written all over his face. He knew Mercedes was a grown woman and can take care of herself, but still…

Sam winced…

"Sam had asked for a tour of Lima, so I'm going to give him the full fifteen minutes." She explained. Mercedes held the bouquet of African Violets to her nose and breathe in the sweet fragrance. "Are you ready to see Lima's crazy night life?" she quipped, directing her question to Sam. "I'm telling you now it'll put LA to shame."

"Yeah right," Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. "Like tipping cows is an Olympic sport."

Mercedes jabbed him playfully in the ribs, Sam doubled over in fake agony. "Wow darlin', I think those cow tipping games paid off."

**XXXX**

Their first stop was the Allen County Museum, Mercedes was surprised that the hours had been extended because of the Class of '73 reunion. Since most of their activities took place during regular museum's hours the board made an exception for the week only.

After paying the eight dollars admission's fee, Mercedes grabbed a map and acted as Sam's tour guide, as many times as she has visited the museum on school field trips she knew her way around. Sam was very impressed with her knowledge and played the part of the annoying tourist. Mercedes had to cup her hand over her mouth several times to muffle her laughter, apologizing profusely to the few visitors who were giving them major side-eye.

"My girl laughs easily," Sam explained to an elderly couple, who looked on disapprovingly as he and Mercedes entertained a small group of children in the Kid's Museum by putting on an impromptu puppet show titled 'Luke Skywalker of Tatooine Visits Lima' which almost got them kicked out for unauthorized use of museum property much to the chagrin of the group who thought it was part of the program.

Mercedes roared with laughter as Sam grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest exit, causing onlookers to once again cut their eyes at them as the squeaking of their rubber soles against the floor disrupted the silence around them.

"Darlin', you are seriously going to get us kick out of here," he snickered, pushing down the long silver door handle and opening the door to their escape. He dragged her to the nearest bench and pulled her down with him.

Mercedes took a deep breath and laughed softly, gazing at the grassy trail that leads to the small log cabin in the back of the museum. Sam leaned his head back on the bench and stayed in that position until he caught his breath. He pulled himself in a sitting position and stared intently at Mercedes' profile. _Damn she's gorgeous! _

Mercedes, feeling his eyes on her, turned to face at him. "What?" she said, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he smirked. "I'm crushing on your badassness, who knew a town like Mayberry has badasses like you."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be surprised." She said, biting down on her top lip. "We do more than tip over cows for entertainment." She quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "We're not all a bunch of hicks…like um…people from Tennessee."

Sam's green eyes widened, as he cocked at eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he replied, loving the banter between them. "Darlin' please, Tennessee is the New York of the south!" he bragged.

"According to who, you?" Mercedes scoffed, laughing softly. "Delusional much?"

"Sweetheart, we got it going on," he continued. "But I'm not going to spoil it for you; you'll be experiencing it for yourself when I take you home to meet my parents."

"Whatever," her cheeks grow warm at the mention of his parents. "Are you ready to continue your tour?"

"You mean there's more?" he asked, surprised. "What else is there to see? Trees?"

She cut her eyes at him. "You see that grassy path?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking forward.

"It leads to a log cabin…"

"A real one?"

Mercedes nodded, trying her best not to laugh. "What other kind is there?" she asked. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"I don't know Mizz Jones; you have a tendency to get me into trouble with the museum police." He chuckled, his famous crooked smile on his lips. "My mom would have whipped my ass if she knew her little angel was running in a museum and putting on improper puppet shows about a Star Wars' character," he quipped. "You're a bad influence on this southern gentleman."

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" she asked, biting back a smile. "Aren't you're afraid that you might get infected by my badass cooties since I'm such a bad influence?"

Sam glanced at their hands. "Mhmm, look at that," he tsked. "I'm not holding your hand, you're holding mine's." he countered. "Big difference sweetheart."

"Maybe I should let go, I'm sure you don't want my cooties mixing with your corroded assholeness." She began pulling her hand away from his; she immediately felt the coldness that replaced his warmth.

"Too late," he said, holding her hand a little tighter. "Your cooties had taken over my body, so what's the point? They might as well be friends."

"Sooo… are you saying that you're okay with my badass cooties mingling with your corrode assholeness?" She said, shaking her head. She was having so much fun joking with him. "Heaven knows I don't want to influence you to a life of hiding from the museum police."

"Of course darlin'," he replied, looking into her eyes; his green eyes twinkling. "I like it just fine. So what are we going to do, set the log cabin on fire?"

"Sure we can do that," she said, jokingly. "I always wanted to have an authentic weenie roast."

They heard a loud gasp and looked up into the eyes of the elderly couple from the Kids' Museum, they were headed in the direction of the log cabin but changed their minds when they overhead Sam and Mercedes' conversation.

Mercedes roared with laughter as Sam yelled after them. "We're just kidding ma'am, sir…have a wonderful evening!" he turned to Mercedes. "I think that is our cue to leave before the museum police banned us for life." He pulled her up with him, their hands still linked. "Where to now?"

Mercedes brown eyes sparkled as a wide smile spread on her face. "The log cabin." She smirked, leading him towards the grassy path.

"Oohhh, you_ are_ a badass," he said, licking his lips. "I am now the president of your fan club."

**XXXX**

After the short tour of the log cabin, they headed towards the parking lot, Mercedes checked the time on her cell phone. "We have two hours before the city shuts down for the night." She informed Sam.

"Are you for real?" Sam laughed, sliding into the passenger's seat. "Mayberry closes down at ten? Does that include Sheriff Andy Taylor and his deputy Barney Fife?" he cracked.

Mercedes cut her eyes at him. "I should be insulted that you are trash talking my hometown." She informed him. "But I'm not." She started up the car and pulled out the parking lot.

"Where we're heading?"

"Anywhere, I don't feel like going to the Hummel's right now," she replied. "I need to keep busy or I'll be thinking about my mama and I don't want to do that…does that make me a bad person?"

"No, you're allowed to laugh, darlin'," he answered. "It's okay to take a break for yourself; no one can judge you for wanting that."

She looked at him through the rearview mirror and smile. "Do you skate?"

"No, sorry, never had the chance to learn how."

"To bad," she sighed. "Lima has an old skating rink, hardly anyone goes there any more unless for birthday parties, or a cheap date." She explained. "I can teach you how to skate, unless you're too chicken shit." She dared him.

"Darlin', I am a lot of things and chicken shit ain't one of them." he replied.

"So is that a yes?"

"Bring on the skates baby."

"This is going to be so much fun." She chuckled. "I can't wait to see you fall on that pompous ass of yours."

"If I fall, I expect you to fall with me," he replied, looking at her up and down.

"Not going to happen."

"We shall see."

"Darlin' does this count as our first date?"

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "No comment."

**XXXX**

Lima's House of Wheels, built in the 1950's stood out like a sore thumb among the newer modern buildings that surrounded it. The huge white bricked building still had the original neon sign flashing in the semi darkness. In the 1970's during the height of roller disco, they added the two huge fifteen feet neon skates with wings which gave the illusion of spinning.

Mercedes was surprised to see that the parking lot was filled as she drove around until she found an empty parking space.

"I thought you said no one comes here." Sam said, as they got out the car.

"It's true." Mercedes said, "Usually the skating rink is dead…oh shit," she cried out, smacking her forehead. "I forgot all about the class reunion that has to be the reason why it's crowded." She leaned against the car and looked at him. "Do you still want to go in?"

"Of course, darlin'," he replied. "I'm not chicken shit."

"All right," she chuckled. "Prepare yourself to be embarrassed."

_Disco Inferno_ by The Trammps welcomed them as they entered the building. Sam followed Mercedes to the ticket window where she paid for their admission.

"Thanks honey," the ticket taker said warmly. "You and your husband can rent skates at the counter." She instructed, pointing around the corner. "Have fun and thanks for supporting the McKinley's Alumni fund."

"You're welcome darlin'," Sam said, reaching into his wallet and gave the woman two hundred dollars for the alumni fund. "Have a great night."

"Why does everyone think we're a couple?" she asked, as she looped her arm in his. "Do we give off that 'we're together' vibe?"

"Are you offended by it?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't.

"Are you?" she asked, knowing that he wasn't.

"Are you kidding darlin'?" he replied. "You're gorgeous, I'm happy to be seen with you."

Mercedes smiled bashfully at his reply. "FYI neither am I."

"So you find me gorgeous?" Sam gave her a panty dropping smile.

"In a corroded assholey kind of way." She said teasingly, Sam was hellasexy to the nth degree.

"I take it that means yes."

Her response was a big cheesy grin.

After they got their skates, they found an empty table near the floor and sat down. Once Mercedes laced up her skates, she taught Sam how to lace up his skates tight enough so he can stand without tripping over his feet.

"Shit," Sam muttered as he stood unsteadily, his legs were wobbling like jelly. "How in the hell do people walk in these things?" He extended his arms forward in an effort to steady himself.

"You're doing great Sam." Mercedes said, encouraging him. "Don't look down or you will throw off your balance."Sam took a deep breath and slowly straightened his body. "We're going to take our time and make our way over to the railing." She informed him. "Bend your knees slightly and pretend like you're marching."

"All right darlin'," he grabbed on to her shirt and held on for dear life as they inched their way towards the railing. Once he was several inches away, he let go and grabbed hold of the railing, happy he didn't fall and bust his ass.

"Impressive," Mercedes said. "I'm going to do a few laps around the rink to warm up and come back to begin your lesson,"

Sam watched Mercedes as she skated to the ramp and rolled onto the rink with ease. _Boogie Nights_ by Heat Wave blasted from the huge loud speakers as she waved at him, he waved back. His eyes stayed on her as she did moves Sam had only seen in movies.

Mercedes smiled at the other skaters as she rolled passed them; it had been a while since she skated. In fact she and Kurt use to die from embarrassment every time they were forced to come here for Rachel Berry's boring birthday parties. The same people always showed up and her dads made sure no junk food were allowed. The only time they remotely had a great time was when she bribe Anthony into coming and to bring some of his football buddies along. It turned out to be one of Rachel's greatest nights when Kurt offered to do Finn Hudson's English term paper if he would put the weird girl out of her misery and skate with her to one whole song.

It was funny as hell to watch her cling to him as they skated to _Endless Love._

After her first lap around the rink, Mercedes stopped to check on Sam. He grinned at her and shook his head in awe.

"What?" she giggled.

"Mizz Jones, I am discovering a lot of things about you." He said. "First you sing like an angel, you can cook like nobody's business, you're a badass who isn't afraid of the museum police and now this." He reached out and brushed away the strands of hair from her eyes. "If I find out that you can fly…" he quirked an eyebrow.

Mercedes paused for a moment, pretending to think. "Nah, I'm human."

"You're amazing out there, where did you learn how to skate like that?"

"Rachel Berry's birthday parties."

"Who?"

"Remind me to tell you about her sometimes." She took a deep breath and looked around; the floor wasn't crowded as it was minutes before due to the song choice; she decided it was the perfect opportunity to give Sam a skating lesson. "Ready?"

"I thought you were going to take another lap around the rink."

"I changed my mind, I'm warmed up. If you need more time…"

"No, no…let's do this." He said, hyping himself up.

Mercedes giggled. "The first thing I need for you to do is make it to the ramp and roll out on the rink, towards me." she said. "Remember to bend your knees, stretch out your arms, pretend like you're marching in a band and come towards me."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, making Mercedes his focal point; he managed to stay on his feet as he wobbled towards her before grabbing her by the waist - bringing them both down. Mercedes swept her hair out of her face and looked into Sam's eyes; there was no denying the look in them. Her skin felt as if it was on fire as her butterflies and their cousins fluttered wildly in the pit of her stomach.

Sam grinned wickedly as he felt her heart pounding hard against his chest; his own temperature rising with each beat. "I think I'm going to like this a lot more than I first thought." He quipped.

The heat spread between her legs as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. _Mercedes…focus_. She said to herself.

Mercedes slowly guided Sam around the rink; Sam greeted everyone who passed them by with a friendly nod; he had his arm draped around her waist – to keep his balance. "Having fun?" he whispered, grinning like an idiot. "Because I am."

They were awkwardly couple skating to '_Living For The Love Of You'_, by the Isley Brothers.

"Best time ever." She sang. "Let me know when you're ready to try it on your own." Mercedes was hoping Sam wasn't ready to try skating on his own yet, she was enjoying the closeness.

_Never!_ He said silently. "All right," He said aloud. "One more time around and I'll be ready." Sam assured her.

"Okay."

As promised, Sam was ready to try skating on his own. He loosened his grip on Mercedes and steadied himself.

"Take small steps, Sam." She reminded him."Make sure to position your feet is in the shape of a 'V'."

"Gotcha, darling."

She offered him her hand. "When you feel comfortable, I will let go, but I will never leave your side."

Sam accepted her hand and entwined his long fingers in hers. After he skated a few steps, he gently squeezed her hand. "Darlin', I think I got the hang of it," he said, excitedly. He wanted to do a fist pump but thought better of it; he wasn't THAT good at balancing on skates.

"Wow, you haven't fallen and busted your ass yet." Mercedes said, teasingly. "Amazing."

"No you're amazing, sweetheart." he countered. "Fuck, look at me I'm skating." He sounded like a child on Christmas morning.

She leaned her head back and laughed. "Are you ready to give it a try on your own?"

"Sure." He let go of her hand, wobbled a little until he got his balance back. "Shit, who's the man?" he sang. "Who is the fucking man?"

"You are Sam." she laughed. "You're the man."

"Damn right." He said, cockily.

They stayed on the rink until the house lights were turned on signaling it was near closing time.

"How you're feeling?" Mercedes asked Sam as they retrieve their shoes.

"Hungry," he replied, which got a chuckled from Mercedes. "I'm feeling good; it was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad; I had a lot of fun too."

"Maybe we can do this again?" he suggested. "I really had a great time, who knew?"

"Any time," she said, pleased he had a great time.

**XXXX**

Sam said goodnight to the ticket ladies on the way out the door. He had to admit to himself he did have a great time, but he contributed that to his present company. The sky was completely dark and the crickets were putting on a full symphony. Sam tucked Mercedes' hand in his arm as they walked towards the car.

In the stillness of the night they heard a male voice calling Mercedes' name.

"Mercedes, Mercedes Jones!" the voice shouted as it echoed across the parking lot.

_Who the fuck is that? _Sam asked, his jaws clutching; his green eyes searching the parking lot. "Do you know who that is?" he asked, calmly.

Mercedes shook her head, frowning, she hadn't a clue.

"Mercedes wait up; it's me…Finn Hudson." Finn yelled running towards her.

Her face lit up at the mentioned of his name. "Finn!" she shouted, excitedly. "Finn Hudson?"

Sam masked his jealousy as best as he could as he stared a hole in the giant motherfucker with the beady brown eyes. Finn reminded him of Sasquatch for some reason. He watched in uncomfortable silence as Finn pulled Mercedes into a bear hug and twirled her around.

"Gosh you're even prettier than the last time I saw you." Finn complimented, as he placed her gently on the ground. "Wow Mercedes what have you been doing?"

Sam balled his hands into fists, ready to dot Finn's beady eyes if he doesn't stop staring at Mercedes like he's starving. _Was he drooling?_

"Thank you," she giggled bashfully. "I didn't know you were still in Lima."

"I'm not." He said, giving her the once over. "I had some leave time so I decided to visit the shithole."

Mercedes giggled.

Finn, noticing Sam standing nearby nodded at him. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." he said as politely as he could, not liking the way the giant's beady brown eyes was scanning _his _girl curves.

Mercedes turned to Sam. "Sam this is Finn Hudson, we went to school together." she explained. "Finn this is Sam Evans."

"Nice to meet you man," Finn said, extending his hand for Sam to shake. "Say have anybody told you that you look like that actor with the same name?"

Sam nodded. "I get it all the time." he replied. "It's so annoying."

Mercedes cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Finn nodded as if he understood Sam's pain. "So, I ran into Anthony earlier, we played a game of one on one and he told me about your mom, sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, Finn, but she's getting better."

"No doubt, he was telling me that you move out to California to pursue your singing career?"

"Uh…how much did Anthony tell you about my life?" she asked, not liking the fact that Anthony was gossiping about her.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "That's all, so you like California?"

"Yeah, very much so, Kurt lives out there too."

"That's great; he always hated this hell hole."

"Who didn't?"

"Anthony." He chuckled.

Mercedes chuckled with him. "Are you still in the military?"

"Yeah, I just got promoted to E-6." Mercedes looked at him – confused. "Oh I'm sorry, staff sergeant. I'm stationed at Fort Bliss in El Paso, Texas."

"Wow,"

"I know huh," he chuckled. "Dumb Finn Hudson joined the military, lets see how long is he going to last." he shook his head. "I heard the jokes."

"Well you got the last laugh."

"Damn right." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Hey listen, I hate to run but the kids…"

"Kids!" Mercedes shouted. "You got kids!"

"Yeah," Finn grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I married my high school honey after I got out of basic."

Suddenly Sam saw Finn in a new light…Mercedes was off limits to him.

"Chante' Robinson?" she squealed. "Really, you married Chante' Robinson?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"No, obviously I didn't."

"Well come on, I got her and the kids in the car."

"Com'on Sam, I want you to meet another old classmate of mine." she slid her hand in his.

**XXXX**

After the mini reunion with Finn and Chante' in the parking lot of the roller rink, Chante' and Mercedes exchanged numbers while Finn and Sam bonded over sports.

It was a little after midnight when Sam and Mercedes crept in the Hummel's kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Sit down darlin' and let me check the fridge." Sam said, pulling out the chair for her.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down and kicking off her shoes.

He opened the fridge and spied the cold roast chicken. "Ah-ha." He sang, taking out the roast chicken along with the lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and sandwich spread and placed them on the table. He went back to the fridge to retrieve the jar of dill pickles and salsa. The loaf of bread and chips were found on top of the fridge.

"Your friends from high school seem nice." He said. "I like them."

"Yeah, we never really hang out a lot." She said, opening the bag of chips and the jar of salsa. "Different cliques, Finn and Chante' belong to the popular crowd, he was a jock and Chante' was a Cheerio, she wasn't as bitchy as the rest of them but still…"

Sam looked at her and smiled. "She was of them that got…"

"Yup," Mercedes grinned. "She got what she deserved." She took out her cell phone to check her messages and was delighted to see one from Alys. "Alys texted me," she announced. "Awww, she is sending me and mama her love." She continued. "And she wants to know what my dream vacation…is okay…" she answered her text.

"Oh," Alys was taking the perfect honeymoon destination seriously. "Um…what did you tell her?"

"Antigua, there is nothing like relaxing on a beautiful warm island." She said, smiling dreamily at the thought.

"Paris is my dream vacation." He said, slicing up a tomato. "Mustard or sandwich spread?"

"Sandwich spread," she grabbed another handful of chips from the bag. "I'm surprise you haven't visit Paris yet."

Sam's mind quickly flashed back when he wanted to take Quinn and Alys to Paris and do the family touristy thing…

_Despite the warning signs, he had convinced himself that they could work out their problems and move forward if they can spend some quality time together - even Alys promised she would put in one hundred percent of her effort to get along with Quinn. He should have became suspicious when Quinn was giving him vague answers to when will be a great time for them to go that will not conflict with her work schedule; imagined his surprise when she called him from LAX and informed him that she was on her way to Paris to replace one of the models for new hot designer Junipa much anticipated sophomore fashion show. _

_To say he was disappointed was an understatement, but he understood the working of the business and when spur of the moment opportunity comes open like that you take it. Quinn told him how bad she felt that he and Alys wasn't going to be in Paris with her to do the family touristy thing and that she will make it up to them when she returns. _

_After Sam got off the phone with Quinn he got the idea of surprising her by showing up in Paris to support her and the three of them can still do the family touristy thing. He wanted to get a reservation at a hotel that was close to where she will be staying for the duration of her time in Paris. He called her agent to get the information; he ended up talking to Quinn's agent assistant._

"_Quinn felt so bummed about getting this last minute modeling assignment and that me and Alys will not be there with her, I decided to surprise her." he rattled on _

"_Ms. Fabray modeling assignment wasn't last minute." The assistant replied before he realized what he said. "I mean…she's right…it was…oh shit…"_

"_No need lying now, the bullshit is out of the bag." Sam hissed, thinking how he could be so damn stupid._

"_Mr. Evans this could cost me my job." _

"_Your job isn't in any danger from me," Sam assured him. "Now tell me how long has Quinn known about the job in Paris?"_

"_Four months…"_

_Sam was livid. _

_When he got off the phone with the assistant, he called his parents and informed them he was sending Alys to Tennessee for a week because something came up at the last minute and he wouldn't be able to take care of her properly. Once his parents called to tell him Alys had arrived safely, he and Puck booked a flight to Mexico City, Mexico and spent the entire time fucking random women and getting shitfaced in an effort to forget Quinn's deception. _

"I'm thinking about taking Alys there this summer as a belated birthday present." He said, before taking a huge bite out of a dill pickle. "And Auntie Mercedes will be joining us of course."

"In case you have forgotten, Auntie Mercedes is trying to get her music career started." She reminded him, although she loved the idea of visiting Paris.

"I haven't forgotten, darlin'," the corners of his lips curled up in a smile. "But let's be honest, can you see me trying to entertain Alys by myself?" He placed her chicken sandwich in front of her. "Bon appétit, sweetheart."

She chuckled at the thought of Sam scratching his head and looking confuse at the Modern Arts Museum. "Yeah, it would be torture, for Alys." She agreed, taking a bite out her sandwich.

"Then put Alys out of her misery." Sam pouted, looking absolutely adorable, he sat down beside her; invading her personal space. "So what do you say, Auntie Mercedes?" he asking, stealing several chips from her plate. "Well?" he asked again, picking up half her sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Sam…" she sighed, raising an eyebrow at his boldness…

"What?" he stared at the half eaten sandwich in his hand. "Oh yeah, thank you for sharing," he smirked, taking another bite. "For some reason, the food on your plate always tastes better."

"I'm going," she replied, grabbing the half eaten dill pickle from his plate and shoving it in her mouth. "I have to make sure the poor child doesn't starve."

"Hey…" Sam swallowed hard as he watched the tip of Mercedes' tongue snaked out of her gorgeous mouth and slowly lapped up the overflowing pickle juice, reminding him, he haven't had sex in a while.

"Mmmm, best pickle ever." She sang, smacking her lips. "Thanks for sharing."

"My pleasure, darlin'," He replied, his green eyes dark with desire. "I'm always happy to share."

Mercedes ran her fingers nervously through her hair as her eyes locked with his; they can practically hear the crackling of the heat bouncing off their bodies.

"Mercedes…?"

"Huh…?"

"This is from Alys…" He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips…

Mercedes, taken by surprise, jumped up, nearly knocking over her chair. "Um…goodnight Sam." she said quickly, her heart racing.

"Mercedes…" Sam sighed, regretting his action. "I'm…"

"See you in the morning!" she yelled over her shoulders as she ran out the kitchen and didn't stop running until she was safely in her room. She leaned her head back against the door, trying to calm herself down. _Sam Evans had kissed her!_

Sam cleaned up the kitchen muttering under his breath what an asshole he was and why did he have to ruin everything by acting like a dick. He made his way upstairs and paused in front of Mercedes' bedroom door, he wanted to apologize to her for his behavior, but decided he would give her space and talk to her in the morning.

**XXXX**

**Later in Sam's room…**

_You fucking idiot! _Sam groaned, slapping himself upside the head as he paced around the room. He stopped several times and glanced at his door, wondering if waiting until the morning to apologize was a huge mistake. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation and began pacing around the room again.

_Baby steps remember asshole?_ _Why didn't you kiss her on the_ _cheek? No you have to get greedy and go for the lips!_ _Those. Sweet. Tasting. Lips._ He felt the remnants of her pillowy lips on his. _She is going to shut you out now! Things were going great and then you have to go and pull this shit! _

He plopped down on the bed and punched his pillows out of anger and frustration wondering how in the hell was he going to fix it…

**Mercedes' room…**

Mercedes stared at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head in disgust._ Way to go, Mercedes you acted like a scared five years old and ran!_ _You're a grown ass woman. What the fuck wrong with you?_ Her heart skipped several beats as she thought about the kiss Sam had given her; hell she liked it! There was no use in denying it; the man gives her_ goosebumps_, goosebumps! And that was from a simple kiss!

She couldn't imagine what was going through Sam's mind right now; he probably thinks that she's pissed at him or worst, that she had friend zoned him which couldn't be further from the truth. _I got to talk to him_! She grabbed her cell phone and punched in Sam's number…

**XXXX**

Sam was surprised to hear his cell phone buzzed, even more surprised to hear Mercedes' ringtone. He quickly picked up his phone and answer.

"Yes, darlin'?" he greeted, somewhat hesitantly.

"Feel like talking?" she asked, shyly.

"My room or yours?"

"I'm coming over." she disconnected the call.

Mercedes smiled nervously as she ran the comb through her hair and placed it in a messy bun. She looked down at her short pajama set and wondered if she should change into a pair of sweatpants.

"Mercedes stop over thinking and go!" She reprimanded herself. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops and left the room.

Sam sat on his bed, staring at the door as he waited for Mercedes; his heart jumped in his throat as he heard the soft tapping on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he answered, clearing his throat.

Mercedes opened the door and stepped inside. She greeted him with a sweet smile as she shut the door behind her and walked towards him. _Fuck, why did he have to be dressed in nothing but a pair shorts? Is he really trying to kill me?_

Sam returned her smile. _Dammit Mercedes, do you know how __**thin**__ your tee-shirt is_? Her hardened nipples were straining again the cotton material, _begging _to be release. _Are you testing_ _me Jesus?_ He patted the empty space next to him on the bed.

Mercedes sat next him wondering why in the hell was she so nervous; it was her idea to talk. _You are sitting next to a half naked man girl, damn him for being so fucking rude!_

"Mercedes, darlin', I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Sam began, wanting to get everything out in the open. "I…"

"I'm not." She blurted out.

"I was…huh? W-what?" he asked, not believing what he just heard.

"I'm not sorry that you kissed Me." she replied. "You had taken me by surprise and the first thing that came to my mind was to run."

"Oh," he said, nodding as her words sank in. "Oohhh…" he trailed off. "Then I'm not sorry that I'd kissed you." He rested his hand on top of hers; sparks flew between them as the flames within them began to rise.

"Good because I liked it." she confessed, feeling her cheeks growing hotter by the second.

"I did too," he said, giving her a panty dropping smile.

Silence…

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Mercedes asked, her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"No," he replied, happy things weren't weird between them. "Do you?"

"No."

Silence…

"Would you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked, brushing the strains of hair from her face with her free hand.

"I have no problem with it." Sam watched as Mercedes kicked off her flip flops and crawled to the head of the bed and fluffed up the pillows.

"Goodnight Sam." she yawned, slipping between the covers.

"G'night darlin'," he replied, getting in next to her. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. The scent of her freshly scrubbed body wreck havoc on his senses.

"Sam?"

"Yes darlin'?"

Mercedes pulled herself up until they were eye level; she moved her head forward until she felt his breath tickling her cheeks. She stared at his lips and inched closer.

"This is for you, from me…" She whispered before kissing him passionately on the lips…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Wow they kissed! lol yep things are beginning to heat up between them...Thanks for reading!**


End file.
